Sky Clock
by hydro0228
Summary: (Modern AU) Dreams often come and go, one never quite experiences the same one twice. However, in Jack's case, he dreamed of a young and beautiful girl. He never thought that she was real, until he came to a city called Arendelle. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 1**

The building was blazed with fire, its columns of support slowly gave away to the smelting heat. Glass shattered upon the pressure of collapsing ceiling. The metals creaked with strain, any sign of water instantly vaporized and poisonous gas filled up the air.

Running desperately around corners after corners, all exits were blocked by the piles of rubble. Time was running out, and he was tired. Exhausted from the heat and lack of oxygen to support his consciousness, he fell down on both his knees and panted. Eyes slowly closing as everything slowly becoming dark.

Suddenly, a draft of freezing air chilled his skin and washed away any existence of heat that was present. Eyes opened as he lifted his head, there he saw something both beautiful and frightening. Everything was blue, there was ice everywhere. The ground was frozen solid and he could clearly see his reflection staring straight back at him, the ceiling was covered in icicles and snow was dangling in mid air all around him.

In front of him was a woman, no she was younger, a girl with pale blond hair. She was wearing a blue dress that seemed to glow and sparkles like stars in an empty night. The girl raised a hand towards as if she was reaching for him and she spoke.

"Jack."

This girl knew his name, who was she? The question ran through his mind as he made eye contact with the girl.

_Crack._

Looking down he saw many thin lines spreading from a small center. More appeared and many connected others looking like a spider web. Then the ice broke and he fell. All he saw was darkness.

_Bzzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzzzt bzzz- slap!_

Groaning with heavy eyes, the young man groggily wakes up and wipes his face with a hand. Slowly lifting the blanket and sitting up sideways with both his feet touching the carpet floor. Looking at the irritating alarm clock, its screen displayed the time of which he set the night before. Standing up he started walking towards the bathroom door.

Fresh out from the morning shower, Jack went into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator to find something for a quick breakfast.

"Maybe just a quick toast and some eggs." Jack muttered to himself pulling out a few slices of bread and some eggs.

_20 minutes later…_

After finishing up his breakfast, jack brought the empty plates to the sink and proceeded to clean them.

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Reaching over the counter and picking up his phone, Jack looked at the name and answered.

"Hey North, what you got for me today?"

_"Good morning Jack, it's Friday, why would you think I have anything for you today? I don't always give people assignments every time I call you know,"_ A voice with a heavy Russian accent sounded over the phone's speaker.

"'Course you do, you do it to me all the time old man." Jack replied.

_"No I don't, I'm not old, and show me some respect wouldn't you? I'm your commanding officer after all, Jackie boy."_

"Yes you do, you're over fifty, that's old, and I don't show respect to people with beards the size of my arm." Jack answered truthfully with a smirk on his face.

_"Haha yes very funny, anyway I am calling you today to tell you something."_

"What is it?"

_"It's the Syndicate, they're moving again,"_ North said with a serious tone.

"These guys again? They just wouldn't quit do they?" Jack replied, clearly annoyed.

_"I'm afraid not, the hatred blood runs deep Jack. He will never quit until he gets what he wants and we'll have to keep fighting back."_

"So where is it this time?" Jack asked, sighing.

_"There has been a sudden increase in their movement in a city called Arendelle in the northeast part of the country,"_ The Russian man answered.

"Arendelle? Sounds like someplace from the Middle Earth or something," Jack snickered, "So what's my job? Eliminating the group?"

_"No, not right now. For now we need you to go there for gathering information first. We're still not sure why they just suddenly becoming active again. Something's there, I can feel it in my belly,"_ North replied.

"I think you just need breakfast old man, so when do I leave?"

_"We would like for you to get settled in by Sunday, so the sooner you pack the better."_

"So I gotta move again huh? Am I doing this solo or what?" Jack sighed.

_"Actually you'll be working with a partner this time, he is already there. His name is Haylan and I believe you two were friends no?"_

"Oh Hiccup? Haven't seen him since middle school, wonder how's he doing now." Jack looked up to the ceiling while smiling.

_"Hiccup?"_ The man seemed confused.

"Oh it's just a nickname, nothing important. Sounds good really, at least I know someone dependable to work with, so I'm leaving tomorrow morning I take it?" Jack asked.

_"The sooner the better so yes, pack everything you need by tonight and remember to catch a flight tomorrow. Haylan will see you in Arendelle and he will brief you on the rest,"_ North replied.

"Alright then, I'll notify you when I get there. Good day old man."

_"Yes, good day Jack, do go to school today and perhaps say goodbyes to your friends. You must have made some yes?"_

"Of course I have, I'm fun, everyone likes me, even had to reject the girls." Jack laughed.

_"Very well then, I'll talk to you soon Jack,"_ North chuckled and hanged up.

Jack ended the call and smiled, he would get to see his old friend Hiccup again soon. He started wondering about the city Arendelle then frown as he felt something wet beneath him. Jack looked down and saw water everywhere.

"Gah shit…"

He had forgotten to turn off the faucet.

...

Jack was running through the hallway and soon saw his destination. He opened the door and entered the designated classroom. He went in and the first things he saw were a pair of eyes peering at him through a pair of eyeglasses. The man was wearing a red flannel shirt with a blue tie, a pair of black khaki and working shoes. In his hand was a projector remote. The man cleared his throat.

"Late again Mr. Frost, and by 20 minutes no less. A new record I might add, beaten your last one by 2 minutes." The man clarified and the students snickered.

"Ah! My apology, I just had a little incident this morning and I had to clean it up. You have a wonderful memory by the way and you clearly care about me. Perhaps I will bring this up to the principal and you might get a raise." Jack smirked sarcastically.

The teacher sighed and pinched his forehead, "just go sit down and turn to page 359, troublesome boy."

"Yes sir!"

...

Walking around looking and finally saw the spot, Jack walked towards the table and settled down his lunch tray. Surrounding Jack were people he would call friends, they were nice and seemed to share a close bond with each other. Jack smiled and slapped a brown haired boy's back.

"Hey Jamie, and you guys." Jack said happily.

"Oh hey Jack, heard you were late again this morning, what's up?" Jamie looked back and smirked.

"It's nothing really, just accidentally flood my kitchen, no big deal." Jack grinned back and scratched his own brown hair with one hand.

"Only you can flood a kitchen, Jack." Jamie shook his head while laughing with the rest of his friends.

"Yep. Anyway gotta tell you guys something." Jack announced.

"What is it?" The girl with short reddish-brown hair asked.

"I'm moving." Jack answered.

"What!?" Everyone at the table asked alarmingly.

"I'm moving tomorrow to be exact so just thought you guys might want to know." Jack shrugged.

"But why Jack? Why move so suddenly?" Jamie asked confused.

"Just…some family problems and I have to move."

"Oh…ok then." Jamie turned a bit sad as did the rest of the group.

"Well then, why don't we go out for a pizza night? Have fun while I'm still here?" Jack suggested seeing the sudden change in mood.

"Yeah." "Alright." "Sounds good." Were the satisfied replies that Jack received.

_Ding Ding Ding!_

"Well that's the bell, I'll see you guys after school yea?" Jack turned around and smiled then picked up his tray and left.

...

Jack unlocked the door and head straight for his bedroom. He laid down while holding his phone scrolling through pictures he had taken during the fun time at the pizza place. He smiled before putting it down and sat up.

Jack went to the closet and rolled out a suitcase, he stared at his room for a moment and then sighed.

"Well, time to start packing, Arendelle awaits."

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first Fan Fiction and I am terrified to say the least. My writing is rather average despite living here in the States for seven years now haha. I'm using this as a way to improve my own writing skill. I would love any constructive criticism :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 2**

There was a floating light, it was blue and small enough for a hand to grasp it. The room was dark and the air was cold. The light was not warm, it was chill and cool like snow in winter time. The light illuminated a soft blue and white hue.

Jack slowly walked towards with cautious steps, for which each one he took a small parchment of ice was formed. With only a hand's distance from the light, he looked into it and saw a reflection of himself. With the differences of his hair being white and his eyes were of brilliant blue as opposed to the normal brown. He was in a daze for he felt a sense of familiarity. The face stared back and then gave Jack a grin, then the temperature dropped to a freezing point, but Jack did not feel any discomfort. It was as if this was a part of him.

"Jack."

There was that voice again, Jack turned around to see nothing. He narrowed his eyes, nothing. Only to turn back around and saw the girl. This time having a better view. She was beautiful, porcelain skin, and pale blonde hair in a braid that drapes over her left shoulder. She was shorter than him, she looked up to him with a pair of bright blue eyes, but there were tears in them.

"Jack." She spoke softly.

"Wai-who are y-"

"Jack, please wake up." Her voice sounded almost like a plead.

"Wake up? What are you talking about?" Jack was confused.

Then everything went white.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."

Jack opened his eyes as the voice of the flight attendant's ran out over the speakers. He sat straight up and proceeds to fasten his seat belt while raising the seat to its proper height. He rubbed his eyes as the memory of the dream came back.

Jack looked to his right and lifted the window's cover to see the city below. There were many skyscrapers sprouting from the ground and roads weave in between. Far back in the distance is an impressive mountain range all covered in snow. Surrounding the city is a massive lake with rivers running through the city under its bridges. There was a small island connected to the city by a fairly large bridge, there seems to be no modern buildings, only old settlement houses. A castle is also present. With the season Fall coming to an end, the city seemed to have started transforming itself into a snow paradise.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Arendelle International Airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."_

The flight attendant spoke again as the plane slowly decreased in altitude. Jack can see the runway clear of snow. The landing gears made contact with the asphalt ground and Jack felt a slight bump from the plane. The plane gradually slowed down and soon taxiing to its designated gate, the flight attendant's voice came up for the final time.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Arendelle International Airport. Local time is 4:19 p.m. and the temperature is 29 degrees Fahrenheit._

_For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that is safe for you to remove about._

_Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use cautions when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight._

_If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you._

_We remind you to please wait until you are inside the terminal to use any electronic devices._

_On behalf of Aviaero Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you aboard again in the near future. Have a nice day."_

The plane came to a stop and the Fasten Seat Belt sign blinked off. Jack unfastened his own safety belt and stood up for a small stretch in unity with other passengers in the cabin. He sat back down and waited for most of the people to leave before standing up again and reached for his luggage and from the overhead bin. He pulled out the handle and strolled out of the plane into the airport's terminal.

Jack descended down the escalator and continued walking towards the airport's entrance gate where he hoped to find Hiccup. People were bustling around, he saw many greet each other and even couples sharing passionate kisses. A glint caught his eyes and he narrowed them. It was near in the back and he soon spotted tussled scraggy brown hair accompanied by a pair of green eyes. It was Hiccup, he raised his right hand and waved at Jack while smiling.

When Jack saw him up close he was surprised for he had grown to be tall as him. Jack gave a grin while extending his own hand for a shake.

"Hey, it's been a while." Jack greeted.

"Yep it has. It's nice to see you again Jack." Hiccup shook his hand with a smile.

"Good to see you too Hiccup." Jack could see a small scowl making its way up Hiccup's face.

"Still calling me that? When are you gonna let it go?"

"Heh, why never of course. It's your name after all." Jack replied with a smirk.

Hiccup gave a small groan then spoke again. "Well let's get you settle in, follow me to my car." He then swiftly turned around and walked away and Jack followed to what he'd assumed the parking garage.

...

Hiccup pulled out his car key and pressed the remote causing the black four-wheeled drive SUV to unlock its door and spring the engine to life, he soon lifted the hatchback.

"Here put your stuff in." He said.

Jack grabbed his luggage and placed it in the cargo spot with ease. He got into the passenger's seat on the right while Hiccup seated in the driver's seat on the left. Hiccup then changed gear and drove out of the parking garage.

...

The car continued to speed on the highway without any traffic, Jack looked out the window at the view of the city getting closer. Light snow is falling in the air, the leaves were no longer present on trees giving them a lifeless feel. There are people chattering among their friends in cafes and young kids playing tag in a park nearby.

"Welcome to Arendelle," Hiccup announced as they are driving through the street. "life is pretty peaceful here huh?" He continued.

"Yea, isn't it mostly like this in cold places?" Jack asked.

"I believe so, although with winter season is here, things are gonna be quite hectic with sports. Arendelle actually held a Winter Olympics once back in 1998 because of its crazy mountain terrains for skiing and all." Hiccup answered.

"Huh, never knew that. So am I staying at your place or my own?"

"It would be easier to work and I have like two empty bedrooms, it's not really a problem for two people to share." Hiccup shrugged. "And we can split the bills."

"Doesn't sound bad, but I'll only pay for food. Pay for your electricity and I'll be poor." Jack joked.

"It's not that bad, only like around $2000 a month or so, gotta keep the equipment running."

"Sheesh, why do you have two extra bedrooms anyway? I thought you're a loner." Jack wondered.

"More space to work with and more bathrooms for convenience purposes. I actually got a girlfriend now thank you very much."

"You? A girlfriend? That's new, so what's her name?"

"Her name is Astrid, that hurts and what about you? You brag about your looks so you must have one right?" Hiccup gave Jack a smirk.

"Nah, no one has caught my eyes so far. Who knows, maybe I'll find one here in Arendelle. That name still sounds weird, feels like I'm a Hobbit meeting the Elves or something haha. How'd the place get the name?" Jack leaned back to his seat with both arms propped behind his head and grinned.

"Sometime ago back in the early 1500s, some Scandinavian immigrants from the east came here and settled down. The group's leader's last name was Arundel so hence the name Arendelle. The village and castle are still there so go downtown one day if you want to see them up close." Hiccup explained.

"That sounds cool, so are we at your house yet?"

"Here we are." Hiccup made a few turns then pulled into a driveway. The garage door automatically rolls up and he drove the car in slowly. Both of them got out of their seats and Jack went to the back to grab his luggage.

Jack could see tools and machinery scattered about, there were many metal parts and they seem to be a part of some sort of flying vehicle. He soon followed Hiccup through the door that leads inside the house.

...

It was spacious and quite neat. There's a wall-hanged flat-screen TV above a medium sized fireplace filled with fire woods. Classy, the kitchen was big enough for two people to be in at the same time, cutlery and glasses were arranged in order and sizes.

"Nice place." Jack complimented while observing the arts hanging on the walls.

"Thanks, there's two rooms upstairs, pick one and you should probably go sleep since you seemed jet lagged and all. I'll call North so you won't have too. And grab something from the fridge if you're hungry" Hiccup commented seeing Jack's face.

"Yea, that sounds good, I'm still a bit sleepy. Where's the bathroom?"

"One in each room and I'll see you in the morning." Hiccup then pulled out a phone and headed into his own room.

"'K."

Jack walked to the stair he saw in the corner of the dining room. A small hallway with several doors, he went to the one in the back and opened up to see an empty bedroom. Jack set down his luggage and went to the bathroom. A Few minutes later he came out satisfied and took off his shirt, pants, and shoes and flopped on the bed only in his boxer.

Then he dreamed again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I managed to write a new chapter somehow, I'll try to add some humor to the story to keep it from being boring. I will try to write longer chapters as the story goes on. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 3**

Jack was walking on an empty street. There was not a single person in sight, vehicles were neatly parked to both sides of the road. The street lights were bright yellow casting shadows off of the falling snow. He walked onto an overpass and placed both his elbows on the railings and leaned against it to admire the view of the empty city.

There were flashes of blue in the distance accompanied by sounds of pound ice breaking. Jack quickly hopped over the rail and landed on the cement road. He rushed towards the sound and turn on the corner of the city block.

There Jack saw the same girl from previous dreams running towards him. Behind her were several black horses hot in pursuit. The creatures seemed to be made of tiny particles of black sands and everything turns black as they pass through like an infection. The girl was in panic and launch ice bolts from her hands each time her head turns around.

Jack wanted to help, but he doesn't know what to do. He stood still gaping at the scene before him, his body seemed to have been frozen. The girl soon collided into him knocking him on his back taking away his breath.

The black horses running towards him and he saw himself getting trampled and felt pain.

"Ugh, that hurts." Jack groaned and opened his eyes to see himself lying face down on the floor.

Jack picked himself up and climbed onto the bed to sit. He looked at the clock on the desk and saw that it is already early morning. He treaded into the bathroom to washed up.

Refreshed, Jack walked to his luggage and put on a blue shirt and brown pants. He went out of the room and descended down the stairs.

The sun was barely up so the house is still relatively dark. Jack hit a light switch and walked towards the fridge in the corner of the kitchen. Opened up the machine he saw a few wrapped Subway sandwiches and some leftover pizza slices. He grabbed the milk carton and took a sub. Pouring himself a cup of milk, he drank it while unwrapping of what looks like a turkey sandwich. A few minutes later finished with his early breakfast, Jack started to look for Hiccup.

Walking by a door he saw Hiccup entered before he went to sleep, Jack gave it a few knocks.

"Jack? You're already up?" Hiccup's muffled voice came out.

"Yeah, you're up too? The sun's barely even up yet." Jack replied.

"Been up all night finishing this school report."

"School? That reminds me do I still have to go to school?"

"Yep, still need an occupation to keep our covers, hold on I'm coming out." Jack heard shuffling noises and the door opened revealing a tired looking Hiccup.

"You look tired." Jack commented.

"Just a bit, I already talked to North and he says we can start investigating at once and call for backups if we need it." Hiccup then went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk.

"Pssh, since when do I need help? I'm amazing enough. Anyway which school am I gonna go to?" Jack asked.

"Arendelle High, and we're in the same class."

"When do I start? Tomorrow?"

"Uh huh." Hiccup finished his milk and washed the glass in the kitchen sink.

"Alright then, oh right brief me on this mission since North didn't give me the full detail." Jack spoke.

"He didn't? Follow me then." Hiccup walked back into his room and Jack followed.

Hiccup's room was probably very spacious and large before he settled in. Monitor screens are everywhere including on the walls with so many computers running at the same time. On his desk was littered with papers and drawing sketches. Hiccup's small medium sized bed is sitting in the back corner of the room with its messy covers and pillows. There is a book case right next to the bed's end table.

Jack look closer at the monitors and what displayed on those screens looked like a section of a city.

"You're...watching the entire city?" Jack realized.

"Yep, gotta keep an eye on everything going on around here." Hiccup answered while looking through one of the computers.

"Like...everything? Including those places?"

"We-well, not everything literally. That's not even legal." Hiccup started blushing.

"We're legal." Jack smirked.

"That's...not what I meant."

"And this surveillance stuff is legal?"

"Uhh, yes. Yes it is. Anyway, I've been seeing some suspicious things lately." Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Like what?"

"There has been...disturbances, the violence rate had suddenly increased throughout Arendelle and I've confirmed some illegal shipment of weapons shipping into the city. Where the caches are I don't know. The name Syndicate has been popping up in public places. There was even a bank robbery not too long ago and the robbers were never caught." Hiccup pulled out a marked calendar. "These things did not happened randomly, someone is controlling all of this and I'm sure you know who that is." He concluded.

Jack gave a grim nod and seethed. "Pitch."

"So when I reported this to North he wanted to send in help and that's where you come in."

"You have any ideas of what he's planning?" Jack asked.

"As of now, not yet, but something is coming, something big. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't be such a pessimist."

"Why does everybody say that?"

"It's you after all. Don't worry we'll stop them." Jack gave an assuring grin.

"Careful though, have to keep the casualty level minimal if...things were to happen." Hiccup rubbed his eyes and leaned back into his office chair.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"She's in Berk visiting her family."

"How'd you two met?"

"Uh, we were in pilot training and she was my co. We did some missions together afterwards and things just got along." Hiccup shrugged.

"She sounds nice."

"Haha nah, she terrifies me." Hiccup gave a chuckle. "But she cares, I guess that's why I'm attracted."

"Wait, she's part of us too?" Jack eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, so she'll come back here to join us once her visit is done."

"Uh huh, do I need to keep my door close at night?"

"What do you mea-oh uh...we-we're not like that yet." Hiccup spluttered.

"Sure, anyways where's your car key?"

"Here, why?" Hiccup tossed to Jack the jingling keys.

"Just taking a stroll around town." Jack answered and went towards the door.

"Don't crash it please."

"No promises." Jack closed the door and walked to the garage.

...

Jack drove the car through the streets in the early morning and admired the view. He saw that many residents have already been awake and are currently preparing their shops for opening.

The sun can now be seen above the mountains' horizon and the street lights have turned themselves off. He saw a coffee shop that had just been opened and drove into the parking spot. He got out of the vehicle and walked through to the shop that says Freezing Fire. _The irony_, Jack thought and went through the door.

When inside Jack was greet with the warmth coming from the shop's heater. There were many tables throughout the shop, small round ones with four chairs to each. Jack walked up to the counter and looked through the menu hanging on top.

"May I get you anything?" a voice asked.

Jack looked back down to see a blonde man wearing a green apron. The male barista was as tall as Jack and has a built body. The man's nametag says Kristoff.

"Uh, I'll take a Coffee Milk, just a small one." Jack gave an answer after deciding.

"Anything else?" Kristoff hit a few buttons on the touch screen monitor in front of him.

"That's it."

"That'll be just $.99." The barista announced.

Jack pulled out his wallet and gave the waiter a dollar bill. The man took the bill and put it in the cash register. He handed Jack a printed receipt and walked to the coffee machine. A few minutes later he came back and handed Jack his cup of coffee on the counter.

Jack gave it a sip. "This is good." He complimented.

"Thanks, it's fresh brew."

Jack looked around the shop and saw it empty. "Do you guys get customers?"

"We do, it's still early and we've just opened. It's Sunday so people doesn't come 'til like another hour. Anyway, what's your name? I'm Kristoff." Kristoff said while cleaning one of the tea cups.

"Jack." Jack took another sip.

"Nice to meet you, you seemed new around here."

"I am, just moved in yesterday."

"Living with relatives?"

"A roommate actually."

"Oh, are you in college?" Kristoff asked

"No, still in Senior year, going to Arendelle High tomorrow." Jack replied.

"Huh, so am I."

"So Kristoff, you work here part time?"

"Actually it's a family shop so I work whenever I can."

"You do anything at school?"

"I play for the school's hockey team."

"Oh, are you guys any good?" Jack asked curiously and took a sip out of this coffee.

"We're getting better, aiming for nationals this year since we came close last time." Kristoff chuckled. "You thinking of trying out? The season starts next week."

"Nah, already got my hands full with something already." Jack said thinking about the reason why he's in Arendelle. "You got a girlfriend?"

"No, not much of a social person." Kristoff's cheeks turned slight pink.

"Ah, but you're thinking of someone, aren't ya?" Jack smirked sipping the coffee.

"Well hey, I'm a guy." Kristoff blushed again and looked to the windows.

"So who's the one?"

"Her name is Anna."

"You even talked to her before?"

"A few times."

"So, why do you like her?"

"She's...spritely, cheerful, kind, like a warm ray from the sun during a freezing winter night." Kristoff gazed into the distance seemingly in a trance.

Jack whistled. "You got it bad eh? Planning to ask her out?"

"Of course not, she already has a boyfriend." Kristoff looked down before looking back up at Jack. "What about you, got anyone?"

"No, too busy most of the time to think about it." Jack answered.

"With what? You seem to be the carefree type."

"With uh-just a busy job." Jack said as he finished his cup of coffee.

"Oh, ok I can see that." Kristoff looked to the door to see a person walking in.

A young girl with strawberry blonde hair split into two braids crossing over both her shoulders walked in happily while humming. Her eyes are blue and light freckles can be seen on her face, with fair skin and a slender body. She went up to the counter and greeted.

"Hey Kristoff, I would like two large cups of Frappuccino and two Cinnamon-Sugar Pretzels."

Kristoff blinked for a moment before straightened up and put the order in the machine, "Alright Anna, that would be $12.67."

Anna pulled out a card from her purse and handed to Kristoff who swiped it before giving it back. The machine printed the receipt and Kristoff went to make the drinks. Jack was observing the girl to his right before she turned facing him.

"Hi!" This girl is a cheerful one, and it made Jack smile.

"Hey there."

"I'm Anna." She chirped.

"Jack."

"I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" She questioned.

"Yeah I am." Jack answered.

"Oh really? Where'd you moved from?"

"Burgess."

"Hmm…I don't think I've ever heard of it." Anna looked up to the ceiling narrowing her eyebrows.

"It's a small place in the western state. Nothing grand like Arendelle here."

"Ah okay, how old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"You're the same age as my sister, are you going to Arendelle High?" She asked excitedly.

"I'll be starting tomorrow actually."

"Awesome, maybe I can give you a tour. I'm sure we'll be good friends and I'll introduce you to my sister Elsa." Anna suggested while smiling.

Jack gave a chuckle. "Sure, I'd like that."

Kristoff came back with two cups of Frappuccino and a paper bag of the pretzels. He handed them to Anna and spoke.

"How come you're here so early, on a Sunday no less."

"Oh the skating ring in Central Park opens today, Elsa and I are going and we don't want to be in line." Anna said happily while taking her food and drinks. "Okay, gotta go, bye Kristoff."

Jack stood up and turned to the door. "I'll be leaving too, I'll see you around Kristoff."

"Alright, be safe you two." Kristoff called out and then took out a magazine from the rack on the counter.

Jack walked ahead of Anna and pushed open the shop's door.

"Thanks. Oh that's my sister in the car." Anna said raising the left arm in a general direction and Jack's eyes followed.

What Jack saw gave him quite a shock. The girl sitting in the white sedan's driver's seat was almost identical to the one he kept seeing in his dreams. He blinked his eyes but dare not to tear away his gaze at her. She looked up from her phone and saw Jack, her eyes darted between him and Anna before started narrowing. Jack snapped out of the trance and saw her eyes glaring at him, he smiled inwardly before giving one back. He could see her being surprised slightly, but only to glared back even harder.

Anna was confused as her head kept turning back and forth between the two's silent moment of intensity. "Uhhhh…" Jack softened his eyes before grinning at Anna.

"Oh I'm just having a bit of fun since your sister seems to like glaring at me."

"Haha she actually does that to a lot of people." Anna giggled. "I know, maybe you should join us, it'll be fun." She suggested.

"Um perhaps not, I'm still a bit tired from the jet lag thing and I don't wanna fall on my butt too much." Jack laughed. "You should hurry up and go if you don't wanna be late by the way."

"Right! It was nice meeting you Jack." Anna then jogged hurriedly to her car and opened the door putting the food and drinks inside. She looked back at Jack and waved at him, Jack gave a small one of his own and gave the older sister a nod while smirking. He went to his car and starts the engine.

...

An hour later Jack noticed that the car was low on gas. He rounded a street corner and drove into the gas station. While standing outside waiting for the fuel to finish pumping, Jack looked around and saw a skating ring inside a park. It was the Central Park he realized, so this must be the center of the city. Curious, Jack parked his car on the sidewalk after the gas fueling and walked inside.

It was beautiful, the tall trees stood to either side of the walkway in only their branches. The snow was falling lightly and the area where grass once were now taken by the white icy powder. Jack continued on the pavement road towards the skating ring.

There were hundreds of visitors skating, they are currently going in the counterclockwise direction. He saw many beginners that constantly falling on their behind and that made him laugh. His eyes continued to scan the crowd before spotting the two sisters from earlier.

The two were laughing as they held hands together enjoying their time. Anna was quite clumsy as she needed her sister's assistance to keep herself from sliding out of control. The older sister Elsa on the other hand was graceful as a swan. It was as if ice skating is second nature to her. Her laugh though, really made her looked different comparing to the frown that she gave him. Jack smiled, then a memory crossed his mind and the smile faded. He shook his head before heading back out to where his car is parked. Feeling a bit down, he pulled out his phone and put in Hiccup's address and went home.

...

The garage door closed behind the car and Jack went inside Hiccup's house, or more correctly their base of operation. He glanced at the clock next to the TV and noticed that it's already noon, he walked by Hiccup's room and could hear a soft snore, he chuckled and walked to his room upstairs. Not knowing what to do, he sat on his bed and turned on the TV. Jack repeatedly hitting the next button on his remote bored since none of the channels has anything interesting. He soon turned it off and drifted into sleep.

...

Jack woke up to the noise of knocking coming from his door, he looked at the clock to his right and saw that it was already evening time. The door rattled again.

"Jack, you up yet?" Hiccup's voice rang out from behind.

"Yea." Jack sat up and replied.

"I ordered some pizza so come down if you want any and we'll discuss things for tomorrow." Hiccup voice came up again.

"Alright, be down in a bit." Jack called out before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Jack walked down to the living room and was greeted with the sweet cheesy smell of pizza. He grinned and sat down on the sofa grabbing a slice.

"Good nap?" Hiccup came out from the kitchen holding two cups filled with ice and set them on the short table where the pizza laid.

"Not really, always hated afternoon naps, waking up feeling like crap." Jack complained and poured the bottle of soda into his cup.

"Then don't sleep for hours, just half of one is good enough." Hiccup took a pizza slice, the other hand the TV remote and he turned on an online movie streaming service. "Wanna watch something?"

"Hmm…how 'bout Avatar, haven't seen that one in awhile." Jack suggested.

"Which one? The one with the blue people or the bald kid?"

"The blue people one and The Last Airbender was a piece of shit. Ugh, such a shame to the amazing cartoon." Jack answered and grabbed another pizza slice.

Hiccup hit play and the movie started.

About halfway through the film Jack asked. "Forgot about this, but don't I need to bring something to school tomorrow."

"I already prepared your stuff, they're already in the car just in case you forget them tomorrow." Hiccup replied while drinking.

"Geez what are you, a housewife?" Jack joked.

Hiccup scowled, "Blame the blood," and ignored Jack for the rest of the movie.

When the credits started rolling, Jack and Hiccup began picking up the trash and a pizza slice that somehow ended up on the wall across the room. After seeing how late it is, they finished cleaning and had turned off the TV, each went to their own room.

"Night." Hiccup called out before shutting the door.

"Night." Jack called back.

Jack reached his room and walked into the bathroom again to clean himself up. He came out and stripped himself into only his boxer and jumped on the bed as the tiredness claimed his consciousness.

That night, the dream wasn't physically painful.

* * *

**Author's Note: Man I've been procrastinating haha. Writing is hard :( I think I'll have an easier time drawing a comic instead of writing like this. Will try to do longer chapters and thank you to those who reviewed this story :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky Clock **

**Chapter 4**

Jack was gliding across a frozen pond in a pair of skates. The cold air brushed against his face as he skillfully guides himself around. The snow danced in the air as the moon shines brightly in the starry sky. It was in the time of winter, but the cold did not bother Jack, instead he welcomes it.

As Jack came to a stop, he could hear something from the wind. He closed his eyes to focus on his hearing. The sound was slight, it was of a girl's singing he recognized. Jack opened his eyes again to locate the direction of which the voice was coming from. He went north.

Jack had to remove his skates as they would make it difficult to move in the snow. He used the snow covered trees for support as he struggled to tread forward. Pushing away a branch he found himself looking out to a clearing below. It was a large lake that had been frozen and someone was skating on it.

Jack narrowed his eyes, as the girl in the blue shimmering dress glides around the lake, a trail of frost would appear behind her for a short time. Every time she made a jump the snow would sparkle. He was mesmerized by the beauty, of the girl's gracefulness and of how the surrounding would respond to her movements. It was as if they were one. Suddenly she stopped moving and started looking around, soon her eyes landed on him. She smiled and waved at him excitedly.

"Jack!" She called out loud.

He just stood there looking at her, not know how to respond he gave a small wave back.

"Come on and come down here." She called out again.

Jack made a decision and started going down towards the frozen lake carefully to not trip over the fallen trees. He reached the edge of the lake and put his skates on. He gave a few pushes to his feet and found himself standing in front of the girl.

"Hi Jack." The girl said cheerfully.

Jack then remembered a name he had heard briefly before, so he decided to use it.

"Hey Elsa."

"Pretty night huh?" Elsa asked looking up to the shining moon while smiling.

"Yeah...it's really nice." His eyes are still fixated on her face.

"Dance with me?" Elsa held her hands out in front of him in an inviting manner.

Jack blinked before giving a smile of his own. "I'll be happy to."

Their hands made contact with each other as Jack placed his above hers. It felt warm, and it was a nice feeling. She twirled under his arm and Jack couldn't help but admired her features. He thought they were absolutely unique. Everything that she possessed compliment each other flawlessly. She was different today from his other dreams, she looked so free and full of happiness as opposed to the distraught he was used to. It was nice, and Jack didn't want to see her cry ever again. He decided to close his eyes and enjoyed the warmth in the cold winter night.

_Bzzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzz-slap!_

Jack opened his eyes as his hand went autopilot and hit the alarm clock. He groaned then slowly sitting up throwing his legs over the bed, he stood up and stretched before hitting the bathroom. Jack put on a pair of dark blue jeans with his favorite blue pullover hoodie and walked down the stair heading to the kitchen to make himself a glass of milk. Hiccup came out of his room wearing a pair of brown khaki jeans and covered himself in a brown leather jacket with a yellow scarf over it.

"When does class starts" Jack asked after finishing his milk.

"In about 45 minutes, it takes 20 to drive there minus traffic." Hiccup answered making some toast.

"When's the sun coming up?"

"In an hour or so." Hiccup gave Jack some toast and the two ate quickly.

Jack settled himself in the passenger's seat and reached behind to retrieve his backpack. It looked like a normal black school bag but the inside is filled with tiny pockets designed for holding specialized equipment. He browsed through the books and papers and grabbed his schedule.

"So I got Calculus, Literature, Physics, History, PE, Art, ooh nice a Study Hall period. Thanks for that one Hic." Jack's eyes scanned through the room numbers and teachers' names.

"No problem." Hiccup shifted the gear and drove out of the garage.

"So which class is it that we have the same?"

"I think it's History and Study Hall." The car stopped at a red light.

"Oh good, I hate History. Least now I got someone reliable to copy off of, you'd let me right?" Jack smirked.

"Geez, don't you ever study?"

"Didn't hear a no, so I'll take that as a yes."

"Fine. When in Study Hall though, we'll be scouting the school. That's why I got us that period."

"Why?"

"It's common for the Syndicate to put their people in school to recruit new members so look for anything suspicious." Hiccup explained.

"Have you installed any cameras?"

"Yes...but not in those places."

"I could probably put them there."

"...I have a feeling your hormones has something to do with this."

"Hey, I might not have a girlfriend but that doesn't mean I'm a prude." Jack leaned back against his seat fantasizing about certain things.

"Ugh...we're gonna get busted sooner than I thought." Hiccup groaned.

"Don't worry, I won't get caught." Jack reassured him.

"Well if you do then I gotta explain to North why you've been beaten to death by girls." Hiccup chuckled.

"Hah! they'll fawn all over me at seeing my handsomeness. More effective and less harmful than drugs I tell ya."

"Har har, back to the point, make sure to often check around outside the school building and investigate any students gossip regarding anything related to the Syndicate. That should give us some leads." Hiccup reminded Jack.

"Sure Mr. Killjoy, where's the school map anyway?"

"It's on the back."

"Oh." Jack flipped the schedule around and studied the school's layout for the rest of the drive.

Their car soon reached the destination and Hiccup pulled it into the student's parking lot. There were still plenty of spaces considering the first bell doesn't ring until 25 more minutes. The sky was still dark and it was snowing lightly. Jack and Hiccup got out of the car and headed into the school's front gate.

Arendelle High looked impressive, the single building striking at three-storied tall in an old fashioned style. It has a slight touch of a medieval castle giving it a feel of the past. The snow adds a mysterious vibe to the whole place.

"This building is quite old, built in December 21st of 1937 as a commemorate for the founder of this city." Hiccup said while walking.

"Who built it?" Jack asked.

"By the descendant Marius Espen Arundel."

"Wait, there are still descendants of that old dude? Who's the youngest one right now?"

"I think her name was Anna."

"Anna? As in the one with two pigtails and a happy, clumsy personality?"

"You met her?"

"Yeah, yesterday at a coffee shop in the morning."

"Have you met her sister Elsa then?"

"Didn't get to talk to her since she kept glaring at me for no reason."

"Ah, so you got that treatment, so many got that it's dubbed the "Frozen Stare" now." Hiccup gave a small chuckle. "You'll only get that if you're standing close to her sister though so I guess you were?"

"Hey, I just wanted to open the door." Jack shrugged. "What about you? Ever been on the receiving end?"

"Once, I was just helping Anna up from being buried by the books in the library and she happened to walk by." Hiccup recalled the memory.

"Were you "frozen" then?" Jack gave a grin and air quoted.

"Nah, but I might've been if Astrid hadn't given me enough of those looks already."

"Geez, makes me wonder what you did to get them."

"...Just something stupid."

"Right."

Jack and Hiccup went their way through the building, there were already a few students walking around in the hall. Many of the classrooms were still dark inside indicating that even teachers haven't even arrived yet.

"the students tend to gather around the cafeteria and the library during the early hours." Hiccup pointed out. "I'm going to go to the library to return some books, so come with me if you want or just walk around the place." He suggested.

"I'll follow you." Jack responded.

They both made several turns and walked past a courtyard in the middle of the school building. The library was in the far back. Here Jack could see more students and several of the females giggled and waved at him. Jack gave a small wave back to them while smiling.

"I hope you remember why you're here." Hiccup sighed.

"Don't worry, this will just make it even easier. Cheer up a little, I even saw a couple of girls looking at you."

"Who would look at me? I'm just a nerd here." Hiccup gestured to all of himself.

"They don't know that and your girlfriend Astrid definitely did." Jack pointed out.

"Ha ha, I'm never gonna win an argument with you am I?"

"Unless it's life and death situation no you won't."

...

The library was in a separate building. It is five-stories and a person can traverse up and down using a spiral staircase or an elevator. The top floor is usually where the older books are and newer on the bottom. There is also a small cafe area in the back for each floor.

"Fancy." Jack gave a small impressed whistle.

"History is a major part of this city so they made sure the library is the best place. I'm gonna go return these so go check out the place." Hiccup took out some books and went towards the librarian.

"Alright I'll see you later." Jack called out.

Jack walked around the aisles and looked at the most recent novels. None managed to catch his attention so he decided to head up the top floor using the elevator since he was lazy.

There were no students, almost like this place was abandoned. Jack scanned the books stacked on the shelves and found out everything here is pretty much history. Not particularly his favorite subject he decided to head down, but he heard a noise, it was the sound of a page being turned. Jack tried to find the person reading and came to a large window in the back.

Sitting on the window sill was that girl, Elsa was her name. She did not noticed him as she was engrossed into the book. What that book was Jack could not see. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans with shin high boots, her hair tied into a bun and she wore light make up. On her torso bore a blue overcoat in navy. Overall it gave her a regal look of a high class person.

Jack thought about his dreams and wondered if this was really the same girl. The one that always reach out to him, the one that always held something painful within and just want to be free. Do angels exist? Because he believed he is seeing one right now. He knocked on the wooden bookcase next to him and she looked up.

"Hello." Jack greeted.

She looked at him for a moment before replying. "Hello." The voice sounds pretty exactly like from his dreams. Dreams are weird.

"Are you up here by yourself?"

"...Yes."

"Ah right, my name's Jack, what's yours?"

"Elsa."

Jack looked around the library not knowing what to say and her eyes are still on him, observing he presumed.

"So uh, do you always go here by yourself?" He asked

"Yes." She answered without tearing her gaze from him.

"What about your sister, Anna?"

"What about her?" Elsa's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I mean, don't you two stay together often or something?"

She sighed softly and answered with a slightly cold tone which Jack caught. "She's with her boyfriend."

"You don't seemed approve of whoever this guy is that's dating your sister." Jack made a comment.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your right index finger twitched, you gave small sigh, your expression showed annoyances." Jack pointed out.

Her eyebrows rose and she sat straight up a little.

"And now you're surprised."

She rolled her eyes and said. "You're very observant. I don't see that a lot around here."

"How much do you really see?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head slightly to her right.

"Seeing isn't the same as interacting. Like how there's more to a book than its cover."

She put a hand in front of her mouth and let out a soft laugh. "Not only you've got a pair of eyes, a mouth too I see."

"Ouch, I feel insulted. Just to let you know I've also got a brain." Jack joked.

"Oh? That I would have to judge for myself. For it is a rarity amongst the crowd."

"I'm more rare than a diamond if I do say so myself. You will never see another one like me." Jack smirked triumphantly.

"I hope not, it would be terrible to deal with two."

"Harsh. So do you come here often?" Jack changed the subject.

"Almost every morning yes, why do you ask?" She looked quizzically.

"I just have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other a lot more in the future."

"Ah yes, I was afraid of that. It does get lonely here once in awhile so I suppose that's not so bad."

"Hah! You'll love my company, guaranteed with a golden seal of approval." Jack boasted.

Elsa laughed lightly, "By the way, my sister said that she would like to give you a tour of the school sometimes."

"I'd be delighted, certainly more helpful than an inanimate map."

Their conversation was interrupted as the bell rang signaling that school had officially started. Elsa stood up and closed the book she was holding and put it back onto one of the shelves. She picked up her bag and started walking towards Jack.

"Well, it's time for class, perhaps we can talk again tomorrow yes?"

"Uh yea sure, let's go."

They both walked into the elevator and descend down to the first floor. Elsa walked out ahead of Jack and turned her head back to flash him a small smile then she went out of the library. Jack felt good for some reason. Hiccup was no where insight so he must have gone ahead, Jack decided to ask for direction to his first classroom as he trek down the hallway.

...

Calculus class was boring and Jack somehow managed to stay awake during the whole lesson. Spending most of his life as an undercover agent for the Ranger Corps, mathematic was a required skill as a field operative must be calculative in every situations. Although he has always been more of a hands on punching method, sometimes resorting to using a gun when necessary to subdue targets. A dead target isn't a good target for information could not be extracted, alive is better, and preferably still able to talk. Jack would rather do it that way, less blood on his hands.

The Ranger Corps was a secret military division formed in the early Great First War about 100 years ago. Back then it was only used for evacuating and rescuing innocents from the heat of war. It wasn't until the appearance of a terrorism group a few years later called Black Syndicate that the Ranger Corps had to develop its program further. Training younger men in the name of defending peace and justice. The two sides have been fighting ever since and neither one seemed to be having the upper hand.

The Ranger Corps had their agents everywhere: on every single continents, every seas, and even in space.

Jack did not know about the organization until after the day his parents died in a plane crash during a snowing winter night. He came to hated that cold season for all it only reminds him of the day he became alone, but he could not for long. He received a message that day from the Ranger Corps telling him that his father was part of it and they offered him the same. Not knowing where to go, he accepted the deal to join. He was only ten-years-old.

Jack made several friends, or rather acquaintances as he only use them for benefits. He did have a real friend, his name was Haylan. A shy kid with a brilliant mind, always tinkering with machinery, but he would often hiccup due to always drinking too much water that it became his nickname.

Jack stayed in training for six years and left, Hiccup stayed behind since he wanted to be a pilot. He hadn't seen Hiccup for two years until now, both of them working together once again. Jack felt that Hiccup is the closest to being a sibling, he would've had a real sister if his parents never died.

Jack never had a love life. Sometimes making a wrong decision during missions could spell death for him. There were girls who thought he was attractive, but he never cared about his looks. Well, not as much as Eugene, or as he called himself Flynn. An asshole that guy was, but a good comrade. None of the girls ever caught his attention, they were too easy to see through, until now.

This one named Elsa, she intrigued him. Jack was sure that she has some big secret within, in due time he hoped to find out what it is. It's odd enough to have dreams about someone that you've never seen before, but even odder when that person is real. A coincidence? Definitely not. He would be sure to talk to this girl more, and it doesn't hurt that she's also gorgeous in his eyes.

The bell rang once more and Jack got up to leave the classroom. The next few periods went past quickly and soon it was lunch time.

The school's cafeteria was situated on the first floor in the center of the building. In front of it was the courtyard Jack saw earlier in the morning, it has picnic tables with wooden tops to prevent snow from landing on the food and students. He saw Hiccup sitting indoor near the far back eating a small hamburger. Jack bought one for himself at the vendor before joining him.

"Hey." Jack called out and Hiccup looked up.

"Hey." Hiccup replied back and took a bite. "How's the class treating you?"

"With boredom," Jack grave a groan, "I can just sleep through this stuff. Except History, but I got you for that," He grinned.

"What am I? Your walking cheat sheet?"

"Pretty much yes."

"Study Hall is after lunch, so why don't you check out the East Wing while I check the other?" Hiccup suggested biting the last bit of the hamburger. "Familiarize yourself with it and you can do the West Wing next week."

"Sure." Jack finished his own hamburger and threw the rolled wrapper into a trash bin nearby.

Lunchtime passed and both of them went their separate ways.

...

Jack's trip was rather uneventful as nothing of interest happened during that time. He wandered the halls aimlessly and was getting bored. He was currently in the music building. The students were practicing with their instruments coordinated by the instructor in the band room. Jack was nearing the piano room and he heard a soothing voice coming from within. He looked inside and was surprised at what he saw.

There were a couple of students inside and a girl was sitting in front of a grand piano with her back facing him. She was singing a song he did not recognized and skillfully dancing her fingers across the keys. Her voice was nice to hear although she did hit a few tunes a bit off.

Jack folded his arms and leaned against the door enjoying the moment. The song soon finished and the girl stood up and bowed to her audience. Everyone clapped and complimented her. She turned around and it was Elsa, she saw Jack and he gave her a thumbs up, she nodded and smile her thanks.

The bell interrupted them once more, Jack flung his backpack over on one side of his shoulder and walked to his next period which is History. He groaned at his least favorite subject.

Upon entering the class, he saw Hiccup sitting in the left corner in the back eyeing everyone as they come in. To Jack's surprise Elsa soon walked in the classroom as well. They looked at each other in silent greetings and she went to her seat which is in front of Hiccup's. The History teacher introduced Jack to the class as a new transferred student.

"Jack why don't you go seat next to Mr. Haddock." The teacher told Jack.

"Sure."

Jack went passed Elsa and took his seat next to Hiccup in their desk. Hiccup looked back to him and said, "Anything?"

Jack answered, "No, nothing so far. This place is pretty large for a high school."

"When a city is rich it's not surprising. Anyway just keep your eyes open, things always happen when least expected."

"Yea, what are we learning anyway? More about dead dudes or some kind of war?"

"The War of the Order, you know the one that happened almost 300 years ago? When they still use blades and armors?"

"Ah that one, ok then I'll just sleep, wake me up when it's over." Jack yawned and leaned his head on his right palm that's acting as a pillar. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Still lazy as ever." Hiccup shook his head and chuckled, "just like back then."

Class seemed to have just ended the moment Jack opened his eyes. The bell rang and he took his pack over his shoulder and gave Hiccup a nod before heading out. Next period would be P.E., so at least he would get to stretch his limbs.

There were two different gyms, one reserved for regular sports and one for winter sports. There was also a large indoor pool. The educators really took sports seriously to build all of this. The fields outside were covered in snow so no one really use them. Jack headed for the regular gym to play some ball.

Today the students were going to have a dodgeball game, Jack grinned. This would be fun for catching and throwing is his specialty. He sided with what seemed to be the weaker team, he always preferred the underdogs. When the game started, an assortment of balls were lined up in the middle and Jack went for the smaller ones. Big equals pain but small equals speed. He threw several of them and all hit their marks. One by one the other team was reduced to only five players from thirty.

This was an unfair game, Jack's experience in the undercover world allowed him to train his reflexes far above the normal human's average. He would skillfully sidestep and tilt his body to dodge the oncoming projectiles instead of catching them, it would be too easy. He laughed at the last five unlucky sitting ducks and soon the game was over. His teammates cheered and the other side glared at him, Jack only shrugged and enjoyed the moment.

...

The first day of Arendelle High had finally ended and Jack felt good. He met a mysterious girl in the morning and got to whooped some cocky students. He went to where their car is and saw that Hiccup had just arrived as well.

"How's the first day?" Hiccup asked opening the driver's door and tossing his pack into the backseat.

"Surprisingly good. This place is impressive." Jack got in the passenger's seat.

"I got a call from Astrid, she's coming in two weeks."

"Cool, I wanna see this girl. She must be something if she chose you."

"Funny, I see that you've talked to Elsa and managed to held a conversation."

"How did you-the cameras?" Jack questioned.

"Uh huh."

"Where was it anyway?"

"On the tallest bookshelf in the back corner. Behind some spider webs."

"Are all the cameras hidden?"

"Yeah. How'd you get her to talk and not stare?" Hiccup turned at one of the lights.

"You ask questions, eventually she'll answer and it just go on from there." Jack answered while observing the street.

"You found out anything about her?"

"Nothing concrete as of yet. Gonna see her a few more times and I'll see."

"Finally, about time you find someone."

"The heck are you talking about? I doubt I'll ever get a girlfriend." Jack rose his eyebrows staring at him.

"Ah, there's always the symptoms. The first is always the best." Hiccup laughed and made another turn.

"Whatever, although I'll admit she's pretty."

"Annnd there's the first sign." The car turned onto their driveway.

Both of them got out of the black SUV and brought their backpacks inside with them. Jack thought about something for a moment and spoke. "I should probably get my own car."

"Yeah you probably should," Hiccup replied, "There's a dealer not too far from here. Go whenever you want."

"Though I do like a chauffeur, so maybe not." Jack smirked and closed the door behind them after they went in the house.

"Uh uh, I'm not driving you forever."

"Ha ha, so what are you doing now?"

"Back to monitoring so shoo, go somewhere and don't bother me unless you found something." Hiccup went to the fridge and grab a sandwich before going inside his room.

Jack shook his head and let out a laugh and went upstairs to change. He took a quick shower and went down to the kitchen. It was still in the afternoon and he doesn't know what to do so he decided to cook.

Jack isn't a bad cook, no not at all. Living by himself put him in the situation of feeding himself, eating fast food eventually loses taste and he never really had friends to eat at a restaurant. Eventually he learned that cooking is quite fun and rewarding. He could make the product to his taste even if it's weird by 'normal' standard. But cooking is art, and art means freedom.

Night soon fell and Jack saw Hiccup coming out from his room sniffing his nose. He looked around and saw Jack in the kitchen. "You can cook?"

Jack snorted, "Of course I can, you saying you can't?"

"Just a little, too busy most of the time. That smells good, real dinner for the first time in forever woohoo!" Hiccup cheered himself and start preparing the table.

Jack cooked with what he found in the fridge and was surprised when there were actual meat and a decent amount of vegetables. Both of them ate the food while watching TV. Hiccup was busying devour everything that was on his plate. When he was done he leaned back against his chair and sighed.

"Best thing I've ever eaten in awhile," he continued, "you're a good cook. Do this everyday and I wouldn't mind being your chauffeur."

Jack chuckled loudly and drank his water, "deal, but we need to hit the grocery soon. You barely had anything in there."

"I miss real food, even Astrid doesn't cook this good." He complimented.

"Eh, she'll get better eventually if she cooks often, probably. Caught anything on the cameras yet?" Jack asked.

"No, I feel like my eyeballs are gonna pop out anytime now. . I'm tired, off to sleep early so night." Hiccup yawned and picked up his plates to the sink. He sauntered off to his bedroom's bathroom.

"Night." Jack called out and cleaned up the rest. He went up to his own room and brushed his teeth and changed into night wear. He turned on the TV and watched some random romance movie that was on. Eventually boredom took over and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I kinda sat on this chapter for awhile not sure how to write Jack and Elsa's first conversation. I think I did ok with it. This whole story is in AU so obviously I made some change to the characters to fit the story plot. This agent stuff is actually hard to write, but pretty fun. Anyway many thanks for those who reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 5**

Jack was driving his car along the road in the middle of the night. The streets were filled with people walking around enjoying a festival. It was Christmas. To his left was a river and he could see a castle on the other side. Behind it were colorful fireworks dazzling in the cloudless sky.

A person shifted in the seat to his right, he turned around to see the same girl with brilliant blue eyes gazing out the car's window at the fireworks. He could see her serene smile as she was watching. She then turned to him and held one of his hand. Jack parked the car to the side of the road by the railing that separate the river and the road. Both of them stepped out of the car.

The fireworks reflected one the water surface giving it a mixture of bright colors. Jack leaned onto the rail and wrapped his right hand around the girl's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They both sighed in content and continued to watch the display in front of them.

"Such a pretty night isn't it Jack?" The girl closed her eyes for a bit before opening then again.

"It sure is," Jack then looked at her face, "but not as much as you Elsa."

"Oh stop it," Elsa giggled, "but isn't odd for there is no snow tonight?" She looked up into the starless sky.

"Perhaps it's waiting for you."

"Hmm, perhaps it is." Elsa lifted her right hand and conjured a small frosty particle and tossed it to the sky. Then snow started falling lightly and they both could hear people's cheer in the distance. She smiled, "sometimes I really feel blessed having this power."

"And I feel blessed for having you," Jack leaned his head into her hair and smelled its sweet scent.

Elsa turned her body to wrapped both her arms around Jack's and he did the same.

"Merry Christmas Jack."

"Merry Christmas Elsa."

_Bzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzz-slap!_

Jack groaned after the alarm clock shut its bell, he was really starting to hate it. He heard some kind of noise and looked up to see his TV still on and is currently showing weather forecast. The weather stayed similarly to as how it has been.

His dreams has gotten weird, was he suppose to know this girl well? Was it some kind of memory or a prediction in the future? He'd have to find out soon enough, even if it might take years. He had to admit it the one last night felt pleasant and wouldn't mind seeing it once more.

Dreams come to Jack irregularly. Most often he would be too focused on his assignments to leave his mind distracted. Living alone for the last two years didn't give him many thoughts about someone else so he would never dream about anyone, much less a girl.

There's also magic, ice magic to be more precise. Was it a sign? Do magic really exist? In the early time, any unusual occurrences would be blamed by the people to be caused by sorcery or witchcraft, until science came along. If magic really did exist, then is it possible that this girl Elsa really has them?

Jack shook his head at the ridiculous thought and went to the bathroom too refresh himself. He changed into a pair of nee clothes and joined Hiccup downstairs.

They quickly ate their eggs and toasts and left for school at the same time as yesterday.

...

Now somewhat know his way around the campus, Jack made his way to the library's top floor while Hiccup went to check on his stalking cameras.

The door opened with a ding and Jack walked out. He remembered where Elsa was from last time and walked there.

There she was, sitting on the same window sill reading what he assumed to be the same book from its color and estimated thickness. He knocked on the bookshelf and she looked up.

Jack observed her with more attentiveness. She wore more or less the same outfit she had had last time. He could see that her skin was actually pale, paler than the average citizens living here in Arendelle. Much like from his dream. He could also feel a slight decrease in temperature, very little, but Jack can feel it. He had been exposed different environments giving him the ability to acutely detect small changes. Even to the smallest breath from a person can temporarily increase the heat.

Jack greeted with a grin, "hello, good to see you again."

"Good morning Mr. Jack," Elsa smiled, "I did not think you would show up at the exact same time as yesterday."

"Mr.? I don't look that old am I?" Jack questioned.

"Of course not, but they way you speak says otherwise." She explained.

"I would say the same to you, perhaps I should call you ma'am from now on," he saw her eyes narrowed, "but that would not be polite to such a young woman isn't it?"

"We value our youths very much, so please refrain from doing so, unless you would like an earful from my younger sister," Elsa spoke with dignity. "And please, take a seat."

"Is it really that bad?" Jack asked about her sister as he took a chair nearby and sat down in front of her.

"I believed she attempted to scold me for almost an entire week just for eating the last piece of her favorite chocolate."

"So she's a chocoholic huh?" Jack chuckled, "are you one for chocolate as well? I mean you did took the last piece."

"...No, no I am not." He could see her cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Got it, next time I'll be sure to bring some. Anyway what are you reading?"

Elsa turned a page in the book and said, "History of the Eastern Civilizations."

"History? Why? Aren't there other types on books here that are more interesting?" Jack was curious.

"Because I wish to see what's outside of Arendelle one day, so I want to know as much as possible."

"So you've never travel anywhere before?"

She shook her head and looked at him. "My sister mentioned you came from Burgess, what was it like? Have you been to any other countries before?"

Jack was surprised, not from knowing that she had never been outside her hometown, but from the way she sounded. It was like a child asking what is in the present box. There was that same gleam in her eyes. He stroked his chin and answered, "Burgess is a small city, we don't have any tall buildings like it does here. It is sunny most of the time and overall a cozy little town. As for traveling I've been to the European cities, Asian countries, and have met the Australian kangaroos." He saw her beaming eyes filled with anticipation and continued, "the cultural differences are massive from one place to the next. In Europe, well the lifestyle is a lot more quiet compared to Asia. There are a lot of chapels and palaces as opposed to temples and citadels. As for Australia? Well, there's a lot bunnies there and I saw this little clown fish with a tiny fin. Hey I just thought it was funny, I named him Nemo by the way."

Jack recounted his tales of traveling while carefully leaving out any details about his real reason for being there. During the story Elsa had asked him how he was able to go to those countries he simply made up a lie about his relatives worked in an airline and he just tagged along. She was also curious about his parents, he just said they passed away when he was young. She apologized for asking but he waved her off saying she didn't know.

The free time of which they had in the morning passed when the bell rang. Elsa looked up in disappointment as she knew they had to stop their conversation, Jack noticed and gave a smile. "We can continue this tomorrow, I think it's time for class."

She stood up and put the book in her hand back where it belonged and grabbed her stuff, "yes of course, I will be seeing you tomorrow." She walked with him to the elevator and said, "my sister said she would like to give you the tour today, she will be waiting in the courtyard during lunch period."

"Tell her I'll see her then," Jack nodded his head and pushed the button for the elevator to descend. They both parted ways at the library door.

...

Jack went to his classes and the periods passed quickly. It was time for lunch and he made his way to the courtyard early so he can find Anna easier than when it's crowded. Only a few students are around and he looked for the strawberry-blonde hyper girl. He found her quite easily, she was standing next to a lifeless tree with an auburn hair guy with sideburns. They were talking about something then the guy pulled out his phone and answered. He seemed to panicked about something and hastily said goodbye to her and left.

Jack saw Anna stared down at her stomach and frown so he thought she must have been hungry or something. Remembering that she likes chocolate, he decided to buy two chocolate puddings from the vendor, one for him and one for her. He made his way towards her.

"Hey there Anna." Jack called out.

Anna looked to him in surprised and smiled brightly, "hey Jack!" Her stomach made a small audible noise and she blushed.

"Hungry?" He handed a pudding he had bought.

"Ooh thank you," she took it with joy before getting surprised, "chocolate too? It's my favorite, how'd you know?"

"Your sister mentioned about how you went crazy after she ate your last chocolate piece." Jack took a spoon to scooped the milky substance and ate it.

"She did? Weeeell, they say the last one is the best," she giggled and opened the pudding container, "come on, I'll show you the school, let's eat on the way."

"Alright." Jack followed her out of the courtyard.

The trip was pleasant, Anna finished her lunch rather quickly and she pointed out every single thing she knew about the school as they walked. This place was big, Jack would have to go through everything one more time so he wouldn't get lost one day. He had observe Anna throughout the whole time. She was spritely, very cheerful and seemingly always optimistic about everything, a very large contrast when comparing to her older sister Elsa. She still has a childlike personality and would do anything if she considered it to be fun. It's nice to see such happy faces.

Jack doesn't share the same sentiment. He was a Ranger, an undercover agent tasked with missions to go into the Syndicate's territory to sniff out any information he could get. He had seen cruel things in this world, the side which rarely ever seen in the public eyes. He had spent sleepless nights in the early years when he first learned about the Syndicate, the things they would do to people to get what they want or simply for sickening joy. Murder, rape, and piracy acts. He didn't want to believe it then, but eventually he saw them with his own naked eyes.

He remembered when he was first wounded by a bullet and saw his own blood spilling out from where it hit. There was pain, and he knew he was in real danger, where his life was threatened. He had also inflict pain upon others, but no death. After he became a field operative, he thought he was ready, but he was naive. Out there was the real deal, not a training ground.

"So you've met sister Elsa, what do you think about her?" Jack snapped out of his thought when he heard Anna.

"Uh, I guess she seems lonely?"

"Yeah, she's always been like that," Anna looked down sadly, "she distrusts people around her except for those inside our family."

"Why?"

"I guess it's because I used to be bullied when I was little and she was always there protecting me. She also has this...condition."

"Condition?"

"Well it's not my place to tell, it's personal to her." She smiled at him, "I hope she'll find a true friend that'll make her happy one day. You'll do it won't you?"

Jack looked at her surprised, he didn't expect that from her, "I can see that you care for her a lot, but I'm not sure if I'm the one you hoped for."

"Of course I care, and why not? I think you're the only one she ever talked to."

Jack never had many friends, almost none at all. It's difficult to keep his identity a secret when making contact with too many people. Maybe that's why Hiccup was so good at it, he was always the loner in the back corner that no one cares about. He could make observations with ease since no one really bothers him. Jack liked meeting others, but he never stayed in one place for too long before. Knowing a person for a few months doesn't necessarily guaranteed long term friendship. He wasn't sure how long he would be here in Arendelle, but seeing Anna's eager face affected him. He sighed and let a hand ran through his hair.

"I'm not sure if I can be a good friend, but I can try."

"Sure you can, I know you can," she hugged him unexpectedly and grinned when let go, "you're a nice guy."

Jack chuckled, not sure how to respond, he decided to change the topic, "earlier I saw you with someone, who was he?"

"Oh, that was my boyfriend Hans, I'll introduce him to you sometimes."

"You guys been together for long?"

"No, it's only been a week I think."

"Is he nice?"

"Oooooh, he's like the nicest, always worrying about me and would make sure I'm happy at all times." She gushed about him as if he was a prince of some sort.

Something tugged in the back of Jack's mind, he can't take her words for it until he met this guy himself. A person that's deemed to be perfect usually has the biggest flaw. Anna is an extremely cheerful girl, the hardest type to bring down hope, but also the easiest to be manipulate. He let that thought go for now and simply said, "I'd like to meet him one day."

"I'm sure you two would be great friends."

The bell rang and Anna ran ahead waved back at him, Jack gave one of his own and turned around to go through the East Wing of the school again. He stopped by the music building hoping to catch another musical performance of some kind. The band room was as loud as ever, students blowing air into their instruments making their cheeks puffy. The drama members were making a rendition of _Romeo and Juliet_ with their cheesy lines. Jack liked the piano class more, he preferred the calm and smooth melody of the chordophone instrument, he had always thought it was string. He saw Elsa, but she wasn't playing instead another girl was place. There were chairs inside for spectators so Jack decided to go in and sit down.

Many people including Elsa turned his way in surprised, must be because he's the only one in. Several of the females looked at him a bit longer before returning to their own digital pianos. Jack gave a small wave at Elsa and she shyly smiled back. The room was mostly populated by girls and only a few guys and for some reason the girls were really working hard. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the music playing.

The period was soon over and Jack got up stretching a little, he would love to listen to this everyday, but unfortunately duty comes first. Everyone that was in the room walked out passed him and said goodbyes to each other. Many glanced at him and giggled. He saw that Elsa was speaking with her teacher so he headed out for his next class.

Jack flopped down to his seat next to Hiccup with a groan, he never understood why some people actually liked History. He nodded to Hiccup and shrugged indicating that he found nothing, he then took out the thick textbook and opened to the proper page. Class went on and he wasn't able to sleep, he had been staring at Elsa from the back since she's sitting in front of his desk. He wondered why she preferred being alone, didn't anyone approach her before? She's definitely a good looking girl. Anna mentioned a condition, is that the reason or only part of it?

Jack suddenly felt a nudge from Hiccup and he looked at him, Hiccup pointed his finger towards the teach who was calling him.

"Mr. Frost?" He heard the teacher calling him and immediately switched his attention to her.

"Uh Yes?"

"If you are finished staring at Ms. Arundel, please answer the question." He heard a few snickers across the room, even one from Hiccup. Elsa's shoulders stiffened slightly and he thought he saw her ears turning a bit pink.

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat it?" A few of the students laughed out loud and Jack felt self-conscious.

The teacher sighed seemingly annoyed. "I asked, who was the general that led the 8th Battalion across the Arctic Channel in 1742 against the Northern Army?"

Jack pursed his lips not knowing what to answer, he then heard several small tapping noises to his right. He didn't know why Hiccup drumming the fingers then remembered that it was a code. A version of the Morse code that He and Hiccup had invented back in the days of training camp. They had created a visual and a sound based secret code so only the two of them would understand. He recognized it and smiled at the answer, "it was General Summerlin."

"Very well, and was the one leading the opposing force?"

"Winterward the Second."

The teacher's left eye twitched and she continued, "Which force achieved victory?"

"Neither, as there was an avalanche and buried both."

"Were there any survivor?"

"Only a few from either side and they decided to call a truce."

"What was that battle known as and why was it a turning point?"

"The Peace Solstice and it was the first one that set the domino effect to end the war."

The teacher sighed and pinched her nose, knowing that she had lost, "it was good to know that you know your history Mr. Frost, it seems that you will do well with tests next week. Now please at least act like you are paying attention."

"Yes ma'am." Jack looked around and saw that everyone's eyes were on him except Elsa's and Hiccup's. He smirked and leaned back to his seat, the whole class became quiet once again as the teacher resumed the lesson.

"Thanks for that." Jack whispered to Hiccup.

"Ha ha ha, so you were staring at her after all," Hiccup chuckled and turned a page in his book, "I knew something like this would happened, but this is a lot sooner than I thought."

"Ah shut it, it wasn't like that, I was thinking about something else." Jack scowled.

"Sure."

When the class ends Jack noticed that Elsa left the room rather quickly. He hoped she didn't think that he was some kind of stalker and went to the gym. Several of the students in History class were present and he remembered some of them were the ones that had laughed at him. Today was a game of volleyball and he mercilessly spiked the ball at them everything he had it. His team won without much effort since he made some players on the other side dropped out. Revenge truly is sweeter than sugar.

After school Jack headed for their car, he and Hiccup settled in.

"Well that was an interesting day." Jack gave himself comfort by reclining his seat backwards.

"I'd say, it's not often you get caught staring at somebody." Hiccup chortled and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"I was not staring."

"What were you doing then? Stripping her with your eyes?"

"What the hell? I was not and when did you start talking like that?" Jack sat up looking bewildered.

"It's only been like three days and you already rubbed off on me. You never got caught spying before, so what happened? You prefer the back to the front?"

"Okay first of all, I was not staring, my eyes just happened to be in her direction. Secondly, I was thinking about...well it was about her."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes there is, I actually talked to Anna and just found out something and got curious." Jack clarified and lied back down.

"So what'd you find?"

"Apparently she has some kinda of condition and she's an alone type."

"I figured that much."

"Be quiet and let me finish, she distrusts people and had protect Anna when they were little against bullies, and she likes chocolate."

"Well I think you've made more progress than any other guy that tried before."

"Wait, people have approached her before?" Jack got curious and put his seat back up.

"Yea I've seen a few, but they all got the glare and just left her alone afterwards. I remembered some sport teams' captains actually asked her out and got straight up reject. It was amusing to watch really."

"I don't know who I should feel bad for."

"Like I said, you actually managed to held a conversation with her, that's some serious progress."

"You didn't spy on us did you?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not. Anyway we're here, time for some grocery shopping." Hiccup announced as he neatly placed the car in the parking spot.

Jack got out of the vehicle and looked at the store sign that says_ Oaken's Market_. It was single floor but quiet decent in size looking from the outside. He and Hiccup entered and grabbed a cart by the entrance. Insides were many aisles having pretty what one would need on a grocery trip. Jack was pushing the cart along the dairy section looking for milk, he saw Hiccup coming towards him holding in his arms a lot of meat and fish. he dumped them into the cart already containing eggs and vegetables.

"We should have steak tonight, I have a grill in the backyard." He grinned and Jack only nodded his head smiling.

"Haven't had that in awhile, I'll make it extra saucy tonight."

They quickly purchased their items and went to their car. Hiccup opened the SUV's back door and stuffed the bags in. The sun was still up by the time they reached home. They brought the stuff inside and Hiccup went into his room continue his dragging monitor duty while Jack preparing dinner.

The backyard was quite large, there's also a large storage house and Jack couldn't help but wonder why would any house have such a large one. The grass weren't tall at all so Hiccup doesn't slack when it comes to gardening, unless he built an automatic lawnmower, the latter seemed more probable. The grill was on the concrete ground to Jack's left and there's also a small picnic table.

Jack liked his steak to be on the rare side and Hiccup liked it more well done. He took out four pieces of the meat and marinated them. Grilling is going to make him smell smoky so he decided to take a shower after dinner.

When everything was done it was already dark, Jack placed the finished steaks on two separate dishes and placed them on the table in the kitchen along with the sauce and salad he made earlier. Hiccup's sensitive nose brought him out of his room.

"Oh that smells good," he quickly washes himself and settled down into a chair. He took a bite and started crying in pleasure, "and it's good too."

"You sound like a survivor that went hungry for days," Jack joked while eating his own.

"I did skipped lunch to make sure I was hungry for this, and oh boy was it worth it."

"It is me after all, I am the best," Jack laughed, "you still found nothing so far?"

"Nope, I wonder if they're even doing anything right now, maybe they got a month off or something."

"Glad I'm not you, anyway what's up with the huge storage house in the yard? What's inside?"

"Oh forgot that you didn't know, it's where I keep my plane."

"You have a plane?"

"Yeah, every single pilot that graduates gets one type of flying machine, helicopter or jet depending on which course they took. Mine's kinda a hybrid between the two since I took both."

Jack was stunned and actually feels a bit jealous, being an agent is cool, but having a personal jet is even cooler. It means he could travel anytime he wanted. He pouted, "makes me think I should've stayed for one. You gotta show me it."

"Sure, but I'm not letting you drive," Hiccup pointed his fork towards Jack, "that's my baby."

"Yeah yeah, I don't even know how anyway." Jack dismissed with a roll of his eyes.

They finished their food after like an hour or so. To really enjoy a well cook meal, one would really have to savor it, and to savor means more time for the taste to sink in. They chatted about random stuff, mostly were the time they had spent together in the time the foods on the plates were gone, Hiccup said he would do the dishes instead. Jack didn't complain and just went to his room to get rid the smoky smell.

When done with the long shower, Jack tossed his clothes into the basket pile and brought it down to the washing machine. There were still a few hours left before time to sleep, he pulled out his laptop from the luggage and surfed the web for anything interesting. Eventually he ended up on YouTube watching pranks and laughing. Jack would never admit it to anyone, but he actually occasionally reads fan stories about his favorite books and movies, he does so in secret. There's also games he would play competitively form time to time, he didn't have any homework yet so he would take his time playing as much as possible.

Hours passed and Jack decided it was time to sleep. He hoped that tonight, his dream would be more entertaining and less romantic. Hey, he was never the type for romances.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm actually having a fun time writing this story and I don't think i'm much of a writer at all. I prefer pictures over words, but there are something that a drawing can't always show, so getting the best of both worlds is a hooray. I try to get a chapter out every week, I type my story using Words Online through Skydrive (called OneDrive now) since I have a Windows Phone and I just work on it whenever I have internet. I usually start a new chapter at around after midnight lying in bed thinking of a dream sequence, it helps me to actually start something. Anyway, I thank you for all those who reviewed and support this story. Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 6**

Jack was standing atop of a skyscraper, he could not estimate how tall it is due to the thick fog that prevented him from seeing where the building starts. He was above the fog level and could see other building's rooftops poking out. Snow was falling quite heavily, it hitting his face forcing him to wipe his face often.

He found a pair of goggles in one of the jacket's pocket and put them on. Confused not knowing what to do, he decided on making his way down to the bottom to find out what's happening.

Jack turned around to find some kind of door that leads into the inside of the building he was standing on, but there was none. He did however, spotted a roll of ropes and some hooks. Looking at his only option, he was going to do this the old fashion way.

Jack walked to the edge of the building by the safety railings, he hooked the hard clips and looped the long rope around it. Finished with the preparation, he secured himself and rappel down to the side of the building.

Long minutes passed and there were still no ground insight. Jack hoped that the rope would be long enough by the time he reached the bottom, if not then he is in quite a predicament. As he went downward, the snow became lighter and so did the fog, but there were ice shining blue.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Jack finally saw a solid platform beneath him. Then suddenly the rope stopped, he tugged at it a few times and frowned, he was stuck. He looked down and narrowed his calculation eyes, he estimated that he's about 200 feet from the ground. If he'd drop now, there's a 50/50 chance that he might live unless it's solid ice. The windows of the building he's hanging onto is too thick to break, so no luck in using stairs. Out of ideas and no proper equipment, he dropped, praying that that there's at least 20 feet of snow powder waiting for him below.

_Thump!_

Jack gasped at the chill prickling at his exposed skin, he felt something soft beneath him. He sighed, glad that the snow was thick just enough to break his fall. He quickly stood up, wiped away the lingering snow on his clothes and look at the surroundings. As expected, snow were everywhere giving the streets a lifeless feel with the pale white color. All he could hear was the wind. Lost, he wandered on about in a general direction.

The snow was thick making each step difficult and tiring, normally he would be used to the cold, but this is far more extreme than he had ever felt before, almost unnatural. Then Jack remembered about a certain girl with winter power, she must be the one doing all of this, he put his hand up in the air to feel the wind direction. Energy are pushed outward when used so he turned against the wind and tread forward.

The wind grew stronger and the temperature dropped significantly, Jack knew he must be close. He came to a clearing, looks like a frozen lake or a very large pond and in the center he spotted a silhouette. Jack squinted his eyes as he moved forward carefully on the ice, the person slowly became clearer. It was her, there was no doubt about it. Same dress, same hair style and the same body frame. She was kneeling on the ice with both her hands covering her face. He could see her shoulders shaking and hear quiet sobs.

A moment later Jack was standing behind the girl, he reached to her shoulder and put a hand on it, the skin was cold. The girl jerked and her head swiveled to look at him. Her eyes widen and she knocked his hand away scooting backward. She rapidly shook her head and whimpered.

"Pl-please stay away."

Jack furrowed his brows and took a step forward, "But-"

"No no no, please. I don't want to hurt you." He voice got weaker and seemed to crack.

As his foot moved, the ice broke and he fell into the freezing water.

"JACK!"

Jack rose from his bed clutching his arm, he breathed heavily and blinked. He could still feel the chill from the cold and his skins were in goose bumps mode. He rubbed both arms to rid of the feeling and looked at the clock. It was about five minutes until the alarm goes off so he just went back to sleep.

_Bzzz-slap!_

The alarm didn't even get to finish its first buzz before Jack's hand slammed on top of it. He quickly slid out of bed and did his morning routine before heading down to the kitchen for some quick breakfast.

Hiccup was already awake by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs. Both of them didn't say much besides a simple morning greeting. Being an agent really gave them their own biological clock as they left the house at the exact same time. The weather hadn't change much in the past few days that Jack has been in Arendelle, Hiccup did say that it will get colder by the time Christmas arrives.

By time then their car parked into its space, they got out and parted ways.

...

Jack checked his backpack for the chocolate he had promise from yesterday that he would bring. It was just a simple bar of chocolate that Hiccup had recommended for its fantastic taste. Milky cocoa flavor with a tint of mint inside, enough to brighten a person's gloomy day. He zipped the bag back up and headed straight for the library.

The elevator's door opened and Jack could see the empty level of the library, but he knew there is someone here.

There she was, sitting reading the same book from before, but she was not on the window sill, instead in a small cafe table. Jack knocked on the bookshelf and she looked up, he walked to the table and pulled out a chair for himself, her eyes following him. He sat down, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Elsa replied still reading her book.

The room became quiet as Jack isn't sure of what to say. The incident from History class was quite embarrassing and he was sure Elsa felt awkward for being 'stared' at. He unzipped his pack and pulled out the chocolate bar, he pushed it out onto the table towards her. "Here, I said yesterday that I would bring some."

Elsa looked up from her book seemingly surprised. "You actually brought it? I didn't think you were serious."

Jack simply shrugged, "Yeah, it's just chocolate, nothing big."

"Well, uh thank you." She took it slowly while staring at it. "Mint?"

"My friend Hiccup said it's the best flavor according to him."

"I'm sorry but did you just say Hiccup?" Elsa quirked her eyebrows in confusion.

Jack's left eye twitched at the slip-up and said, "Oh that's just my nickname for him, his real name is Haylan."

"Ah, the one sitting next to you in History class." Elsa then smirked and looked at him with amusement. "He helped you answered those questions in class didn't he?"

"...I'm not why you think that," Jack decided to test her observation skill, "I'm not too terrible with History you know."

"Oh I'm sure that he did," She said confidently, "And it seems that you two are quite close friends from the looks of it."

"Hmm, how did you come up with such thought? Do tell."

Elsa looked at him for a moment before speaking, "When the teacher asked you the question, I noticed a blank look on your face at the time telling me that you did not know the answer so he helped you."

"And how would he do that?"

"He gave you some sort of signals with those fingers of his tapping on the desk."

"He could've been doing it for fun."

Elsa smiled and closed the book in front of her, "I've studied Morse code, and he tapped his fingers in a certain pattern. They did not sound the same so I assumed that it is a different version only known between the two of you. And only close friends would have such a unique language."

Jack sat there for a moment impressed by her reasoning. Not only her eyes are good, but too are her ears, and to come up with the solution so quickly only makes it better. He remembered when he and Hiccup tried to come up with their own codes for communication, it had been a pain, but eventually they did it. For years they would talk to each other in silence and secret during their midnight snack trips to the kitchen. He chuckled at the memory and grinned at Elsa, "Fine, I'm busted and yes we are quite close friends. Probably best friends you could say. Remember when teach said if I had finish staring at you?"

Jack saw her head nodded slowly, "She was right, I was staring at you."

Elsa's sat back a bit straighter with slightest faint of pink and widened eyes, "Wh-why?"

"I was just curious really." Jack answered truthfully.

"About what?"

"About you." Jack could see her eyes widened a bit more and the faint blush became clearer, he chortled and said, "Perhaps you should cool yourself down with the chocolate."

Elsa hesitantly took the chocolate bar and discreetly opening the wrappers, when the brown color came into view, she stared at it as if trying to detect anything unusual. Jack saw this and laughed.

"Don't worry, I didn't poison it."

Elsa didn't say anything and snapped a piece of the chocolate and put it in her mouth. She chewed for a bit and then looked surprised. "This is actually really good." She ate even faster and Jack was curious.

"Is I really?"

"Uh huh," she finished her current piece and snapped another offering it to Jack. "Here, you should try it."

Jack reached out his hand to receive the piece of chocolate. Their fingers brushed each other for only a bit but he could feel that it is colder than his own. He put the piece of minty chocolate into his mouth and took in the taste.

"Mmm, not bad. I might actually have to get more for myself." Jack laughed while savoring the taste.

"Well, then you'll have to buy them for yourself later. The rest of this is mine." Elsa popped another piece into her mouth looking content.

Jack couldn't help but shaking his head at her addiction of chocolate, that much was certain. He wondered if he could bribe her with it in the future, that would be amusing; a girl with the grace and intelligent of a queen persuaded by the mighty sweet and bitter flavor of cocoa beans. He chuckled and complied, "Of course, wouldn't dream of taking your chocolate."

"Good, don't take back what you've given," Elsa continued eating the chocolate.

After the bell rang and the both of them packed their stuff getting ready to go to class. Elsa thanked him again for the chocolate and said that she would bring something for tomorrow. Jack had said that it wasn't necessary but she insisted, he didn't really complain since it might be good.

The day passed without anything out of the ordinary happened. Jack by now had pretty much memorized all of the East Wing of the school and could navigate his way without problems. The History teacher would call him a few times just to ensure that he's paying attention, but he never cared for he had Hiccup right beside him. He had also become some sort of celebrity for the underdogs of the gym since every time he's on their team they would win without much trouble.

At night Jack would make a meal for he and Hiccup and they would talk about random things. When sleeping Jack dreamed about many things, but winter magic and Elsa would always be a part of it.

...

The next day he talked to Hiccup about those dreams.

"You said that happened right on the night before North sent you to Arendelle?" Hiccup bit his toast furrowing his brows.

"Yep." Jack confirmed.

"Normally I would say that it's funny to dream about someone, but to have it many nights in a row and to see the same person." Hiccup chuckled, "That's crazy, almost like some kind of future telling fortune stuff."

Jack thought about the same thing, but one question came up, "What about the ice magic that I saw? Do magic even exist?"

Hiccup thought for about a moment before replying, "I don't know. There's still so much things in this world that we can't explain yet. History never said anything more than simply witchcraft and sorcery. But in Arendelle, I remembered reading something about legends and myths with magic involved. It was about an Ice Queen or something with power over snow and ice but that's just a story."

"By any chance that this girl Elsa actually has powers, then I guess magic is real after all." Jack chuckled at the thought. "The dreams probably talked about something else, magic can't be real. Anyway let's just go to school."

"Right."

When Jack saw Elsa that morning, he found out that she had brought tea. He's has always more of a coffee guy for they do a better job at keeping awake, but tea is good for relaxing so he thanked her for it. He took out another bar of the chocolate and she lit up like a Christmas light, he pointed that out and she flushed at her reaction, he laughed.

"How about a game of chess?" Jack asked her sipping his tea.

"Chess?" She looked surprised.

"Yes. Chess, it's been quite awhile since I've played against anyone." Jack then remembered when he used to play it and smiled at the memory, "I would consider myself quite good at it, but not once had I won a single game against Hic."

"He must be really good. Very well then let us play a match. I must test my skill against you." Elsa gave a smirked that Jack knew he was in trouble.

Ten minutes later Jack was staring at the chessboard with wide eyes. He was confident that he would win, he had carefully calculate every single move, but apparently it wasn't enough.

"I believe it is my win" Elsa commented smiling at him while sipping her own tea.

"Bu-but, how, and when? I thought of all possible moves and countered yours." Jack stuttered still in disbelief, wondering when did she moved her knight at all.

"Well maybe next time you should start making your moves than preventing mine," She laughed quietly resumed eating her almost finished chocolate.

"We'll play again tomorrow, I won't stop until I win."

"It'll be a pleasure defeating you again." She gave a haughty laugh. "And you must serve me with more chocolate every time I win."

"Deal." Jack agreed and organized the chess pieces into the box. The both of them finished their respective tea and prepared for class.

When Jack arrived home that day he demanded to have a chess game with Hiccup. Luckily there was ab old set that Hiccup had in his closet so they played three games that night. Jack lost all of them and banged his head against the dinner table.

"Why can't I ever beat you at this, not even against Elsa. I know my IQ isn't that low."

"Well certainly not high enough either." Hiccup chuckled and saw Jack's glare. "You play too rash, trying too hard to look for your opponent's plan that you forgot your own."

"Pffft, you and your brain talking all high and mighty. I'll beat you one day just you see." Jack declared looking determined and went to the couch watching the TV.

"Maybe you should dream for that day." Hiccup laughed and went into his room to be the watch dog.

Jack for tired of flipping through romance movies and politics news, he decided to go for a stroll around town.

"I'm going out for a bit so I'm taking the car."

"Alright." He heard his roommate called out from his room.

...

Jack drove the car into the a part of town where all the houses seemed really fancy so this must be the upper class district or something. The snow were still falling and the street lights cast their shadows everywhere. He was the only one on the road at the moment since the time says that it is quite late already so people are probably preparing to sleep.

Jack soon spotted a group of about five people walking together on the sidewalk, they were all wearing black. He thought they were just strolling but he then noticed a single person ahead of them. He realized that they were following the lone figure. He decided to park his car on the side of the street and silently trailing the group in black on foot.

Jack made sure to keep his distance and footsteps quiet as he followed them out of the neighborhood. There was apparently a chocolate store just at the corner of the street and the lone person went inside. The group in black waited outside as so does Jack. Minutes later the person came out of the store and from the lights Jack could see that it was a girl. She has her hair in twin braids and they were slightly orange, then it hit him that it was Anna. If this is what he thinks it is, then this is not looking good.

He was right, Anna looked down to her purchased bag with a happy face, when she looked up and the group had surrounded her. One of them grabbed her arm and she struggled, more took hold of her and dragged her into a nearby alleyway. He could hear muffled screams and felt his knuckles turned white, he hate these types of people the most, the ones that take advantages of someone weak. He crept at the corner and peered in.

They were pushing her against the wall with a hand on her mouth, Anna's bag was on the ground, there were barely any lights making the scene almost invisible from the outside. Jack quickly thought of something and rolled up a snowball into his hand. He threw at the group and it hit one of the group member's head. The person turned around to where the snowball came from and yelled.

"Who threw that?!"

"Threw what?" One of the member asked him.

"I swear someone threw a snowball at me." The guy replied with anger in his voice.

"You sure? No one was following us, maybe it was just snow falling or something."

"No, I'm pretty sure someone threw it, cause it hurts."

"Then go check it out, we haven't got all night."

"Fine, but save some of that girl for me."

Jack could hear the soft sounds of footsteps coming towards his direction. He pulled his hood on and waited for the guy to reach the corner. Right when the head poked out Jack used both his hand and grabbed to pull the guy forward. He clamped a hand over the mouth and proceed to choke him with an arm around the neck. The guy struggled by flailing his arms trying to get a hold of Jack but eventually gave in and passed out. Jack let go of him and dropped him in the ground.

"Dude? You there man?" A voice called out from within. Jack didn't respond, he heard a few whispers that sound like "go check it out."

Jack waited for the unlucky victim to come close and when he turned to face him. A powerful fist to the face was all it took to knock the guy out as he fell to his back. This made the last three group's members to be now aware of Jack's presence and one demanded his appearance.

"Hey! Come on out whoever you are!" One of the goons called out.

Jack smirked to himself and pulled the hood down lower to cover the upper part of his face, he stepped out with both hands inside the pockets.

"Goo' evenin', gentlemen." Jack put on a different accent to his voice to conceal his identity. It's a common skill for a Ranger as there are times when it's safer to do so. Altering one's own voice is the best way to hide second only to a mask.

"Who the hell are you?" A guy stepped forward glaring at him.

"I'm jus' a bystander, nobody importan'."

"Did you do you that to our guys? And why the hell are you following us?"

"Yea' that was me, and I don't thin' the young lady over there looks uncomfortable don' cha think?"

"What are ya gonna do about it huh? Gonna be a hero and rescue the 'damsel in distress'?" The guy laughed along with his gang and cracked his knuckles. "But if you are, then I get to hit some dumbass today."

"Ya can try." Jack shrugged and flashed them a grin.

The leader, Jack assumed, face twisted into anger and commanded his group leftovers, "You hold that girl. You come with me, we're gonna kill this cocky son of a bitch." He ran forward with his right fist cocked back.

When the leader strike Jack leaned to the side to grab his arm and flipped him over the shoulder. He turned around to delivered a straight back kick into the second guy's stomach followed by a roundhouse to the face for a quick instant knock out. He heard a small snap sound and turned around to see the leader holding a small pocket knife. He lunged at Jack with the blade positioned for stabbing. Jack sidestepped and directed the knife into the wall, he used one hand to grab the guy's head and kneed him in the face. Blood spurted from his nose and he yelled out in pain. Not wanting to attract any people that might walk be, Jack quickly shut him up with an uppercut to the chin.

With four guys down and only one to go, Jack turned and walked towards the last group member. The guy with Anna as hostage was visibly shaking as he held knife to her throat. To Jack's surprise, Anna didn't seem too worried about the knife but was looking at him with an awe expression.

"Ge-get back, or-or I'll cut her." The captor demanded while stuttering.

It's most likely that he won't have the guts to commit the action, but Jack didn't want any accident to happen. He stepped forward slowly saying, "Alrigh', alrigh', just calm down and let's not do anything stupid."

"I-I said get back. Don't you hear? I have a hostage." Fear was literally radiating off of him

Jack said nothing as he put a hand into the pocket and fingered at the cell phone. With a swift movement he threw it at the guy and it hit him between the eyes causing him to stagger. That short moment was all Jack needed as he dashed forward pulled the knife hand away from Anna's neck and punched the guy full force knocking him out as well. He let go of the hand and the body flopped down to the ground.

Anna looked at him in amazement as Jack walked back to the chocolate bag and picked it up. He gave it to her and she took it without looking down. He pulled her to her feet and saw that her clothes were still intact and didn't see any tears.

"Are you alright miss?" Jack asked with concerned but kept his accent still.

"Y-yes." Anna nodded her head slowly with hands holding the bag loosely.

"Are you hurt?" He saw her head shook rapidly. Jack took one last look her and everything seems fine, "You should go, it's not safe here. Make sure to not let anyone follow you."

Anna looked at him for a moment before agreeing, "O-okay." She took off to get outside of the alleyway while looking back.

When she disappeared around the corner Jack looked back down and observe his handiwork. He pulled all five bodies together laying on the ground, completely out cold. He reached into their pockets to find the wallets for identification. They were all the age of eighteen and go to Arendelle High. Looking at the faces he remembered seeing them from the PE class, these guys were the ones who considered themselves to be the superiors, the typical bullies. He picked up his phone from the ground and test if it's still working, when the screen turned on he took many pictures of the scene and I.D. cards.

Seeing as how they were all wearing black and traveled in group, Jack put his hands up to the neck and pulled down the jacket collar. He saw a tattoo of a black stallion, all five of them have the same tattoo. Looks like he had found a lead, looking at his phone he noticed that it was already midnight. He didn't want to leave these guys out in the cold since they might die from hypothermia, he saw a dumpster nearby and proceed to do the dirty work.

After he was done, Jack headed back out of the alleyway. When he turned his head he saw a head quickly retracted quickly back to the wall. He slapped his forehead, he should've checked, she must have saw everything. He ran to the street and saw Anna standing by the wall twiddling with her fingers.

"I though' I tol' you to go back." Jack put on the accent again and spoke sternly.

Anna reached inside her bag and pulled out a small brown box of milk chocolate, she handed to him. "I, uh, I just wanted to say thank you. For saving me back there."

Jack stared at her, not believing this girl. For someone who just escaped of almost being rape by strangers, she didn't even think about running after being saved. Only to return so she could thank her savior without a thought that the person could've used her as well. He shook his head and chuckled.

"No problem, but I'm no' that big fan o' chocolat'." Jack pushed her hand back.

"What!? You don't like chocolate? But it's like the greatest thing ever." Anna gasped in disbelief when he refused her thanking gift.

"No it's no', the greates' thing ever is ice cream, so many differen' flavors." Jack wanted to tease her to see how crazy she is about the cocoa product.

"Uh uh, nothing beats the sweet, gooey, heavenly smell of chocolate. It's the best I tell you. The best!" She argued back with a fierce look.

"No it isn'."

"Yeah it is!"

"No it isn'."

"Yes, it is!" Anna shoved the box of chocolate back to Jack's hands. "You eat this and change your mind. This right here is the from the best chocolatier in Arendelle. Made especially for me only."

Jack chuckled at her determination, he took the box and nodded his head, "Alrigh', I'll eat it, but it prolly won' change my mind. Anyway I reckon you should go home now, it's late."

"Yikes! You're right, I hope my sister didn't notice that I was gone." She panicked.

"You sneaked ou'? For chocolat'?"

"Duh! I do this every week. I can't live without it and my sister always berate me for eating too much so I secretly hide them in my room."

"Wow, what a life it would be withou' chocolat'." Jack joked at the thought.

"I know right! Anyway even though my house isn't that far from here, can you walk home with me?" Anna walked ahead to the road that leads to her home.

"In case you didn' noticed, I'm a stranger." Jack pointed out while following her.

"You're a nice stranger."

"...Righ'." Jack decided that Anna was an unusual girl, too trusting at the simplest act. He checked that his hood was still up and walked behind her occasionally looking over his shoulder to find any stalkers.

It was only a few minutes by the time they reach Anna's house. The house was adequately big with two-storied and a large front yard guarded by a gate. The lights inside were off so its residents were most likely asleep. Anna walked to the side wall and began climbing up using one of the vine, she must have done this a lot of times. Jack helped her by using his hands as pads for her feet. She jumped down onto the grass when she reached the other side and smiled at him."

"Thanks!."

"No problem miss."

"My name's Anna, what's yours?"

"I'm uh...Jaden." Jack thought quickly for a name.

"Nice to meet you Jaden, and thank you for helping me." She turned around and sneaked into her room through the window on the second floor using the drain pipe.

"No problem miss Anna." Jack chuckled his head at Anna's attempt to climb, eventually she made it and waved at him, he waved back and turned around to find his car.

When Jack arrived home, he quickly moved to Hiccup's room and knocked on the door. Hiccup opened looking tired.

"Dude, it's past midnight, where have you been?"

"I found us something."

"What?" Hiccup looked confused.

"I found a group of Syndicate's members." Jack clarified and held up his phone showing a picture of the black horse tattoo."

Hiccup's eyes widened and took the mobile device scrolling through the photos Jack took. He nodded at him. "I'll look up the school's database for these guys and we should have something on them. In the mean time go to sleep."

"Alright then, night." Jack walked up the stairs into his room.

"Night." Hiccup closed the door.

Jack flopped onto the bed and couldn't help but feel a bit excited. It was fun getting to punch someone after so long and now they have found a lead. Things are going to get fun real soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew I finally got this chapter out, I started this pretty late since AP exams are coming up and I pretty much spent the whole week celebrating my sister's university graduation. I'm probably gonna skip the dreams now since I've gotten better at writing intros and the story should get moving soon. Anyway, many thanks for those who reviewed. Every single review really helps my motivation up so that I can write better and faster so thank you again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 7**

Jack woke up the next morning tiredly due to less sleep hours than usual. He yawned and stepped out of the messy bed making his way into the bathroom. He finished the refreshment and joined Hiccup downstairs who was currently drinking a cup of homemade coffee. The kitchen room was lit up like every other day, the sky still dark outside and snow gently fall onto the ground covering the grass. Jack took the coffee maker and pour one for himself, black and bitter, sure to keep him awake. Hiccup handed his phone back to him when he reached the counter.

"So you got anything on them?"

"Nothing that'll help much," Hiccup sighed, "Common delinquents, terrible grades, often hang in a group. We'll have to trail them and maybe find something more worthwhile."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," said Jack.

"Yeah you're right, but with their conditions we probably won't be seeing them today at any rate," Hiccup chuckled drinking his coffee. "What did you do after beating the crap out of them? You didn't leave them in the snow did you?"

"I left them in the dumpster, with all that body heat they should still be alive." Jack answered with a shrug.

"How'd you find them in the first place?"

"I was driving around in some neighborhood, saw a group in black walking and didn't really care about them until I saw that they were following somebody, so I got out of the car and went on foot."

"Who was the person they were following." Hiccup asked interested.

"Believe it or not, it was Anna." Jack answered.

"Anna? Why was she out so late?"

"Apparently her sister doesn't like the fact that she eats so much chocolate so she sneaks out at night to get some for herself and hide them."

"In the middle of the night, alone in the dark, for some chocolate?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

"Yep." Jack confirmed.

"So why were they following-oh, dang." Hiccup realized the problem before finishing the question. "Did anything happened to her?"

"No, I stepped in before anything could happen so she's safe."

"From what I saw, you sure did a quick work on them. Did Anna know that it was you?"

"No, I had my hood up, faked my voice, and told her my name was Jaden, she didn't really say anything afterwards so I think I'm still good."

"Alright, though you should probably not wear that jacket anymore, don't want her getting curious now. Anyway, at least we now know that these Syndicate guys are already in the school, there should be more of them so we just gotta look." Hiccup walked over to the sink and washed his empty cup.

"Aw, I liked that jacket, it's so blue and it's so me," Jack gave a small disappointing look at the thought of ditching his jacket. "Friday already huh? Time flies by before you even know it."

"You tell me, I've been here for a year already and it felt like it's been only a few months. Let's get going, don't want you missing that chess game with Elsa." Hiccup walked out into the garage carrying the backpack in his hand.

"Right I forgot about that," Jack snapped his fingers remembering what happened from last time. He quickly cleaned his coffee cup and hurried after Hiccup. "You got any tips for me to beat her?"

"When you're losing go wild like you don't even care." Hiccup replied stepping into the driver's seat.

"Are you serious?" Jack rose an eyebrow.

"Does it matter? You're gonna lose anyway." Hiccup smirked shifting the gear.

"Douche." Jack said in an irritated tone buckling the seatbelt and lower the chair taking a short nap.

"Nah that's you."

After Hiccup pulled the car into its usual parking spot, Jack went his way to the library's top floor. As he walked inside, he saw that there were more students than usual chatter among each others. He decided to take the spiral staircase instead of the elevator. As he went up the number of occupants decrease until the very top where it seemed to have been abandoned. The lights were on so he knew someone was still here, the one he came for a rematch.

Jack walked to the spot where he would expect to see Elsa sitting reading a book, but to his surprise she had her head in her arms on the table sleeping, a book lying underneath opened. Through his sensitive ears he could hear the soft snores from the peaceful sleep, he chuckled quietly to himself when he saw a small drool at the corner of her mouth making its way down onto the book. She must have stayed up late in the previous night to explain why she was napping in the library. Maybe he should leave and let her rest, the chess game can wait another day, he turned around to leave, but the backpack accidently knocked onto the shelf causing several books at the edge to fall down. He managed to catch a few but several made contact with the floor making thumping sounds, he winced and reminded himself to be more careful next time.

The noises weren't loud, but they were enough to wake the sleeping reader. Elsa raised her head and her arms yawning, she the chapped her lips and blinked a few times looking around, her eyes landed on Jack.

"Jack?" Elsa asked looking surprised.

"Hey." Jack answered trying to shelf the books back to its place, but he didn't know where they go so he just randomly guessed.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I, uh, was just leaving since you were asleep and all. Accidently knocked the books down and woke you up," Jack chuckled looking apologetically. "Sorry, I'll go now so you can go back sleeping."

"No, no, no it's okay. I'm awake now." She sat up straighter.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't want to bother you or anything."

"It's fine, come sit down."

"You could still have your nap."

"I said I am fine."

"I could still-"

"PLEASE take a seat." Elsa interrupted Jack with an annoyed tone.

"Ok, ok see? I'm sitting down." Jack raised his hands up surrendering while pulling out a chair. "So uh, why were you sleeping then? You were always awake in the past few days."

"It's because of my sister Anna really." Elsa sighed.

"Your sister? Why?"

"Every Friday night she would sneak out to buy chocolate, I stay up to make sure that I see her come back safely," Elsa chuckled softly. "She thinks that I don't know that she hides them in her closet, but I do. I won't be surprised if one day she cries about how much weight she had gain."

"Wow, okay. So uh how late were she last night?" Jack tried to sound interested.

"Past midnight, it was a bit later than usual actually and there was someone with her."

"Someone you say?" Jack became a bit nervous, but he hid it. Hopefully she won't know it's him since he was only there for a very short time.

"Yes, it made me wonder if he was the reason why she was late."

"What makes you think it's a guy?"

"His pose, the way he walked. I also think he's some sort of fighter, a disciplined one actually."

"How so?" Jack was inwardly impressed with her observation skill. Her eye sights must have been really good to notice small details like that since there were only a few street lights at the time.

"Even though he was dressed like a normal person, he walked in stride and his shoulders were squared with back straight." Elsa described and tilted her head smiling at him. "Kind of like you."

"I'm sorry what?" Jack looking surprised, he doesn't do that does he? There's no way she could've known it was him. That smile of her though, it made him feel like a kid got caught stealing a cookie from a jar. "Are you saying that the stranger was me?"

"Well I can't be sure, but are you?" Elsa asked still smiling at him.

"No no no, it wasn't me, I was at my home all night yesterday." Jack tried to lie, hoping that'll she would drop the subject.

"Hmm, he was also wearing a blue jacket similar to the one you wore in the past few days, and today you're not wearing it."

"It got smelly so I had to wash it. Plus a blue jacket isn't exactly rare." Jack started sweating, this girl and het crazily good eyes, he could feel the room temperature drop slightly, but his body is doing the opposite.

"Yeah, you're right, it couldn't have been you since you don't know where we live." Elsa sighed looking disappointed.

"Anyway do you two live alone or no?" Jack changed the subject and was glad she didn't keep pushing the questions, the room temperature seemed to have turned back to how it was before when he came in.

"We live with our parents." Elsa answered. "What about you?"

"I actually share a house with Hiccup," Jack said. "We're just roommates," he quickly added.

"Don't worried I'm not like Anna," Elsa giggled lightly at Jack's second part of the answer. "Though I think you might have a similar mindset."

"That's...not bad is it?"

"At our age, I don't think so."

"Ok, good." Jack sat there not knowing what to say next, he then saw the light drool still at the corner of her mouth and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked.

Jack simply pointed a finger to the edge of his mouth.

Elsa looked curious and touched the drool with her fingers. When she realized what it was her cheeks went pink and she quickly wiped it away with a sleeve.

"That's not funny." She complained with a pout.

"Yes it is, and did you know that you snore too?" Jack teased with a smirk.

"I do not."

"Next time I'll record it for proof."

"Don't you dare!" Elsa looked flabbergasted.

"Oh yeah I would."

"I don't want to see myself snoring and drooling. It's not pretty." Elsa shook her head rapidly.

"I think it's pretty cute really." Jack shrugged still smiling.

Elsa didn't respond as she looked at him with wide eyes, then down to the table as Jack could see the pink on her cheeks became brighter. For someone so smart, she sure could be easily flustered, snoring and drooling must be a big deal for girls. He didn't want her to die from embarrassment so he looked at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him, a minute until the bell.

"Well class is about to start, shame we couldn't have our rematch. I would've won with my new strategy." Jack said and he saw Elsa looking back up back to her composed self.

"Yes very much so, I was hoping to take from you another bar of chocolate." Elsa retorted with a smug expression.

"Yea sure, whatever you say princess."

"Princess?"

"I don't know, aren't like the royal people really good at playing chess?"

"I think you're just not good at it." Elsa answered smirking at him.

"Ouch. Anyway I think we should go, bell's gonna ring at any second." Jack stood up and he saw Elsa followed suit.

"Yes, we should."

When the bell rang, Jack and Elsa parted ways and went to their scheduled morning class. The periods passed quickly and lunch came. Jack just bought a hamburger for himself sitting at the table with Hiccup talking. A short while later he saw Anna in the distance walking with auburn hair towards their table. She stopped and looked at him.

"Hi Jack and are you his friend?" Anna's eyes darted to Hiccup.

"Yes I am." Hiccup answered looking amused.

"Hi I'm Anna, what's yours?"

"I'm Haylan, nice to meet you." Hiccup nodded his head.

"You can call him Hiccup." Jack poked in.

"You don't have to share my nickname with everyone." Hiccup scowled but Jack just grinned.

"Hiccup? That's an odd name," Anna giggled with a hand over her mouth, Hiccup pouted but didn't say anything. "Anyway, this is my boyfriend Hans, I said I would introduce him."

"Hello there." Hans put his hand out.

"Hello." Jack and Hiccup shook his hand. Jack noticed that hand was rough almost like his, but he didn't think much about it. "Anna told me about you."

"Oh did she? I hope she didn't say anything embarrassing." Hans laughed nervously with a hand behind his head.

"Nah, she's been saying nothing but good things about you." Jack answered.

"Haha, I think she probably exaggerated everything about me."

"I did not!" Anna crossed her arms. "I only say the truth."

Hans's phone rang and he looked at it, apparently it was a text and Jack saw his eyes narrowed at it.

"I'm sorry, I would love to talk, but there's something urgent so I have to go." Hans put his phone back in his pocket.

"Aw you always leave in a hurry." Anna whined looking up at him due to being shorter.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Hans leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, he turned around and left.

Anna stood there with her shoulders sagged down looking disappointed, Jack and Hiccup looked at each other not knowing what to say. Suddenly she brighten up again.

"Well I'm gonna go find my sister," Anna jaunted in a random direction and called back. "Bye Jack and it was nice meeting you Hiccup." She giggled at the name.

"Bye." Jack and Hiccup said in unison with a wave.

"Ugh, another person knows my ugly name." Hiccup slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Relax it's not that bad." Jack laughed and sat back down.

"Please tell me you're not gonna tell Astrid that too when she comes here."

"Wait she doesn't know?" Jack looked surprised.

"Of course not."

"Well she's gonna know soon." Jack grinned.

Hiccup slammed his head into the table.

...

Lunch ended so Jack continued his duty as a patrolman in the school's East Wing. Nothing of interest happened so he spent the last 20 minutes sitting inside the piano class listening to the music. Elsa avoided looking at him while the other girls would often glanced in his direction, he felt a bit uncomfortable when someone would stare at him for too long, luckily the melodic sounds in the air canceled it out.

History as usual was a boring chore that he had to sit through. Notes after notes after even more notes. So much memorizing and such little creativity. He mentally thanked Hiccup for the Art class, at least he get to make whatever he wants in there. He never liked winter much, but he would often ended up drawing or painting snowflakes or ice-capped mountains with heavy snow, must be a trait from one of his parents or something.

The day passed quickly and Jack noticed that the students from the Syndicate never showed up making the P.E. class quite boring so he just sat on the sideline watching. The beating he gave them must have been really bad or they just couldn't take a hit, probably the latter since he didn't hit that hard.

Jack flopped into the passenger's seat and sighed, finally the day is done, boredom is exhausting for someone like him. He really wished they would found something big by now for some action. Even after that little fight he's still itching for some more. He's not like Hiccup, he was used to move around and not sit in one place for hours, he needed that adrenaline flowing. He sighed once more and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" He heard Hiccup asked.

"Just bored, nothing serious to do so far." Jack responded.

"We found something at least, next time you see them, just put a tracer on their phone and we should be able to find some sort of hideout." Hiccup reasoned.

"Fine, what are we doing this weekend anyway?" Jack asked.

"Nothing for you really, I still have to sit in and monitor so you can drive around the city for fun or something. Maybe you'll find something new."

"Or I'll just sleep in."

"That works too," Hiccup drove out of the parking lot. "So how was that chess game? You lost again?"

"Some friend you are and actually no since we didn't play." Jack replied.

"Why not?"

"When I came in I found her sleeping, she seemed tired so I was just going to leave her alone, but knocked some books over and she woke up."

"Smooth."

"Argh shut up, I ended up just talking with her for the rest of the time."

"What did you guys talk about?" Hiccup asked as he pedaled the gas after the red light turned green."

"What happened last night, and you are not going to believe this." Jack answered.

"What is it?"

"I think she's onto me?"

"What? As in..."

"She might have suspected that I was the guy last night."

"How the heck did she come up with that?" Hiccup asked surprised. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Of course not," Jack then proceed to tell Hiccup the whole conversation between him and Elsa. When he was done Hiccup looked amazed, similar to his thoughts back in the library.

"Holy dang, she got all of that from just your looks?"

"Yep. She's one smart cookie I tell you."

"Looks like you need to be careful around her, if she can do that from a distance, you're busted for sure if she sees anything up close."

"I know, anyway do I really walk like the way she described?" Jack asked curiously.

"Now that I think about it, yea you do. A lot of the Rangers do it, it's like a natural habit." Hiccup looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do I have to change the way since she knows about it so well now?"

"I don't think you should, that would make things more suspicious. Just keep it the way you are now."

"Alrighty then," Jack relaxed into the chair even more. "So what should we have for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe fish or chicken? Oh how about spaghetti? Can you make it?"

"Spaghetti? Yeah, haven't made one in a long time, but I can."

"Sweet."

After a rather tasty dinner, Jack was surprised at how good his cooking skill actually was and Hiccup was delighted at having good food every night. A home meal beats all, even a five-star restaurant doesn't have the atmosphere that makes it as good. Since it was Friday, both of them stayed up late watching movies, empty bags of popcorn laying on the ground and their contents scattered everywhere. When it was time to clean up, they decided to do it with rock-paper-scissor and Jack claimed that Hiccup cheated. He laughed at him and told Jack to suck it up like a man.

It took him at least half an hour to clean up the mess they had made, when he was done the clock's hour hand already pointed at the number two. He yawned and went to his room's bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterward, the bed was like heaven to him, exhaustion hit him quickly and he slept like a log without a dream.

Jack woke up the next day around noon. It was Saturday and he had nothing to do, he went down and decided to take the car out for a drive.

"I'm going out!" Jack called.

"Alright." Hiccup called back from his room.

He remembered a place and drove to the coffee shop named Freezing Fire.

True to Kristoff's words from before, the place was packed. Jack went inside and all the tabled were pretty much filled so looks like he can't stay. He saw Kristoff busy working on ordering with other baristas serving the customers, they looked to be in high school but he didn't recognize any of them. He got in the short line waiting for his turn to order his coffee.

"Hey there, I'll take a Coffee Milk like last time." Jack said when it was his turn.

"Oh hey Jack, sure that'll be just $.99." Kristoff punched the number into the machine and Jack paid him. "So how's life in Arendelle treating you so far?"

"Eh it's pretty peaceful for the most part and school is still school, boring as usual." Jack answered nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it, when winter sports season come, the students are going to get rowdy at the games." Kristoff chuckled and handed Jack his drink.

"I'll look forward to it. See you around." Jack took the coffee and turned around.

"See you."

...

The snow have covered the streets in white and Jack could see people with shovels shoving the snow onto the sidewalk. Kids were running around pelting snowballs at each other laughing. There were couples holding hand walking about chatting. He saw people wearing different winter outfits and considered it's about time get some for himself. A city like probably has a big mall so he asked for direction, there was a big one not too far from where he was so he got in the car and drove on. The traffic increased on the way so he knew the mall was close by, then he saw a huge fountain with a big sign in the front that says Arendelle International Mall.

Since it was weekend, people were everywhere and all the parking spots were full so Jack had to drive his car all the way to the very top floor of the parking garage. He got out and descent using the stairs and went inside the mall through the overpass.

It was an indoor three-storied mall, there were several escalators carrying shoppers up and down in between. The tall ceiling was made of thick glass in a steep angle to prevent the snow from stacking up. Jack made a decision to go to a winter wear store first so he could get another blue jacket. Searching through the aisle eventually he ended up with a slim navy coat with a hood, it had white stripes along the shoulder area. He bought it along with a pair of slim brown cargo pants and a set of boots with the same color. He was happy with his purchase and carried them to the cashier for payment.

Bored, Jack walked around the mall exploring the place and was surprised at the sheer size of it. Hundreds of stores lined up side by side and many of them were selling decorations and costume for Halloween season. Jack smiled to himself remembering he would dress up when he was little and strolled around the neighborhood with his parents. He doesn't do anything for this time of the year anymore except having a bunch of candies outside his apartment for the others, he put so much that there were always a whole bunch of kids practically shoving the sugary sweets into their trick-or-treat baskets. He made them happy so it was fine, being a Ranger he never had any problems with money anyway.

Some of the shops have even started having Christmas items too and the holiday is still months away, guess some people are impatient. As he toured the mall, he recognized some of the students from the school, some were group and some were in pairs, a few of the girls seemed to remembered him and waved shyly while giggling. Jack just nodded and continued walking once he noticed that many females were looking at him, he could've sworn some of the older women licked their lips, he shuddered and sped up slightly to get outside.

Eventually he reached the center of the mall where the food court was, Jack felt hungry since he hadn't eaten anything yet. He went to an Asian food stall and ordered some chicken and rice with an ice tea. He found an empty table and sat down to eat. The food was good and he was full, he dumped the trash and looked at the map of the mall.

To his surprise, there was even an indoor water park, that explains why there were people buying trunks and bikinis earlier. Makes he wonder how rich the owner of this place is. Jack contemplated for a moment and decided that he'll go to it one day, perhaps he'll drag Hiccup along since it would be boring by himself and maybe he could sign up to be a lifeguard, he could keep a better eye out, for the girls. It still amused him of how females have no problem showing off their bodies in a skimpy swim suit but get crazy when caught wearing undergarments. He shook his head of the thought and laughed to himself.

Jack walked around for a bit more and saw a music shop so he went inside. Numerous instruments were on display ranging from drums to even grand pianos. He browsed the store and saw the guitar aisle. He used to play it during the time back in training camp, Hiccup and other fellow trainees would sit around him listening. He thought about playing it again so he decided to grab an acoustic one and bought it along with replacement strings.

By the time Jack left the mall and entered his car, it was already dusk. He must have spent a long time in there, he drove home.

Jack closed the garage door and carried his stuff inside, he saw Hiccup sitting on the couch watching TV, seeing Jack walked in he looked up.

"Is that a guitar?" Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the case Jack brought it?

"Yep." Jack answered.

"I didn't know you still play it."

"I haven't, not since I started working, but I still remember."

"Sweet, made me miss the good old times."

"Me too, so I'm gonna practice with this baby tonight."

"Alright then, what's for dinner by the way?" Hiccup asked looking at the clock.

"We can just eat the leftovers from last night. I don't feel like cooking tonight." Jack responded.

"Aw, okay then, I'll go prepare the food." Hiccup then saw the bag in Jack's other hand. "You bought clothes too?"

"Of course, I need another blue jacket."

"What's with you and the color blue?"

"Blue is cool."

"Sure." Hiccup stood up and went to the kitchen.

Jack brought his purchased stuff upstairs into his room and changed his clothes to something more comfortable; a boxer and a T-shirt. He went back down and ate dinner quickly before heading back up to open the guitar. He strummed the strings and started playing a simple song, soon his memories came back to him and he played more difficult songs. The entire night was filled with the sweet melody that came from the spruce-wood guitar.

Sunday came and Jack spent the whole day playing with the stringed instrument, he played it from early dawn until it was noon. He was so lost into it that he didn't noticed the knocking on the door.

"Jack!" Hiccup opened the door looking serious. "As much as I love hearing music, but we got something."

"What is it?" Jack stopped playing looked up expecting an answer.

"There was an explosion just now at one of the storage house. You should get there before the police does."

"Got it." Jack put up the guitar, quickly put on some clothes and headed out to the car.

"I'll send you the address." Hiccup went back into his room.

"Alright."

Jack followed his phone's GPS to the designated place within only five minutes, luckily it wasn't too far away. It took him through alleyways and ended up in front of a burning storage house. The fire was quite large, at the rate it's burning, the building will come down within an hour, he had time. Jack got out of the car and dashed into the building avoiding any debris falling. There were boxes in flames, he winced as he smelled a strong draft of gunpowder. He opened one of the containers and saw guns inside, more specifically automatic rifles-the illegal type of guns allowed to be put on shelves in gun shop. He opened a few more boxes and found different types of explosives ranging from C4 to military-grade grenades.

This was a weapon storage he realized, the explosion must have caused by one of these. Jack then saw a few bodies in the corner of the room, he looked closer. There were five of them and they were all dead by a shot to the heart. What shocked him was that they were the same Syndicate goons he had found the previous night, the five students lying with eyes still opened.

_Rumble!_

Jack looked up and saw that the building is going come down a lot faster than he had thought, he quickly pulled out his phone to photographed the place. He saw a bubble bag lying out so he grabbed it and stuffed in several guns and explosives. He ran out of the building within seconds and got on the car and drove away before anyone saw him.

When he got home, the TV was on and Jack saw a breaking news displaying the building in flames as the firefighters tried to put it out. Hiccup walked out of his room and looked at the bag in Jack's hand.

"You found something important?" Hiccup asked.

"Weapons. Remember the five lackeys from yesterday?" Jack placed the bag on the table announced. "They were in there, dead from a bullet to the heart."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprised, he took the bubble bag and went into his room. "I'll check for where these came from."

Jack nodded and sat down on the couch watching the news for the rest of the day for he didn't feel like playing any music.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I somehow managed to write another almost 5,000 words chapter. Wanted to finish this chapter earlier but i started on this one pretty late actually, didn't know what to put in for this chapter so I hope this is good enough. Anyway reviews are awesome and I like to thank anyone who put out time to leave a review, even if it's only like two. Until next time, cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 8**

Morning came as Jack woke up to the blaring sound of the ever annoying alarm clock sitting by the bed. He's really tempted to break this atrocious thing by now but that would mean buying another one, he groaned as the blanket was thrown aside and stood up stretching. There was the smell of smoke and Jack remembered that he had forgotten to shower yesterday, he grabbed a set of new clothes then walked into the bathroom.

The feeling of warm water in the cold weather felt like bliss to Jack after getting out of the shower, only to shiver when the air swept in. He put on the clothes and finished his morning routine.

Downstairs the TV in the living room was on displaying a local news channel broadcasting the explosion event mentioning the death of five teenagers. It showed their faces with corresponding names and saying how the APD (Arendelle Police Department) would continue the investigation to find the killer, Jack doubted that they would ever find the person. He saw Hiccup in the kitchen drinking coffee holding a handgun observing it.

"So you got anything?" Jack asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee for himself.

"Yep, I'll give you a hint, the gun provider has been doing this illegally for a long time." Hiccup answered not looking up from the weapon.

Jack thought for about a moment, then it clicked him, "Weselton?"

"Bingo, I mean who else is there to make this stuff? They're clearly copied versions of the real things."

Weselton, the infamous underground company, known for making illegal weapons in mass amount that could be sold for cheap. Often supplied through smuggling into cities for the buyer, they don't specify what kind of customer they serve, it's all about the money. The name appeared way back in the early years when the Syndicate was formed. Over time the Rangers have been trying to get rid of all the hidden factories and eventually of the whole company, but the leader, known as the Duke, cleverly managed to avoid getting caught. It was no surprise that they would be supplying the Syndicate now.

"Makes more sense now, but why would they need all that explosives though?" Jack wondered out loud tossing a C4 in his hand.

"I don't know, but I sure as hope they won't commit some sort of mass murdering. That would be a problem." Hiccup considered a possibility.

"Least now we know that they keep their stuff in storage houses, are there anymore in the area?"

"If I remember correctly, there's a lot of them near the seaport and airport-" Hiccup slapped his forehead groaning. "Of course why didn't I think of that, it's the perfect place to hide them."

"Alright so when should we start checking on them?"

Hiccup thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, it's not a good idea right now. With the APD finding out about a weapon storage will cause some question so they would be guarding their warehouses tighter. We need at least a week or two for things too cool off, maybe even longer.

"The city itself would be on alert too until the one responsible is found so it's likely that they will use one of their own as a scapegoat to keep the attention away. And kill the guy before he gets questioned," Hiccup concluded drinking his coffee.

"Figures, have you reported this to North yet?" Jack asked.

"Yep, he wasn't surprised. Remember Flynn?" Hiccup saw Jack's nod. "A week ago he found a factory down in Corona and in their order contracts, there was one with a shipment to Arendelle. The weapons most likely arrived about 2 days ago in that cargo ship that docked in the western bay."

"Is he joining us too?"

"Actually no, apparently he found a girlfriend so he's going to stay there for a long time."

Jack's eyebrows rose at disbelief. "No way, he actually got a girlfriend. I always thought that he would die a lonely virgin."

Hiccup laughed shaking his head. "You really hate him for stealing your stuff huh. From what I know, he accidently rescued a kidnapped girl, had some sort of adventure and somehow fell in love watching the Lantern Festival. Turns out she was a daughter to some rich family and they wanted him to protect her."

"How old is the girl? Isn't Eugene like 26 now or something?" Jack asked.

"Uh, around 18 I think," Hiccup answered.

"That's quite a gap, he better treat her right or I'll beat the crap out of him," Jack smirked and drank the last bit of the coffee. "Anywho, you said Astrid is coming here this week right?"

"Yeah, she'll be here on Saturday around noon." Hiccup replied.

"Since she's a pilot and all, is she flying here on her own or not?"

"I'll be picking her up at the airport like you, we don't have any more space for another vehicle."

"Ah okay. Looking forward to see her. You still have to show me your jet by the way, I want to see what's it like." Jack said.

"Sure, I'll show you after school today," Hiccup shrugged. "Now let's go and try not to act like you know anything about the explosion incident to Elsa."

"Ooh almost forgot, I'll be careful." Jack said cleaning his coffee cup, put on the new jacket he just bought and went to the car.

…

Jack reached the top floor of the library using the stairs and went out to search for the lone person. He kept his footsteps quiet as he moved through the shelves. He saw Elsa reading the same book but it is now closer to the end indicated by the thinness of its leftover pages. There was already a chess board on the table with the pieces set out. Elsa was still concentrated on the book and he saw that the black pieces were on her side so Jack crept forward and moved his white Pawn silently.

"Pawn to F4," Jack announced loudly as he pulled out his phone and turned on the camera.

Elsa's body jolted at the sudden sound and her eyes looked at Jack in surprised, the camera's shutter snapped quickly and captured her stunned expression. He laughed as he pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Elsa stuttered at Jack's action.

"Just having fun." Jack replied chortling, he put on the picture of her face and turned the phone around so she could see it. "And it's really funny."

Elsa looked at the image of her surprised expression and looked embarrassed, she tried to grab the mobile device but Jack pulled his hand back before she could grab it.

"Give it to me!" Elsa said as she put her book down trying to get the phone.

"Nah." Jack laughed as he keeps the phone away from her reach.

"Give it."

"No."

"Give it here," Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"Nope." Jack continued to laugh.

"Jack. Give. It. To. Me," Elsa gave him a hard glare with a hand extended out.

"No." Jack wasn't bothered by the look.

"..." Elsa became irritated and looked down to the table.

Jack smirked as he believe that it was his victory. Until Elsa raised her head again staring at him with an unexpected expression he'd never thought he would see on her face.

"Please, give it to me," Elsa spoke quietly in a pleading tone, her eyes wide with her hands clasped together, her chin tilted down a little bit and a pouting lips.

Jack was stunned, in all of his life so far, he had never dealt with something so-irresistibly cute. Subconsciously, his hand holding the phone was slowly moving its way towards Elsa as he was drawn to her look. Then he noticed that her lips had a small mischievous smile and he snapped out of the trance, he pulled his hand back before she could take the phone. He had to thank the Ranger's observation training for he had almost fell for the simplest trap known to man.

"Uh no," Jack refused to give in and shook his head looking determined.

"Fine," Elsa huffed and crossed her arms. "At least delete it."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I look awful." Elsa answered still frowning.

"I think you look cute actually," Jack chuckled when he saw her face turned pink, he pointed to the chess board. "It's your turn by the way."

Elsa looked at the chess game forgotten she had put it out, she straightened her body and moved her black Pawn two squares.

"It is not polite to take picture of a surprised person and I did not look pleasant," Elsa said, eyes still focused on the game as Jack moved his chess piece.

"Do you care about your looks that much?" Jack asked still chuckling.

"...No I do not."

"Then why do you want me to delete that picture?"

"Because we are not friends." Elsa said.

"Oh?" Jack was surprised at her reason, he didn't expect that. "Then how can I become your friend?"

"Why would you want to be my friend?" Elsa asked as she moved her Bishop.

"You're nice and surprisingly smart," Jack said moving another Pawn.

"Oh? Did you not think high of my intelligence?" Elsa said and took Jack's Knight.

"I mean, uh, not like that," Jack winced as his Knight was flicked off the board rather harshly. "You're much more observant and calculative than most people I've met."

"Flattering won't help you win this game," Elsa said retreating her Bishop.

"Yes I figured that," Jack saw an opportunity and got rid of Elsa's Rook. "How about a challenge?"

"And what would it be?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Within 14 moves, one of us will have to defeat the other," Jack said the rules as multiple plans formulated in his mind.

"What are the conditions?" Elsa questioned looking interested.

"If I win, you will be my friend, and if you win, I'll have to surrender my phone to you," Jack set on a plan, he would win in 12 rounds. "Do you accept?"

"I accept," Elsa gave Jack a smail that seemed almost evil, he suddenly felt very nervous.

A few minutes later, Elsa beat him in 11 moves.

Jack's head hit the table and groaned, he couldn't beat her, somehow she always managed to think at least one step ahead. He looked up to see her amused smile at his defeat with a hand opened clearly expecting for him to keep his end of the deal. He sighed in defeat and handed her the phone.

"Password?" Elsa asked as she turned on the screen.

"4, 18, 5, 1, 13, 23, 15, 18, 11, 19," Jack responded.

"That's...quite long for a security check," Elsa raised her eyebrows and punched in the numbers as he spoke.

"It's just to make sure no one breaks into my stuff," Jack said shrugging his sagged shoulder from the loss.

"Any particular reason why you picked Dreamworks as you password?" Elsa asked smiling.

"Uh, no not really," Jack wondered how she figured out so quickly. "How'd you know?"

"I've studied different codes, this is like the most basic one," Elsa said as she swipe her thumb across the phone screen looking for the picture.

"Any reason why you even study those?"

"I find myself bored most of the time. Did you actually made several copies of the photo?" Elsa looked at Jack with narrowed eyes.

"Uh yea," Jack grinned sheepishly. "Just in case you delete the original."

Elsa rolled her eyes and scrolled through more of the images before her face got curious. "Why do you have pictures of people in black?"

Jack widened his eyes and mentally cursed his carelessness. He had forgotten about those, he quickly played it off. "Oh that's probably a drama play back in my old school, we had one about criminals and detective so you know."

"Really?" Elsa looked suspicious.

"Yeah really." Jack nodded at his lie, hoping that she wouldn't go further back to the older pictures.

"There's this thing though, the black horse," Elsa looked closer to the image detail. "I've seen it somewhere before. On the street I think and one time in my father's study."

Jack wasn't surprised about the sign in public place, but it being in her father's room interested him. "In your father's study? Does it looks the same as the one on the street?"

"I think so, but I may have been wrong since it's a long time ago."

"How long ago?" Jack asked.

"A few years ago," Elsa answered looking at Jack. "Why are you so interested?"

"No reason, just curious. I have a thing for...horse," Jack chuckled nervously. "Are you done with going through my phone yet?"

"Hmm yes I am," Elsa handed the phone back to Jack.

"Thank you," Jack took back the piece of electronic and saw some numbers on the screen, he was confused. "Is this your number?"

"...Yes, who else would it be?" Elsa looked away with pink cheeks.

"So...I take it we're friends now?" Jack chuckled saving the number to his address book.

"Yes, friends." Elsa confirmed then took her out her own cell phone as it rang, she looked at it and saw Jack putting his own on his ear. She tapped the answer button.

_"Hi Elsa."_

Elsa gave a small laugh and replied. _"Hello. Who is this?"_

_"Whaaat, you don't remember me? It's your friend Jack."_

_"Jack? Hmmm, nope doesn't ring a bell."_

_"I was the one that gave you chocolate when you cried about your lost stuffed snowman," _Jack grinned as he spoke.

_"I did not cry and I am not your friend," _Elsa narrowed her eyes.

_"Aww, okay I lied, but can I at least be your friend?"_

_"Why would want to be my friend?"_

_"You're pretty," _Jack said smiling at Elsa.

_"N-no, I'm not," _Elsa looked embarrassed.

_"Yes you are."_

_"Stop saying that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Look if I become your friend, will you stop?"_

_"Really? Woohoo! I made a new friend. I gotta tell everybody about my new awesomely pretty friend!"_

_"Jack wai-"_

_"School just started, talk to you later Elsa. -click-"_

Jack hanged up his phone and laughed at Elsa's flushed face, she looked at him for a moment before started giggling with shoulders shaking. Both of them enjoyed the pleasant moment from the silliness event, it ended shortly after when the school's bell rang.

Jack put the chess pieces into the box and stood up together with Elsa, they walked to the elevator door.

"Well that was fun," Jack commented cheerfully.

"Yes it was," Elsa said still smiling. "And by the way you still owe me."

"Owe you what?" Jack asked confused.

"Chocolate of course, you lost to me again after all," Elsa said grinning at Jack.

"Ah right, forgot about that," Jack went into the elevator after Elsa once the doors opened. "I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Well you might as well as bring an extra since you will just lose again," Elsa said smirking as she hit the bottom button that takes them to the ground floor.

"Sheesh, I'm gonna let that go to your head so I can win tomorrow," Jack said.

"Very unlikely, but you can try your best."

"Not unlikely, one day I will."

"Unlikely, I'll never let you win," Elsa retorted.

"Likely, I'll break that streak," Jack crossed his arms.

"Sadly for you, I like free chocolate."

"Then be prepare, you'll soon lose that privilege."

"Never," Elsa looked up at Jack fiercely.

"Yes," Jack looked down to Elsa challenged.

By the time the elevator opened its door, Jack and Elsa were still caught in their staring contest. Then the moment broke off and they both started laughing causing the few people still in the library to look at them. They walked to the front door where they would part ways.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow Jack," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Jack responded.

"Be sure to bring an extra chocolate," Elsa started walking away. "I'll be expecting it."

"Alright," Jack chuckled and went his way.

…

At the beginning of the first class, the school's principal announced to everyone about the tragedy that took the lives of five students, Jack knew who the principal was talking about yet he didn't feel anything, but he joined the rest of his classmates in the short moment of silence. Afterwards school resumed to its busty activities, not a single person seemed to care about what happened on the previous day.

Classes passed without much problems, even when half-asleep, Jack was still able to answer any questions that the teacher gave him. He yawned as he made his way to the usual lunch table with a hamburger in hand. He sat down next to Hiccup and ate the food to fill his hunger. They chatted about things until someone came to their table.

"Jack!" Said person was Anna looking at Jack fiercely.

"Oh hey Anna, what's up?" Jack asked startled by her sudden appearance.

Anna then reached over the table to give Jack a strong hug, he had to wheeze a little and surprised at her strength.

"I knew you could do it," Anna said quietly.

"Uh what did I do?" Jack asked confused.

"You made Elsa happy. I can't believe there's someone else who could do that." Anna said excitedly.

"Well that's great, I'm glad."

"She has this smile on her face since morning so I figured you must have done something," Anna pulled back from the hug grinning from ear to ear. "So what happened between you two?"

"Not much really, but she considered me a friend," Jack explained.

"Nooo, I want details, Elsa won't tell me anything, not you too," Anna whined.

"If she won't tell then I won't do it either," Jack grinned teasingly.

"Tell me please?"

"Nah."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Don't make me do it," Anna said seriously.

"Don't make you do what?" Jack asked.

"Pleeeeease tell me what happened."

Anna pulled a sad puppy face with big eyes and trembling lips. Jack thought it looked really adorable, but too dramatic unlike Elsa's. He definitely won't fall for this one.

"If I can resist Elsa's look then I can certainly resist yours," Jack chortled at her attempt and expected for her to pout, instead she looked shocked.

"No way! Elsa actually tried to do the face?" Anna gasped.

Jack realized his mistake and slapped his forehead. "I mean uh no, not like that."

"You totally have to tell me what happen!" Anna said determined.

"Nope, my lips are sealed," Jack said.

"Fine, but I'm watching you two," Anna narrowed her eyes as she started getting ready to leave. "Oh hi Hiccup, I forgot you were there," she giggled at the name.

"Don't mind me," Hiccup waved his hand observing the conversation.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go find Elsa. Bye Hiccup, and Jack?" Anna looked back to Jack.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Thanks for being her friend." Anna said.

"Sure, no problem."

"Bye!" Anna skipped out into the courtyard.

"Later!" Jack called out and looked to Hiccup only to see an amused look. "What?"

"So you two are now friends?" Hiccup asked.

"Seems like it, I mean I even got her number," Jack answered.

"Really?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you work fast."

"Hey she gave it to me, I didn't really do much besides losing at chess like usual."

"Yeah sure, you probably did something else too."

"Well, I also took a surprised picture of her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did she get mad or anything?" Hiccup asked.

"I think she might have been, she tried to get my phone," Jack replied.

"Did she get it?"

"No, but we played a chess game for it, and she won so in a sense she did."

"Well obviously you would lose so no surprise there," Hiccup chuckled.

"Am I really that bad?" Jack asked irritated.

"By my standard? Yes you are."

"Gee why don't you play against her one day." Jack said. "Anyway she said something interesting though."

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"She said that she thinks she saw the black horse symbol in her father's study some years ago," Jack spoke quietly only for Hiccup to hear.

"Was she sure about the whole image?" Hiccup questioned.

"Not really, but she said it looked familiar," Jack said.

"Ok then, that's not much to know, but I'll keep that in mind. Why did she talked about the symbol anyway, you didn't tell her anything did you?"

"Uh, she might've saw the pictures of the Syndicate's goons I took that night," Jack said sheepishly. "But I lied about it so it should be fine."

Hiccup slapped his forehead and sighed in frustration. "You almost blew it."

"I'll be more careful next time."

"You better be. It's only been a week and you already have someone suspected you," Hiccup pointed out.

"Don't underestimate Elsa man, she's sharp," Jack said defensively. "I feel bad for lying to her, but I'm doing my best here."

"Alright then, just don't do anything too suspiciously," Hiccup said looking at his watch. "Lunch's almost over, you take the West Wing today."

"Okay fine with me." Jack said throwing the rolled up wrapper into a trash bin nearby.

…

The West Wing was a familiar site, it was where the sport gyms and outdoor fields are located. The snow falling outside reduced any activities that might have taken during the other seasons. Students were walking about with their friends, some sat on the bleachers playing on their portable gaming devices shouting at each other accusing of cheating. The gyms had students playing a game of basketball, shoes squeaking on the wooden floor. Jack moved to the indoor pool and took in the sight; the females wearing swimsuits really showed off their fit bodies. He might not have music to listen to, but seeing something like this is almost equivalent. Several of the girls saw him and giggled to each other, he wondered why they all do that.

...

School was over and when at home Jack followed Hiccup to the backyard's storage house. There were no grass in sight anymore as the snow have taken residence of the field. Their footsteps left imprints in the white powder as they made their way to the other side.

The storage house was impressively big up close, Jack saw Hiccup took out the keys and opened the lock. He stepped inside and everything was dark, but he could smell the metallic scent of machines. Hiccup flipped on the light switch and Jack marveled at the things he saw.

Inside was a hangar, around the walls were various types of weapons and parts of an air vehicle. In the middle was a large round pad and sitting on it was a jet black aircraft with its wings folded along the body.

The aircraft wasn't small nor big, it was an average size, Jack estimated the body length to be about 55 feet long. It stands on three retractable gears, on each of the long angular wing was a twin-blades rotor. In the front he could see the sleek round and sharp front in a sleek design that helps it pierces through the air, the pilot's cockpit could also be seen. The tail became smaller and had two tails angled diagonally at the end, on the side has letters and numbers that say _NF-2015152081251919_.

Jack whistled at the sight. "This is-"

"Amazing right?" Hiccup finished Jack's sentence. "The Night Fury model, an extreme aerodynamic design with powerful thrusters capable of hitting Mach 3 speed when flying in a straight line. The stealth paint allows it to sneaks under radar and the non-reflective color makes it virtually invisible in the night. Carrying up to 20 missiles in the hidden bay and a small chain-gun to the right side also hidden when not in use. The dual-rotors system allows it to hover like a helicopter, the wings can change its angle to pull off sharp maneuver techniques. Two pilots and is able to carry four passengers. Only about two of this model were made, they're expensive."

"Then how did you managed to get it?" Jack asked still marveling at the sight of the aircraft.

"North said I was the best so he got me it actually," Hiccup answered.

"And this is all yours?"

"Yep, meaning I have to take care of it."

"I...am so jealous of you right now," Jack admitted looking around the impressive vehicle.

"A lot of people were when I got it," Hiccup chuckled at the memory.

"For good reason, so did you fly here with this?"

"Yep, didn't take me long to go anywhere with this as long as I'm going lightweight, so I didn't really have much weapons at the start, had to transport those in secret."

"Astrid has one too right? Which model is hers?" Jack asked.

"Hers is the DN model, a more common one. An advanced attack chopper capable of carrying more missiles for ground targets." Hiccup explained briefly.

"That reminds me of a question, was this house originally built for you to use as a base of operation?"

"Not really, it was just built just in case when a Ranger comes here and it looks like I'm the first one to actually live here. The hangar is here for if that person has a large vehicle."

"How do you fly this thing out of here? The roof?" Jack looked up to the ceiling.

"Yeah, it's retractable, I don't like to open it to show you since the snow's gonna get in." Hiccup responded.

Jack whistled once more. "You think we're going to need this for this assignment?"

"I have a feeling that we will." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, me too," Jack agreed.

"Anyways I'm hungry let's go eat."

"Alright, man this thing looks awesome."

"And it flies awesome," Hiccup went to the door and turned off the lights.

"You think I can-" Jack started.

"No! You are not under any circumstance that you will fly it," Hiccup cut off Jack's sentence ad pointed a finger at him. "Like I said before, it's my precious baby and I will not let you crash it."

"...fine," Jack pouted and followed Hiccup back to the house.

* * *

**Author's Note: I stayed up til 2 in the morning to write this, somehow did this chapter within a day. I feel so proud. Well here we are, Toothless is now introduced, but he's not exactly alive lol. Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter, I got like 5 which is awesome. Thank you all and look forward to more! Review please? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 9**

Jack was struggling to find a way out of his current predicament, the girl in front of him was ruthlessly destroying his chess army. For every move he made she was already ahead by two. The total pieces that belonged to him were only half compared to hers. He managed to keep his vital game soldiers so the King would survive, but it won't be for long. One by one they all fell and he ultimately faced a stalemate. At least he packed extra chocolate for the day.

"I believe it is my victory, as expected," Elsa said firmly as she looked at him.

Jack hung his head in defeat and reached inside his backpack to retrieve the two bars of mint chocolate, he pushed them forward.

"You are incredibly cruel today, didn't even let me have a chance did you?" Jack said gloomily.

Elsa accepted her rewards with a grin, she opened the wrapper and bit off a piece. She lifted her chin chewing with her eyes closed in satisfaction.

"I did say that you will lose, and you deserved that beating," Elsa said breaking off another chocolate piece.

"How? I haven't done anything," Jack raised his head asking. "Right?"

"You told Anna about me attempting to give you the...face, and she wouldn't stop bugging me about it. Even wanted me to show it to her since she claimed hers didn't work against you," Elsa said glaring at Jack.

"So, did you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Of course not, that would ruin my image," Elsa said biting the chocolate angrily.

"You have an image?" Jack's eyebrows rose.

"Of course I do, I have to make myself look cold and isolated so people would stop bothering me," Elsa answered.

"Oh so am I bothering you?" Jack asked.

"Um...no," Elsa hesitated dipping her head down chewing quietly.

"Am I different from other people?"

"Yes," Elsa simply replied.

"How so?" Jack asked leaning forward with his elbows on the table, he grinned. "I must be quite something right? Is it my amazingly good looks?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Elsa scoffed, but Jack could see a soft color on her cheeks. "You have a...different air about you."

"What do you mean different?" Jack asked.

Elsa tapped her chin with a finger, an action which Jack found quite cute, she was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You give off this feeling of confidence even when you're obviously losing at chess," Elsa smirked at Jack's scowl. "You just came here, but you don't act like a clueless stranger. You look at your surroundings with observant eyes instead of ones that wandered. Almost as if you're looking for something."

Jack sat there listening to Elsa's reasoning, thus far she had been dead on about him looking for something, the Syndicates are a sneaky bunch. She went as far as paying attention to his eyes, that put him on edge even more than before. The eyes show true emotion comparing to other parts of the body, the first to give away intentions and thoughts, maybe he should wear sunglasses or contact lens in the future.

"You know I'm starting to think that you stalk me to see that well," Jack chuckled.

"Don't be silly, I do not follow people. The one that does is my sister," Elsa looked away with chin high.

"Putting the blame on someone else now?" Jack smirked. "I never thought you'd be like that."

"Excuse me, but I take responsibility for my actions mind you," Elsa pointed a finger at Jack, he noticed a smudge of chocolate at the tip but made no comment. He looked back to her chin and saw a similar mark, he grinned.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Elsa asked with narrowed eyes. "Do you not believe me?"

"No, no, no. I believe you," Jack raised both hands in front of him still smiling.

"Then what's with the smile?" Elsa asked.

"You have chocolate on your chin," Jack answered pointing a finger.

Elsa touched her chin testing Jack's statement, her eyes widened and she frantically looked around for a napkin for clean it off, there were none so she hastily wiped it off with the top of her hand.

Jack laughed in amusement at her reaction to a little chocolate smudge. He mentally compared Elsa so some sort of a perfect and regal princess that's plagued with some sort of perfection mindset.

"That's not funny," Elsa said sternly with her back straight.

"What do you mean not funny? It's just bizarre to see you so frantic over a smudge of chocolate," Jack said still chuckling.

"It's embarrassing."

"Why? There's no one around here but me."

"If you hadn't point it out, other people might've seen it later during class," Elsa pointed out.

"Is it really that bad?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is," Elsa answered firmly. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to wash my hands." She walked to the designated restroom for female nearby.

Jack chuckled to himself and starts to putting the chess pieces back to its box. While organizing the items, his sensitive ears picked up a sound in the now quiet library. It sounded like a creaking noise, it was quiet, but he could hear it. He looked to his right where he supposed the sound was coming from, he walked towards it silently. There were bookshelves in their usual places, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but his sense told him otherwise. He looked around and saw a short cabinet, normally it wouldn't catch his attention, but the columns of old books sitting next to it did. The books were old, he could tell by their yellow pages and tattered edges, these should be kept in a safe place not sitting out in the open. They weren't stacked neatly either, as if someone put them here in a hurry.

Jack grabbed the right handle and pulled it, but something kept the door from opening. He narrowed his eyes, it didn't feel like it was stuck, more like something, or someone, is keeping it shut by tugging from the other side. He pulled on it with more strength and heard a yelp when it opened. He opened the left door as well and crouched down to look inside, he saw blue eyes looking at him. The person was in a sitting position with both knees up to the chest, the body was slender and small signifying that it was a female. The two braids in strawberry blonde went over her shoulders, it was Anna, and she looked nervous.

"Hello there," Jack greeted with a straight face, wanting to have fun with Anna.

"H-hi Jack," Anna stammered.

"How's your morning?" Jack asked.

"It's...great, how was yours?" Anna replied smiling apprehensively.

"Aside from losing another chess game, it's not bad," Jack said before his lips twitching into a grin. "But it just got a whole lot better. I mean it's not everyday you find a person hiding inside a library's cabinet."

"Uh...is that so?" Anna laughed shakily. "Who said I was hiding?"

"Then what are you doing here, may I ask?" Jack questioned.

"I'm...uh...I was, camping! Yeah, I'm just camping here in this little cozy cabinet," Anna looked away attempting to whistle but failing miserably, only air noises came out instead of a high-pitch sound.

"Your sister wasn't lying when she said you're the one doing the stalking," Jack chuckled shaking his head.

"I'm not a stalker! I just...follow people without them knowing," Anna poked both of her index fingers together, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"And the difference is?" Jack gave her a smug grin.

"They're uh, sound different?" Anna offered weakly.

"And you are also such a bad liar," Jack chortled.

Anna simply pouted and didn't refute, she looked around her. "So how'd you know I was in here?"

"The books," Jack pointed at the columns, then at the door. "And the sound this thing made."

"Wow, you figured that out just from that? You're like super smart!" Anna said with an awestruck expression. "But not as smart as my sister I bet!"

"Ouch that's hurtful, I'm confident that I can be compared to your sister you know," Jack said.

"Pfft, no way. I mean you lost like every single chess game so far," Anna grinned.

"Just watch me, one day I'll win," Jack said determinedly.

"Hah! You wish! Elsa is the greatest, no one can beat her," Anna claimed boldly.

As Jack was about to respond, he heard someone calling out for him from behind.

"Jack? Where are you?" Elsa's voice rang out.

Anna looked extremely nervous and used her both her hands to grasp the cabinet doors closing them and whispered, "Please don't tell Elsa I'm here, she'll take away my chocolate."

Jack laughed heartily at her plead, he wouldn't be surprised if Anna has a shrine with chocolate as her god that she'd pray to it every night. It seemed the girl is insatiable when it comes to the sugary product, and perhaps her older sister is the same, only she is more composed. He wanted to have a little more fun so he felt like a traitor for what he's about to do. He stood up and called out.

"I'm back here!"

Jack heard footsteps coming to his direction, Elsa's transparent shadow casted by the ceiling light showed itself on the floor as she gets closer. She looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I just remember about how you said your sister are the one doing the stalking," Jack said nonchalantly while smiling.

"What are you saying?" Elsa tilted her head as she walked closer.

Jack nudged his head in Anna's location in the cabinet, Elsa had a confused look one her face before seeing the columns of books next to it. Her eyes darted between the two and then widened in realization. She went next to Jack and leaned down and put her hand on the wooden doors. After a few knocks, a sound came out.

"Who's there?" Anna's voice muffled from behind.

"Anna," Elsa said sternly.

The doors slowly opened and Anna stepped out laughing nervously, she gave Jack a glared but he stood there smiling not making eye contact. Elsa tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"I wasn't stalking! I was, uh, I was," Anna was fidgeting with her fingers, her shoulders dropped. "I got nothing."

"Anna, why are you hiding in here?" Elsa sighed and asked.

"Because I want to know what you guys do in the morning, you never tell me anything!" Anna said waving her hands in the air.

"Why do you want to know so much?" Elsa asked again.

"Because he's like, the only guy that ever made you smile and happy," Anna said pointing at Jack. "And you even pulled the puppy face in front of him, which is the biggest news I've ever heard!"

Elsa's face displayed a slight color pink. "Would you stop speaking about that? I did not do the puppy face."

"Pssh, yeah right," Anna didn't believe Elsa, she turned to Jack. "She actually did it right Jack?"

Jack saw that both of the girls were looking at him waiting for his answer, he rubbed his chin pretending to look serious. "No, I don't think it was the puppy face."

Elsa's face turned into relief and Anna looked disappointed, Jack smirked.

"It was more like a kitten face, an adorable little kitten face."

The reactions were instantaneous, Elsa turned bright red and eyes widened while Anna gasped with both hands over her gaping mouth.

"I knew it! I knew it must've been something like that!" Anna squealed excitedly. "And you thought she looked adorable too?!"

"Anna, st-stop it," Elsa was frantically trying to get a hold of her sister from jumping, her face still flushing.

Jack snickered at seeing a flustered Elsa, it never ceased to amuse him when such an elegant person does something so erratic. Sometimes it's hard to see her and Anna as sisters for they quite literally have such different personalities. One was outgoing while one preferred to stay inside alone.

"No, no, I won't stop. Not until you show me that kitten face of yours," Anna said while giggling.

"No way, I won't do it," Elsa shook her head rapidly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?" Anna clasped her hands together.

"I said no. Say it anymore and I will confiscate all of the chocolate you hid in your room," Elsa said, the pale color returning to her cheeks.

"You knew?!" Anna freaked out.

"Of course, it's not hard to miss such a clumsy person climbing over the wall," Elsa responded.

"Oh, well, teehee," Anna played with her braids.

"Anna," Elsa sighed pinching her forehead. "You shouldn't go out so late at night, what if something happened to you?"

"Well-" Anna glanced to the side.

"Something happened didn't it?" Elsa widened her eyes in worries.

"No, no, no, it was nothing, it just uh, I tripped a lot," Anna quickly said.

"Anna," Elsa clearly not believing her. "Did it have anything to do with the guy I saw with you last week?"

"Wh-what guy? Who are you talking about?" Anna had her eyes running around the library.

"The one who helped you climbed over the wall. He had a blue jacket on," Elsa said. "Who was he?"

"Uh, he was uh...he was just keeping me from being alone at night. He's a good guy Elsa," Anna tried to reason.

"And how would you know that Anna?" Elsa looked serious, but concern was evident in her eyes. "Anyone could act like that and you never know what could happen next."

"I uh, he was, I mean..." Anna stammered trying to answer, her shoulders dropped once more and her head looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry Elsa, I should've been more careful about trusting stranger. I mean he even said it himself that he was a stranger."

Elsa sighed looking at Anna, she came up closer and wrapped her arms around her little sister's body and leaned her head in.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt," Elsa whispered with her eyes closed.

Anna returned the hug digging her head closer into Elsa. "Thanks Elsa, you're the best."

Jack was casually leaning against a bookshelf watching the conversation between the two sisters who seemed to have forgotten that he was there. He smiled at the bond they had. Love is a common thing, but none is stronger than a familial one. He missed having a family, he remembered the joy he had when his parent were still alive, how they would always comfort him when he needed it most and how they would praise him for the simplest thing. If he had a little sister, he would probably give up his own life just to protect her. After joining the Ranger Corps, he did find a new one, one that was made of people not related by blood, but through a relationship that grew. It was himself, Hiccup, Flynn, and Merida.

They were under the same roof, but since Flynn was the oldest, they looked up to him as an older brother, someone to guide them. They lived together for about six years before splitting up; Flynn went on to his reconnaissance work, Merida started her marksman career, Hiccup stayed behind for pilot training, and Jack set off into the field. One day, they would see each other again, they had promised on that.

"But for punishment, no chocolate for two weeks."

"What?! But, but, but, Elsaaaa."

"No buts, you need to learn."

"...fine."

"Starting today, I'm confiscating the stash you hid in the closet."

"Nooooooo, you can't do that."

"Yes I can, mum gave me permission to control your chocolate consumption."

"...you're so mean."

"I am sometimes, aren't I?"

The sudden outburst snapped Jack out of his thoughts, he looked back to see that the hug was broken and Elsa was smirking at a pouting Anna. He chuckled at the sight causing them to looked back at him.

"Don't let me interrupt your sister moment," Jack waved it off smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that you were there," Elsa apologized looking embarrassed.

"Aw, thanks Jack. You're so nice," Anna chirped giggling, she hugged Elsa once more.

_Riiiiiiing!_

"Ooh, I gotta run, see ya guys," Anna grabbed her bag from inside the cabinet and ran out towards the stairs waving back at them.

Jack and Elsa looked at Anna's retreating form before at each other, they shared a small laugh. Elsa then straightened herself and started walking back to their table.

"We should get going too," Elsa said.

"Yeah, sure," Jack followed her. "Oh by the way you still got chocolate on your face."

"What really? Where?" Elsa turned around hands touching all over her face.

"Just kidding," Jack laughed at her reaction, Elsa glared at him.

She practically murdered him in chess for that week.

…

Jack woke up with a yawn in a car's passenger's seat, he looked around to find himself and Hiccup in a parking garage. He checked the radio clock and saw that it was noon. He got out of the car stretching with both arms above his head. It was the day that Hiccup's girlfriend, Astrid, was coming. They headed to the entrance gate.

The airport was busy, even more so on the weekend with visitors coming from all over the world. Some seeing new places and some revisiting old friends. People chatted about, friends hugging each other, kids running into the gift shops, businessmen shaking hands, and couples making out. He laughed a little when he saw several that have fallen asleep on the benches and seats. He and Hiccup walked up to the arrival board.

"So when is she coming?" Jack asked looking at the giant monitor displaying flight numbers.

"The plane just landed so not long," Hiccup pointed at the flight from Berk to Arendelle.

They waited for about ten minutes when the passengers arrived into the terminal from the airplane. It was a large jet with about 200 people came flooding out. Jack and Hiccup tried to look for Astrid, but Jack had no idea what she looked like so he couldn't help much. Majority of the people have already passed them and still no sign of the one they were looking for, until the very last person.

She had pure blonde hair tied into a braid, long bangs covering the left side of her forehead with a leather band underneath and her yes were blue. She was wearing boots with fur at the tip, a brown thick leather jacket with a hood that also has fur, and dark navy pants. She walked in stride looking around the airport wearing a backpack and pulling a luggage.

Hiccup waved at her calling out. "Astrid!"

Astrid saw Hiccup and flashed a bright smile, she ran up to him quickly and reached out her free arm for a hug which Hiccup gladly returned. They broke the embrace and grin at each other.

"How was the flight?" Hiccup asked.

"Wasn't bad, only lasted like four hours," Astrid craned her neck around popping the joints, she turned to see Jack and extended a hand. "You must be Jack. Name's Astrid Hofferson, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Jack shook Astrid's hand. Her grip was firm, as expected from a pilot.

"I heard quite a few things about you from Haylan," Astrid said.

"Anything good or just the bad stuff?" Jack chuckled.

"Just the stuff you guys did together back in training, nothing much besides that." Astrid responded.

"You still call him Haylan? Guess he hadn't told you his nickname yet huh," Jack said.

"Nickname?" Astrid asked.

"Jack, come on man," Hiccup complained.

"It's Hiccup, that's what I call him," Jack said.

"Hiccup?" Astrid then laughed much to Hiccup's embarrassment. "That's actually a good one, I lost count at how many time he would hiccup in the past."

"Don't tell me you're going to start calling me that too," Hiccup groaned.

"Actually, yes I will. it fits you perfectly," Astrid grinned.

"Why don't we go to a shop and have lunch? It's past noon and I know they only serve like snacks from the flight, plus Jack and I haven't eaten either," Hiccup suggested, taking Astrid's luggage from her hand.

"Sounds good, I'm getting hungry too," Astrid said.

"Agreed," Jack reached out for the backpack. "Here let me take it."

"Ah, thanks, that feels so much better," Astrid rotated her shoulders up and down then walked with Jack and Hiccup to where the car was parked.

…

Jack had recommended the shop Freezing Fire for he said the coffee is good, Hiccup didn't mind and drove them there through Jack's direction. Weekends mean busy, but the trio managed to find an empty table by the window, they settled down and he asked Hiccup and Astrid for what they want. Both simply said salad with garlic bread, lemonade for Hiccup and orange juice for Astrid. He walked up to the main counter to order.

Kristoff wasn't presence so Jack assumed he's currently at school for the hockey's tryout. He ordered the meals for Hiccup and Astrid, got himself a simple ham sandwich with a glass of sweet ice tea, he put them on a tray and carried it to their table.

A healthy diet is an essential part of being a Ranger for they must keep their body in shape. Training muscle isn't enough, the physical body must maintain a good level of metabolism to prevent it from having too much fat. Although once in a while Jack would ignore the whole requirement and just indulge himself into one kind of food. One time back in training, he, Hiccup, Merida, and Flynn broke into the kitchen and stole so much shrimp, they brought it back to their place and satisfied themselves. The punishment that came afterward when they got caught was to clean all the lavatories using only the toothbrush.

Jack smiled at the old memory settling down the tray sitting next to Hiccup across from Astrid. Each of them took their own meal and started eating.

"This is some good stuff," Astrid commented as she stuffed her mouth full.

"Better than what you made," Hiccup said.

"Well sorry for not being so good at making salad," Astrid gave Hiccup a glare. "It's not like you can do any better."

"I know, luckily we got Jack here, this guy can actually cook for real," Hiccup patted on Jack's shoulder.

"Eh I'm not that good," Jack shrugged when he saw Astrid looking at him.

"He's lying, made the best steaks I've tasted in a long while," Hiccup said drinking the lemonade.

"Really?" Astrid looked up expectantly.

"Not so bad I guess," Jack munched on his sandwich.

"Very much so," Hiccup said confidently. "I thought my stomach was going to explode from that night."

Astrid didn't hesitate to show the hunger in her eyes, she looked to Jack. "I want to eat steaks tonight, Hiccup doesn't normally praise someone's cooking," she glared at the said person, "certainly not mine."

Jack chuckled when he saw Hiccup laughing nervously, he pointed to him. "Alright, but we'll have to drop by the market, this guy ate all of the meat."

"Good," Astrid looked at her salad plate. "Now I want to stay hungry even more for tonight."

"It's not until late at night so I might want to finish that," Jack said finishing his sandwich. "Anyway, how did you two meet? I don't remember seeing you in our company." He pointed at both of them.

Astrid thought about it for a moment. "What company was it that you guys were in?"

"Romeo," Jack answered.

"That's why, I was in Oscar," Astrid said.

The Ranger Corps is divided into 26 different companies spread around the world; 13 in the Western hemisphere and the other 13 in the East. They're named by the basic military alphabet from Alpha to Zulu. Each company housed of about 20 trainees, split into 5 groups of 4. In the first 6 year, they train them in combat and also encouraging the dynamics of cooperating with teammates. Fundamental school knowledge was also part of the process. After that, the trainees would graduate and have the necessary skills to start going into the field to gain experience or stay behind for more specific individual skill training.

Jack and Flynn left while Hiccup and Merida continued developing their specialties which something neither the formers have.

"I got transferred down to the flight training center to where Hiccup was," Astrid said snickering at the nickname which Hiccup groaned. "We got put into pair as a result of my previous partner had to quit because of air sickness, oh the irony."

"Whenever the simulation involves two pilots we would always fight over who gets the captain seat and I would win," Astrid continued. "Same thing happened with actual flight practice, until that night happened. There was an air raid on our base by the Syndicates, they wanted to kill us for some reason." She sighed rubbing her neck and then drank her orange juice.

"Flynn said it's what they do, causing havoc to the Rangers as much as possible to reduce our force," Hiccup said.

"Yeah that reason. It was in the dead of night too so we thought it was a drill of some sort, turned out it wasn't. We hastily got into our usual fighter jet and took off with about only half the fuel tank. The Syndicates had about 16 planes, they took out a lot of the hangars so we only got like 8 in the air. Our allies dropped down to 4 quickly," Astrid looked at Jack chuckling. "What did you expect? We weren't even out of school yet! Of course we'd get destroyed. I got nervous and still unfamiliar to flying at night especially knowing that we could die at any moment. So I panicked."

Jack and Hiccup stayed quiet merely stared at Astrid as she recounting the tale.

"I frantically did loops and turns hoping to just stay alive as the enemies were on our tail. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at him," Astrid then turned her eyes to Hiccup. "He told me to calm down and let him take over, I was about to refuse but then I saw his face, he was confident, so I did. To my amazement, he was a natural."

"He did maneuvers far too advance for someone who started pilot training the same time as me. He controlled the jet like some fantasy dragon rider. Performed counter attacks that actually managed to bring down the two bandits that were behind us," Astrid motioned with her hands as she spoke. "One by one they fell, we only had one ally left by the time the ground force brought out the anti-air guns. I think about 2 Syndicates survived the onslaught and they quickly fled. At one point I noticed that our fuel tank was hit and we only had few minutes in the air, yet he was so calm and landed the jet before it emptied. You could say that he was pretty much the hero that night."

"I guess from that point on, I...admired him," Astrid smiled as she concluded her story. "He did something that I couldn't and I found out that I was better with a helicopter so I left the captain seat to him. Times went by and we got along really well."

Hiccup said nothing as he looked at Astrid, she gave him one back, he grinned. "Told you I could do it didn't I?"

"Yeah you definitely did," Astrid said still smiling.

Jack could see the relationship between the two, almost like a teacher and his student. One formed from admiration in a desperate situation, one that lasts.

"That's quite a story," Jack leaned back to his seat chuckling. "Makes me wonder if I can ever impress someone like that."

"You'll do it to Elsa one I bet," Hiccup grinned.

"Who's Elsa?" Astrid asked.

"Someone you'll know on Monday," Hiccup said.

"Ugh, won't tell me? Fine," Astrid crossed her arms.

"Eh I doubt it," Jack dismissed the suggestion. "She seemed too independent for that kind of stuff. Anyway so is Astrid sleeping in her own room tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course she will," Hiccup said quickly.

Astrid looked confused for a moment before laughing. "Aw, I thought you'd want to share the bed."

"Wha-what do you mean? I mean I uh-" Hiccup stuttered, Astrid only laughed louder as his red face.

"Geez, if you're gonna do it, keep the door close won't you?" Jack said and he saw Astrid went quiet, Hiccup had a stupefied expression, he shook his head grinning.

Suddenly the TV on the wall flashed _Breaking News _and the trio looked up. A female reporter was on the screen then transferred the live camera feed to another reporter.

_"We bring you live here today as the APD has found the man behind the murder of the five teenagers from the burning warehouse. The man is thought to have mental problem as he was discovered hiding in an abandoned house. Soon he will be brought into court."_

The man looked to be in his 40s, he looked like he was laughing as the police were trying to drag him into the car. He suddenly broke from the handcuff and pulled out one of the officer's handgun, pointed to his temple, and yelled.

_"We will succeed!" _Then the man pulled the trigger.

"_Oh my god! This man had just committed suicide. This is unbelievable-"_

The feed was then cut off, Jack could see that everyone in the coffee shop were watching the news with great interest, some were shocked at what was displayed. He turned back to their table.

"So how much longer until we start?" Jack asked.

"One more week, then we're investigating," Hiccup said seriously.

"Wait, start what?" Astrid asked confused. "Did you guy find something?"

"I'll fill you out on the way home, come on let's go," Hiccup replied standing up.

Jack and Astrid followed him outside after dumping their food and drinks into the trashcan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! Finally got this chapter out. So here we are as Astrid joined the team. I love every single one of you who reviewed this fic even if it's just a Guest review. So let me know your thoughts are on this chapter. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 10**

The alarm clock woke Jack up in the morning with its irritating noise, he groggily sat up wiping his face with a hand. Monday, not his favorite day of the week. In fact no one that he knew likes Monday at all. He looked around the room, there was no decoration save for the guitar he bought the other day, perhaps he get something and hang on the wall. He yawned and got out of bed to do his morning routine.

Jack walked downstairs and saw the other two occupants already up and currently enjoying their coffee. The most common drink for those who liked to stay awake when the sun's still sleeping.

Usually Jack was used to seeing Hiccup alone watching the news on TV, but now Astrid was there with him.

He had learned that Astrid could consume more food than either him or Hiccup. She proved it on the night she arrived by quite literally, devoured every single piece of steak in matter of minutes. She had ate so much that the following day she didn't even eat anything until dinner; a quality shared by Jack's long time friend Merida.

From what Jack had seen, Astrid has a very confident personality and somewhat prideful, probably doesn't like to rely on others for help. Used to have a short temper according to Hiccup's story, always liked to hit his arm whenever she disagrees with something.

Astrid's sense of loyalty is strong, perhaps even more so than Jack's. When her mind is dead set on a goal, she would make sure that it gets accomplished; an admirable trait.

Aside from being a pilot, Astrid was knowledgeable in fighting as well. When not on air missions, she does field work like Jack. Busting anything related to the Syndicate or monitoring certain cities while assuming the undercover role of a student as her age dictates. From what he knew about the past year, nothing big really happened.

"Morning," Hiccup greeted as Jack went to get his own coffee.

"Morning," Astrid said.

"Morning to you two as well," Jack replied filling his cup and put some sugar cubes in.

Astrid was sporting the same jacket and boots she had worn the day she came, the new thing that Jack noticed was the scarf, it looked the same as the one Hiccup was wearing.

"Matching scarves? Really?" Jack looked at both of them.

"It was her idea," Hiccup said shrugging.

"Why not? It's not like we're strangers," Astrid said smirking. "Jealous that you don't have someone to do it with?"

"I was just saying and I'm not jealous," Jack said. "Never thought of having a girlfriend before so eh."

"Yeah right," Astrid rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't believe me?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure all boys thought about some kind of girl after puberty," Astrid said sipping her drink.

"Well that's most people, this guy right here," Jack pointed to himself with his thumb. "Never did."

"Hey Jack," Hiccup spoke up.

"What?" Jack turned to Hiccup.

"Do you still have those dreams?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, which dreams?" Jack said confused.

"The magical ones," Hiccup said.

Jack thought for a moment trying to remember any dreams that are magical, then he remembered what Hiccup was talking about. The ones where he saw Elsa and her winter power of some sort.

"Actually, no I haven't, "Jack responded. "They've stopped for some reason."

"Wait what are you guys talking about? What dreams?" Astrid asked looking confused between the two.

"He had dreams about the girl Elsa for several days straight," Hiccup explained chuckling.

"Really? You did?" Astrid had her eyes widened. "Hah! I knew you were lying about not thinking about somebody."

"What? I really didn't," Jack said out loud. "It was a weird thing. Don't know how but I didn't even know she existed until I came here."

"Well I don't believe you," Astrid waved her hand up and down. "I'm really curious about this girl Elsa though, I want to meet her."

"You will, since you'll be with us in History class and she's in there," Hiccup said.

"Alright sweet," Astrid said happily.

"You can actually see her in the morning, but that's hers and Jack's 'alone time', " Hiccup snickered as he finger quoted.

"No way," Astrid laughed. "I didn't know they're already that close."

"Yep, me neither since she is actually pretty cold towards everyone else besides her sister," Hiccup said.

"Wow, Jack must be really special to get her attention," Astrid commented.

"I was thinking the same thing," Hiccup agreed.

"You're just having fun with this aren't you?" Jack was leaning against the counter staring at Hiccup.

Hiccup just grinned at him saying nothing, Jack sighed looking at the clock. "I think it's time to go."

"Alright then, let's go," Hiccup went over to the sink to wash his empty cup.

"Sure, can't let you miss your alone time with her," Astrid smirked as she followed Hiccup.

"I still don't see why you two would just share a room," Jack said drinking his last bit of coffee. "I mean that's what couples do right? You two even wear the same scarf."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before turning away with pink tint on their cheeks.

"And how long have you guys been going out? A year?" Jack continued.

"Y-yeah, but we're not that...intimately close enough for that yet," Hiccup said and Astrid simply nodded.

"I don't believe it, a year is plenty of time for sleeping together," Jack said.

"And how would you know? It's not like you have a girlfriend, yet," Astrid said.

"Hey, just my observation. Is that why I've never even seen you guys kissed before?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, we have kissed for your information," Astrid claimed putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright. I believe you," Jack raised his hands in defense, he looked over and saw that Hiccup was staying quiet seemingly embarrassed the entire time. "No need to get angry. Let's just get to school yeah?"

Astrid huffed with satisfaction and went to the sink.

Jack shook his head chuckling and walked to the fridge and grabbed a certain bar of mint chocolate, then he noticed that there was another container of vanilla chocolate that made him curious. Pulling it out, he remembered that it was the one that Anna had gave him as a thank you gift for saving her that night, except she didn't know it was him. She had said that it was supposed to be really, he opened it and took out one of the 12 yellow-wrapped rectangular pieces. He opened it, put it in his mouth and chewed.

It was hard from being refrigerated, but Jack had no problem biting through before it soften and melted onto his tongue. Surprisingly, it was actually very good. The sweet flavor landed on his taste buds and it was delicious. The perfect mixture between sweet and bitter was incredible. As he was eating the chocolate, he wondered if this is the reason why the Anna and Elsa were so addicted to this stuff. He really had to admit it's good, but not to the point where it becomes a daily thing for him. He popped one more piece into his mouth before holding two others to Hiccup and Astrid.

"You guys should try this," Jack suggested.

Hiccup and Astrid stopped what they were doing and looked to Jack.

"Chocolate?" Astrid asked as she took the piece, Hiccup did the same.

"Uh huh, it's actually really good too," Jack said closing the fridge door as he had forgotten about it.

"Alright then," Astrid opened the wrapper and put it inside her mouth, Hiccup mirrored her action. She chewed for a moment before looking surprised. "Huh, don't think I've had any chocolate this good before."

"Not bad at all, and I'm not even a big fan of vanilla," Hiccup said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Anna gave it to me," Jack replied.

"Anna? Who's that?" Astrid asked.

"Elsa's younger sister," Hiccup answered.

"She has a sister too? You're not going after the both of them are you?" Astrid looked at Jack with narrowed eyes.

"What? No, she gave me this as a thank you gift, besides she already has a boyfriend," Jack said.

"Oh, but thanking for what?" Astrid asked reaching out for another piece.

"Hiccup hasn't told you? Well I saved her once from uh...being violated," Jack said uneasily.

"What do you mean violated? Care to explain?" Astrid said looking serious.

Jack looked to Hiccup but saw that he said nothing, he must've not mention this to Astrid.

"One night I was driving alone through some neighborhood, then I saw Anna at a chocolate store where she bought this from," Jack pointed at the container in his hand. "There was a gang of five that followed her and dragged her into a nearby alleyway. They were ganging up on a helpless girl, so I intervened. And guess who those guys were?"

"Who?" Astrid asked.

"They were members of Syndicate, same age as us," Jack answered.

"Figures it's them," Astrid said darkly. "Of course why wouldn't it be."

"But you know the funny part? After I saved Anna from them, she didn't even looked remotely scared at all," Jack said chuckling. "Instead she looked at me in awe and because of that gave me the chocolate, she even asked me to walk with her home."

"She didn't even look distress at all?" Astrid asked surprised.

"Nope, not at all," Jack confirmed.

"Wow, I have to meet this girl. What's she like?" Astrid said.

"You could say that she's spritely, can be sneaky, optimistic, and really, really loves chocolate. Like it's her lifeline of some sort," Jack laughed slightly at the last part of the description.

"Can't blame her, this stuff is seriously good," Astrid took another piece of the vanilla chocolate and ate it with delight as the previous tense mood lifted. "Come to think of it, why were you taking out the chocolate in the first place?"

"Oh, this?" Jack held up the one with mint flavor. "Elsa and I usually have a chess game in the morning and I have to give her one of these if I lose."

"Huh, judging from the massive amount of them," Astrid looked into the fridge. "You must be losing a lot."

"Ouch, she's really good at it I tell you. Haven't won a single game," Jack admitted lamely.

"Well, I suck at chess so can't help you there," Astrid laughed taking the last chocolate piece. "But if you win, what would she do?"

"Hmm, come to think of it, I don't really know," Jack said dumping the empty container to the trash bin. "I don't know what it is that I want."

"What is it that you like?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Jack rubbed his chin with two fingers. "What does Hiccup usually ask from you?"

"Wait, what? Why am I in this conversation," Hiccup looked confused.

"He never said he wanted anything before," Astrid glared at Hiccup. "Especially anything that I cooked."

"Hey, hey, you even admit it before that you suck at it," Hiccup defended himself.

"At least I'm still trying, I rarely see you ever did anything," Astrid jabbed back. "All you do is watching TV all day."

"I'm not going to get better anyway so why bother and I'm not watching TV, it's called monitoring the city," Hiccup countered.

"Is there a difference? Since your eyes are glued to them either way," Astrid said.

"Yes it's different, this is actual work," Hiccup tried to reason.

"You're suppose to be a pilot, not a watch dog. I just came back and you still spend most of your time in your room," Astrid jabbing her finger to Hiccup's chest.

"Ow. Didn't you see the news the other day? Something is happening," Hiccup said rubbing the sore spot.

"Oh please, it's always the same with those guys. Can't you just take a day off of this stuff?" Astrid asked crossing her arms.

"But...fine," Hiccup sighed. "We can go out sometimes today."

"Good," Astrid huffed in satisfaction. "We're going on a dinner on Friday night."

"Yeah, alright," Hiccup nodded his head.

Jack was enjoying his time observing the short talk between the two. Obviously this wasn't the first time they had a disagreement. From how it looked, Hiccup is often too absorbed into his work that Astrid sometimes felt forgotten so she would knock some sense back into him.

Merida did the same to Jack, Hiccup, and Flynn when they were too lazy to actually go do training. Her head knuckles hurt a lot, but it worked miraculously. Possibly from the fear that they would get hit again from the fiery redhead.

"Is this why you two don't sleep together?" Jack snickered pointed one finger at the two.

"What?" Hiccup turned to look.

"No!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Just saying," Jack laughed at them. "Anyway, I think we have to go soon."

"Right, we should go, the traffic is going to get tight soon," Hiccup looked at the clock.

"Fine, I'll wait for you two in the car," Astrid went over to the table and slung her backpack over her right shoulder before leaving the room.

"Wow," Jack whistled.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Is this what it's like having a girlfriend?"

"Sometimes, I mean it has its ups and downs."

"If it's always like this then I don't think I'm ready for one yet," Jack chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Hiccup smiled to himself. "Cause in the end, it's all worth it."

"Well, I'll decide that for myself," Jack clapped Hiccup's back. "Come on, let's go."

"Of course, your lady is waiting isn't she?" Hiccup smirked.

"If I'm lucky," Jack grinned.

…

It's surprising how much a short delay could really affect the traffic in the morning. The roads were full of cars belonged to people who were driving to their workplace and students to school. Luckily Hiccup had managed to pulled some tight lane switch and they made their way to school with seven minutes to spare.

Jack used the elevator to ascend to the library's fifth floor, the bell dinged and he walked out. He looked at his phone to see that there was only five minutes until class starts, he was late today so perhaps Elsa isn't waiting for him any longer, but he'll check anyway.

To the usual spot, Jack saw that the table and the chess game were already set up and sitting across from it was Elsa sitting with arms crossed. She looked at him as he came into her line of view.

"You're late," Elsa simply said.

"Uh, it was traffic," Jack pointed a thumb outside. "Didn't expect for you to be still waiting for me."

"I still have the need to play a game today," Elsa moved her white pawn. "Come, let's play."

"Um, there's only like less than five minutes until the bell," Jack said.

"Don't worry, I'll make it short," Elsa assured him.

"Geez, I'm starting to think that you don't even think of me as a challenge anymore," Jack commented as he sat down.

"I never did," Elsa said simply.

"That's...kind of cold," Jack said.

"Well don't feel too bad, you're the only person I ever enjoy beating," Elsa's lip twitched into a smile.

"You just want the chocolate don't you?" Jack asked, decided to go for a trade.

"That's part of it," Elsa turned the trade into her favor.

"What's the other?" Jack asked.

"That's for me to know," Elsa replied.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Checkmate," Elsa declared happily and put out her hand.

"I'm starting to feel discourage in playing this with you anymore," Jack chuckled handing her the chocolate. "I wonder though."

"Wonder about what?" Elsa asked curiously.

"About what I should ask of you if I ever win a game," Jack said.

"Well what would you like?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. I'm not sure what I want."

"You won't have to think about it too much since I'll never let you win anyway," Elsa waved him off smirking.

"We'll see about that," Jack chuckled and then organized the chess set. "We should probably go, class is starting soon.

"Yes we should," Elsa stood up and walked with Jack to the elevator.

…

As much as Jack enjoyed being an undercover agent, sitting through class's lectures isn't something he's rather fond of. Listening to monotonous speeches really puts him in forever boredom mindscape and wished he had the ability to daydream like Flynn. The routine is the same everyday and he never tried to start any conversation with other students either. At least he could keep himself entertained by playing a game with a silly bird that can't even flap its wings.

Jack waited for the bell to ring before going to his next class.

Astrid came into the room with Hiccup when the next period started. Jack saw that some of the guys in the class noticed their matching scarves and looked disappointed, some even looked at the latter in shock.

The seat arrangement was odd too as Astrid ended up sitting next to Elsa in front of Jack and Hiccup. Convenient, the three of them could now talk to each other with ease.

Jack saw that Astrid observed Elsa with curiosity in her eyes, they went up and down. She looked for a few more minutes before turning back to Jack giving him a thumbs up and a grin. He just shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, as the teacher said I'm Astrid," Astrid said to Elsa.

"Hello, I'm Elsa," Elsa greeted quietly.

"I like your hair," Astrid commented.

"Um, thank you. yours is good too," Elsa said uncertainly.

"Are you always this formal?" Astrid asked. "You should lighten up a little."

"I don't understand what you mean," Elsa looked confused.

"You seemed quiet, are you one of those people that only focus on work and whatnot?"

"I prefer being alone that's all."

"You should lighten up a little," Astrid said.

Elsa didn't say anything as she giggled quietly.

"What? Was it something that I said?" Astrid asked looking confused.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just sound like my sister that's all," Elsa replied smiling.

"Her name is Anna right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He told me about her," Astrid jabbed her thumb pointing at Jack.

Elsa looked back to Jack, he simply grin and waved a small hello, then back to Astrid. "You two are friends I take it?"

"Well we've only just met like two days ago, but I guess we are, he's an alright guy," Astrid smirked looking at Hiccup. "I'm more well acquainted with the other one."

Hiccup just smiled shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What the heck do you mean alright? I even cooked for you," Jack said bewildered.

"You can cook?" Elsa asked surprised looking at Jack.

"Sure you can cook well, but I can't judge you yet until I see how well you do on Saturday night," Astrid crooked her smile.

That's right, they had decided that the investigation would take place at midnight on Saturday. At that time the number of guards should be reduced to little and it would allows Jack and Astrid to have more time looking through the area while Hiccup be their eyes on the sky and street.

Jack could say that he was starting to feel excited since they would using Hiccup's jet. Normally a car would be more discreet, but Hiccup had said that the jet needs to fly once in a while to maintain top performance.

Their plan was that Jack and Astrid would rappel down on the south side of the seaport and make their way north. The whole operation should last no longer than 3 hours from start to finish and Sunday would give them time to sleep in.

"Heh, I've been at this longer than you, it should be me judging your performance," Jack snarkily responded.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Elsa looked between the two confused.

"Don't worry about it, just a little friendly competition, that's all," Astrid said.

"Yeah, what she said," Jack quipped.

"Oh, ok. And you didn't answer my question," Elsa looked at Jack. "I didn't know that you can cook."

"I'm alright with it," Jack shrugged.

"Alright my behind, those steaks were the best I've had in years," Astrid retorted.

"Oh, really?" Elsa turned to Astrid.

"Definitely, and I'm curious as to what else he can make," Astrid said.

"Well, I can make some seafood later this week," Jack suggested.

"No way, if they're good too then I'm making you my personal chef," Astrid said while staring at Jack.

"You'll have to wait and see," Jack smirked.

Jack looked to Elsa and saw that she had a surprised look on her face, and is that a little drool he spotted at the corner of her mouth? He was about to say something but the teacher interrupt.

"You three in the back, please stop talking and pay attention!," the History teacher crossed her arms looking impatient.

"Sorry," Jack said, Astrid and Elsa complied and turned back to the front. He chuckled at their little conversation and turned to Hiccup who looked amused like usual. He then stifled a yawn and put his head on his supporting palm closing his eyes.

…

The lunch table that Jack normally sat at now had a new occupant. Astrid sat next to Hiccup while he was on the other side. Astrid was impressed with the school for its size and what it has to offer. He noticed that several of the passing guys glanced at her, especially the sport jocks who seemed very interested.

Jack didn't blame them, Astrid carried around her a very distinct aura that really shows her personality; a strong, intelligent, and independent person. Unlike Elsa, she does not recluse herself. He had no doubt that some people would eventually come to her, but felt bad since she would simply flat out refuse them.

Astrid was almost a complete opposite of Hiccup from what Jack had seen so far. She was much more social and liked to do things her own ways.

Jack felt someone coming up from behind him and turned around to see Anna.

"Hi there, you're new here right? I'm Anna," Anna greeted Astrid cheerfully.

"I'm Astrid," Astrid greeted back.

"Ooooh, that's a cool name. Hey! My name starts with an A too!" Anna grinned.

"It would seem," Astrid grinned as well, clearly affected by the girl's spritely personality.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Anna asked.

"I think it's impressive, this place is huge for a high school," Astrid answered.

"I know right! It makes me want to stay here forever," Anna said then noticed the scarf Astrid was wearing, her eyes darted to Hiccup's and back. "Oh, are guys going out?"

"Yes, we are," Astrid confirmed as Hiccup nodded.

"Awww! Matching scarves too, that's so cute! How long have you guys been together?" Anna gushed.

"About a year or so," Astrid replied.

"That long already? Well I hope it will last even longer and until you guys get married," Anna said happily. "Send me an invite when that day comes will you?"

"Uh," Astrid and Hiccup looked at one another with bright pink on their cheeks, she laughed. "If it does come to that, sure thing."

"I'll be waiting, and I'll send you one too to my wedding day," Anna cheered.

"Woah there feisty! Let's not think too far ahead now," Astrid laughed at Anna's respond.

"But life is about the future! There's no such thing as too far ahead," Anna stated.

"True, but you should probably focus on your study right now, that's more important for your future," Astrid commented.

"Aw shucks, you sound like my sister Elsa. Fine, but what's so fun about studying anyway? I always get bored," Anna complained.

"Well keep studying and you'll find out why," Astrid grinned.

"But I have like two more years!" Anna whined.

"Then you'll find out during those two years." Astrid said.

"Aww! No one ever tells me anything around here," Anna pouted.

"Well life is also about figuring out mysteries, it's more fun that way," Astrid spoke. "So don't give up on anything."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll keep trying to...do whatever it is that I'm meant to do," Anna grinned brightly. "You're awesome! And pretty too."

"Thanks, you look beautiful yourself," Astrid commented.

"Really? Thanks a lot," Anna said happily. "Well I gotta go somewhere, it was nice meeting you."

"Same here," Astrid nodded.

"Okay bye Jack, Astrid, and Hiccup," Anna waved and giggled at the last name before running off.

"Later," the trio waved back at Anna's retreating form.

Jack looked at Astrid who was smiling widely, he chuckled. "And you've just met Anna. Quite different from her sister huh?"

"That's one cheerful girl, really friendly," Astrid replied. "She got one infectious smile I'd say."

"I know right? I'm curious about what she said," Jack said.

"About what?" Astrid asked.

"The marriage thing, are you guys planning on that eventually?" Jack smirked pointing at her and Hiccup.

Astrid looked to Hiccup who had his head staring into the snowing sky with pink cheeks. She put on a serene smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Still way too early for that stuff, but who knows?"

"No need to worry about that, I can see that it will happen eventually," Jack chuckled at the pair. "Well lunch's over, you lovebirds can go on your merry way."

"That girl Elsa is good for you Jack, I can see that too," Astrid commented as she stood up with Hiccup. "See you later."

"Later," Jack said smiling and turned the other way.

…

Jack was sitting on his couch with a bowl of popcorn sitting on his lap watching a movie in the living room. He was home alone as Astrid and Hiccup have gone out with each other. He noticed that the past days after she came to their place, the house had gotten more lively.

Surprisingly, Astrid was quite organized as she pretty much took on the role of an older sister, often berating Hiccup for spending too much time in his room and Jack for being too lazy. She would definitely get along with Merida, or maybe not as they might fight each other.

It occurred to Jack how these people that he knew gradually came into his life. They're all part of the Ranger Corps, trained to be special agents in order to protect innocent people, but somehow it's now more like a family as their bonds grew over time. Some shorter and longer than others, but it happened. Though they were taught that the closer they worked together, the better results they would get. He was glad that he had joined, he had found a place to call a home now, despite not being permanent ones.

If everything somehow ended here in Arendelle, when time was up and Jack would have to move to a new place according to his next assignment, they would get split up again. Is this how he wanted to spend his life? To always go places and never settle down anywhere? He's still only 18, but Anna was right, life is about the future, there's no such thing as too far ahead.

Jack was interrupted from his thought when he heard the front door's lock opened, he looked at the clock and it was already midnight. Astrid and Hiccup walked in together rubbing their stomachs and laughing with each other.

"Oh Jack, you're still up?" Hiccup asked.

"Didn't want to sleep, so I decided to watch something," Jack answered. "Had a nice night?"

"It was great, it was really fun at downtown and the food was amazing," Astrid sighed.

"What place did you guys go to?" Jack questioned.

"A French restaurant named Gusteau's," Hiccup replied. "That famous Ratatouille dish was really good."

"I've got to try that sometimes," Jack said scooting over to one side of the couch. "Wanna watch this movie? I just started it."

"Eh sure, why not?" Astrid said casually pulling Hiccup down to sit on the couch.

Jack passed the popcorn to Astrid and she accepted it happily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here we are with chapter 10 already. I would've updated this a day earlier, but been too busy playing Watch Dogs and the new LoL mirror mode xD. Anyway, all of you who reviewed have my undying appreciation forever and always so tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 11**

The cold water splashed on Jack's face taking away any sleepiness that lingered. He spread the water a few more times before wiping it all away. He looked up into the mirror and saw his face staring back at him, but slightly different; the hair was white and the eyes were blue instead of their usual brown. He closed the contact lenses container and took a towel to dry his face and hair.

Jack walked out of the bathroom and reach his bed to gather his clothes. He put on a thick black long sleeve shirt along with a pair of cargo pants in matching color, strapping on top a thin dark gray kevlar vest capable of stopping small firearms. An equipment belt running around his waist and a scarf mask around his neck. He sat down on the bed and put on a pair of long socks and black combat boots, wrapping belts around his thigh attached to a gun holster on the right. He reached down to the knees and put on a pair of round knee pads.

Jack stood up walking to the head table and grabbed the black leather gloves with rubber grip and put them on. He took a strap nearby and wrapped on his left forearm, he then placed his phone on the inner part where the clip was. He turned on the device now known as COMLINK (**C**omputerized **O**perational **M**obile **L**inguistic **I**ntelligence **N**etwor**K**) and tested out its various functions, from heart rate sensing to calculating blood level. Hiccup had made some changes to the phone to sort out its glitches and linked it to his computer system.

Pulling out the bottom dresser's drawer, Jack took a standard issue handgun and attached to it a sound suppressor with a green laser sight. He holster the weapon and three extra ten-round magazines to the vest's pocket. He grabbed a folding combat knife and sheathed it on his belt.

Looking back at the mirror one last to look at himself, comparing to his normal attire, this is way different. Right now, he was no longer a civilian, but a special Ranger operative.

Jack walked downstairs to see the whole place still dark, not wanting to any activities in the night, they had closed every curtains in the house. He went to Hiccup's door and entered.

Hiccup and Astrid were already in their own outfits except the former was wearing a pilot uniform. Astrid had her hair dyed brown and tied into a bun instead of her usual braid, Hiccup however looked the same.

When preparing for a mission, a Ranger would have to change their own appearance into something more noticeable, to create a second identity in case captured by the enemies. The hair and the eyes are the most common ones regular people would pay attention. Growing up in cold areas where there are snow, Jack came to like the color white, blue eyes were just something extra.

Both stood around a table in the middle of the room, on it was screen displaying digital maps of the place they were about to go in.

Jack joined in and they looked up.

"Hey," Jack greeted standing on one side of the table.

"Hey," Hiccup and Astrid responded simultaneously.

"So what have we got?" Jack asked getting straight to the point.

"Alright, as decided, we're going to drop you guys here at the south side of the port," Hiccup pointed onto a specific spot on the map. "You two will rappel down here at 200 feet. After that I'll be your eye in the sky."

"And where's our extraction point?" Jack asked.

"Right here, on top of this crane," Hiccup answered putting a finger on the designated spot. "I don't want to be too close to the ground when the whole thing is over so you two will have to climb."

"How long will it takes for us to check out the whole port?" Astrid questioned looking at the map crossing her arms.

"You won't need to," Hiccup made some circular motions on the screen. "I've marked some areas where the weapons most likely are, but probably the most important thing is here. The office at the dock, it should have records of all the shipments that arrived so I need you guys to install a backdoor virus into the system through your COMLINK."

"How many guards are we looking at?" Jack asked.

"Between 40-50, should be no more than that. Although if this is where they store their weapons, then the guards are probably all Syndicates with kill on sight order." Hiccup replied.

"Don't you have cameras inside? Like the rest of the city?" Jack asked.

"No I don't have them on industrial sites, couldn't get inside." Hiccup said shaking his head.

"What about hacking into their cameras?"

"The firewall is too strong and I'm not as good as Flynn on this subject."

"Hmm, well alright, more risk more fun huh?" Jack gave a dry laugh.

"As long as you don't screw up we should be fine," Astrid smirked rotating her arms cracking joints.

"Pssh, bet I make less noise walking than you," Jack retorted.

"The snow isn't even rough yet, doubt there's even sound in the first place," Astrid snorted.

"Well we'll see, rookie," Jack smirked and Astrid glared at him.

"Alright we should probably get going, just make sure you two don't kill anyone down there, don't want the news to report dead bodies in the morning," Hiccup reminded them.

"Right, no killing," Jack agreed his head tapping the holstered gun and Astrid nodded. "But just in case."

"Oh you two haven't gotten the non-lethal bullets yet," Hiccup turned around walking to a cabinet behind him and opened it, he came back holding several handgun magazines and put them on the table, three for Jack and three for Astrid.

Jack picked up the item and looked into its compartment seeing the familiar shape of the bullet, but they are blue instead of the copper color.

"What are these?" Jack asked and seeing Astrid giving Hiccup the same look.

"They're shockers, similar to stun gun, but the compressed static electricity inside the small shell helps it operational through specific handgun such as ours and effective at a longer range," Hiccup explained. "These just got out of prototype stage and I stocked them."

"How good is it?" Jack asked still examining the little projectile.

"This model? Enough to put someone's lights out for about an hour," Hiccup answered

"But since it's still short from a gun, wouldn't it still penetrate into the person?" Astrid addressed the issue.

"No the guns will recognize them and fire at a lower force, these things are also sensitive. There's a spring inside that automatically forces the bullet bounce backward once the static shell makes contact with a hard object," Hiccup explained. "But still, they're made for medium range knock outs, don't use them too close or it's just a normal bullet, use a stun gun for that instead."

"Okay then, sounds useful enough," Jack said replacing the magazines from his vest and Astrid did the same. "So we're going now?"

"Actually not yet, I forgot to do this," Hiccup snapped his fingers and went to one of the computers.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Since we're going to operate as a squad now, I have to register use into the Ranger database." Hiccup responded typing on the keyboard.

Everything in the Ranger Corps is recorded. Keeping information of every single member and their activities into a digital library of sort. Not updating the progress will results in being labeled MIA (Missing In Action) or Rogue by the agency. If either of these were to happened, they will send out agents to recover the body or eliminate to prevent any further information leak.

Squads are formed when three or more members but less than eight work together on an assignment, one of those would be the leader.

The Ranger's system works a bit differently comparing to the military standard where a fire team is the smallest. Dividing into statuses depending on the number of operatives: lowest being Wolf for solo, going up to Eagle at two, then Tuatara, Dog, Starfish, Dragonfly, Shark, and finally Spider at eight. From Tuatara and up are considered to be squads. Unlikely there will ever be total eight Rangers unless the situation calls for it, the most common squad being Dog since everyone likes a reasonable pet.

"So who's the leader?" Jack asked.

"Well, Astrid and I thought that it should be you since you're the most experienced," Hiccup replied.

Jack thought about it for a moment before grinning. "Sounds fair enough. So it means that I get to order you two around heh?"

"As if, this is just for the record," Astrid scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Well then it means we'll get into trouble real soon," Hiccup snickered.

"What number is our squad anyways?" Jack asked.

"We're going to be Tuatara-13," Hiccup checked the name. "You want to add some sort of description for us? Something funny maybe?"

"Hmm, uh let's see," Jack rubbed his chin looking to the ceiling.

"Riding on Death Door," Astrid suggested.

"Nah, that's like silly," Jack waved it off.

"Ooh, how about Storming Winter Sky," Astrid said raising her hands into the air.

"No, too dramatic," Jack shook his head and looked to Hiccup. "Any other teams got any good ones?"

"Uh there's one that says Celebrating Mediocrity," Hiccup chuckled. "Another one is Hakuna Matata, whatever that means."

"At least they got humor," Jack commented rubbing his neck.

"Uh I got one, Snow Imprints," Astrid said. "Cause you know, we're following the Syndicate's trail and whatnot."

"Sounds too much like a book title," Jack shook his head, then looked up. "I got it, Sky Clock."

"Uh why? Doesn't really make sense about anything," Astrid asked confused and Hiccup did the same.

"What do you see when you look into the sky?" Jack questioned.

"Um stars?" Astrid answered.

"And what else?" Jack continued.

"Snow? The moon?" Astrid said.

"And how do you know that?" Jack said.

"Because it's at night?" Astrid replied.

"Exactly, that's what it's about, telling time by looking into the sky," Jack explained. "When looking into the sky you can tell the time hence Sky Clock."

"That sounds...completely stupid and irrelevant," Astrid deadpanned. "Three Musketeers probably sounds a lot better."

"I...agree," Hiccup added in.

"Well that's what we're going with," Jack ignored both of them. "It's final."

"Says who?" Astrid looked at Jack mockingly.

"Says the squad leader," Jack smirked.

"I don't listen to you," Astrid countered.

"Maybe you don't," Jack pointed at Hiccup. "But he does."

"Tell me you're seriously not going to put that," Astrid looked at Hiccup.

"Sorry, but I'm just following orders," Hiccup grinned sheepishly and typed into the computer.

"Ugh, that just sounds terrible," Astrid palmed her face.

Jack laughed a little bit and looked at his COMLINK for the time. "Speaking of clock, we should get going now, the sooner the quicker I can get back to bed."

"Alright," Astrid said.

"Yeah, we should," Hiccup stood up and put some items onto the table. "Put these on."

Jack looked down to see an earpiece device along with a pair of goggles that has three lenses in a triangle look; a night vision goggles or NVG for short. He put the small device onto his right ear and wrapped the goggles on top of his head.

"Standard NVG, there's also built in thermal vision for detecting heat source, just flick the switch on the right side to change mode," Hiccup said holding a black pilot helmet in his arm.

"Sweet," Jack commented. "Alright let's go."

Hiccup turned off the digital map display and went with Jack and Astrid out into the storage house. The keys jingled as it opened the lock and Hiccup pulled the doors opened. The lights came on and Jack could see that the areas around the jet were already cleaned out. Hiccup went forward, lifted up the cockpit door and got inside.

Jack saw Astrid made her way to the wings to take off the covers that were on the rotors before sliding open the right side door and got it, he turned back to close the door and propped himself into the jet compartment.

It was more spacious inside than Jack had thought, three seats were in the back row, one in the front. On the side was a screen size of a regular TV displaying satellite maps. Looking ahead, he could see Hiccup sitting on the left side of the two pilot's seat with his black helmet on, he sat down and strapped himself to the seat. Astrid was next to Jack checking the map on the screen.

"Alright everything's checked, you guys ready?" Hiccup looked back.

"Ready," Jack said as Astrid nodded her head, he closed the side door.

Hiccup hit several buttons and Jack felt the machine came to life, he could hear the sound of the rotors' blades started spinning, but it was much more quiet than he thought. Slowly the metal machine lifted itself off of the ground, higher and higher until they were in the sky. He looked out to the small window watching the storage house's roof closing on itself and gradually became smaller. He felt the wings unfold and the jet shifted its position flying towards its destination.

Jack looked outside and saw that snow were still falling, if it was windy outside he wouldn't know. The seat being comfortable he leaned back and yawned.

"Hey don't go all sleepy now," Astrid snickered.

"I'm not, this thing is really comfortable," Jack said.

"I know," Astrid agreed. "Can't believe he actually got his hand on it, it was like a dream for any of us to drive one of these."

"Well hey, can't blame me for being the best," Hiccup said jokingly. "And this baby right here really is the best thing I've ever driven."

"Yeah, keep boasting," Astrid snorted rolling her eyes, Hiccup just chuckled and didn't say anything more.

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked.

"Almost, just trying to keep us away from all the lights," Hiccup replied, eyes looking back and forth between the screen the screen and outside for about a minute. "Ah here we are."

Jack felt the jet descends to a lower altitude for easier rappelling. The door automatically slid open and a rotator popped out rolling down a long rope. The wind from the rotors made it swayed around.

"This is it, you guys ready for it?" Hiccup announced.

"Definitely," Jack answered, looking to Astrid he grinned and put a hand to the rope. "Ladies first."

"Whatever," Astrid rolled her eyes and went to the rope, she grabbed it with her hands and jumped out.

"Good luck," Hiccup called back.

"Don't need it," Jack grinned giving him a two finger salute. He securely grabbed hold of the rope, used his legs and propelled himself outward into the air. He hooked both of his feet as he quickly slid down, the grip became tighter when the ground was near to lower the speed of which he was going at.

Jack's feet touched the ground with a soft thud, he let go of the rope and looked up to see the nearly invisible jet rolling up the rope and flew away into the dark. He looked back down to see Astrid nodded at him holding her silenced handgun pointing around checking for hostiles. He pulled out his own and cocked the hammer, holding it with both hand he checked the surrounding. Looking down at his COMLINK displaying 1:02, one hour past midnight, good thing he slept earlier during the day.

"Alright, let's go, watch my back," Jack said slowly stepping forward.

"Copy," Astrid simply complied.

"Hic, any signatures ahead?" Jack asked.

_"Negative, you are clear to proceed,"_ Hiccup answered through the earpiece. _"I'm uploading the tactical map to your COMLINK, over."_

Jack looked down at his COMLINK to see a map with black shades and gray lines, there were two dots, one green and one blue. Around the sides were four directions indicated by their respective initials. He turned his body around testing the device, the screen flickered as he moved.

_"The radius is approximately 300 feet, the green dot is yourself, blue is any other registered COMLINKS in the area, and red is well, strangers, not always hostiles. The image refreshes every half a second, over." _Hiccup explained.

"Neat," Jack commented. "Alright I got it from here, over."

_"Copy that, over," _Hiccup said.

"You got all that?" Jack looked to Astrid.

"Yeah," Astrid confirmed.

Everything was dark, Jack eventually had to pulled down his NVG to see better. The green screen went to life and the surroundings became clearer, the parts too far for the goggles appeared dark and black. He glanced at his mobile map every few seconds checking for any red dots, a few appeared and he took different paths to avoid them. The cameras were a harder challenge, but not impossible.

The soft snow muffled much of any sound that might've came out from their boots. Jack stayed in the front while Astrid facing the rear, the two silently moved through aisles of crates and containers. The snow fell lightly and there was barely any wind. Everything was quiet as grave.

"You know I thought there'd be more guards around," Astrid said quietly.

"Maybe they're having poker night or something, just keep your eyes and ears open." Jack said back.

"Got too quiet, thought I should say something," Astrid responded.

"On normal occasions I would agree, but I'd like to get this done as quick as possible," Jack said.

"You always work alone then?" Astrid asked.

"Pretty much yeah," Jack answered.

"So this is your first time co-operating?"

"Uh I think so."

"Then I guess we'll be pairing up a lot more in the future," Astrid grinned.

"Geez, then I'm gonna have to put up with you every time then," Jack said jokingly.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure I am much more mature than you are," Astrid looked over her shoulder.

"You don't sound like it, and we're the same age," Jack continued looking ahead.

"Bet I'm older," Astrid said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jack swiveled his head around. "What month are you?"

"March," Astrid replied.

"...Damn I'm July," Jack turned back when he heard Astrid snickered. "Hiccup?"

_"I'm August," _Hiccup answered.

"Well at least I'm older than him. What's your DMS?" Jack asked Astrid.

DMS, or Dead Mark Score, one of the final test before leaving training. It tests the trainee Ranger on their shooting performance on various weapon types. Receiving a point only when successfully hit the correct spot. Five different types of firearm: handgun, sub-machine gun, assault rifle, sniper rifle, and shotgun. Light machine guns aren't used since they're not very optimal for being mobile. 20 targets for each and total up to 100, then divide by 5 for the average. At least 15 is needed to pass the course.

"Um..16 out of 20," Astrid mumbled.

"And I'm 18 out of 20," Jack chuckled. "What's yours Hic?"

_"19 out of 20," _was Hiccup's swift replied.

"Dang, the one closest to Merida eh? She's like the only one that got an ace on that," Jack whistled.

"What's your CQC?" Astrid questioned.

"Uh, like 18 also," Jack answered.

Close Quarters Combat, one of the quickest yet hardest test. The combatant was suppose to take out their target as quickly as possible. Disarming, knock outs, interrogation techniques, countering an ambush, and general fighting. Jack was good in most of them, but his stamina wasn't the best for long fights.

"And I'm an ace on that," Jack could feel Astrid's smirk from the back of his skull.

"How about you Hic?" Jack asked.

_"I was...passable,"_ Hiccup chuckled nervously. Jack and Astrid shared a laugh at that.

"So why a pilot?" Jack continued the conversation. "Surely there must be a reason for staying back. I mean Hic did it because he was good, what about you?"

"I guess it was the first time I ever stepped on an airplane, the feeling of being in the air, being able to see everything below you," Astrid started talking. "I just knew I had to become a pilot one day. And after watching so much footages from the old wars, it was...very appealing."

"Fair enough, but how did you get into the Rangers? They don't exactly have a sign up center," Jack said.

"Apparently my father was in it, I played around in his room when I was little and found out about the stuff," Astrid explained. "I mean there was this armory room hidden behind a closet and this box full of old photos and eventually some sort of journal. Being a kid I was, I read through it."

"When I asked him about it, he sort of panicked. For a Ranger his emotion wasn't exactly subtle," Astrid laughed a little shaking her head still gripping the pistol tightly. "He tried to lie, but I saw through it and demanded the truth. Eventually it came out and I wanted to do it. I must have done something for him to agree to it, don't remember too much after that. And here I am now. What's you story?"

"Nothing special really," Jack said. "First off it happened pretty quickly, my parents died in a plane crash. Then they literally came to my door told me about the whole deal with my dad. Since I pretty much became an orphan then, I thought it was a good idea."

"Oh sorry about your parents," Astrid said softly.

"It's alright, I got over it," Jack waved her off. "I forgot your story Hic, how was it?"

_"Similar to Astrid's, I stumbled upon it and confronted my dad. Different thing is, he actually encouraged me to join it. To be a proud man. You knew me at that age, I was scrawny and weak, often picked on by bullies at school, so I saw that as an opportunity and went for it," _Hiccup answered plainly.

"Huh, wait a minute," Jack furrowed his brows. "All of our fathers were part of the Rangers from the beginning?"

_"Oh you didn't know?" _Hiccup asked, his voice sounded surprised through the earpiece.

"Know what?" Jack replied.

_"Every new members of the Rangers now have parents who are retired or passed away. You could say that it's like a family generation thing, from parents to their kids. Except back in the time it was mostly males," _Hiccup explained.

"So you're saying any Rangers now will likely to have their kids do the same?" Jack asked.

_"Most likely yes, but it depends on the person. If not the kids then it could be the relatives. If neither then they just look for new potential ones like how the who organization started." _Hiccup said.

"Hmm so that's how it works, I never thought about it," Jack said.

"Same here," Astrid agreed.

"Hold up," Jack suddenly stopped and looked down to his COMLINK. "We're at the first container."

The tactical map displayed no other heat signatures nearby, in front of Jack and Astrid was a large storage container. The hatch was secured by a heavy duty electric lock, no way getting in without the password.

"It's locked, anyway to hack this?" Jack asked.

_"Place your COMLINK's camera over the lock for a scan, it will do the rest," _Hiccup answered.

"Alright Astrid, watch my back," Jack said as he kneeled down onto the ground and lifted his left arm over the lock.

"Copy," Astrid complied standing behind Jack doing look outs.

About 15 seconds later Jack's COMLINK displayed a six-digit codes, he looked at it and punched in the number on the lock's keypad. The small LED light turned green and he could he a small click noise. He put a hand on the handle and pull with an extra amount of force to move the heavy door. It opened and he peered inside along with Astrid. The both of them carefully walked inside and closed the hatch.

No lights causing the whole thing to be pitch black, but the NVG does its job well and Jack could see everything clear enough. Crates of firearms stacked to both sides of the storage's interior leaving a little walkway in the middle.

"That's quite some stuff they got here," Astrid whistled looking around.

"And to think that they got more than this," Jack said back, he looked to a corner of the crates and saw a logo that has a W on it. "All this stuff came from Wesleton too, they must have made a lot of money for all of this."

"Considering the price of these cheap craps, I doubt it, but guess they made it up for the quantity," Astrid scoffed. "So what should we do with it?"

"These things don't last in water, but we damn sure don't have the time to dispose them," Jack said, an idea popped up in his head from a memory. "But maybe we can burn them instead, there's probably some explosives in one of these crates."

"Not that I'm against the idea, but we don't even know where the rest of the storages yet," Astrid pointed out the problem.

"No worries, cause we won't be the ones to get rid of them," Jack said opened up a crate's lid with a red label.

"What do you mean?" Astrid was confused.

"We just need to do a few of the ones that we can find. Then make the explosion large enough to get the attention of the APD. They can clean up the rest," Jack explained pulling out several C4s.

_"That's actually what I was about to suggest, three explosions should be enough," _Hiccup said agreeing to the idea.

"Alright then, heh pyro eh? My favorite stuff," Astrid grinned and began shuffling through the crates. "So how big should each explosion be?"

"Enough to wake up a neighborhood, three should be for a whole city block," Jack said smirking. "Use the timed explosive ones, we don't know the range of the detonator so it wouldn't work if we're outside of it."

"Okay, how long should the time be?" Astrid asked sticking the explosives everywhere.

Jack looked at his COMLINK for the time, it had been close to one hour since they had landed, longer than he had thought. Hiccup's jet will last in the air for about 3 more hours that still gives them plenty of time.

"How close is the office from here?" Jack asked. "And the other storage containers?"

_"Let me see, according to the map, the office is only about 15 minutes walk from where you are, and the other storages are ten apart. If you two split up, it would be only about half an hour in total," _Hiccup replied.

"Alright then, set it for an hour, just in case something messes up in the office," Jack said. "We're splitting up after this one and meet up at the office, then rendezvous with Hic at the top of the crane. Fly away into the night and watch the fireworks."

"Sounds good to me," Astrid laughed and punched in the time.

A minute after, Jack and Astrid left the weapon storage and closed the hatch locking it. The air outside gave him much fresher air. He looked to Astrid who nodded, she ran down on the pavement and he went the opposite way.

Jack skillfully hopped over cargos after fences while making as little noise as possible. Crouching on top of a metal beam, he looked down to see two guards holding the same weapons he saw in the storage container indicating their identities. Jack let them passed and landed on the ground facing the large metal hatch, the one he was supposed to find.

Performed the same procedure for decoding the lock, Jack went inside to see the similar interior layout. Finding the crates with red label he fished out several explosives and placed them everywhere, only one needed to be time since it will cause a chain explosion.

Observing his finished work, Jack peaked his head outside watching for guards. There may be none displayed on the map, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He carefully locked the hatch and made his way to where the office was located.

By the time Jack reached there, he did not see Astrid anywhere.

"Astrid I'm here, where are you?" Jack asked looking around.

_"Coming, almost there,"_ Astrid responded. _"From west side."_

Looking to the direction Astrid mentioned, Jack saw a person running towards him. She stopped when she was right in front of him.

"You avoided the cameras?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I did," Astrid answered.

"Alright let's do this, we still got half an hour, let's make it quickly," Jack said. "We're here Hic, now where is this office?"

_"Third floor, all the way down the hall to the left, won't be able to avoid the security cams so put your mask on," _Hiccup said.

"Well you heard him, let's go," Jack reached down to his collar and pulled up the scarf mask up to the bridge of his nose covering half his face. Astrid did the same with hers and they stalked into the warehouse.

Surprisingly there were barely any guards standing around. To make sure Jack turned on the thermal vision for any heat detection. The color this time showing all blue, only yellow and red when he looked at Astrid, the cameras further away displayed purple. Not a fan of seeing colors he turned it back to regular night vision mode. The stairs provided the quickest way to the third floor.

Reaching the top, Jack could see a dark hallway with a light at the end, Jack went forward quietly with Astrid following in the rear. When they were at the designated door, he looked down to the COMLINK and saw a red dot blinking, there was someone inside the room. He looked to Astrid and raised one finger, then his whole hand pointing at the door, she nodded and stacked herself to one side of the door still aiming her gun down the hallway, Jack on the other side. He pulled out a small cable from the COMLINK, the Snake Cam, and pushed the head under the door's gap.

The screen switched to a different displaying showing what the camera sees. Jack saw a guard sleeping on a chair, in front of him various TV screens with live feeds from the security cameras. He reached a hand to Astrid's left shoulder and squeezed it two times, she understood the signal and prepared herself. Jack pushed the Snake Cam back inside the COMLINK, he slowly turned the door handle and pushed it in while aiming the gun with his other hand. He crept inside and Astrid followed suit.

With the guard being deep in him slumber, occasionally saying incoherent words, it made the whole process a lot easier for Jack.

_"The system's mainframe is accessed through a computer, find a computer or laptop that is isolated and plug in the COMLINK, I'll do the rest," _Hiccup instructed.

Jack looked around and saw a white laptop sitting in a corner with various wires plugged, it must be the one. He connected the COMLINK to the laptop using a built in USB cable, the screen flashed a few times and a percentage progress bar came up. The number reached 100 after about half a minute and he disconnected the device.

_"Alright got it, now get out of there, I'll be on top of the crane, over." _Hiccup said.

"On our way," Jack complied, he nodded at Astrid who quickly went out the door. He closed it behind him and ran outside.

The crane was tall, took Jack and Astrid nearly ten minutes to reach it, and now they have to climb. He looked up to the ladder and put out his hand, he smirked.

"Ladies first," Jack said.

"You just want to look at my butt," Astrid crossed her arms looking at him, when not receiving a reply she rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Jack waited for Astrid to climbed up a decent distance before doing it himself. Now that he looked at it again, the crane was really tall. Enough to wonder when the heck he would reach the top, and when it did, he let out a huff. Now they just have to get across the long beam to the end where their transport aircraft was currently hovering with an opened door. He ran forward and Astrid grabbed his hand pulling him inside the jet.

Forgot that the mask was still on, Jack pulled it down along with the goggles and breathed. Much more comforting now that he didn't have to receive oxygen through a piece of fabric.

"That went well," Jack commented strapping himself into the seat.

"Great, now we just wait for the firework show," Astrid said without her mask rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah any minute now," Jack said.

"Hold on, let me get further away first and then we can watch," Hiccup chuckled piloting the vehicle up higher into the air.

A minute later a loud explosion sound rang out and Jack could see the smoke column quickly rose into the air, two more followed and the whole seaport practically lit up with lights as the people scrambled around in panicked.

"Wooooo!" Jack cheered along with Astrid who marveled at the sight. Hiccup laughed at their expressions.

Jack raised a fist and Astrid bumped it. "Not bad, but my explosion was larger," he grinned.

"No way, mine was," Astrid scoffed.

"Nuh uh, bet I had more C4s placed," Jack countered.

"No one does explosion better than me," Astrid declared.

"Except this guy," Jack pointed at himself.

Astrid simply roll her eyes and looked back to the partially destroyed seaport.

"Yeah, yeah you are both amazing, now let's go home. It's past 3 in the morning and I want to sleep," Hiccup announced.

"Yeah, same. Wake me when we're home," Jack yawned and leaned back into the seat closing his eyes. He heard the sound of Astrid closing the door and Hiccup drove them home.

* * *

**Author's Note: And I did it! Chapter 11 finished! Man why do I keep staying up past midnight to write these stuff lol, probably cause that's the only time when I can focus. Recently I've been having another idea for a new Jelsa fic, but I don't want to write it yet until I finish this one, it has potential too. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but we've just scratched the surface as of this chapter so hehe. Anyway, thank you so much for your support, all the reviewers are amazing and I am indebted. Look forward to more soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sky Clock **

**Chapter 12**

It was already noon by the time Jack woke up, but the room was still dark as the curtains still closed from the night before. He didn't even have to look at the clock to know that the sun is currently at its peak. A natural sense for a Ranger, an internal clock that existed within the brain. He didn't know how to explain it as over time it just developed instinctively. Perhaps due to living by himself for two years, he had paid attention to this sort of things.

People say that the day after would pass more quickly than the one before, and it's true. As one grew older, the perception of time became less apparent due to daily work getting full attention. Jack was still only in his 18th year, however, for some reason he felt old. North had encouraged him to live as a regular teenager and associate with his peers during the time in high school, but he couldn't.

Jack just didn't have the same mindset as other people his age, where they would want to kill as much time as possible, he was the opposite. Time is everything in this day and age.

Rangers may be keeping the people safe, but they are themselves outcasts of the world, unable to blend into regular lives. To him the word regular seemed too foreign and frankly too boring for his taste.

The only friends he really had are his comrades in the field, the ones that he can trust. He may be could say the same to Jamie and his group, but only because he knew them the longest compared to others that he had met.

Meeting Elsa was an odd experience, it was the first time a stranger could read him so well which Jack should feel scared, but he didn't. It's not everyday where one would see a teenager acting far above their age. He wondered if the old Arendelle's monarchy bloodline is still present. If it was, then he should be addressing her as a princess. That brought him back to the dreams he had about her, it was definitely not a coincidence. The chances of seeing the same person many times in a row are almost nonexistent, but she was real.

Jack yawned and sat up, he found his eyes to be really dry and irritating, he had forgotten to take off the contact lenses before going to sleep. He used one hand to separate his eyelids and used the other to popped them out, then tossing them to a nearby trash bin. He blinked a few times to moisten the eyes and looked down. He was still wearing the outfit he had on last night except for the excessive protective gears. The knee pads and the vest lied on the ground next to a pair of black boots, the equipment belt on the table to the right of the COMLINK still attached to the arm strap, plus the NVG and earpiece. Yawning one last time, he stood up to stretch and then grabbed some fresh clothes for a shower.

Jack came out fresh and walked over to a laundry basket and threw in the Ranger outfit, he looked to the mirror and checked his hair, it is now back to its natural brown. the hot water had rinsed off the white hair dye that he used. He pushed the items that were on the ground under the bed with a foot and went to grab his COMLINK and detach it from the strap. Turning on the screen he took note of the battery level and it was still in the upper half percentage. He noticed a text message, what surprised him that it was from Elsa. He doesn't text due to the lack of friends and he had always preferred talking.

_-Have you seen the news?- _

Elsa must have been talking about the explosion he and Astrid caused at the seaport. Curious, Jack grabbed a remote and turned on the TV, he flipped a few channels until the news came up. On screen showed the wreckage of the aftermath that was bordered off by the APD, it seemed that there were no casualties. A woman was being interviewed as the broadcast continued.

_"I went down for a cold pop when I heard the explosion, I thought we were being invaded. I look out the window and saw fire and smoke, then two more happened I screamed and ran for mah life. I ain't grab nuthin', turns out I forgot mah shoes. Ain't nobody got time for dat!" _The woman said.

Jack snickered at the scene and heard laughter coming from downstairs, it sounded like Astrid and Hiccup but the former more vocal. The news host then went around interviewing more witnesses. He observed of the people in the background, all of them have their phones out recording or snapping pictures, two in particular however, did not. Both were dressed in black, one was taller than the other, from the angle he could not see their faces. The tall man dressed in black had a fedora on, he reached down to the shorter one who had orange hair and said something to his ear, the latter nodded and the pair walked away. Jack thought nothing of them, they must have been businessmen of some sort.

_"The police is still investigating the wreckage, it seems to be caused from what looks like weapon storage containers. They have just given us permission for the camera footage of two unknown people who appeared last night, they may be the one who caused the incident." _The female host announced as the screen switched to one with lower resolution, but still in color and Jack could see him and Astrid stalking down the hallway with guns in their hand, their faces covered. _"They are unidentified and is unclear who they are associated with. A male with white hair with blue eyes, the female with brown hair and also blue eyes. Be weary of anyone with said description and report them to the APD if you think they are the same people."_

Jack watched the news for a bit longer before looking back down to his COMLINK.

-Watching it now.- Jack typed in the words hitting send.

-_Where have you been? I sent that text hours ago.- _Elsa replied almost instantly.

Jack looked at the time of said message, it was from early in the morning which was more than 6 hours ago, he must've set it on silent or really deep in his sleep.

-Sleeping.- Jack texted back.

_-Until noon?-_

-What? It's weekend, am I not allow to sleep?-

_-No, but sleeping for too long makes you lose brain cells.-_

Jack blinked at the message, he rubbed his head with a hand subconsciously.

-That's kind of cruel, why would you say that?-

_-I don't want to play chess with someone who can't think.-_

Ouch, Jack thought to himself, Elsa can be really blunt about certain things.

-Well then I guess I'll eat the rest of the chocolate that I have then. There's so much of them.-

_-I forbid you from doing so.- _The text came rather quickly.

-Okay then, why were you asking me about the news anyway?- Jack chuckled at that.

_-Nothing really, it's just that weird stuff started happening ever since you came here.-_

-How do you mean?-

_-Just a feeling of mine, think nothing of it.-_

_-_Umm, ok? I'm still a bit confused.- Jack silently hoped Elsa doesn't try to pry into the matter any deeper.

-_What my feeling means is, would u go out with me :3?- _The text came back after about half a minute.

_-I think ur cute and we should totally be togetherrrrr 3- _Another one appeared.

_-Pleaseeeee Jackyyyy? :D-_

Jack stood there frozen staring at the screen wondering what the devil is going on. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again, the text was still there. He rubbed his eyes with a hand, it was still there saying the same thing. The sound of the news channel became muffled noises as he stopped paying attention to it.

He blinked.

He blinked again.

He blinked for the third time.

As he was going for a fourth, another text came up.

_-Y r u not replyingg? D: imma get angryyy D:-_

Not know how to respond, Jack shook his head and replied.

-What?-

_-What do u menadjfaskjfnskjdfnakjnwsdksfjakdn djsdakd Dkjdfn- _Incoherent words came up on the screen.

_-ahhhnkjnkju-_

_-help meedskmngk-_

Jack looked at the text narrowing his eyes, something is really weird going on with Elsa today.

-Are you okay?-

It wasn't about until two minutes later that he received a reply.

_-I'm sorry about that, Anna was being Anna again.-_

Jack laughed at that message, of course he should have realized that it was the spritely girl. He had been silly, no way Elsa would say anything that so out of character.

-I certainly wasn't expecting that to happen, I thought you might've had a seizure of some sort.-

_-Don't be ridiculous.-_

-I won't, where is Anna by the way?-

_-Tied up in her bedroom, I had to muffled her mouth when I announced no chocolate for a month.-_

-Ah, you're not really going to do that are you?- Jack chuckled as he typed skillfully with his thumb.

-_She doesn't need to know that.-_

-You are an evil person.-

-_Just being the responsible older sister. I'm also surprised.-_

-Surprised by what?- Jack's eyebrows rose.

_-You are actually capable of texting properly.-_

-I'm not a caveman, if I can talk, then I can text. Were you expecting me to do it like Anna?-

-_Yes. I was.-_

_-_That's hurtful. Anyway, what are you doing for today?-

_-Staying home, why?-_

_-_Since it's Sunday and all, maybe we could hang out? I really don't know what to do_.-_

_-Are you asking me out?-_

-If two friends seeing each other nowadays is considered a date, then sure.- Jack chuckled as he typed. -Bring Anna if it makes you feel uncomfortable then.-

-_Hold on for a moment.-_

Jack only had to wait for about a minute or so.

_-Alright then, we'll go, where shall we meet?-_

_-_The only place I really know is Kristoff's café place, so we can meet there, or I can pick you guys up or something.-

_-That won't be necessary, we'll see you there. And Anna says hi.-_

-Okay, tell her I said hi.- Jack chuckled and locked the device. Turning back to the TV, not seeing anything new he turned if off.

Downstairs sat Hiccup and Astrid together on the couch watching the news, then Astrid grabbed the remote and changed channel. In front of them were half-eaten pancakes and bacon strips with coffees.

"Morning," Jack craned his neck as the two looked up.

"Oh you're up, technically it's afternoon now," Hiccup said.

"Hey Frosty, did you know that we were on TV?" Astrid greeted. "The camera's footage from last night was on the news."

"Yeah, I was watching it earlier," Jack responded. "And now we're wanted too, wonderful."

"Don't be so grouchy, last night was a success," Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of that, did you get anything yet Hic?" Jack asked.

"Uh, no, not yet," Hiccup pointed to Astrid. "She wouldn't let me do anything, saying it's Sunday, and Sundays mean no work."

"I can probably agree with that," Jack shrugged. "After that event though, we definitely stirred up one of their hornet's nests somehow."

"If that didn't, I don't what will," Astrid agreed, then snapped her fingers. "Or maybe stopping a bank robbery?"

"As if we'll run into one anytime soon," Jack chuckled. "Anyway, good work last night. Glad to know that you can follow orders Astrid."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, squad leader," Astrid replied sarcastically. "Pancakes?"

"Actually no thanks, I'm going out today," Jack said.

"With who? Oh I see," Astrid smirked in realization. "Have fun."

"Sheesh, you're making me feel like a kid," Jack rolled his eyes. "You guys aren't using the car though right?"

"Nah," Hiccup answered shaking his head. "Oh remember to get some eggs, we're out."

"Alright, later," Jack grabbed the keys from the counter and walked to the door leading out to the garage. He got inside the car and turned on the ignition.

…

Freezing Fire was crowded, as expected on weekends and its high time. Jack still found the name to be quite weird, but it's not like the description he gave his squad any better, or made any sense for that matter now that he thought about it. Oh well, at least it was original, hopefully. He parked the SUV and walked inside, baristas busy doing their jobs and people drinking their coffees. He looked around and did not see the sisters he was supposed to meet, feeling hungry, he went up to the counter to ordered lunch.

The TV that hanged on the wall displayed the news channel, there were many people paying attention to it, some in discussions. It was Kristoff that greeted Jack when he came forward.

"Oh hey Jack, here for the same thing?" Kristoff asked.

"Well that and a chicken salad for lunch, haven't eaten yet," Jack answered.

"Alright then, want breadsticks to go with that?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah sure, the garlic ones," Jack replied.

"Got it, is that it?" Kristoff asked.

"That's it," Jack confirmed pulling out his wallet.

"That'll be $7.98," Kristoff said and Jack handed the appropriate amount.

Jack waited for his meal, when it arrived he took it and went to find a table to sit down. He found one and took it quickly before someone else got in. He ate silently as he eyed the door for Elsa or Anna to appear. Almost ten minutes later, he saw them walking in. He raised his hand to catch their attention, they saw it and went towards him.

Anna sat down excitedly while Elsa did so with more elegance. Their outfits not too dissimilar from the ones at school due to snowing weather outside: Elsa in blue and Anna in green. Still eating his salad rather slowly, he stopped and drank his coffee.

"Hi!" Anna chirped and Elsa nodded.

"Hello to you two," Jack greeted putting down his cup. "How's your day so far?"

"Boring, nothing to do. I wanted to go skating but it's too crowded now," Anna pouted.

"Why didn't you go earlier?" Jack asked.

"Uh...I slept in," Anna smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, I did too," Jack chuckled. "What about Hans then? Why aren't you two together?"

"Um, he said he's busy this week with his boss or something, he seemed a little upset too for some reason," Anna replied.

"You didn't annoy him too much right?" Jack joked, smirking and he saw Elsa doing in the same looking at Anna.

"What? Of course not, he loves me too much and he knows how much I love him," Anna countered.

"Uh, I don't think people fall in love that quickly, I think that stuff takes years," Jack commented.

"Nope, not when it's true love," Anna said confidently, Jack saw Elsa shaking her head slightly.

"Okay then, if that's what you think," Jack turned to Elsa. "So how was your day?"

"Just dealing with Anna as usual," Elsa replied simply.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Anna complained. "And you weren't serious about the one month no chocolate rule right? Riiiiight?"

"Yes I was serious," Elsa gave a strong smile.

"Aw come on! I said I was sorry already, please?" Anna whined.

"My decision is final," Elsa said firmly.

"Jack please make Elsa change her mind," Anna turned to Jack and gave him the puppy dog face her hands clasped in front.

Jack stared at Anna for moment before turning to Elsa who was glaring at him. He looked back and forth, took a sip of the coffee and gave a nervous smile. "Sorry, but I don't know how."

"Aww," Anna slumped down on the table dejectedly, she looked up and brightened then took one of Jack's bread and ate it. "Ooh breadsticks. Yum."

"Anna," Elsa scolded glaring at her younger sister. "Don't take someone else's food."

"But it's so good," Anna looked at Jack hopefully. "You don't mind right Jack?"

"Sure, sure, I had too much anyway," Jack waved it off chuckling.

"See? He said it's fine," Anna grinned brightly and went back to chewing on the bread.

"Well not everyone can be nice as him," Elsa rolled her eyes then she saw Anna's eyes widened and no longer eating the bread. "What?"

"Oh ho ho ho, did I just hear you calling Jack nice now?" Anna grinned mischievously. "I've never heard you compliment anyone before."

"Wha-that's ridiculous," Elsa stuttered looking away, cheeks flushed slightly. "I've given compliments before."

"Oh yeah? To whom?" Anna challenged.

"To uh, to uh," Elsa began to look nervous. "To you, I've complimented you plenty of time."

"Puh-lease, family members don't count," Anna rolled her eyes. "And you've scolded me more than half the time."

"Well too much chocolate and you'll get fat one of these days," Elsa countered.

"Whaaat? No. Never! I shall never get fat, for the Chocolate Almighty had given me the ability to stay in shape forever," Anna declared. "And it's not like you're any better, you ate all the ones that you took from me."

"Still much less than you," Elsa defended herself, crossing her arms. "Besides I only took the extras."

"And those were the best ones," Anna complained.

"Then next time eat those first," Elsa smirked.

"Ha! Fine I will," Anna affirmed. "Ah! you made me went off topic."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elsa looked away.

"You called Jack a nice person, don't deny it," Anna said accusingly.

"...Fine, I did," Elsa said slowly. "He's a nice person."

"Yay! I knew you like him," Anna cheered, munching on her breadstick.

"What? No I don't," Elsa said quickly.

Jack was chewing on his salad listening, he didn't want to interrupt the two sisters and was interested in hearing Elsa's answer.

"Then why would you two see each other _alone _every morning before class?" Anna smirked.

"We...just play chess, that's all," Elsa said.

"Sure," Anna turned to Jack. "Only chess right Jack?"

"Uh," Jack swallowed the salad and drank some coffee, Elsa wasn't looking at him. "Yeah, pretty much really. It's not like we have a lot of time before the bell."

"Phooey, you two are such killjoys," Anna pouted, her eyes dashed between Jack and Elsa multiple times, she finally finished her bread stick and stood up. "I'm gonna go chat with Kristoff, bye."

"Um, isn't he still working?" Jack asked looking at the counter.

"Nah, I don't think he'd mind," Anna said, she turned and walked happily to where Kristoff was.

Jack sat there looking down to his empty salad plate, then to Elsa, who was staring back. They looked at each other for a moment and Jack drank some more of his coffee.

"You know, this is the first time we're talking outside of school," Jack said.

"Yeah you're right," Elsa agreed. "It certainly doesn't feel the same without a chess set."

"Well I don't know, I like it since I don't have to suffer another defeat," Jack chuckled.

"Shame, I wanted to add another victory to my ongoing list," Elsa smiled.

"Is my name the only one in your list?" Jack asked.

"No, but it sure shows up the most." Elsa replied.

"You are very cruel, you know that?" Jack joked.

"It's just skill," Elsa simply said.

"I'd like to see you go against Hiccup one day, he's the best chess player I've ever seen," Jack said.

"Oh? That would be interesting, although it should be expected, he is quite an interesting person," Elsa commented.

"What do you mean interesting?" Jack asked.

"Hmm, let's see, he never talks to anyone unless spoken to, until you and Astrid came along," Elsa explained. "But I can't say much since History is the only class that I share with him."

"Well he does stay quiet most of the time," Jack agreed. "But he's a good friend, I wouldn't trade him for anyone else."

"That's nice, having a close friend," Elsa said slowly.

"It sure is, someone that you can rely on is always the best thing," Jack nodded and leaned in smiling. "I wonder if we'll be close friends one day too."

Elsa's cheeks turned a little pink and she turned away smiling. "It's a work in progress."

"It's better than zero though," Jack grinned.

"But still 99 spots from 100," Elsa smirked.

"Aw, so close," Jack pouted.

"You might want to check the definition of close," Elsa giggled slightly.

"Yeah, I definitely will," Jack chuckled tapping his head. "Gotta fill up the vocabularies to this caveman's brain."

"That would be preferable," Elsa giggled a little louder.

"Don't you want a drink or something? I mean we're in a coffee shop after all," Jack said after finishing his drink.

"I'm good, I only do caffeine early in the morning," Elsa responded.

"Ah okay, so you're an early riser. I don't think I can ever wake up before the sun rises without an alarm clock," Jack chuckled.

"I got used to it, it feels much less tiring," Elsa said.

"Do you sleep early then?" Jack asked.

"Not really, I don't consider around ten early," Elsa replied.

"Well it's earlier than twelve, that's for sure," Jack said.

"Why do you stay up that long? It's not homework isn't it?" Elsa asked.

"What? Of course not, as if I'll ever care that much about homework," Jack scoffed.

"Then what do you do?"

"Just playing my guitar or watching some movies."

"You can play the guitar?" Elsa's eyebrows rose.

"Yep, well I just picked it up again, but I still remember a lot of stuff," Jack said.

"I'd like to hear it one day," Elsa said, then turned away. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Sure," Jack said. "And I'd like to hear you perform on the piano too."

"Haven't you heard me before?" Elsa asked.

"I meant like with just us, no one else around, and we can play both of our instruments together or something," Jack suggested.

"I'd like that," Elsa smiled.

Jack was about to say something but he saw a familiar white car leaving the parking lot. It hit him that it was Elsa's car and she was still sitting here.

"Uh, isn't that your car?" Jack pointed out the window.

Elsa looked at the direction Jack was pointing at, then she looked around for Anna who was nowhere to be found, Kristoff was talking to other customers at the counter. Her phone gave a small sound and she took it out looking at it. After a few minutes of texting, she groaned.

"Anna's that one that's driving, and she's going somewhere," Elsa said.

"She can drive right?" Jack asked.

"A bit reckless, but yes she can, got her license not too long ago," Elsa sighed.

"But aren't you still here?"

"Anna was...thinking that you'll be the one taking me home," Elsa said looking away.

"Oh, I see now," Jack started chuckling. "You really don't like your sister sometimes huh?"

"I love her, I really do, but you know sometimes siblings can get...crazy," Elsa moving her hands around emphasizing the point.

"I guess I do," Jack said nodding his head. "Sure I can drive you home, but it's barely pass noon and I sort of want to do something. You don't have to be home any time soon right? Or busy with anything for that matter?"

"Well, not really," Elsa said sitting straight up. "I suppose we can do something for the day."

"Great! Why don't we go to the mall? I didn't do much last time I went there." Jack suggested.

"Sure, it might be fun," Elsa said.

"Might be? I'm not trying to stereotype but, aren't girls always excited when it comes to clothes shopping?"

"Well, I suppose I'm different."

"Alright, let's go then," Jack stood up holding his food tray, Elsa followed suit and he dumped the trash on their way out.

When reaching the car, Jack went to the passenger's side and opened the door, he held out a hand for Elsa who rolled her eyes.

"Such a gentleman," Elsa commented, Jack simply smiled and closed the door. He went to his seat and drove the car out of the parking and onto the street.

…

Sunday was no doubt one of the busiest day for shoppers and visitors to a mall, only second to Saturday. It seemed that there were less people than the last time Jack visited, the explosion at the seaport might have made people uneasy, he couldn't blame them. If he had been a regular civilian, he would've felt the same way. He parked the car and got out quickly to open the door for Elsa, she stepped out gracefully and shook her head, she smiled and hit his arm playfully, he returned the gesture grinning as well.

They walked into the mall using the same overpass to avoid traffics below. The inside was filled with people walking about, chatting, and kids playing around. Not knowing which store to start, they strolled through the plaza looking at different stores. Passing by a wedding apparel shop, Elsa stopped and stared at the different dresses on display.

"I thought you're not one for clothes," Jack said.

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate their beauty," Elsa spoke softly still paying attention to the different attires.

"Are you imagining yourself in one of those?" Jack asked chuckling.

"...A girl can dream can't she?" Elsa blushed slightly.

"Well I don't look to bad in a tux if I do say so myself," Jack grinned.

"Oh? I'll have to judge that when the time comes," Elsa said raising an eyebrow at him smugly, before looking away quickly. "I-I mean, if I ever see you in one."

Jack laughed a little at that comment and said, "Well I'd imagine that you'd look great in one of those, so no need to dream about it." He looked to Elsa as he didn't hear a respond, she was still staring at the dress with pink cheeks. "Let's keep going, don't want to waste the whole time standing here."

"Ye-yeah, let's go," Elsa agreed.

They continued touring the shopping mall and its various shops, Elsa showed her appreciation for clothes by dragging Jack into almost every single store. What she said earlier was definitely an understatement, although despite being shoved into different ones, she never bought anything. He started to think that she only did so to irritates him, but she couldn't be, right?

"Oh come on, not another one," Jack complained.

"Please, it's not that bad, it's just shoes," Elsa said pulling him in.

"Yeah, shoes with high heels, if you didn't notice, I don't wear those," Jack said.

"Well I do," Elsa replied.

"But you're not even buying any."

"No, but I like to look around."

"So why can't I just stay outside or somewhere else?" Jack asked.

"Because I want your opinions on them," Elsa responded.

"Are they even necessary? I mean you'd probably look good on anything," Jack said rubbing his hair.

"You-you really think so?" Elsa questioned him slowly.

"If I say yes, will I get to stay outside?"

"Oh, in that case, definitely not," Elsa huffed and went inside, Jack sighed and followed her.

"You're having fun doing this aren't you?" Jack asked.

"I did say it might be fun," Elsa smirked.

"Right, you did," Jack nodded and groaned. "For you mostly, why can't we try like different type of shop?"

"What do you have in mind?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, maybe a swimwear store? At least I get to look at something," Jack suggested.

Elsa didn't answer Jack right away as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, she crossed her arms and huffed. "You just want to look at the girls in their swimsuits."

"Well I'm a guy still in his teenage year," Jack spread his arms indicating himself, grinning. "Can you blame me?"

"I suppose not," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"So can we go?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No," Elsa said firmly and went to look at the shoes.

"Aw," Jack pouted and slumped in defeat, he found a seat and sat down waiting for Elsa.

When they had gotten out of the store, Jack suggested that both of them should go see a movie which Elsa agreed much to Jack's delight. He had always loved watching something just to pass the time. They looked at the map to find the movie theater.

They reached the movie theater shortly after and looked at the show times, there were several choices for their current time. They ended up picking an animation film, Jack bought some popcorn and followed Elsa into the show room. Surprisingly the movie was quite good, the animation quality was top notch along with its storyline. All of its technical aspects worked wonderfully together and they had a great time. Jack literally had to held his need for the bathroom so he could see the movie until the end.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing," Jack commented as he walked out of the theater.

"I agree," Elsa said.

"I'm getting hungry, why don't we go eat something," Jack suggested.

"Didn't you just ate all that popcorn?" Elsa asked.

"Well I want real food," Jack said.

"Sure," Elsa's stomach made a little noise and she blushed. "I could use a meal right now."

Jack simply laughed and walked with Elsa to the food court. After looking through different stalls, they decided on eating pizza for dinner.

"So what toppings would you like?" Elsa asked looking at the order board.

"Anything is fine, except for anchovy, never was a big fan of that," Jack answered.

"Alright then, one medium pizza with pineapple, pepperoni, olives, sausages, and lots of anchovies. Also two medium drinks." Elsa ordered.

"Wait, what?" Jack looked at Elsa who was smiling innocently at him, he groaned. "You just love doing this to me aren't you."

"I admit, it is quite amusing," Elsa giggled slightly, Jack just sighed and paid for the pizza and drinks.

Jack brought the tray to an empty square table and sat down across from Elsa. He plucked a straw into his drink and grabbed a slice of the pizza, he looked at the anchovies sitting on top and sighed again.

"Oh just eat it you big baby, it's good for you," Elsa took a slice for her own and bit it.

"Yes mother," Jack laughed dryly and started eating. It didn't taste as bad as he remembered, the other toppings have strong flavors of their own that drowned it out. He wouldn't dislike anchovies so much if he didn't have to eat so many back in the days of training, healthy, but nasty.

Jack continued eating started noticing that Elsa was being quiet, she was already on her second slice too. Somehow the look on her face told him that she was deep in thought about something.

"Something on your mind?" Jack asked and Elsa looked at him.

"No, not really. I was just thinking about my father," Elsa replied.

"What about him?"

"Well, it's just that he seems rather strange this morning."

"Oh how so?"

"He started paying a lot of attention about the incident last night at the seaport," Elsa explained.

"Isn't that like a normal thing for someone who's curious?" Jack said.

"Usually, but I think he's acting different too, like curious, but also excited," Elsa said.

"Oh," Jack grabbed another slice of pizza. Come to think of it he didn't know who Elsa's father was, she had mentioned the Syndicate's symbol found in the man's study, and now somehow intrigued by the seaport incident. Could it be?

"I'm curious, but what does your father do?" Jack asked.

"He's a doctor," Elsa answered.

"And your mother?"

"She's a nurse, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, like I said, just curious," Jack raised his cup and drank from it. "So uh, what's your goal after high school?"

"I want to be like my mother and father, helping people, and to travel around the world with my sister," Elsa responded.

"That's an admirable goal," Jack commented.

"What about you?" Elsa asked.

"Huh, me? Well-" Jack scratched his cheek thinking, being a Ranger is pretty much a lifetime job until he quits. It's dangerous, but also fun and he actually wouldn't want to leave anytime soon. "I don't know, guess I'll just go with the flow."

"You should start thinking soon then, you don't have long," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I know, I'll think of something...eventually," Jack lied, he didn't like lying, especially not to a friend, but it was a minor thing so he supposed it's fine. He looked at one of the hanging TV displaying weather forecast, the bottom right corner showed the time and it was way past dusk.

"We should get going soon, I don't want your sister to get any ideas," Jack chuckled.

"I agree," Elsa giggled and pulled out another pizza slice.

They managed to finished the entire pizza and did not have to waste anything, then the both of them stood up and went out of the food court.

On the way to the exit the number of shoppers have decreased significantly, Jack noticed that Elsa had started walking slower as she looked around. It seemed like she was sniffing? Following her, he saw what she was stopping in front of: it was a chocolate shop.

"How'd I not see this when we walked in?" Jack spoke out loud.

"There were a lot of people, " Elsa said.

"Is that why you couldn't detect the smell so easily?" Jack joked.

"Oh, be quiet," Elsa said, hitting his arm playfully.

"Since you and Anna love this so much, let's go buy some," Jack said walking inside with Elsa right next to him.

Elsa expertly chose specific type of chocolates as she browsed through the shop. When she reached the counter and was about to open her purse, Jack stopped her.

"I'll pay for it," Jack said pulling out his wallet.

"You don't have to-" Elsa started saying.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let a girl pay for her stuff now wouldn't I," Jack grinned giving the cashier his card.

Elsa looked at him for a moment then giggled with a hand over her mouth. "Certainly, my good sir."

They left the mall with the bag in tow, then entered their car in the near empty parking garage and Jack proceeded to drive Elsa home.

…

Jack stopped the car in front of a familiar house, it was also dark outside making the scene identical to the first time he had been here. He looked to Elsa and saw that she was sleeping with her head tilted to the side. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her slumber, but he had to so he gently nudged her.

"Hey wake up, you're home," Jack said softly.

Elsa's eyes fluttered opened and she sat up yawning, she smacked her lips and looked around, when she saw her house she sighed and unbuckle the safety belt. She opened the door and stepped out holding the shopping bag, she then reached in and took out a smaller one and put it on the passenger's seat.

"Thanks for the ride, good night...Jack," Elsa said. "I had fun today."

"I did too, so uh," Jack responded grinning. "Next time we eat pizza can we not have anchovies?"

"If I'm in a good mood," Elsa giggled.

"Well I'm a good friend, so you'll always be in a good mood," Jack said giving her a thumbs up.

"I have no doubt that you are," Elsa agreed. "And congratulation by the way."

"For what?" Jack asked confused.

"You only have 98 more to go," Elsa said.

"Really? Yes!" Jack pumped a fist dramatically.

"You are an odd person indeed," Elsa commented.

"Huh? Wait are you saying it in a good way or a bad way?" Jack asked.

"I'm still deciding," Elsa flashed him a smiled and turned around walking to her house gate and opened it, she gave a small wave to Jack and he returned one.

Jack reached over to the bag Elsa left on the seat and looked inside, he chuckled when he saw the chocolates from the store, three small containers. He looked up and watched Elsa going inside her home, then something caught his attention. A black silhouette in one of the second floor's window was looking at him. He tried to make out the person but it was too dark, then it disappeared and the curtain fell into place. He shook his head, if he had to guess it would be Elsa's father, and put the bag down. Jack shifted the car into drive and prepared to go home when his COMLINK beeped. Pulling it out, it was a message from Hiccup.

_-You got the eggs?-_

Oh right, he had almost forgot about it.

-Oops, getting it now.- Jack replied and drove the car to Oaken's Market, but not before texting Elsa.

-Sweet dreams, Elsa.-

* * *

****Author's Note: Updated for the extra 'date' content.****

****Oops, this chapter is late and I have no excuse for it, sorry. Recently after seeing HTTYD 2, I've decided to scrap the Jelsa fic I mentioned from the last chapter, I have other plans now. So uh thank you all for reviewing, being the awesome people that I always thought you were, thank you very much. I very much appreciate any criticism on my story, it really helps me improve my writing, I only got this summer to improve my terrible writing SAT. Anyway read on and look forward to more...as long as I know what the heck to write for next week lol.****


	13. Chapter 13

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 13**

Jack pushed himself off of the ground using both arms, he sat up breathing slightly faster than normal. Finished with the first push up set, he proceeded to lied down on his back and started on sit ups.

He had to keep himself in shape with exercises often, be it static or dynamic ones. It's not in his job description that he would be on missions everyday and he didn't want to feel slouchy when doing one. Keeping it in top condition is always the most optimal choice. He started feeling warmth spreading throughout his torso and face, the result of a prolonged activity.

Jack stood up from the laying position to his feet and twist his body around several times cracking joints, then did the same with his neck. He got into a fighting stance practicing several punches and kicks while making sure not to hit anything. He kept up the process until he started sweating and he could see its glints reflecting off from the ceiling fan's light through the dresser's mirror. He stopped and took a deep breath, then released it and observed his reflection.

He was currently only in his pants and shirtless, he had a slim body build. Muscles where necessary and sizes aren't too big, he was quite proud of the small six packs he managed to gain during the time in training. Flynn boasted about his for the longest time since he was older and that annoyed Jack by a lot, but now he could see why. It's a bloody accomplishment! Observing himself, he could see several small scars here and there, if he remembered right they were all from training. He flexed his arms admiring the results, realizing what he was doing, he quickly dropped them.

Jack sighed and looked down to his chest where a small silver chain with two dog tags hanging around his neck. He held them up in his hand and observed the items, with a quick estimation in his head that this would be about the 94th times. He received them when he entered the Ranger Corps in early January, six months before his 11th birthday.

The inside of the tags were made of aluminum alloy, outside a navy cover that could be written on using permanent markers, and protected by a thin see through layer. Jack held one in his hand viewing the print, it was a symbol of a crescent moon made of white lines in a barcode fashion, the Ranger's logo. On the back displayed his name, but as a serial code instead of words.

_R 5225766 68375263 37678._

He took the second tag into his palm, this one did not have the same symbol nor numbers for it was not for identification. It was considered to be a memo-tag instead; where a Ranger would write into it a rule for themselves, it could be something they made up their own or inspired by others. Jack looked at his, a single sentence written in white ink.

_Even when separated, we are together._

It was actually said by Flynn so it surprised himself, Hiccup, and Merida that he could come up with something like that considering his rather cheeky personality. In the end they all came to the same conclusion and the same phrase was etched onto their tags before going their own way.

Jack looked at it, thinking that once his mission here in Arendelle was over, they would meet together like how they used to. He missed that and this time they'll probably include Astrid into their little family as well.

He looked at the clock to see that he had been doing the morning exercises for over an hour, the reason why he woke up earlier than usual, and to avoid the annoying alarm. School would start soon so he took off the dog tags placing them on the dresser and went to shower.

While wiping his face dry with a towel, Jack felt a prickly sensation on his chin. He looked into the sink's mirror to see himself growing a small stubble. He'd normally want some facial hair when he was a kid since it would make him look older, but now he preferred not to, sighing he pulled out a drawer to find a razor, they're not thick enough to use shaving cream so he didn't need that. When done, he ran his hand along the jawline enjoying the feeling of smooth skin, he really did like it, it felt so fresh.

Finished putting his clothes on Jack noticed that the laundry basket was rather full so he carried it with him downstairs to the washer. He dumped the content into the machine and left the basket on top of it, he would come back for it later.

"Morning," Jack greeted pouring himself a glass of milk from the container sitting on the counter.

"Morning," Hiccup and Astrid said simultaneously.

"So when are you looking up the data files we got from the seaport?" Jack asked.

"I'm running it on the system, should get them by the time we got back home," Hiccup answered.

"Alright," Jack nodded, looking at the TV which was on showing the weather forecast, same as always: snow until Spring came.

"So, how was the date yesterday?" Astrid asked looking away from the TV.

"It wasn't a date," Jack said drinking his milk.

"Right, could've fooled me," Astrid rolled her eyes. "Anyways, how was it?"

"It was nice, got dragged into a lot of clothing stores, watched a movie, ate some pizzas," Jack responded. "That's pretty much it."

"That definitely sounded like a date to me," Astrid smirked. "Was she the first girl you ever took out?"

"So far in my life? Yeah," Jack said.

"Oh? So far? Planning to ditch her soon and find another one?" Astrid asked smirking.

"What? Why the heck would I do that?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You said so far so I just 'assumed'," Astrid air quoted.

"Ugh, then stop 'assuming', but 'so far' I don't see any reason to do so," Jack groaned.

"Then tell me what you think of her?" Astrid said.

"Uh, let's see. Definitely smart, very formal, likes chocolate, better than me at chess, likes clothes especially dresses," Jack looked up to the ceiling thinking. "And prefer being alone. Oh, and cares for her sister a lot."

"Wow, you know a lot already," Astrid said surprised. "And what about her looks?"

"Looks?" Jack asked confused.

"Yeah, I mean your opinions on them. Clearly after spending lots of time with her, you should have some by now," Astrid said. "I personally think she looks very classy."

"Classy? I can see that," Jack nodded agreeing with her, he looked to Hiccup who was busying himself with pancakes. "As for me, I don't know, she just seems so different. The good kind I suppose."

"You can be boring at times you know that?" Astrid groaned in disappointment.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jack smiled cheekily.

"No take it as an insult, no girls like a boring guy," Astrid retorted.

"Reverse psychology, so it's a compliment," Jack said. "Besides, I already got someone interested in me."

"And I feel bad for her, having to deal with such a boring man," Astrid scoffed.

"Whatever makes you happy," Jack grumpily replied. "So what'd you two do for the rest of the day? Marathoning movies? Or having an extreme make out session?"

Astrid didn't reply as she swiftly turned back to the TV, Jack looked at Hiccup who was burying himself further into the fridge.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask for details," Jack snickered, he took some pancakes and pour syrup on top and started eating. To his surprise, the bread was chewy and had the right amount of sweet and butter to it.

"Who made this? It's good," Jack commented as he ate.

"That would be me," Hiccup said.

"You made them yesterday too?" Jack asked.

"No, actually Astrid made those," Hiccup answered.

"Were they any good?" Jack said.

Hiccup didn't answer right away as he darted his eyes towards Astrid who said.

"No, it was terrible," Astrid quickly said not looking away from the TV.

"It was...alright, wasn't that bad really," Hiccup said hesitatingly.

"You didn't finish yours," Astrid retorted turning around facing Hiccup. "And even I knew it was bad."

"Come on, at least you tried," Hiccup smiled nervously. "That's what matters right?"

"Pssh," Astrid turned around crossing her arms watching TV again.

"So I'm guessing that's why you guys had bacon yesterday," Jack asked while stuffing a pancake piece into his mouth.

"Uh yeah, pretty much it," Hiccup nodded chuckling, hand holding a cup of coffee.

"So what do you suppose we should do after getting the data, are we just going to spend the rest of the time blowing up weapon storages? Not that I'm complaining, but is there more after all of that?" Astrid asked from her seat.

"For now that's the plan," Hiccup replied. "But as you know, whenever there's guns, there's soldiers. And whenever there's soldiers..."

"There's a base," Jack finished.

"Exactly, we'll see if we can find one," Hiccup said.

"By slowly reducing their weapon caches, it's like baiting a rat with cheese, its tail will show sooner or later," Jack said grinning.

"Now we just have to see how long it takes, and how much," Hiccup agreed.

"Still making weekly reports to North?" Jack asked.

"Nah, he said this whole assignment might take a long time so monthly instead, plus I think he's getting tired of reading the same thing every week," Hiccup chuckled.

"Make sense, wondering why he doesn't retire yet. I mean every single strand of hair of his is white," Jack said. "And that long beard."

"Well with age comes wisdom I suppose," Hiccup responded. "And I think he enjoys it."

"You think he might have some annoyance problems with the new recruits or something?" Jack asked. "But then again, he pretty much tolerates anything."

Company Romeo's commanding officer Nicholas North Baldwin was a jolly man in his fifties. A respectable leader known for his achievements and being on the of the best Rangers ever put in the field. He was part of a squad of four, himself being the leader. They were the only squad that operated above 20 years and had successfully stopped the Syndicate many terrorism attempts in the past.

They all retired from field work in their early 40s and the members became commanders for different Ranger's companies. The rest of the team were Isla T. Fisher, Aster B. Jackman, and Sanderson. They were known as Dog-2 or Guardians.

Jack did not know much about North aside from his brief biography much less the other members from his commanding officer's squad. He never cared much about anything at that age, not even his father. He was simply a child committing his life to an organization, if his father had been a part of it, it must have been good. He chided his younger self for making such a rash decision, but fortunately it turned out well, so far.

"That's true, I don't think I've ever heard him complaining," Hiccup's voice took Jack out of his thought.

"Hey Astrid, who was your C.O.?" Jack asked.

"Hmm, I remember it being Isla, but she insisted on calling her Tooth," Astrid responded. "Wasn't she part of that Guardians squad too or something?"

"Yep, that's definitely her," Jack nodded. "What's she like?"

"Well, the most distinguished being her obsession with teeth, always have a every two-weeks inspection on ours," Astrid laughed a little. "Other than that, she was nice, gentle most of them times and extremely patience. Since she is a top-class medic, we were always treated well."

The medical division was no doubt one of the most important field in the Ranger Corps, but it was also the one with the least number of members. It was extremely difficult and had the longest training period to be qualified.

It's always best to have a medic in a squad for being a Ranger's medic wasn't about nursing back health, but to keep the other members survive. Working under immense pressure while keeping a calm and steady mind was the upmost necessity for a medic. One simple mistake was the only difference of being dead and alive.

Rangers were taught the basics of handling injuries, mainly stopping blood and treating wounds. If a life threatening situation was to happen, Jack would have to be attended by an expert.

Jack didn't like hospitals much, despite the occasional beautiful nurses he would see, he's not very fond of seeing needles, and it's not exactly the happiest place on earth. He absently rubbed his behind as he remembered waking up one morning with one sticking out, and he wasn't alone. Hiccup and Flynn had also suffered the same fate casted by Merida whenever she would be the first one to greet dawn. He looked to see Hiccup giving him an amused look.

"Bad memories?" Hiccup asked smiling.

"You should know, it happened to you too," Jack replied.

"Yeah," Hiccup chuckled agreeing as he closed his eyes slightly wincing while nodding his head rapidly. "I definitely do."

"What are you guys talking about?" Astrid asked confused. "What bad memories?"

"Uh, you can explain," Hiccup said to Jack.

"Right, so uh back when we were still in training," Jack pointed between himself and Hiccup. "One of our group member, Merida, would often stick a needle in our asses to wake us up in the morning."

"No way," Astrid started laughing and her hands clapped together.

"He's not lying," Hiccup chuckled. "We started having a habit of sleeping with an eye open."

"What's her name, Merida? I'd like to meet her. I remember you described her as, uh, wild and always on fire?" Astrid asked.

"Yep," Hiccup nodded in confirmation.

"Thinking of her, what has she been doing? I haven't contacted her since we split," Jack said.

"Last time I spoke with her, she was staying in DunBroch with her family. Something about her mother wants her to get a boyfriend," Hiccup shrugged. "And you know how she feels about this stuff."

"Right, she hates getting involved with relationship with random guys," Jack nodded. "What did she do to get out of it?"

"I think she had a disagreement with her mother and they hated each other for awhile, then something happened and now she's back to doing her recon work," Hiccup answered. "Oh, and she has three little brothers now, they're triplets."

"Woah," Jack whistled, then chuckled. "I hope they aren't as crazy as her."

"From what I've heard, it's probably worse," Hiccup snickered.

"That's a handful, guess we should be expecting a crazy Ranger trio soon in a few years," Jack said.

"Most likely, Merida's a bad influence," Hiccup agreed chuckling.

"She sounds completely awesome," Astrid chimed in. "Who was the other guy? Flynn?"

"Flynn's actually a middle name, his first name is Eugene," Jack corrected.

"Why doesn't he just go with Eugene?" Astrid asked. "It doesn't sounds that bad."

"He thinks it's not 'manly' enough," Jack air quoted. "But me and Merida just call him Eugene, Hic here though doesn't."

"Why not?" Astrid asked turning to Hiccup.

"Well I'm not as rude as those two," Hiccup shrugged.

"We're not rude, just prefer being annoying to him," Jack grinned.

"Of course," Hiccup chuckled and looked at the clock. "We should probably go, don't want another traffic jam."

"Right, got it," Jack agreed and hurriedly finishing his pancakes.

"I want to drive this time," Astrid said as she stood up grabbing her backpack.

"...Alright," Hiccup said as Astrid turned around and headed for the car.

"Uh, should I be scared?" Jack asked putting the empty dish into the sink.

"Yeah, you should," Astrid called back.

"Really, should I?" Jack turned to Hiccup.

"She...likes to go fast," Hiccup said.

"But not hitting a tree right?" Jack asked.

"Hopefully not," Hiccup chuckled.

"I heard that!" Astrid yelled.

…

True to Hiccup's words, Jack was glad that they didn't get any speed tickets on the way to school, Astrid was definitely qualified to be a reckless driver. In exchange they arrived about 5 minutes faster than usual, and luckily didn't hit any trees along the way.

Jack made his way to where Elsa was waiting, he got out of the elevator and walked to his destination. He saw her sitting on the window sill instead of the table reading a book. There was also no chess set laid out either, it was neatly tucked in one of the bottom shelves.

As Jack observed Elsa reading, it was clear that she was not aware of his presence. Mostly likely since he was earlier than other days. She flipped through a page as her head moved slightly upward, she then yawned without covering her mouth and let out a noise indicating that she was obviously tired. She was not wearing her hair in a normal bun, but instead in a braid that fell over her left shoulder. Like exactly how he saw it in his dreams. It made her looked different, and to some point younger as well.

She blinked for a few times and closed her book without bookmarking it, then stepped down from the sill onto the floor. When she looked up she stopped as her eyes met his.

They looked at each other for a moment in silence before Jack raised a hand in greeting.

"Morning," Jack said.

"Good morning," Elsa acknowledged eyes still fixated on him. "How long were you standing there?"

"I just got here so...only about a minute," Jack answered.

"Oh, why didn't you say anything?" Elsa asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt your reading," Jack shrugged.

"Right, was there another reason?" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Just wanted to look at you I guess, like the new hair by the way," Jack smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"Um, thank you, Anna suggested it," Elsa said shyly. "You finally shaved I see."

"Anna huh? Saw you yawning, did she kept you up all night?" Jack said. "And yes I shave, I like having a clean face."

"You have no idea, she wanted every single detail about what happened," Elsa chuckled softly. "It might have been so she could eat the chocolate that you bought."

"What I didn't buy it, you chose them and I just paid," Jack said. "And how much of it did you tell?"

"It's the same thing, and I only gave a brief summary," Elsa said.

"Nah, it's not, it only counts when I pick them myself," Jack waved nonchalantly then pouted playfully. "Shame, you didn't tell her about how you tortured me."

"Whatever you say, and I had fun so I wasn't paying attention to your 'pain'," Elsa giggled lightly putting the book in her hand back onto the shelf.

"Well next time you should," Jack chuckled, seeing that the book looked different he asked. "What were you reading by the way? More civilization history?"

"No, it's something different," Elsa replied. "It was about the Ranger Corps."

Jack blinked in wonder as to why would Elsa read about something like that? He silently hoped that the book didn't have any information too specific and that he wasn't busted yet. The Ranger Corps wasn't completely secret, it was back then but as time go they're bound to be books on them sooner or later, just like every other organizations. He decided to play dumb.

"What's that?" Jack asked tilting his head feigning confusion.

"It's just an organization made a long time ago," Elsa responded.

"What do they do?" Jack said.

"Apparently they were undercover agents that aim to protect civilians during wartimes or civil conflicts," Elsa explained.

"Well that sounds...silly, and I've never heard of them," Jack commented. "You think they exist?"

"I don't know, but since it's not a fiction book, I assume that they do," Elsa answered.

"But why the sudden interest? I thought you liked books about civilization more," Jack asked.

"I read a variety of types," Elsa rolled her eyes. "My sister was in here earlier and accidently knocked down some books and when I picked them up it caught my attention. More specifically, the symbol."

"Symbol?" Jack saw Elsa pulling said book back out from its shelf and walked closer to show him.

"The moon symbol," Elsa pointed at the front cover.

It was a relatively thin book, it was dark blue, the title simply said Ranger Corpswith the same symbol found on Jack's dog tag. It was written by an author named Katherine. It looked new enough that no one had probably read it yet.

"What's so special about it?" Jack asked.

"It looks like the one I saw in my father's study as well," Elsa answered.

"It's just a crescent moon, surely it's not the same one," Jack said shrugging.

"I'm quite sure it's the same one, a normal moon wouldn't have lines," Elsa pointed her finger on the logo.

"Okay then, did you find the book any interesting?"

"It was alright, I wasn't exactly too interesting in this stuff, found it a bit boring."

Well at least Jack can confirmed that Elsa didn't know about him. She was also kind of right, it could get quite boring when there's no Syndicates around to mess with.

"So uh, I'm guessing no chess today?" Jack decided to change the subject, he wouldn't want her to get suspicious.

"You were being a gentleman to me yesterday, so I decided to let you have a break," Elsa smiled and put the book back where it belonged.

"Well, thank you," Jack grinned and bowed jokingly. "Progress already, you noticed my pain."

"Only when you're cordial," Elsa replied with mirth.

"Compliments are gratefully accepted, keep them coming," Jack chuckled.

"You will have to earn them," Elsa raised her chin still smiling.

"May I make a purchase then?" Jack pulled out a chocolate bar from his pack and held it in front of him.

"You may," Elsa giggled softly as she took the chocolate from his hand. "An act of elegance, fitting for a prince from a foreign nation Sir Frost."

"Oh how your words warm my heart, Your Majesty," Jack bowed once again. "It is truly an honor to stand in front of Your presence in this humble abode."

"Rise, my dear prince," Elsa smiled as she raised a hand. "Your journey here must have been tough, for there is a storm brewing out there."

"I am a man with strong wills Your Majesty, no storm nor avalanche shall stand between me and my destination," Jack took Elsa's hand and planted his lips on her skin softly before looking at her eyes. "For your beauty is truly as magnificent as they say."

"I am flattered, Sir Frost," Elsa took back her hand with a light blush on her face. "Your determination is admirable, but surely there must be a reason for you to be here."

"Of course Your Majesty," Jack grinned as he stood straight up. "Even as I am enthralled by your elegance, I know better than to judge solely by looks. I wish to know more about you, to see if you are the person I have been searching for."

"Oh? And do you think that I am the one? The person that lies in your destiny?" Elsa asked as both hands hardening their grips on the chocolate bar.

"Perhaps that you are, and perhaps that you are not. Only time shall tell," Jack smiled warmly.

"A philosopher I see," Elsa let out a small chuckle. "I wish you will not speak ill of me when that time comes. And may it comes sooner than one might think."

"I think I already know what my answer shall be Your Majesty," Jack said.

"May I hear it then? Elsa asked.

"In due time Your Majesty," Jack grinned.

"Very well then," Elsa chuckled shaking her head slightly. "Don't keep me waiting. My youth does not last forever."

"I will not," Jack nodded his head smiling.

They both looked at each with amused grins plastered on their faces before erupting into a fit of laughter. Elsa had a hand on her stomach struggling to keep her posture, Jack just thought it was adorable as he laughed along with her. It eventually died down and Elsa looked flushed with red cheeks, Jack took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well that was fun," Jack commented smiling.

"Yes it was," Elsa agreed, then began tearing off the chocolate wrapper and stared eating. She hummed in pleasure.

"So I'm a prince huh? Not a king?" Jack asked amused.

"And I'm a queen, but not a princess?" Elsa retorted.

"You certainly look like one," Jack responded.

"And you only look good enough for a prince," Elsa said.

"So," Jack smirked, standing up straighter. "I look good huh?"

"…," Elsa didn't look at him as her cheeks started turning pink. "Maybe."

"Aw, so much for working out," Jack rubbed his arm dramatically while pouting.

"You...work out?" Elsa looked up curious.

"Maybe," Jack grinned and she huffed, he pulled out his COMLINK and looked at the time. Surprised that a lot had passed and class was about to start. "We should go, class starts soon."

"Yeah," Elsa agreed and rolled up the wrapper in her hand, then held it in front of Jack. "Sir Frost, it happens that I am unable to find a proper place to dump this certain item, would you so kindly do it for me?"

"Of course Your Majesty," Jack rolled his eyes and took the wrapper. "This may however, deduct some points from your perfect score."

"I'm charmed to have such a high opinion from you Sir Frost," Elsa smirked. "But as you know, no one is perfect."

"Oh dear me, I was such a fool," Jack placed a hand on his heart gasping. "It's only the first day and I have already been shocked."

"You poor unfortunate soul, there is more to know that what the eye can see," Elsa grinned.

"I am looking forward to it Your Majesty," Jack returned the grin.

"Then do not get left behind Sir Frost," Elsa raised her chin and walked ahead.

"Oh I would not dare to do such thing," Jack smiled and followed her.

…

Jack stepped out of the car's backseat and walked into the house carrying his backpack as Hiccup and Astrid did the same. He went into his room and threw the pack down, grabbing a set of fresh clothes he went to shower. He got out and was about to throw his old clothes to the laundry basket, but it wasn't there, sighing he trek down to the washing room to dump them.

He went to the living room and sat down on the couch, the TV flickered on showing the news channel. He watched for a moment to see anything interesting, but since there's none he switched to a movie channel instead.

"Jack! Get in here," Astrid's voice came out from Hiccup's room.

Jack stood up leaving the TV on and walked into said room. Inside Hiccup was sitting at the computer staring at the display with Astrid standing behind him, she motioned for him to get closer. On the monitor was a list of many different things, Jack assumed that these were the data from the seaport.

"Got anything?" Jack asked.

"Aside from things like clothes, sports equipment, TVs and useless stuff, we got some from Weselton." Hiccup answered. "And where they were shipped out from the port."

"How many are we looking at?" Jack asked.

"between 20-30 storage houses in Arendelle, they're also spread out all over the city," Hiccup replied.

"You think we can get all of them?" Astrid asked.

"Several in a week and we can," Jack answered and Hiccup nodded. "So when are we doing it?"

"We'll start on Saturday, they're still on high alert from two days ago so can't risk it too quick yet," Hiccup said.

"Alright then, we're using the jet?" Jack asked.

"No need, the car would be more efficient, I don't have enough stocked jet fuel to do this often," Hiccup explained.

"Okay, same plan with you on the cameras, Astrid and I will split again to make the progress faster," Jack said.

"But we only have one car and no jet," Astrid pointed out.

"Right," Jack agreed and started thinking, an idea hit him and he smiled. "Well I've always wanted a motorcycle."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I'm a terrible person for having a late update. Sorry but I've been contacted with possibly one of the most dangerous disease known to students...procrastination. I swear it's worse than writer's block. And then there's the World Cup so you can't really blame me right? Anyway I had a hard time doing this chapter cause I didn't know what to write at first, got the central plot in my head, but filling up the middle parts isn't easy. Plus I had to make sure I leave some stuff out for the sequel. Oops.**

**You saw nothing.**

**You heard nothing.**

**You read nothing.**

**This A/N never happened.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Obliviate!**

**Anywho, I love all you reviewers for eternity, so feel free to give me some feedback and tell me your thoughts. Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 14**

Jack turned as he reached his residence's driveway, he slowly released the gas as the vehicle started decreasing in speed. The garage door opened and he drove inside next to the black SUV. With the engine off he put his feet on the ground while still sitting on the seat and used both hands to take off the crash helmet. He held it in one arm, he swung one leg over as he turned his body to firmly stand. He dusted the snow lying on his brown leather jacket and cargo pants.

He observed the pearl white dual-sport motorcycle in front of him, it had a narrow and high body frame with strong wheel suspension. A design made for off-road riding. Its tough aggressive tires helped keeping the bike to the snow-covered ground. The seat was big enough for a passenger to the rear. He had wanted a regular sport bike, but riding those in Winter time wasn't the smartest idea.

All Rangers had motorcycle licenses by the time the six years of training finished. Jack hadn't ridden much since he started doing field work two years ago, so this still felt fresh to him. Not mentioning how it's far more dangerous to ride in the current climate. But hey, eventually he would get used to it so no big deal, although he also hoped no broken bones were required during the process.

The motorcycle's price wasn't so bad, people didn't ride much during this time of year so Jack got a good deal with the sale event. For a high school student, it's quite a lot, but a perk of being a Ranger was receiving very good paychecks. Saving up and spending them like a responsible person, he would be rich soon in several years. Well, he could already considered himself wealthy. That made him wondered, did his father and mother ever left anything at all? If he did then why hadn't he heard about it? Perhaps he would soon when he was out of school? He shook off the thought, he'd worried about that later.

It had already been Friday, tomorrow he would be back to his work, more specifically at midnight. Jack didn't like to do anything around that time since it would either mean napping earlier or slumbering later, it would always mess with his sleeping schedule. Having school in the morning didn't help at all, he hated staying in class, just had to endure until Winter Break came, but then his Ranger workload would increase. Unless the Syndicates appreciated Christmas and might lay low, however, their history spoke otherwise.

He sighed, midterms were coming up soon enough, after that teachers would start pestering the students about education after high school. Not that he cared about it since he already had a lifelong career, but no doubt Elsa would talk to him about it too, which he'd just lie again. Unless he got busted, hopefully then she'd understand. No matter, he'd deal with it when the time came.

Jack held the white crash helmet with a gloved hand and walked into the house. He looked at the clock, which showed that it was already dusk. Choosing the bike and dealing with the annoying salesman about insurance took quite some time. He did went for a ride around Arendelle so it was also taken into consideration.

He took off his leather jacket hanging it on the wall and put the helmet on the counter as he went through the door. He left the boots by the threshold. He saw Astrid standing in the kitchen with Hiccup, various cooking ingredients were spread out over the counter.

Jack looked closer to see that Hiccup was preparing of what looked like a large piece of beef meat from its dark red color. He was marinating the meat with different spices and sauces.

In the mean time Astrid was cutting a large orange fruit, from its sheer size Jack guessed that it was a pumpkin. Hiccup and her were busying themselves with their food preparations that they didn't notice Jack standing there.

"Hey," Jack greeted. Hiccup and Astrid looked up at him.

"Oh hey," they both replied simultaneously.

"So what are you guys making?" Jack asked walking into the kitchen after ditching his gloves on the table.

"Uh, I'm making roast beef for tonight, as for her," Hiccup answered tilting his head towards Astrid.

"Baked pumpkin," Astrid announced proudly, grinning.

"A couple cooking huh?" Jack smirked amusingly as he walked to the fridge to grab the egg container. "Sounds good, did you guys uh, got the recipes from the internet?"

"Of course, we're not natural like you," Astrid rolled her eyes, Hiccup just chuckled.

"Well I had to learn, can't keep living off of fast food forever," Jack retorted smiling. "So how are you doing? Hic doesn't seem to be that thrill about your cooking."

"Hey I've improved you know," Astrid pointed at Jack with a knife. "I don't spend my free time watching TV or 'monitoring' the city."

"For like the 28th time, it's my job," Hiccup groaned.

"And I was...watching for any good news to pop up," Jack said.

"Since when do news have dramatic music and credits roll showing actors?" Astrid said accusingly.

"Uh, a movie about news?" Jack offered weakly, Astrid didn't say anything as she rolled her eyes. "So why pumpkin? Any special event or something?"

"You mean you forgot? It's Halloween night," Astrid replied looking surprised.

"What? That's today?" Jack asked, slapping his forehead with the free hand. "Man, I really don't keep track of dates well."

"Why? Don't tell me you like dressing up going around asking for candies," Astrid smirked.

"Nah, I haven't done that since I was a kid," Jack shrugged. "Normally I'd just get candies for the kids."

"Aw, aren't you sweet," Astrid laughed. "Bet you'll make a good daddy one day."

"I thought you'd be the one to do the opposite," Hiccup chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not Eugene, what else am I supposed to do with this much money?" Jack scoffed. "And I don't plan on having any kids any time soon, I mean what the heck? You two will have one before me anyway."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, she raised an eyebrow in which he flushed and turned back around to his beef. She then turned to Jack and smirked. "Maybe."

"...Ok," Jack said slowly. "Wasn't expecting that response."

"What were you expecting then? We thought about our future you know? Unlike you and your simple life," Astrid laughed.

"Well excuse me for living a simple life, I just much prefer it without drama," Jack said nonchalantly. "Although since when is a Ranger's life simple?"

"Time like this, when nothing is happening. Do you always look for trouble?" Astrid asked, chopping the pumpkin pieces.

"No, but it sure beats boredom and school," Jack chuckled, he moved next to Hiccup on the kitchen counter, back facing Astrid. There was considerably less space to work with, but he didn't care.

"Do you even do your homework at all?" Hiccup asked.

"Sometimes," Jack replied. "Otherwise I just randomly answered."

"And you're still passing?" Hiccup said.

"Pssh, I'm way above that, I mean bless my amazing brain," Jack laughed tapping on his head.

"I'll take your words for it," Hiccup chuckled and continued to prepare the meat. "So how's the bike, is it any good?"

"It does its job, going from one place to another. Handles fine in the snow and so on," Jack shrugged.

"What type is it?" Astrid interjected.

"Dual-sport," Jack answered.

"Color?" Astrid asked.

"White," Jack replied.

"Ooh, you have an obsession with white or something, white hair and now white bike?" Astrid chuckled.

"White helmet too, and got to live up the name Frost eh?" Jack laughed.

"Now you just need a white camo operative outfit," Astrid agreed.

"I definitely do," Jack nodded his head and laughed. "I'm going to buy some white clothes soon."

"You do that," Astrid chortled. "What are you making? And where's your apron?"

"Apron's in the washer, too lazy to get it, and I'm making Egg Drop Soup. So I can make sure my stomach is filled just in case," Jack grinned.

"Then don't eat my food then," Astrid turned around and glared. "Hiccup and I can enjoy it ourselves."

Hiccup said nothing as he laughed nervously.

"Oh I am forcing you to eat it mister. No backing off this time," Astrid said determinedly.

"Ye-yeah sure, I'll eat it. I'm sure it'll be good this time," Hiccup said laughing airily.

"Good, that's what I like to hear," Astrid said proudly.

Jack laughed at Hiccup's reaction, which showed apprehension. "You're so whipped."

Hiccup groaned, but then chuckled. "Guess I am."

"And I am so proud of you," Astrid cackled.

Jack's soup took him the shortest time to make so by the time it was done, he kept it warm in a saucepan. He washed his hand, dumping all the scrap into the trash bin and went upstairs to hit the shower. He came out wearing a short-sleeved brown shirt with long pants. He looked to the clock which displayed the time of half past 8.

He came down to see that dinner table being set up by Hiccup, who was wearing a different set of clothes. Astrid was nowhere to be seen so he assumed she was in the shower judging by the sound he heard when he passed her room.

"When's the beef done?" Jack asked as he walked down, one hand holding the COMLINK checking for e-mails.

"Not long," Hiccup answered, distributing the bowls and dishes.

"The pumpkin?"

"In the oven, just warming it."

"Ah okay then," Jack went over to the couch and sat down, he turned on the TV to the news channel, which showed the streets filled with people walking around in different costumes. The news anchor talked about the Halloween season and how the children were having fun collecting candies from the neighbors.

_"As you can see behind me, despite the event that happened a week ago. It did not have seemed to affect the people at all. In fact it was reported that several of the costumes seem were made to look similar to the two people from the security footage shown."_ The news anchor spoke, she then turned to a group of people wearing said costumes and asked. _"Tell me, why did you guys wear these outfits tonight? Were you not scared of what happened?"_

_"Didn't you see those guys? They were like super awesome secret agents or something!" _One white hair boy said excitedly, who was trying to dress like Jack, he had to admit that it was pretty close enough. _"And the explosions were awesome! I mean it's not everyday that you get to see something so cool!"_

_"Totally! It was like a video game or movie or something!" _A girl who tried to look like Astrid chimed in, she looked straight into the camera giving it two thumbs up. _"If you guys are somewhere hearing this, you guys are amazing!"_

_"How long did it takes you guys to make them," t_he news anchor asked.

_"I did it in two days! With my dad's help of course," o_ne boy answered.

_"I made mine in three! And it was by myself," _The girl claimed proudly.

_"Well it was my idea that we should make them," _the boy retorted.

_"Nuh uh!"_

_"Uh huh!"_

_"Nuh uh!" _The girl crossed her hand huffing.

_"Uh huh!" _The boy didn't back down. At this point Jack could tell that they were siblings and chuckled, he heard Hiccup did the same behind him.

The news anchor put the microphone back in front of her and laughed lightly. _"Well folks, it looks like nothing can keep these people from having fun in time of we can see, some home owners really outdid themselves with such outstanding decorations." _The camera turned to some of the most creative houses Jack had ever seen. Some were brightly lit while others were gloomily dark. People lined up at front doors carrying baskets, some filled with candies, some weren't. _"It's a holiday, so don't forget to celebrate it with a smile. If you don't, well then keep a positive mindset and tomorrow will be a good day! Back to you," _The news anchor said cheerily and the display switched to the newsroom.

Jack chuckled as the news turned to something that he didn't care about. "Certainly wasn't expecting that huh Hic?"

"Looks like you two are celebrities," Hiccup responded chortling. "Sadly no one knows about the poor guy that sits behind the monitors."

"Then don't sit and we'll switch tomorrow night," Jack said.

"I'm perfectly good with where I'm at," Hiccup replied.

Jack said nothing as he stayed in silence for half a minute.

"I don't get it," Jack started running a hand over his hair.

"Get what?" Hiccup asked confused as he brought the Roast Beef out.

"Why didn't you register yourself as the squad leader?" Jack said, turning around to look at Hiccup.

"Like I said, you were the most experienced," Hiccup answered putting the food on the table.

"One year isn't that much more," Jack pointed out. "And I was alone during that whole time."

"I just thought you were better," Hiccup responded shrugging.

"Better doesn't always mean good," Jack countered. "Truthfully, I always thought that you were best in our team. Our old team."

"No I wasn't," Hiccup claimed. "I was weak, I was scrawny, I was shy."

"But you were the smartest," Jack said firmly. "And because of that, we won that final game."

"I didn't do much. It was all you guys and Flynn lead us through that," Hiccup affirmed.

"And he was using your suggestions," Jack stood up, hands suggesting himself. "We only did of what we thought was good. You on the other hand, saw the whole problem and gave it solutions. And we 'followed' it."

Hiccup didn't respond as he looked down scratching his head through the mitten, he looked back up. "But that's all that I have."

"Back then maybe, but now you can't say the same," Jack said. "Being a pilot now, you don't put weak and scrawny in the same sentence. Shy? I've seen the way you talk to Astrid and how she have changed you. You're definitely not the same reluctant kid I used to know."

Hiccup said nothing as he sat down into a chair, head hanged in thought.

"You don't give yourself enough credits," Jack commented, he leaned against the couch's armrest with arms crossed. "Before we made this squad, Astrid wanted for you to be the leader didn't she?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Why didn't you take it? I mean it's just us, not like a whole division," Jack said.

"Well I uh," Hiccup sighed as his shoulders slouched. "I don't know, I just...didn't think that I could. I mean, Merida, you, and Flynn can give orders without hesitation and I just...can't."

Jack nodded his head understood what Hiccup meant. He knew that Hiccup was never one to be the first in line or shouting orders, that he never liked attention, wanting for people to notice him. He was always that shy kid who stood in the back observing, but there was also a small fire in his eyes that glimmered.

Jack knew that Hiccup wanted to prove himself, he just didn't know when. He saw his growth when their team split up. When Hiccup chose to pursue being a pilot, he had taken the first step towards independence, like the rest of them.

"You're saying it like we were born natural," Jack chuckled as he looked at Hiccup. "I think there's another reason right?"

"Yeah, it's just that...being a leader, even something as small as a three-man squad," Hiccup hovered both of his hand, palms facing each other. "There's always this...responsibility thing that I don't know if I can handle it. I mean like how there's always this 'what ifs' involved. I don't know, I just don't want to make any mistakes."

"Hic, we all make mistakes one way or another," Jack laughed dryly shaking his head. "We all did, like sleeping with our eyes closed while Merida's still around."

Hiccup's shoulders shook as he joined in with his own laughter. "Yeah."

"And responsibility? Look at me," Jack spread his arms. "Why do you think I know anything about it? I was alone for two years. Even back in training camps, I thought of everything as joy and fun, and how my parents would be waiting for me at home by the time it ends."

Hiccup said nothing and did nothing, he simply stared.

"This is actually the first time I've held responsibility for someone else's rather than my own," Jack said, eyeing Hiccup seriously. "You and Astrid became mine when I agreed to be the squad leader. And I sincerely hope that I don't do anything stupid that will get ourselves killed."

Hiccup didn't respond, he only nodded a few times. Jack looked at him for a moment before a memory flashed in his mind.

"Actually, I can safely say that you are a more responsible person than me," Jack put his hands behind his head, leaning to the side of the couch.

"Uh, how?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"From the story that Astrid told me, the first one about the Syndicate raid on the airbase," Jack explained. "Of when you took control of the jet away from her, and that means at the time you were already taking responsibility, so what changed?"

"I...uh, that was different," Hiccup looked down to the ground sheepishly, he chuckled. "Well, you know."

"Uh, no I don't," Jack raised an eyebrow crossing his arms.

"Well, you know the thing, when a guy sees a...pretty girl," Hiccup looked up grinning slightly, his cheeks pinked.

Jack blinked once.

Then twice.

After the third time he burst out laughing falling back into the couch. He saw Hiccup blushed while scratching his head.

"So the reason you did it, was to impress her?" Jack continued laughing as he sat up.

Hiccup just shrugged as he grinned.

"Hormones huh?" Jack asked chuckling.

"I'm still blaming it," Hiccup laughed heartily. "What about you then huh?"

"What about me?" Jack looked up.

"I'm sure you've had the urge too," Hiccup smirked.

"Well, tried showing off my chess skill, didn't work out too well and now I'm her punching bag," Jack chuckled. "I'll admit she's gorgeous, but I was still mostly in shock that she was the same one from the dreams. Have you ever dreamed of someone you've never met before?"

"No, not as far as I can remember," Hiccup shook his head. "But I've heard stories of people who saw their own deaths in their dreams."

"Woah, that's just creepy," Jack said.

"It's just stories, I don't know if they're true or not," Hiccup shrugged.

"Dreams really are weird huh?" Jack commented, he stood up and stretched, he looked at Hiccup seriously. "Well, guess I'm staying as squad leader for awhile, for as long as I need to until we need...this." Jack raised a hand pointing at Hiccup.

"You just pointed to all of me," Hiccup said.

"Exactly, until we need you," Jack smiled.

Hiccup sighed, he nodded. "Just uh, give me time."

Jack was about to reply but someone else interjected.

"We will."

Jack and Hiccup turned their heads to the stair. Standing on the bottom step was a smiling Astrid with her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. She walked towards the latter and stopped in front of him.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you called me pretty before," Astrid commented.

"Well, I uh...," Hiccup turned his head left and right smiling. "Guess I never did huh."

Astrid came closer to wrap her arms around Hiccup's neck, she leaned in and kissed him. Due to being slighter shorter she had to tilt her head up a little. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise before closing and put his arms around her waist.

Astrid pulled away smiling at Hiccup's flustered face, she giggled. "And you wanted to impress me huh? Well, safe to say that it worked."

"I'm uh, glad it did," Hiccup grinned sheepishly.

"Jack's right you know," Astrid said, holding Hiccup at arm's length. "You don't credit yourself enough. You're a lot more than what you think you are. I didn't fall for a simple guy you know," she smiled.

Hiccup said nothing, he started nodding rapidly. "I uh, I'll do my best. But-"

"But you're not ready yet, I know," Astrid smiled warmly at Hiccup. "That's why I'm willing to wait. Now I'm getting hungry so let's eat."

Hiccup chuckled as he went to a chair to pull it out for Astrid, who flashed a smile at him and sat down. He followed suit and took a seat next to her.

Jack stayed quiet during the couple's moment, it was the first time he truly saw Hiccup showed affection towards someone. It was nice sight to see, normally he would've left them alone but it happened right in front of him so he couldn't help it. Couldn't blame him for being curious. He could see that Astrid was important to Hiccup and vice versa. He sighed and walked over to the dinner table and took a seat for himself.

"I hope you guys didn't forget me back there," Jack chuckled as he sat down.

"Maybe I did," Astrid smirked, hands grabbing a fork and knife. Hiccup laughed sheepishly.

"Ouch, as much as I know showing affection is good and all, but get a room next time," Jack said.

"Oh look," Astrid elbowed Hiccup playfully and laughed. "Someone's jealous 'cause he's lonely."

"Pssh, I'm not...lonely," Jack complained, he sighed and admitted. "Okay, may be sometimes."

"Aww, Frosty needs a little bit of warmth in his life," Astrid joked.

"Well I already got a fireplace for that," Jack chuckled started slicing the Roast Beef and took a piece for himself.

"Doesn't warm the heart now does it?" Astrid snickered, taking a piece of meat to her mouth and munched on it. "Hey, not bad."

"Really? I think it could've been better," Hiccup commented swallowing the food.

Jack bit on the meat, it was tender as the flavor spread all over his taste buds. It had a good mix of being sweet and salty. He didn't remember when was the last time he had Roast Beef so he couldn't really compare it. But overall, it tasted great.

"I think it's great," Jack praised, smiling. "Good to know that I won't be the main cook all the time."

Hiccup just scratched his head and laughed.

"Alright then, let's see how I do," Astrid said stabbing a pumpkin piece onto her plate. She stared at it for a short moment before eating it. She chewed a few times and looked disappointed. "I thought I did good this time."

Hiccup ate the pumpkin, he looked to be in thought and shrugged. "It tastes like pumpkin. That's what you wanted right?"

"Yeah, but," Astrid shook her head. "It's not sweet enough, still too bland."

Jack tested the food for himself. He didn't like pumpkin much to begin with so there's a good chance that he wouldn't like it in the first place. He ate it slowly in order to savor its flavor. Astrid was right, it was pretty bland, would've been better with more salt.

"Yeah, a tad bland, but it's not completely terrible like I was expecting," Jack chuckled.

Astrid groaned and leaned her head back. "How long did it takes for you to be so good at cooking anyway?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged, not knowing, he continued eating the beef. "Do it long enough and it'll get good I guess."

"Ugh, maybe I should just give up," Astrid sighed.

"Hey it's more then edible this time," Hiccup laughed a little. "That's progress right there. And I'll wait to be the first to taste your amazing food."

"Aw," Astrid smiled patting Hiccup's cheek. "So you're ready to go through every single meal that I'll make in the future huh?"

"Every single one," Hiccup nodded grinning.

"So much affection, I think I'm going to turn on the air," Jack chuckled, walking over to the kitchen for his soup. He came back to his seat with a bowl. "This is out of nowhere but, say that high school is over and the assignment is still going, are we going to attend like a university or something?"

"Uh," Hiccup rubbed his chin. "Not really, only if you want to and it's easier being inconspicuous if you do."

"Okay, so I assume that if that time comes, you two will just go for aviation right?" Jack asked sitting down.

"Well hey, it'll be a breeze," Hiccup shrugged.

"And more nap times," Astrid agreed chuckling.

"Ugh, I don't know what the heck I'm going to do then. I don't want anymore work," Jack groaned.

"There's always culinary," Astrid suggested. "It'll be easy for you."

"I guess," Jack shrugged, scooping a spoon of soup into his mouth. It was a simple choice of soup, but it tasted great, he smiled. "Yeah it'll be great."

Astrid looked at Jack before going over to the kitchen to get herself a bowl of soup. She went back to sit down and ate it. She sighed and narrowed her eyes at Jack. "I hate you."

"That's what every workers say about their boss," Jack laughed while feeding himself.

"Well this one is a show off," Astrid scoffed.

"Should've been the squad leader then," Jack grinned.

"Yeah, totally should've," Astrid rolled her eyes, jabbing her thumb towards Hiccup. "But he was sure about you."

Jack looked to Hiccup with a raised eyebrow, who simply shrugged. He looked down to his food, hand holding a cup of water, and chuckled. "Well I'll do my best then." He looked to the clock for the time then to the direction of the front door. "Porch light's off? Since no kid's been ringing our bell yet."

"Yeah," Hiccup confirmed.

"Alright then, I guess this is one way to celebrate Halloween," Jack smiled, raising his glass. "To our little squad."

Astrid and Hiccup laughed as they did the same.

…

About an hour and a half later they were finished with dinner, Hiccup was the first to yawn so Jack and Astrid made him retired early. He wanted to stay and help with cleaning up but eventually gave up after being rejected and went to sleep.

Jack put any leftovers into the fridge and brought the dirty plates and bowls to the sink. Astrid was wiping food crumbs from the table. He thought about how nice it was to sit together with friends and have a nice meal, something he sorely missed when he was alone. He didn't want the feeling to go away any time soon or ever at all. He smiled to himself as he turned on the faucet to wash the dishes.

"I'll do it, you get some sleep," Jack heard Astrid's voice from behind him.

"It's alright I got it," Jack responded looking back.

"I wasn't asking, so scooch," Astrid walked up next to Jack and nudged him out of the way.

"I always make sure they're clean you know," Jack said standing back.

"I know, but I just want to do it," Astrid replied.

"Alright then if you say so," Jack chuckled shaking his head. "So what brought this on?"

"Brought what on?" Astrid looked back.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jack asked crossing his arms leaning against the counter.

Astrid looked at him for a moment before turning back to do her work. "I just want to say thank you, for...telling him that he has grown."

Jack looked at Astrid, she sounded sincere, he silently nodded his head. "So I take it you couldn't get through him?"

He heard her laughed softly, her shoulders shook a little. "He's stubborn, and I think the real reason is because he looks up to you, Flynn and Merida as well. I don't think I've known him long enough to gain that respect."

Jack sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Respect huh? I don't know If I've done anything to deserve that." He chuckled. "I suppose that I should say thank you to you though."

Astrid looked back at him with eyebrows raise, clearly confused.

"When we split up and went our own ways, I wasn't sure how well he could do on his own," Jack continued. "Like you said, he can be stubborn and do stupid things, but he's also the type that needs someone to help him, to bring out his independence. I don't know what you did or will I ask, but you did it. So again, thank you, for being there with him, when we weren't."

Astrid stared at him for a long while, everything was quiet and the only thing Jack could hear was the water droplets falling from the tip of the faucet. She laughed softly and turned back to the sink.

"Guess I was wrong when I took you for a simple guy at first," Astrid said. "You really can't judge a person from the outside huh? I won't be surprised if that Elsa girl will fall for you eventually, and you're not a bad catch yourself."

"That's nice and all," Jack chuckled. "But right now she's not my main concern, you two are."

Astrid looked at him amused, she giggled. "Don't let her hear that, a girl's heart is fragile you know."

"Well then, I'm learning aren't I?" Jack nodded snickering. "But I'll never learn everything will I?"

"Nope! Not likely at all," Astrid grinned. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes, mother," Jack stood up straight chuckling. "You finish up and do the same. That's an order."

"Whatever, squad leader," Astrid rolled her eyes.

Jack turned to the direction of the stairs and walked up, he called back. "Good night."

"Good night," Astrid replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the late update, I'm a terrible person I know. Anyway, sorry if you guys wanted the Ranger stuff to happen already, but this chapter was necessary. A little Hiccstrid fluff for the fans out there, including me haha. For the writers out there, you guys ever read something so good that you feel like your work is bad and you need to step up your game? Well I did and that's why this chapter came out late, well mostly because I was procrastinating, hehe. As usual, thank you for all you reviewers and readers out there. I understand that last chapter was like shite and I don't even know why I even wrote it. So uh, tell me what you think of this one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 15**

Jack snapped the COMLINK onto his left forearm strap. The device's screen immediately flashed and displayed the heart rate sensor, which was at a normal level. He tucked the leather gloves into his pockets, didn't want to put them on just yet. He stood in front of the mirror making the final check.

Secured vest. Checked.

Tightened boots. Checked.

Tied scarf enough to not choke and die a stupid death. Checked.

Equipment belt. Checked.

Lollipops and hard candies. Checked and checked.

Thick shirts and pants for cold nights. Checked.

Pads. Checked.

Knife. Sheathed.

Pistol. Holstered and suppressed.

Stun gun. stocked with 9 shots.

Ammo. 2 magazines of shockers and 1 lethal.

Night Vision Goggles. Around head and full battery.

Earpiece. Worn and working.

COMLINK. Fully charged and operational.

Tracer. 5 total.

Hair. White.

Eyes. Brown. Wait...

Jack looked closer to the mirror and groaned when he saw brown eyes staring back at him. He walked into the bathroom and got a new set of blue contact lenses. He peeled his eyelids back and inserted the transparent lenses on top of the pupils. He blinked and rolled his eyeballs around, then looked in the reflection again for confirmation.

Awaked as an owl. Somewhat, until the water feelings wore off.

Jack sighed, turned off the lights, and closed the bathroom door as he stepped out.

Trotting downstairs, he took a look around the living room dimly lit by the moonlight shone through the curtains' gaps. Everything eerily quiet as grave, not even a sound escaped Hiccup's room where he and Astrid would be inside. Jack was silently impressed at the soundproof quality built for the rooms in the house.

Jack walked pass the kitchen and arrived at Hiccup's room, he turned the door handle and went in.

There stood Hiccup and Astrid around the similar electronic table, both holding coffee cups in their hands.

"Morning," Jack greeted, he spotted a coffee decanter on the computer desk and went over to pour himself a cup.

"Morning? It's like pitch black outside," Astrid said looking at Jack.

"Yeah, but it's a.m.," Jack said walking to the table standing across from Astrid.

"It's only 5 minutes pass 12," Astrid retorted. "People say morning when the sun rises."

"Well this guy," Jack pointed to himself as he sipped the coffee, the familiar bitter taste of the black beverage ran down his throat. Little sugar was given from what he could tell, it was fine by him as it should keep his eyes opened. "Say it according to the 12-hour clock."

"I didn't know you were so technical," Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Well now you do know, you always learn something new everyday," Jack grinned, he hunched down and looked at the digital map. He recognized Arendelle's layout from the bird's eye view captured by a Ranger satellite, or Ratellite as some would like to call it. On it littered red dots, they were only in the main city area and not in downtown. Didn't want to count he turned to Hiccup to his left.

"How many exactly are there?" Jack asked.

"I counted 23," Hiccup answered.

Jack noticed that unlike he and Astrid, Hiccup was still in normal clothes and not geared up like them. The benefit of being a watch dog, sitting in a warm and cozy home and not out there in the cold winter. Sometimes Jack envied him.

"Ok, so we're going to get 2 tonight, another 2 in 2 days. 6 storages in a week and we should roughly within a month's time," Jack concluded.

"That's the plan, assuming everything goes smoothly," Hiccup affirmed, then sighed. "But no doubt it's going to get harder the further we are."

"Yeah," Jack quietly agreed, fingers drummed on the table randomly.

"Come on, whatever they throw at us, we can handle it," Astrid spoke up.

"I'd like to think so," Jack scoffed. "But sooner or later, they're going to get the civilians involved. Cops will be on our asses soon and the PD doesn't exactly associate with the Rangers. To them, we're troublemakers. Can't blame them, we make a mess wherever we go, discreet or not. In the end, it's not us who cleans up."

"Tch," Astrid chuckled. "At least we don't have to go to prison though...wait, never mind. Aren't the Syndicates on their radar too?"

"They're aware, but not to the point of constantly hunting them like we do. I mean face it, we exist solely because they are our problem, from way back then and until now, and maybe in the future as well," Hiccup said.

"You think it's ever going to end?" Astrid asked, sipping her coffee.

"Well even if the current Pitch has died now, another one will come up soon enough and the goose chase continues," Jack sighed. "You can't rid of a mushroom by its top, the root got to go as well. Hell knows when this crap is going to end."

"Do they even have an aim?" Astrid wondered.

"If to be annoying is it, then safe to say they've exceeded with perfect marks," Jack said sarcastically. "It's already in the third generation and it's still going. 40 something more years and we enter the fourth, but by that time I'm sure as heck retired and settled down."

About every half a century, it was considered to be a generation of Rangers. The old ones departed and new ones joined. It was extremely rare to see members late in their years still working, those who stayed usually worked in communications since their bodies weren't in the best condition for field work any longer. Jack planned to leave by the age of 45, if he lived long enough until then.

"Got a specific person in mind?" Astrid smirked crossing her arms after she placed the cup on the table.

"Uh...no, not at the moment," Jack shook his head.

"Not even, a certain platinum blonde person?" Astrid asked, her face still wore the amusing smirk.

Jack thought back to Elsa, then to his dreams about her, especially the very last one. It still gave him odd thoughts whenever he would see her, it hit him the hardest when they stood in front of the wedding apparel shop on that day. He barely knew her, and certainly what she mentioned about her father still put him on edge. He would have to confirm the facts for himself, but he didn't want to intrude without permission, that would make him look bad.

Whatever the condition of hers that Anna told him about, it must be a very big deal. He had an idea of what it might be, even how much absurd it seemed. By any miraculous chance that what showed in the dream happened to be real, it must have been when he knew her exceptionally well. Even so, he was not planning for it to happen many years later in his life, and only when things were peaceful.

"No, not really," Jack answered. "Why are we even talking about my life anyway? We got things to do right now."

"Pfft," Astrid sighed rolling her eyes. "Fine, let's get this over with."

"Since you guys are done," Hiccup said, chuckling with amusement. "Let's see who goes where."

"Alright," Jack nodded, he downed another sip of the black coffee, its bitterness jolted him from any sleepiness that might have lingered. "These storage houses are spread out pretty evenly, we don't want to get them in a certain pattern like from south to north or they'll notice. It's probably best if you and I go in opposite direction for today. I'll take this one here, and you this one here." Jack pointed at 2 red dots on the digital map.

Astrid peered over to see what Jack was pointing at, she nodded then narrowed her eyes. She uncrossed her arms and put her hands down. "Why am I all the way over here? That's like much farther than your destination."

"Well since you're driving the car, you got the heater and I don't," Jack grinned. "So it's fair that I get the shorter route."

"No that's a load of crap, I want the shorter one," Astrid complained.

"Denied, and that's an order," Jack grinned even broader.

"Now you're just abusing that title," Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"It comes with the territory," Jack shrugged, standing up straight. "You saying you can't handle a little of long driving?"

"As if," Astrid scoffed, she looked to Hiccup. "What? You're not even trying to help me?"

"Uh," Hiccup said nervously, scratching his neck laughing nervously. "It is cold since it's November now, so he kind of has a point."

Jack laughed out loud at Hiccup's respond, Astrid sputtered incredulously while pointing at herself. "B-But I'm your girlfriend."

"And he's my little bro," Jack went over to Hiccup and put an arm around his shoulder, he beamed. "I have more authority."

Hiccup said nothing as he smiled sheepishly, Astrid glowered at him. "Oh you are so going to get it later, traitor."

"Okay," Jack retreated his arm, went to his original position and drank the rest of the coffee. "Save your lover's stuff later and in a separate room. Let's go do this so I can get back to bed."

"Alright, Frosty," Astrid sighed and started to walk to the door. "Let's get this over with."

"Good lu-wait you guys got your IT pills?" Hiccup asked when Jack and Astrid reached the door.

"Uh, no actually I don't have any," Jack said and looked back as his hand touched the handle.

"Right, same with him," Astrid replied..

"Really? How'd you two don't have it?" Hiccup said walking to a cabinet and opened its doors. He pulled out 2 small and thin red cartridges and threw at them.

Jack caught it in his hand and looked at the item. It was about the size of his thumb, made of aluminum, small and cylindrical with a keychain. He inserted it into of the equipment belt's pockets.

IT or Internal Temperature pills, used for outdoor operations in cold to freezing conditions. Made specifically to increase the body's heat to reduce the risk of hypothermia. It turned the person into an almost feverish condition for a few hours, the more the person moved the quicker the effect would go away. Recons mostly used this when forced to camp out in cold weather for days. Used the pills too many times and the body would be forced to recuperate for days afterward.

Jack never had to use them outside of training and wouldn't unless the situation called for it. Its taste was simply nasty and he hated feeling slow and sluggish when the effect kicked in 5 minutes after swallowed.

"I left them back in my old apartment, never used them anyway," Jack answered.

"Same," Astrid agreed.

"Me neither, but you know just in case. Weather's going to get colder next month," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, alright then, thanks," Jack opened the door and stepped out, Astrid followed behind him.

"Good luck," Hiccup called out from within his room.

"I won't need it, though this guy might," Astrid called back.

Jack simply chuckled, he grabbed the crash helmet as he passed the counter. "Just be careful alright?"

"Sure. You do the same," Astrid laughed softly and went into the black SUV's driver's seat. The garage door opened and she reversed the vehicle. "I'll see you later," she said and drove off once outside of the driveway.

Jack pulled out the leather gloves from the pocket and put them on, tightening the strap around the wrists. He flexed his fingers back and forth, pulling out a coin he went to the back of the motorcycle. Using the flat edge he slotted it into the license plate holder's screw and turned it counterclockwise. Once the 2 screws were out, he took off the plate, flipped it to the blank side and placed it back on.

Satisfied with the now non-license bike, Jack tucked the coin back in. Grasping the handles, swinging one leg over the seat, kicking the stand he slowly reversed the bike out onto the driveway. Facing the street, he put the bike on ignition, pulling the throttle he made his way to his destination.

Using his COMLINK for directions and shortcuts, he saw the designated area not too far away. Not wanting to attract any attention, Jack stopped the bike and parked it in a dark alleyway. He got off the bike and placed a small sticky tracer chip to the underside of the bike's body frame in case he forgot.

Jack looked down and switched on the tactical map, the familiar green dot appeared in the center and not a single red one around. He was alone, for now at least. As the snow fell, some touched his ear, one somehow found his way to the back of his neck and he shuddered at the chill. He pulled his mask up and made sure for it to cover all the way up to his ears. He started running forward.

_"Astrid just reached her spot, how are you doing?" _Hiccup's voice came to his ear.

"Already? She's not going to get a speeding ticket is she? I'm on foot running towards the storage, no sign of anyone around yet, not even civilians," Jack answered.

_"I can hear you,"_ Astrid's irritated voice interjected.

"I know, but I'm pretending that you can't," Jack retorted, he looked down to see that he still had 3-way communication on.

_"Oh just forget it," _Astrid huffed.

Hiccup chuckled through the earpiece. _"Saw you ran through my screen a moment ago. Good things that the places you picked aren't near any neighborhoods. I mean try looking at the tac. map in the mall, red, reds absolutely everywhere."_

"Must've been freaky," Jack whistled quietly. "Not knowing who's who. Hold up, I'm seeing something, 1, 2, 3," Jack counted when he saw red dots appearing on the COMLINK as he reached an iron fence, which covered around the storage area. "Looks like 3 guys are stationed here."

_"That's good, not too many. Do keep a look out though, not everyone owns a cell phone," _Hiccup cautioned. _"I'm pretty much blind as a bat now so I can't help you guys once you're in. I'll call in if there's anything suspicious from the streets."_

_"Copy that,"_ Astrid replied.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going in, over and out," Jack said and started climbing the fence that was in the shadow. Grasping the top, he used his foot to propped himself over and landed softly onto the snow. He pulled out the handgun and positioned it in front of him.

Jack saw a two-story building in front of him, in order to get to it he would have to cross a small yard. There were a couple of streetlights, meaning walking through the lit up area would be stupid. Where there were lights, there would be shadows, and plenty of them could be found. He put himself against the dark wall as he silently made his way forward.

2 guards could be see by the entrance holding rifles and wearing thick coats with hoods. They both had cigarettes in their mouth and were currently conversing with each other. Jack stopped behind a large leafless tree, flipped down the night vision goggles to look for a way inside. The entrance was definitely a no go, windows were closed, as for the rooftop he wasn't sure if there was even a way in.

Jack looked up to the tree and saw that one of its branches reached a window on the second floor, a large shadow casted upon it. He took a deep breath, holstered the gun, jumped to grasp a horizontal branch and pulled himself up. He carefully took slow steps across the branch, it was sturdy enough to hold his weight. The snow annoyed him as he almost slipped when the branch got smaller near the tip. He jumped and grabbed onto the wall shimmy and hauled himself upward to stand on it.

The window was locked, as expect. It had a vertical sliding frame and Jack spotted the lock on the bottom on the inside. He passively bent his knees and crouched down, pulling out the knife, he unfolded it and jammed it at the bottom looking for a gap. Once found he nudged to try and get it open, but to no avail. Thinking of options, he placed the knife in the gap and used a foot to push it down to enlarge the crack as much as possible. Then he took out the gun and shot the lock through it.

_Pfff-Cling!_

Even though the noise it made was minuscule, Jack looked back at the entrance to check if it attracted any attention from the 2 guards stationed outside. It didn't, he picked up the knife and sheathed it. Carefully lifting the window frame, he stepped inside and slid it back down quietly.

The interior was mostly dark, save for a little light bulb hanging over a small square table. Its occupants were 3 people sitting while having a game of cards, laughing as they played. Weapons leaning against the chairs, beer bottles lying around at the base. Jack looked down to his COMLINK for any red dots, but only 3 were shown. He groaned at the unexpected number of guards and stalked in the shadows of the metal catwalk. Now he had to find the explosive crates among the various shelves present.

Assuming the back was where important things are kept, Jack hopped over a rail and used a shelf as a ladder down onto the ground. Eyes scanning from labels to labels and finally landed on a familiar red one on a crate in the corner, he smiled inwardly and pulled out the knife to prod the lid.

Jack grabbed the contents within and used them all on different crates around. With this much explosives, it would destroy the entire back side of the building. Last time he checked it was only a parking lot on the other side so no worries about property damage. Well, civilians' properties anyway. The building should be tough enough to stand afterwards. He wouldn't be too far for the detonator's range so he took it instead of manual timing.

Satisfied with the wonderful work he had done, Jack climbed back up to the catwalk and headed back out to where he came in. As he neared the window, he stopped when he heard the guys below talking, he turned to look at the source.

"You reckon those Rangers are here?" One guy asked. "Raising 10."

"Obviously, who else would be dumb enough to blow up a seaport. 3 times too," A man answered, chucking some beverages. "In."

"Lost some damn good guns in that mess, how much did the APD confiscated?" The third person said as he pushed some chips forward.

"Most of it, the guys there managed to empty one container and delivered it to one of the warehouses."

"You think they're gonna hit us here?"

"Nah, doubt that they got the balls to do it again so soon. But if they do, we'll get them."

"Oh we definitely will. One of those 2 was definitely a chick. Knowing them and their training programs and crap, bet she's a fine looking one," one guy sneered, slapping down his cards. "Full House baby, gimme those dough."

Jack's left eye twitched with irritation, but he kept quiet.

"Wouldn't mind getting some of that. You know, gotta turn up the heat, it's important in winter," the opposite man snickered lecherously. "Hold it, Four of a Kind right here."

"You two can suck my balls," the last guy laughed and held out his hand. "Straight Flush all the way sucker. Meaning I get the first go if we ever get her," he took the chips into his arms.

"Oh bullshit, she wouldn't like your tiny dick anyway," the first guy complained, drowning a beer bottle.

"That's what not your sister said last night," the man shot back.

"Hey, leave her out of this or I'm shooting your ass up."

"Do it you chickenshit. I dare you."

"Oh I will!" The guy stood up.

"Do it!" The other guy didn't back down.

"You two calm the fuck down! Last thing we need is what happened to that last 5 dumbasses teenagers," the third man intervened pushing the other two back down to their chairs.

"Ugh, fine. Why'd those 5 got shot anyway? Wasn't because of some accident ain't it?"

"Apparently they got jumped by someone and found themselves together in a trash bin the next day," the guy explained once the other two calmed down. "They got scared from that beating and wanted out, the boss' right hand man didn't share the same sentiment so he shot them dead."

"Damn. So you don't really get to leave this Black Syndicate thing huh. I heard the right hand man is young, is he?" One guy asked.

"Dunno, never seen him before. All I know is that he's here to kill a certain person, someone that was an enemy to the boss," the guy shrugged.

"An enemy, like a Ranger?"

"Maybe, maybe not, shit I don't know. You think I know everything? Hell, all I know is that our boss' name is Pitch and I get paid for guarding weapons. I don't go around asking questions and shit."

"Hey, was just asking, chill the fuck out man," the guy raised his hands in defense. "You've been working here longer than us so it makes sense that I ask. Another game?" He collected the cards and began shuffling.

"Yeah," the man agreed and popped the cap off of another beer bottle. "What bottle is this now?"

"I think that's your 10th man," one guy answered.

"Huh? That's 1 more than yesterday."

"Going for 15? Still got a long night to go."

"Oh hell yeah, 20 if I can."

"$50 to whoever reaches 25," the guy announced after putting out the cards.

"I'll take that be-"

The guy's sentence was cut off by an annoying ringtone, he picked up the phone and answered. "Sup man? We're having a poker game her-wait what?"

"What's going on?" One guy asked.

"Shit, the one on 8th Street got blew up, from the inside," the guy with the phone said panicking.

8th Street, that was the one that Jack told Astrid to go to. It's his turn now, can't believe she actually finished before he did.

"Damn."

"No times for games, get the other guys and tell them the news. Gotta stay sharp, never know if we're gonna get hit."

"Got it, damn, so much for an easy night."

The three men stumbled as they grabbed their weapons, Jack could tell that they were drunk, but nonetheless alert now that they got the news. He lifted the window up and climbed up onto the shimmy. He jumped onto the tree branch in front of him and balanced himself as he quickly stepped.

Looking to the entrance Jack could see the guys standing up straighter than when he first saw them, heads turning in many different directions. He dropped down into the shadow and crouched his way towards the fence. He climbed over quickly and sprinted to where his motorcycle was supposed to be. On the way he forgot and had to use the COMLINK for direction.

When Jack saw the familiar dark alleyway, he grinned pulling down the mask, lifted the night vision goggles back up and blinked several times as his eyes adjusted back to the normal color. He then took out the detonator and pulled its trigger, he waited for the explosion behind him. It never came. He furrowed his brows, turned back to the storage house direction and pulled it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Frustrated, Jack took a step forward and pulled it once more.

Suddenly, the building's windows lit up and a resounding sound roared in the night sky. Jack could see the falling snow flailed around as the dust particles rose up into the sky. The whole building was on fire, it looked like a glowing ornament on a Christmas tree. He didn't know what happened to the Syndicates as he couldn't see them over the giant flame.

The APD was bound to be here soon, Jack hopped onto his bike, putting on the helmet and turned on the ignition. He drove away using the direction he used earlier.

"On my way home," Jack said.

_"Copy that," _Hiccup replied.

It intrigued Jack now, Pitch had a right hand man, supposedly young, and was placed here in order to kill someone. If that person was a Ranger, no, was it possible that it's that person? He would have to confirm, but he didn't really know how to meet him. At least not yet, it would be too suspicious to ask right now.

Jack arrived to his house's driveway, the garage door opened and he drove in. Taking off the crash helmet and dusting off the snow, he walked inside. He took off the boots before entering Hiccup's room.

"You're back," Hiccup greeted turning his chair around.

"Did a fantastic job too, if I do say so myself," Jack chuckled. He ignored the coffee as he didn't want to stay up until morning. "Astrid's not back yet?"

"She's on her way, you can see her on the map," Hiccup pointed to the digital table.

Jack looked at it and saw a blue dot labeled '278743' moving on a road. Jack's and Hiccup's numbers were sitting in one place which he assumed was their house. He waited for Astrid's dot to reach the house, when it did Hiccup room's door opened shortly after.

"Phew that was fun," Astrid said brightly. "Went completely smoothly. Those 5 guys never knew I was there."

"Congrats, you did yours before Jack did his," Hiccup chuckled.

"Really? Well you never expected that from a rookie eh Frosty," Astrid smirked at Jack. "I even got the long road too."

"Well for your information, I was listening for information before leaving the place," Jack replied, grinning. "It was interesting, the men I saw were fantasizing about you."

"What?" Astrid asked, then narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "Not the first time I've heard things like that."

"If it doesn't bothers you then. Although I caught something more interesting," Jack said, getting attention from the other two occupants in the room.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"They talked about how those 5 teenagers were shot because they wanted out," Jack responded.

"Tch, killing to prevent any leaks," Astrid crossed her arms. "Anything else?"

"Apparently Pitch has a right hand man, possibly a young person, the interesting thing is, he's here to kill someone that's an enemy to Pitch," Jack said.

"Hmm," Hiccup rubbed his chin. "Did they specifically said Ranger or anything?"

"The guy wasn't sure," Jack shrugged. "But if it is, can you track his COMLINK?"

"No, I don't have anyone besides you two in my system, you'd have to do that manually around the city and search block by block, "Hiccup shook his head. "That is, if there really is another Ranger that we don't know about."

"Okay then," Jack nodded, then yawned. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. We can talk tomorrow when the news reports another incident."

"Yeah, well good night you two," Hiccup said, he stood up walking over to the digital table and turned it off.

"Alright, night, Hic," Jack waved walking to the door and turned the handle.

"Night," Astrid said giving Hiccup a stare before leaving. "I still haven't forgotten about earlier, traitor."

"Yeah," Hiccup laughed nervously as he closed the door. "I'll see you...tomorrow."

Jack walked with Astrid up the stairs, when she reached her room and was about to go in, he patted her shoulder.

"Nice work, you spooked the guards in my place," Jack chuckled.

"That's great, I'll spook the entire city next time," Astrid laughed amusingly.

"Guess you're not too terrible at this," Jack commented. "It's going to get harder, so don't stop watching your back at any time when alone."

"Yeah, I know," Astrid agreed, chortling softly. "The squad leader is a caring man too huh?"

"I have my moment," Jack grinned, he stuck his hands in his pockets and went to his room. "Night."

"You too," Astrid replied and Jack heard her door shut.

* * *

**Author's Note: Late again! But only by a little more than a day, what an improvement xD. Yeah, I suck, I'm sorry, my mind is weird these days, can't seem to focus on what's "important". Is it studying, gaming or writing stories for you guys, I don't know because I am a terrible person. There you guys have it, the late night written chapter 15. Sorry if there's any lack of Jelsa but I had to pick up the pace for the main storyline. Thank you for all you lovely reviewers and tell me of what you think on this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 16**

Jack flicked on the TV in his room first thing in the morning to check the news. Not surprising, the anchor was talking about both mysterious warehouse explosions that he and Astrid had caused. By this time the fires were already doused, but they were showing footages from the night in different angles. There were no security cameras around at the time to spot them so they were in the clear. However, the same pictures of him and Astrid from before came up and once again with the request of finding them.

Jack glanced at the clock to see that it was already past 8 by a few minutes. Possibly one of the few times that he woke up this early on a Sunday. Including the fact that he wasn't exactly feeling tired or sluggish at all. His lips felt dry, Jack reached over to grab a water bottle and drank it.

Switching to the weather channel, it wasn't going to stop snowing any time soon and it looked like the freezing temperature was common in November. It would drop a few more degrees in the following week, Jack would have to make sure the clothes would be warm enough.

It was still early, Jack didn't feel like getting up for the day and he wouldn't know of what to do. Being his usual lazy self, he changed the channel for some movies, since good ones were usually shown on Sundays.

_Vrmmm Vrmmm Vrmmm!_

Jack looked to the source of the vibrating noise, it came from his COMLINK. He extended his arm to snatch it and checked for the notification.

_-Are you up yet? Or still killing those brain cells of yours?- _It was a text message from Elsa.

Jack chuckled to himself at the message. Waking up and see an insult was interesting enough.

-Just woke up, so I think I managed to save some still living cells.- Jack texted in.

_-Oh good. Since you're not asleep, have you checked the news? There were two explosions last night.- _Elsa replied.

-Yeah I've seen it. Seems like there are crazy people out there.- Jack typed, he looked up to the TV to catch an action scene.

_-Looks like it. Do you think there will be anymore incidents?- _Elsa asked.

-I don't know, I can't see the future. Why asking me?-

_-It's just an odd feeling, oh never mind.-_

-You know, why don't you just call instead of texting? It makes the conversation shorter and faster.- Jack typed, hitting send.

_-Because I can. Are you busy or something? If so then I'll stop messaging.- _Came Elsa's reply.

-Just being lazy and watching a movie that's all. It's just that I'm more used to talking than texting.- Jack texted back.

_-Lazy huh? Why am I not surprised.-_

-Well what are you doing then, miss perfect?- Jack questioned.

_-I do what I usually do, which is doing what I like to do. And as for what I do, it is for me to know and you to not.- _

Jack raised an eyebrow at the text, not sure how to comprehend it, he chuckled.

-Why are you so mean to me?- Jack typed.

He waited for a reply, but it never came. A minute passed he sent another text.

-Hello? You didn't answer my question. Are you there? Did Anna jumped on you again or something?-

_-Because I didn't want to answer it. Speaking of Anna, she dug through my phone earlier and got your number.-_

-Should I worry about it?-

_-She might pester you a lot, block her number if you want to.-_

As Jack was about to reply, he received a text from a different person.

_-Nooooo, don't listen to Elsa. I'll be good I swear D:- _The number wasn't one Jack recognized, must be Anna's. He laughed a little at the message.

-Don't worry, I'm not as evil as your sister. It's not like I'll ever take away your chocolate ^_^.- Jack texted, he felt a bit silly for having an emoticon, but it's Anna so he couldn't help it. He saved her number to his address book.

_-Yayyy :D, ur awesomeee Jackk. U should come to our house for Elsa's b-day in December. She turning 18!-_

Jack was a bit confused, wasn't Elsa already 18? That was what Anna said when he first met her.

-I thought Elsa was already 18? That's what you said last time.- Jack asked.

_-Oh I did? Pffff not like it matters _, it was close to her b-day anyway :3. U shud come, there's gonna be a big chocolate cake- _Anna answered.

Jack thought about Anna's invitation, then he remembered about his own birthday. He didn't really care much about the event anymore since it meant little to him. He had stopped celebrating 2 years ago, it wasn't much fun on his own, and nobody outside of his team knew about it.

Back in training, Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Flynn would stay up together all night, giving little gifts to the one getting older. Those were fun times.

-That sounds cool, but does Elsa even agree?- Jack typed in.

_-No.- _It was Elsa's quick reply. Jack guessed the sisters were currently in the same room.

_-Of course she would, don't listen to her, she's just shy ;)- _Anna responded.

-Well I don't want to intrude without the birthday girl's official invitation.- Jack chuckled as he typed.

_-Don't worry, I'll convince her (\ (^_^) /)- _Anna replied.

_-Excuse us for a moment.- _Elsa texted him.

Jack was left staring at the unfinished conversation for a minute or two. Not knowing what the sisters were doing, he shifted his attention back to the movie playing. It was a romance scene between the main character and his love interest. He was drawn into it until his COMLINK buzzed.

_-Yay! She agreed :DDDD. Remember to bring a gift- _Anna told him.

-So when is it?- Jack asked, smiling to himself subconsciously.

-_Not until like the end of the year- _Anna replied.

-So what does she wants as gift?- Jack texted.

_-Ask her yourself :P- _Anna responded.

Jack chuckled and he switched to Elsa's conversation. -So what would you like for your birthday?-

He didn't get a reply.

-Elsa?- Jack asked. -Hello?-

He waited but never received anything.

-_Oh don't bother, she's flushing like mad right now hahaah :D. Draped a blanket over herself and whatnot. Still wearing her snowman pjs- _Anna said.

-You just love doing this to your sister huh?- Jack snickered as he imagined what Elsa would look like in the morning.

_-I'm her little sister, its what we do. And for revenge of course!- _Anna stated.

-So when is your birthday then?- Jack asked.

_-Um it's in June, too bad you weren't here to give me anything ):-_

-You want anything then?-

_-Really? :D. Anything is fine for me. I won't ask for something like a chocolate fountain like Elsa did for one year.- _Anna replied.

-Seriously? You sure it wasn't you?- Jack raised an eyebrow, amused.

_-Nah, I would've asked for a chocolate castle, a fountain is too small.-_

-Of course you would.- Jack chuckled, he glanced to the TV again to catch of what looked like the final movie action scene.

_-Welp! I'll talk later, Elsa just dumped ice on me D:- _Anna messaged.

-Sure.- Jack ended their conversation, he texted to Elsa. -Don't be too cruel now, you only have one sister.-

_-Just go watch your movie.- _Elsa replied rather quickly. Jack chuckled at that.

Jack looked back and saw that the credit has started rolling, he sighed and put up his COMLINK. Noticing that its battery was low, he got off the bed to walk to the charger. Already standing, Jack went over to where his guitar stood against the wall and brought it back with him to the bed and started playing some tunes.

Jack played for a few moments when another movie showed up. Glancing back and forth between the instrument and the TV, feeling a little hungry, he did neither and went to the bathroom instead. After that he turned off the TV and headed for the kitchen.

…

The next day, students were buzzing about the incidents that Jack and Astrid caused. Many thought they were some sort of terrorist attacks, others thought people were filming a movie, and some about the 2 mysterious strangers from the news that were kind of crazy.

Jack listened to many different conversations as he walked by. Gossips and the likes, none held his interest. He ran a hand through his brown messy hair and sighed.

Step by step Jack made his way to the library's fifth floor, his every morning's destination. He saw his usual table and sat down removing his backpack which made Elsa looked up. She smiled and moved her white Pawn.

Jack mirrored her action and greeted. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Elsa responded.

"So uh, a chocolate fountain huh?" Jack smirked.

"Oh be quiet," Elsa sharply said, avoiding his gaze.

"What? It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Jack remarked, moving his Knight forward. "Although, snowman pajamas?"

"Oh please...just stop," Elsa lowered her head, then looked up at him. "What about you then huh?"

"Well, I do sleep with a shirt on if that's what you're asking," Jack said amused, he saw her blushed slightly when she turned her eyes away from his, he chuckled. "Most of the times anyway."

"I...did not need to hear that," Elsa commented, still not looking at him, she flicked away his pawn.

Jack didn't pursue the subject any further, instead he asked. "How come you never told me that your birthday is next month?"

"You never asked," Elsa simply said.

"Well now I know, what do you want for your gift?" Jack questioned.

"You don't...have to get me anything," Elsa replied.

"But I do, it's what birthdays are for aren't they?"

"No, it's to celebrate someone for getting older."

"Guess I missed the memo then," Jack chuckled, he looked at her teasingly. "You're getting older huh? Should I start calling you miss Elsa now?"

"S-shut up," Elsa looked down clearly embarrassed, she looked up and glared. "I forbid you from ever calling me that."

"Of course, your wish is my command, Your Majesty," Jack laughed heartily as he leaned back. "I wouldn't dare to disobey. After all, I'm just a foreign prince."

"Precisely," Elsa giggled softly and lifted her chin, displaying her authority over him. "Here in my kingdom, my words are laws, and its citizens must follow. Including you, Sir Frost of Burgess."

"I never doubted your authority, Your Majesty." Jack chuckled, tapping his fingers randomly on the table as he planned his next move. "So how was Halloween? You went trick or treating?"

"Well Anna did, but she dragged me along with her. She went around dressing as a Gryffindor," Elsa smiled contently.

"What about you then?" Jack asked.

"I was...a Ravenclaw," Elsa said shyly.

"You two are Potterheads eh?" Jack laughed amusingly, at seeing Elsa's pinked cheeks, he pointed to himself grinning. "Proudly a Slytherin right here."

"Oh?" Elsa looked at him, her mouth twitched into a smile. "Cunning and ambitious are you?"

Jack leaned towards the table, reducing the distance between the both of them, he winked. "I need those if I ever thought of winning your heart, Your Majesty."

"Such a charmer, you are," Elsa giggled softly, she placed her right index finger against his forehead and gently pushed him back. "But I'm afraid you are still in the early steps. You have made very little progress as of yet."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. After all, I did receive an invitation to your birthday, Your Majesty," Jack grinned. He had felt a slight chill when she touched him, but he ignored it quickly as it came.

"Then I shall be expecting your best courtesy when the day comes. Do not disappoint me, Sir Frost," Elsa smiled.

"I will do my best," Jack chuckled as he nodded. "When is the day?"

"The last moon of December," Elsa answered, smiling.

"I shall present myself by dusk," Jack grinned, then he leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh great, now I got to get something good."

"Anything is fine, I don't want to be a bother," Elsa giggles, seeing him sighed.

"Nah, it's your birthday, you deserve it, and I also kind of promised to give Anna something too. Does she wears accessories?" Jack asked.

"Sometimes," Elsa answered. "You're not thinking of something expensive are you?"

"Um no, I just thought some kind of friendship bracelets or something, and maybe a box of chocolate as an extra," Jack suggested.

"That's should be enough, you're really considerate when it comes to this stuff huh?" Elsa asked, smiling a little.

"It looks like it's important to her, and how can I say no to that spritely attitude?" Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, of course, everyone likes Anna...don't they? I mean, who wouldn't?" Elsa muttered softly, she looked down with one hand on top of another.

Jack noticed the changed in tone quite easily. It was easy to sense the loneliness coming off of her. He leaned forward and put his hand on top of hers, they were a bit chilly for some reason, but he didn't care. She continued to look down.

"Everyone has their perks, and I appreciate people for what they are. Just because you're closed off, it doesn't mean you're hated," Jack said with a gentle voice. He saw her looked up at him surprised, he smiled. "Don't forget that I'm your friend, and true friends don't abandon each other."

Elsa looked at him for a moment, she blinked for a few times. Jack thought her eyes became glossy for a short bit. She smiled before breaking into a soft giggle and shook her head in amusement.

"Cunning indeed. Slytherins truly are a terrifying bunch aren't they?" Elsa laughed.

"You know it," Jack agreed grinning. He thought about pulling his hand back, but it felt so comfortable so he didn't.

"So uh, thank you, Jack," Elsa said, pulling her hands away from his. "For being, a friend."

"No need to thank me. Just tell me when you need help or something alright?" Jack told her, retreating his own.

"Yeah," Elsa nodded.

They stayed in silence for while continuing their game.

"Why did you put your hair back into a bun?" Jack asked, noticing that her hair was no longer in a braid draped over her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Elsa looked at him.

"Didn't you change it into a braid, why put it back?" Jack pointed out.

"Oh, well uh," Elsa started explaining. "When I walked around school with my hair down, people starting looking at me. Whispered. Some of the guys said I look really...nice and I saw their girlfriends kind of, glared at me."

"Oh," Jack nodded his head, rubbing his fingertips together.

"It feels uncomfortable so, I don't put it down anymore. Despite Anna's protest," Elsa said.

Jack didn't say anything as he just chuckled.

"What?" Elsa asked, eyebrows raised.

"I have to agree, you do look much better with your braid, it really brings out the smile," Jack remarked.

"Smile?" Elsa titled her head.

"Yep, and I like it when you smile," Jack grinned.

"Oh, oh," Elsa muttered, then her hand reached behind her head and released the bun, the braid fell down and she put it over her left shoulder.

"I thought you didn't want it down," Jack asked, a little confused.

"Maybe, I just, I guess because you're-" Elsa stumbled and looked away, cheeks flushed. Jack caught it and smirked.

"I'm different?" Jack asked.

"Yes, because you're different," Elsa nodded, agreeing.

"I suppose I should feel proud," Jack chuckled, seeing her looking at him. "I get to see you at your best, Your Majesty."

"Oh hush," Elsa giggled at him. "So how was your Halloween?"

"Mine? Not much, just had a homemade dinner with Hiccup and Astrid," Jack answered, shrugging.

"Astrid? She lives with you guys too?" Elsa asked.

"Uh huh, we're good friends, and we can split the bills better," Jack said.

"Oh, I see," Elsa nodded, "And by the way?"

"Hmm?"

"Checkmate."

Jack looked down to see his stupid bloody King surrounded by white pieces, he groaned. "Ugh, oh wait! You distracted me! With your hair!"

"Oh, I did no such thing," Elsa had that smirk of hers, waving her hand up and down.

"I don't like that smile of yours," Jack commented.

"You won't like a lot of things," Elsa giggled, then put our her hand. "Now hand it over."

"Fine, Your Majesty," Jack grumbled and obeyed.

…

The white snow fell rapidly onto Jack's head, blending itself to his white hair. He observed the warehouse in front of him. The guards number have increased compared to the night before. The most troublesome one was the sniper standing on the two-story building's rooftop. Security had certainly been raised, he couldn't trust the COMLINK's tactical map any more as it didn't displayed an accurate number last time. From now on, he had to see it to believe it.

Jack scanned the yard, the windows, the doors, the roof, and many possible passage ways. There were less street lights in this outskirt area, less people meant easier work. The moon was unseen as a patch of cloud had blocked it. He put down the monocular, put it in one of his equipment belt's many pockets and walked out of the dark alleyway.

Jack crunched the last bit of his small coconut flavored lollipop, tossed the stick in one of the trash cans and pulled up his mask. He silently moved from shadow to shadow until he reached the all too familiar iron fence. He checked for the direction the sniper was facing before climbing over.

Jack could barely feel his face where the skin was exposed to the wind, it was a cold night, and the snow sure didn't help at all. Good thing he wore an extra undershirt and pants. Or maybe he should just get a full mask instead, yeah, why didn't he do that instead? Right, it would block some of his peripheral vision, but it would certainly protect his face better. He'd probably ask for one from Hiccup later and see how well it would work.

Stalking within the shadow, Jack sneaked through the guards patrolling the yard undetected. Carefully lifting one foot after another in a slow manner as he crouched. It was painful performing the crouch walk when he didn't have the muscle and endurance for hours end back in training. it was hell after every night. Especially through mud, it was a nightmare, figuratively and literally.

He once dreamed of alligators chasing behind him in the swamps. When an alligator caught up, it opened its humongous jaw and prepared to chomp, that was when he would wake up looking down at his resting legs.

Carrying his handgun in one hand while the other moved any stuff out of his path. This warehouse yard was slightly bigger, meaning more room to maneuver. However, there no convenient tree branch that was nearby the second-floor window. He would have to climb using the drainpipe, or maybe there was a backdoor somewhere.

Jack pulled down the night vision goggle when it became too hard to see with the naked eyes. Everything turned green when he switched it on.

On the side of the building, Jack could see a door by a large dumpster. He glanced behind him before proceeding towards it. He tried the handle, but it did not turn. Locked. It was a regular type of door lock that needed a key.

Jack pulled out his folded knife, he turned the handle up and pulled out a small fork-like blade from its compartment. It had 2 side by side thin blades, the size was enough to fit through a key hole. He inserted into the lock and tested its tension angle. When he found it, he turned the door handle and pulled.

Jack sheathed the knife back onto his belt, closed the door as he stepped inside the dark warehouse. Switching to heat vision, he scanned the place for any guards. He spotted 3 in his field of view. Seemed like the rest were stationed outside.

Storage shelves formed aisles after aisles. He switched back to night vision, treading in the back. Eyes browsing the different crates for the red label. When he found none, he checked back once more to ensure that he didn't miss it.

Junks.

Trash.

Junks.

This label literally said junk.

Glasses.

Woods.

A box full of XXX magazines. Jack paused when he saw them, hands twitching to grab them. Damn hormones had to act up at this time. He shook his head and ignored it.

Pipes.

Guns.

More junks.

Jack couldn't find it, this was a bit of a problem. How would he set this place on fire, unless there were oil barrels sitting around. He should've brought some of his own explosives. Jack leaned against a crate contemplating on what to do. So far all he could find was guns and junks.

Oh right, this was just the first floor, there was bound to be something on the second. Jack grabbed the shelf to climb up, he grasped the railings and pulled himself over. When the guard by the window turned around to flick away his cigarette, he ducked behind a cardboard box.

"Damn cold night, stupid Rangers and their nosy asses," Jack heard the guard muttered. "I just wanted a night off but then had to be here watching snow."

Jack would've felt for the guy, but he wasn't outside with his skin eating the cold wind. He heard footsteps coming in his direction, he peeked an eye out to see the guard walking towards him. He shrunk back and covered his hair with his hands and blended himself into the shadow. Too bad the color white didn't work inside as well as outside.

The guard seemed to be fumbling around looking for something, then he called out. "Hey! Where the heck are the explosives anyway? I can't guard what I can't see."

"The guys put them on the roof," One guy from below called back. "Supposedly it makes it harder for the Rangers to find them."

"You think they're here today?" The guard near Jack asked.

"Dunno, hope not." The guy answered.

"You got another cigarette?"

"Yeah."

"Give me one."

"Then get your ass down here, I'm not walking up."

"Fine, dick," Jack heard the guard muttered as he walked away.

So the rooftop, made sense why he couldn't find anything down here. He wondered if Astrid had found that out yet. Thank you convenient guard.

When Jack saw that the coast was cleared, he spotted a ladder to the roof on the other side of the warehouse. He looked down to see that the 3 guards were standing around the entrance chatting while smoking. As he was about to move back down, his foot accidently kicked something and it flew off the catwalk. It hit the pavement below.

_Clang clang clang!_

It sounded like some sort of metal object, probably a can, Jack winced at his clumsiness. It was dark, and the night vision goggles didn't have much peripheral view.

"Woah! What the hell was that?" One guard yelled out.

"I don't know man, Rangers?" Another asked.

"If it is then holy shit, alert! Get the guys outside in here!" The guy yelled out, he cocked his gun and turned on the flashlight under its barrel.

Jack heard one guy bustling outside yelling orders, he frantically looked around for anything. he could hide, but then the mission's busted. He glanced up the roof to see multiple beams running across the ceiling. he climbed onto the railings and jumped forward.

While in the air his arms reached out to catch the metal beam. Jack stopped the swinging momentum and pulled himself on top of it. Looking down, he saw that the guards numbers have increased, they were looking around for him.

"Someone get the lights!" One guy yelled.

That's problematic, Jack hurriedly crossed the narrow beam with careful balance. Falling off now would be stupid. Seeing the catwalk below him, he dropped down silently. He took the ladder and quickly climbed up, he stopped when he saw the closed hatch. Jack turned the handle and pushed it up to get out before the guards could turn on the lights.

The cold and snow were the first thing that Jack felt when his head poked out from the hatch, he pulled himself up and gently closed it.

There was a sniper on alert, his back was facing Jack, who slowly took out his handgun. There were also 2 crates next to him, one had the red label Jack was looking for earlier.

Jack silently crouch walked behind the sniper, he could hear him muttering.

"Come on, where are you, you little rat," The sniper said. He had a thick jacket one, which the large collar blocking the neck from view.

Jack won't be able to knock him out fast enough with the collar in the way, he holstered the gun. With a strong kick to behind one of the knee, the sniper's leg gave out and he stumbled. Jack put an arm around the neck forcefully blocking his oxygen path, the other locked it into a choke hold.

The sniper dropped his gun, gasping for air as his arms flailed around trying to grab hold of Jack's arms and his head. It went on for almost half a minute before his victim gave out and closed his eyes. Jack gently placed him down onto the ground sitting against a weapon crate. he pulled a blanket he saw nearby over him, tucking the guy. When done, Jack stood back admiring his work, he patted the guy's shoulder.

"It's winter, keep warm eh?" Jack said to the unconscious man.

Lifting the lid of the red label crate, Jack smiled when he saw the good old familiar C4s. Too bad he won't be able to go back down and blow up the weapons, the rooftop will have to do. He placed the items randomly around, far away from the sleeping sniper.

Now he had to get down, ladder was a no go, Jack went to the side building, looked down. He took the pipes and slid down to the ground. When his feet touched the soft snow, he looked back to see that the entire warehouse was lit up, including the yard. Several guards patrolled the place. He sighed and dropped down into a prone position and crawled his way to the fence.

He was really glad he wore an extra shirt and pants.

Jack jumped over the fence and ran, as an explosion rang out behind him. He felt cool.

"Hey I'm done here, heading back now," Jack said into the earpiece, pulling down the mask and turned off the NVG.

_"Got it, Astrid's still looking around for the explosives at hers," _Hiccup replied.

"Tell her to check the rooftops, that's where I found mine," Jack suggested.

_"Copy that,"_ Hiccup responded.

Jack popped a piece of grape flavored candy into his mouth as he looked for his bike.

* * *

**Author's Note: Late and a bit shorter than usual, I'm sorry, wrote this in the airport. Just wanted to give you guys before I leave for a short vacation. Probably no chapter next week so sorry, again! I made a collection of Jelsa one-shots in the new story Journals and Diaries, check it out if you want. First chapter is set in a MMORPG game.**

**And I'll get your silly virtual souvenir, you know who you are. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 17**

Jack silently chewed on the candy inside his mouth, the warehouse stood far in front of him. Guards patrolling from top to bottom. This was his fifth target, their tenth.

Each night, it stared to take Jack and Astrid longer to finish their mission. The Syndicates have tightened their security on protecting the weapons. Even on one instance where Jack couldn't find the explosives at all no matter how hard he looked, luckily he had brought some of his own and had ever been since.

It was likely that they had transported their explosives to other warehouses. Didn't matter now, Jack was here to get rid of the guns.

Behind the three-story building was a river, still flowing and have yet to freeze. Hiccup had said that they wouldn't be frozen until late December and early January. He could use that as a quick escape route in case anything goes wrong.

Jack started counting the number of guards, 3 snipers on roof, a few guys inside, 4 standing around in the entrance. The front yard was lit up with lights, no luck going through it. He looked up around, zooming in and out with his monocular to certain spots. Looked like he could get in through roof access from the apartment building next to it.

Being in the city was going to suck, the civilians would get freaked out later. Jack didn't have a choice either way so he put that thought aside.

Jack pulled the mask up to his nose, he had decided to stick with his regular mask, mainly because it looked cooler and he didn't like his hair being cramped. Tightening the backpack's strap, he sprinted to the apartment building and used the fire escape to get up. After the last set of stairs, Jack ran up the wall and pulled himself onto the roof.

There was a gap between the apartment building and the warehouse, Jack believed he could make the jump. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he hopped in place and stretched his legs. He dropped down and did several push ups to warm up the muscles. Standing up swinging his arms about, he breathed a few more time and prepared himself for the run.

Jack planted his fingers on the roof, angled himself in a starting position. He inhaled, pushed his legs and accelerated forward. Ignoring the oncoming snow, he bolted through muttering to himself.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," Jack murmured silently to himself.

The end of his runway was near, the moment his foot touched right at the edge, Jack leaped as hard as he could.

The familiar feeling of being in the air rushed through his body as the wind and snow battered against his front. Jack reached out his arms in an attempt to grasp onto the window's ledge. One hand slipped from the snow, angling him oddly to one side. Jack swung his body back and grabbed it again.

Jack pulled himself up and peaked through the window, he wiped away the frost and peered inside. It was dark and unoccupied from what he could see. Taking out the pistol, he shot open the window's lock, lifting the frame and hauled himself in.

The room was rather empty, with a few boxes here and there, being the third floor, no one probably wanted to transport things all the way up. Jack found nothing but junk so he decided to head down. He opened a door which lead to the stairway, he leaned his head and glimpsed at it.

Jack carefully went down with his night vision on, checking his steps as he moved. He glanced down to the COMLINK to see multiple red dots surrounding the green one. Not useful at all. A guard stood by the window looking out leaving a narrow space behind him. Jack hugged himself against the wall and sneaked past.

Second floor, Jack found some crates and shelves, but none of which contained the weapons he was looking for. He headed down once more, discreetly avoiding anyone that was nearby. He saw a shadow and heard footsteps coming up on the stairs he was standing on. Jack quickly measured the gaps presented by the two walls and jumped up using both feet leaping from side to side. He extended both arms to the side and held himself up letting the guard walked past below. Jack slowly slid down and dropped onto the ground silently.

Jack looked around and spotted crates stacked in a corner, guards sitting around. He had found it, now just to figure out how. He would have to get closer and set the charges, but not with his current outfit. He sneaked back up the stair.

The guard that passed by earlier was leaning against the railing outside. Jack got close behind him and tapped on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" The man asked as he turned around, at seeing Jack his eyes widened.

_Whack!_

Jack punched him hard with enough force that the guard's head fell back and hit the railing, knocked out in the process. He grabbed the man's body and gun before he dropped down and dragged him into a secluded dark corner.

Taking the guard's jacket and hat, Jack quickly disguised himself. He pulled down the mask and held the Weselton brand gun in his hands. He acted like a patrolman as he walked down the stairs.

Approaching the guards sitting around talking with each other, Jack lowered his head and pretended to scratch his neck, concealing his face.

"Man I'm tired," a guard commented, yawning, hands fumbling with the assault rifle.

"No shit, we all are," another grumbled, swishing a beer bottle.

"I'm gonna sleep, wake me up for the next shift," one said, leaning back to the chair, pulling the hat down onto his face.

"Yeah yeah," the first guy replied.

Jack crept pass them to the back of the crates. Removing the small backpack, he took out the charges and pressed them against the cartons, covered by shadows. Satisfied, he put the pack back on and head out.

"Yo John, weren't you supposed to guard the second floor?" A guy asked when he noticed Jack.

Jack didn't know how to answer, remembering how the guard's voice was before knocked out, he replied hesitantly trying to duplicate it. "Just uh, forgot something."

"What'd you forget?" The guy asked.

"My...smokes," Jack answered, he turned and started walking out.

"All the way back there?" The guard asked again, looking back at where Jack placed the charges.

"Where I keep the spares," Jack smoothly lied.

"Oh, ok. Dude, is something wrong with your voice today?" Another asked.

"Just you know, kinda cold tonight," Jack replied, faking a cough.

"Ah, yeah, it is cold. Give me a smoke man," the guy said.

"Get your own," Jack responded and started walking away.

"Dick," the guard muttered, loud enough for Jack to hear.

When Jack took a few steps up the stairs, he saw the guard from the third floor running down yelling.

"Holy shit! Guys, I found John out cold in the cor-" the man stopped when he saw Jack's clothes.

"Who the hell are you?!" The guy yelled.

Jack didn't answer, he looked back to the group by the crates and saw that they were standing up, even the sleeping one was awaked.

"He's a god damn Ranger!" One yelled out, picking up his rifle and pointed at Jack. "I knew something was off about him!"

Jack didn't hesitate to react, he dashed quickly to the guard on the stairs as the man fumbling to get the gun's safety off. When Jack got close, the guy tried to hit him with the gun.

Expertly timed, Jack leaned his head back from the weapon's path. Blocking it with one arm, he struck the guard's groin with the other. Then another hit to the face before he could recover. Grabbing the man's jacket collar, Jack flipped him down the stairs.

"Shoot the fucker!" One guy ordered and opened fire. The rest followed.

Jack ducked and dropped onto his stomach, covering his head, the darkness kept the guys from hitting him. Bullets whizzed by, puncturing into walls kicking up dust and small debris went flying above him. He waited for the rifles' magazines to finish unloading their fire rounds.

"Reloading! Don't stop shooting, call the guys outside in here!" a guy yelled through the deafening sounds of gunfire.

When the bullets stopped flying, Jack took the chance and sprinted up the stairs.

"Follow him, he's getting through the roof!" Jack heard the entrance doors banged as it sounded like it was forcefully opened.

In the hallway, a guard stood weakly holding the rifle, not wearing a jacket and hat. Jack recognized him as the supposedly named John. John fired clumsily, clearly he had suffered a small concussion from hitting the railing.

Jack easily avoided by twisting his body to the side, eyes never leaving the gun's barrel and its direction. Gotten close to John, Jack pulled the rifle from John's grip.

John tried to throw a punch, Jack blocked it with the gun. Using the stock, Jack jabbed into John's stomach, forcing him to bend over in pain. Then knocked his head hard with its butt, making the poor guy face planted the wall. Jack dropped the rifle and ran when he heard footsteps running up.

Skipping the steps helped Jack ran longer distance in a shorter time span. Windows were not the best option, he stopped in front of the door that lead to the roof. Snipers were no doubt prepared to shoot his head once he opened it. Pulling out a smoke grenade, he popped the safety pin and dropped it at his feet. The gas released, covering the whole stair area.

Jack switched to heat vision, holding the handgun with shocker rounds, he kicked the door and immediately dropped to his back. As the door swung open, 3 sniper rounds penetrated through the fog, where his head level was, leaving a smoky trail. Jack saw 3 purple silhouettes in his field of view, aiming green laser point at the snipers' legs, he fired.

The bullets found their marks, all 3 snipers shook violently before dropping onto the roof. No doubt unconscious, if Hiccup's claim was correct. Hearing footsteps from behind, Jack stood up and closed the door as he ran out into the open air. Looking around for an escape, the river being his only choice, he groaned.

"I hate Mondays," Jack grumbled, preparing himself by standing at the roof's edge. Staring down at the flowing river, he took a deep breath and a few steps back. Hopping a little, he took a deep breath and dived off the building into the river below. Detonating the charges as he went down, the shockwave from the blast made him lost his diving form and he stumbled in mid air.

At contact with the river surface, Jack took in the full blunt of intense chill across his body. He could feel the goose bumps growing from fingers to toes. It was ridiculously cold, he couldn't even feel his muscles. The last time he had done something similar to this was back in training, but that was 3 years ago, he had forgotten how terrible it felt as he was out cold for almost a day. Jack sucked up the pain, switched back to night vision and swam underwater, hidden from the view above.

Great things about Ranger's electronic equipment, they're all waterproof and heat-resistant to a certain point before short circuited. Durable materials to withstand high pressure and also invulnerable to EMP (electromagnetic pulse).

Checking his COMLINK for the bike's location, Jack pulled himself out of the river and onto a ledge near a bridge. The cold air swooped in and he shivered, the damp cloths stuck to his skin intensifying the chill. The snow sure as hell didn't help his current condition. Teeth chattering, he rubbed his palms against his chest trying to create some warmth.

Jack looked back to the smoking warehouse on fire from a distance, the building still standing. He could see frustrated Syndicate guards on the rooftop. Apartment's windows nearby lit up, people running out on the street yelling and pointing at the flaming storage house. Some looked like they were calling the APD.

Jack had no desire of sticking around for the police to show up, he discreetly went to where his bike was parked. Pulling down the mask, putting on the helmet, he turned to go home.

"Heading back," Jack said, pulling on the bike's throttle.

_"Wait, Astrid's cornered, she needs help," _Hiccup announced.

"She does?" Jack asked, puffing from the cold. "Why didn't she say anything?"

_"She's being stubborn about it. Just go please, I don't want the worse to come," _Hiccup spoke, sounding worried.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that either, I'm on my way there," Jack replied, shivering slightly from the wind that passed by. Locating Astrid's COMLINK coordinates, he headed east.

Jack drove as quickly as possible, the drenched Ranger outfit pressed against his skin. What he wouldn't do for a heater right now. He parked the bike in an alley once near the warehouse, putting down the helmet and backpack, he started running to the building.

"Astrid, you there?" Jack asked, ducking behind a wall, peering out to the brightly lit two-story building.

_"Yeah, Frost I'm still here. Why you ask?" _Astrid responded.

"I'm outside your warehouse, where are you?" Jack said, observing the place with his monocular. Floor by floor, he could see guards on alert as they patrol back and forth, some bickering, some pointing.

_"Why would you be-oh, ugh, he called you didn't he? I can handle this myself," _Astrid said, sounding annoyed.

"Sure you can, if the alerted guards aren't saying anything," Jack commented.

_"I was going to get out quickly, but some guy flipped on the light, and I just so happen to be in front of him. He yelled before I could shut him up," _Astrid sighed.

"Sounds fair enough, you got the charges set?" Jack asked, still shivering.

_"Yeah, just got to find a way out before detonating it."_

"Which are they on, first one?"

_"Yep, hiding in a crate right now, several of them standing around. Can't do anything yet," _Astrid clarified.

"Alright, hand on, I'll distract them," Jack said.

_"Sure, just don't die or something," _Astrid replied.

"It'll be long before that happens," Jack chuckled. "Out."

Jack started clicking his tongue, planning for a way to create a diversion. He needed to get the guards away from the first floor. Having a distraction in the yard might work, but that wouldn't affect the guys inside. He'd have to take them down one by one. Jack sighed, he should've brought a rifle for this.

Sneaking through the shadows, Jack spotted a guard isolated from the rest, observing his movement and posture. Aiming using the laser sight, he knocked him out with a shocker round to the leg. The guy convulsed, dropping to his back. Jack went up close and dragged him behind a dumpster. Ditching the wet jacker, he took the guard's and his red beanie. Gripping the Weselton's rifle in hand, Jack imitated the guard as he walked through the yard.

Keep his head low, Jack made a path to the building's entrance, where a guard stood with a cigarette in his mouth. He walked up to the door, faking a yawn with a hand covering his mouth.

"Rough night?" The guard asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, hand reaching for the door handle. "How's the search so far?"

"Haven't caught that bitch yet," The guy scoffed, rolling the smoke between his teeth.

"Maybe she left already?" Jack asked as he started turning the metal shaft.

"Doubt it, she's still here somewhere, I can tell," The guard took out the cigarette and puffed some smoke into the air.

"Well I'm going in for a bit, too damn cold out here," Jack said, opening the door.

"Yeah yeah," the man waved him off as Jack went in.

Inside, Jack stopped shivering as the cold was reduced in a significant amount. He saw about 4 guards standing around a stack of crates, he assumed that they are the weapons. Astrid was around here among the other boxes and cartons. He could dispatch these guys quietly.

"Hey, still nothing?" Jack asked, walking closer.

"No, why the are you so wet?" The guard with a gruff voice asked.

"Oh uh," Jack looked down to his still wet cargo pants, he rubbed his stomach in circles. "I just found out something."

"What?" One guy asked.

"I'm pregnant," Jack said dramatically.

All 4 guards stopped what they were doing and stared at Jack, blinking. It lasted for a few seconds.

"The fuck?"

"Dude what the hell?"

"No way, are you a shemale?"

"You serious?"

Jack blinked at the questions threw at him, rolling his eyes, he scoffed. "Of course not, dumbass."

At that moment Jack swung the rifle knocking the first guard in front of him to the crate's edge. This took the rest by surprise, but before one could react, he spun the rifle oppositely and hammered the second guy's head the other way to the ground. Quick drawing the stun gun, Jack shot the third one, watching his body jolting.

With 3 guards now crumbled as a heap on the ground, Jack dashed forward, kicking the last man's rifle out of his hands. Pointing his own gun to guy's face, who immediately put up his hands surrendering.

"Look man, we can talk something out, alright?" The guard panicked.

"Okay, what do ya want to talk about?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Uh, I uh," the man stammered. "How about uh, like hey, how about our names? I'm John, nice to meet you, and you are?"

"John, another John. Okay, I'll call you John number 2, sounds good?" Jack commented and cleared his throat, looking smug and said. "The name's Bond, James Bond."

"Ah ok, sir Bond. I'm very fragile, so uh, how about you just let me go?" John #2 pleaded.

"Hmm," Jack pondered, but when he noticed John #2's eye kept dashing left.

Jack immediately turned around and saw a guard standing up with a gun about to strike. Jack blocked with his own and kneed him in the stomach, doubling him over, then held his head and slammed it against the crate.

_Zapppp!_

_Thump!_

Jack faced the noise to see John #2 shaking on the ground, hand holding a handgun. He heard a little clap and turned to see Astrid behind a carton applauding with an amused face.

"Nice job watching your back, James Bond," Astrid commented, smirking.

"Yeah, I had it under control," Jack huffed.

"Right, I can see that. Thanks for coming anyway," Astrid looked at him up and down. "Why are you wet though?"

"I took a dive," Jack replied, started dragging the unconscious bodies to a corner behind some crates away.

"It's winter," Astrid deadpanned.

"Well I didn't want to get shot," Jack retorted, stripping off a thick coat and a hat, he threw them to Astrid. "Put them on."

"What? Why?" Astrid asked, holding the garbs.

"We'll disguised as them and walked out," Jack explained.

"That works?"

"That's how I got in. Just go with it."

"Fine," Astrid complied as she started shuffling the coat on along with the winter hat.

"Just don't sway your hips too much and we'll be fine," Jack said.

"Pervert," Astrid scoffed, walking to the door.

"But I care, that's what matters right?" Jack chuckled.

"Good thing you still have that at least," Astrid smiled, shaking her head and went outside, Jack followed.

They made a good distance from the warehouse, Jack gave Astrid a slight nod. She looked down to her COMLINK and pressed a command. Right afterwards, they both felt the shockwave created by the explosion from behind, knocking them forward. At hearing yells and complaints, signaling that the guards were distracted, they bolted to their respective vehicles.

…

"ACH-CHOO!" Jack sneezed, wiping his nose with a paper towel. Sniffling, he groaned and sat back to his drenched clothes for an hour was a terrible idea, during winter made it worse. Now he was sick, badly. He felt incredibly weak and sluggish, he found it tiring to simply do anything outside of staying in one place watching TV.

Begrudgingly, Jack got off the bed and went in for a hot shower. It felt slightly better when he came out, although not by much. Not even bothering to change into regular clothes, he treaded down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Hiccup and Astrid were.

"Damn cold, haven't had one in a long time," Jack grunted, fishing through the cabinet for cold medicine. He poured the sticky substance into a small cup and drank it. It was grape flavor, he sighed in relief.

"Well morning to you too, grumpy," Astrid commented, chuckling.

"Ugh, whatever, can't even bother to complain right now," Jack waved her off.

"Make some Honey Lemon Ginger Tea, it helps," Hiccup suggested, munching on a toast.

"Yeah, good idea. Why can't you be as nice as him?" Jack asked, pointing to Hiccup.

"I don't know, it's more fun this way," Astrid shrugged. "Just stay home today. You look terrible."

"I noticed that," Jack said sarcastically, digging in the fridge for lemons and gingers. "But I have a perfect attendance record you know."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, very serious." Jack said.

"Never would've thought," Astrid snickered. "But seriously, stay home. Anymore cold and you'll be using the IT pills."

"Huh, so you do care," Jack laughed a little, then sniffled hard. "Yeah, probably. Feeling like crap right now."

"Well take care then, we'll bring back a get well cake or something," Astrid chortle, walking out.

"I'm not even dying," Jack complained.

"You look like you're about to though," Hiccup said, putting his empty plate into the sink.

"I think I got the memo," Jack grumbled.

"Just make sure to stay warm, it'll get better," Hiccup chuckled patting on Jack's shoulder. "See you later."

"Alright, see you," Jack replied, taking a knife and started chopping the ginger root.

When done with his hot cup of tea, Jack put it on a tray along with some biscuits and snacks and brought it to the coffee table. Setting it down, he laid back on the couch with a blanket and changed the TV's stations.

More news about explosions. Political news. Local news. International news. Useless news. Weather. Car commercials. Clothes commercials. Something about something that he didn't care. TV shows. Animals.

Slowly, tiredness took over and Jack fell asleep on the couch. He didn't know how long he had slept until his COMLINK alerted him that he got a message.

_-Where are you? Classes are about to start.- _It was Elsa.

-Home.- Jack answered.

_-Are you skipping?-_

-No, I'm sick.-

_-Oh. Is it bad? Are you okay?-_

-Don't worry, it's nothing that I can't deal with.-

_-Right um, get well soon.-_

-Thanks, I appreciate the concern.- Jack smiled to himself.

_-I'll stop bothering you. Have a good rest.-_

-And you have a good day.- Jack put down his COMLINK. Drinking tea and eating biscuits as he turned on a movie.

Alternating between napping and watching movies, the day went by rather quickly for Jack. He had gotten sick before when in training. In fact everyone did at some point. With Flynn being the oldest, he never had a major one so he often took the role of taking care of the whole team.

Jack remembered when Merida would get sick, it was the only time when she wouldn't talk. The guys called it a blessing, which earned them a few bruises. They had learn since then, well Jack and Hiccup did. Flynn was just being Flynn.

Jack had managed to stay away from catching a cold in the past 2 years, even if he did, it was barely noticeable comparing to now. He stood up and walked around the living room for a small stretch, sick or not, it didn't feel anymore comfortable when sitting in a couch for hours.

Hearing a sound, Jack turned to see that Hiccup and Astrid had came back from school.

"How's class?" Jack asked.

"Boring as usual," Astrid yawned. "Had fun staying home?"

"Nothing exciting besides the TV," Jack shrugged.

"Oh well, I'm going to sleep. Had to stay up past 3 last night," Astrid sighed, walking to her room.

"Then don't mess up so bad next time," Jack chuckled.

"Oh whatever," Astrid left.

"Still tired?" Jack asked, seeing Hiccup treading his feet with sagged shoulders.

"Um hmm," Hiccup nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"Guess I'll see you when you wake up," Jack said.

"Yeah, later," Hiccup agreed and walked to his room closing the door behind him.

Jack went into the kitchen for another fill of the cold medicine. He gulped down the purple liquid, then went back to lazing on the couch for what seemed like an hour or so. As his eyes started drooping, he heard the doorbell.

_Ding Dong!_

Jack wondered who could be at their house at this hour. Walking to the door, he looked through the peephole, eyes widened. Surprised at what he was seeing, wondering how the heck they found his address. Turning the knob, he opened it.

"Hi Jack!" Anna greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello," Elsa addressed, standing shyly behind Anna.

"Oh um, hi there, what are you guys doing here?" Jack asked, scratching his chin.

"Elsa said you were sick so I thought we should pay a visit," Anna said, ginning.

"Oh, thanks, but how did you know that I live here?" Jack questioned.

"We uh, kinda followed Astrid and Hiccup here," Anna flushed slightly, fingering one of her braid.

Jack blinked, raising an eyebrow, eyeing Elsa who was shuffling her hands with a bag of some sort.

"And here I thought you said Anna does the stalking," Jack chuckled, standing aside the doorway. Since all the Ranger equipment are in their rooms, they should be fine. "Anyway come on, let's not get you 2 cold too."

"Thanks!" Anna chippered and pulled Elsa inside.

"Thank you," Elsa muttered, not making eye contact as she walked.

Jack closed the door and followed the two sisters.

"Ooh," Anna looked around the living room admiring the décor. "Nice place you guys have."

"Thanks," Jack thanked, picking up the tea cup and took a sip, he noticed Elsa putting her bag down onto the kitchen table. "What's with the bag?'

"Oh that, we brought cake," Anna said excitedly. "For you."

"Huh?" Jack said dumbly.

"Well Elsa bought it actually," Anna grinned.

Jack looked to Elsa, who was taking out a small brown and white layered cake.

"It was Anna's idea," Elsa claimed.

"But I didn't hear you complaining about it," Anna informed, hands on her hips while smiling brightly. "Face it, you were going to do something similar anyway."

"I, uh, oh forget it," Elsa huffed, turning away.

"Teehee," Anna smirked, looking proud of herself, she looked around once more. "Where's Hiccup and Astrid?"

"They're sleeping," Jack answered, walking next to Elsa to help her setting up the plates and forks.

"Oh, why at this time though?" Anna asked, confused.

"They were just...still tired from their late night 'activities'," Jack air quoted with a dark chuckle. Which earned the immediate attention from the sisters.

Anna gasped and put both her hands up covering her mouth, Elsa stared at him, aghast.

"Ask them when they're up," Jack laughed, opening the cake container, went over to the counter for a knife.

"Here, let me," Elsa said, taking the knife from Jack's hand and started cutting the cake to small triangular pieces. Putting one on a plate, she handed it along with a fork to him.

"Thanks, you guys didn't have to do this," Jack took the plate, putting a piece to his mouth. Sweet chocolate and coconut, not too sweet. "It's good." Jack commented.

"Of course," Anna smirked crossing her arms. "You had no idea how long it took Elsa to finally pick something."

"Anna," Elsa groaned, a hand covering her face.

"Come on, it's nothing to be shy of, it's just called being caring," Anna walked to the table. "Can I have a taste?"

Jack put a piece on the fork and pointed it at Anna, who ate it happily.

"Umm, soo good!" Anna grinned.

"Anna," Elsa chided. "We didn't buy it for you."

"Oh right, hehe, but it's chocolate so you know," Anna twiddled her fingers. "Can't help myself."

"Just have one for yourself, you guys bought it after all," Jack chuckled, handing Anna a new plate, who took it happily.

"Thanks!" Anna chirped.

Jack looked to Elsa, who was sitting still, clearly thinking about something as she eyed the cake. Putting a piece at the tip of the fork, he poked her cheek lightly with it. She jumped and reeled back staring at him, hand touching the spot, about to say something.

"It's good, have a taste," Jack said, not retreating his hand.

Elsa didn't move as she kept staring at him, cheeks slightly pink, she shook her head.

"You know you want to," Jack gave a lop-sided smile.

Elsa continued shaking her head.

Jack sighed at Elsa's stubbornness, he poked her nose, in which she gasped. He used that brief moment and stuck the cake in her mouth, swiftly pulling out the fork, grinning at her shocked expression. Elsa then closed her mouth and softly chewed on the cake.

"Good right?" Jack asked, eating a piece of his own.

Elsa nodded, looking down at the table, grabbing a napkin, she wiped her lips, cheeks flushed.

"Awwwww," Anna crooned, one hand over her heart. "You two are just so cute."

Jack looked to Anna, then to Elsa, the latter holding her hands under the table, probably embarrassed. He shook his head chuckling. "No Anna, she is."

Elsa buried her face in her hands groaning, Jack and Anna burst out laughing, causing Elsa to flopped her head on the table.

"Aw sis, come on, have some cake," Anna held out her plate.

Elsa shot up and took the plate for herself.

"Hey! That's mine!" Anna exclaimed.

"Too bad, I bought it," Elsa huffed, eating the cake. "No more for you."

Anna whimpered, pouting her lips with puppy eyes, she looked to Jack. He chortled and gave her his.

"Jack you are so much nicer than Elsa," Anna claimed the plate, delighted as she devoured of what was left over.

"Guess I am huh?" Jack joked, laughing.

"You two must be related," Elsa commented.

"I wouldn't mind having him as a brother," Anna grinned, then gasped clapping her hand together. "He would be if you two are married!"

Jack and Elsa stared at each other, the latter blushed brightly and turned back to her cake. Jack blinked for a few times, rubbing his chin he smirked.

"I would be, wouldn't I?" Jack said.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, that would be so awesome," Anna squealed, jumping up and down.

As Elsa was about to say something, the sound of a door opened interrupted her.

"What's with all the noise?" A sleepy Hiccup treaded out, hand scratching head. When he saw Elsa and Anna, he rubbed his eyes. "Uhhhh."

"Awake yet?" Jack asked, pointing to the table. "There's cake."

"Um, wait, what are you two doing here?" Hiccup asked pointing his finger.

"Hi Hiccup, we just dropped by to visit Jack," Anna replied.

"Oh, um, how'd you guys find your way here?" Hiccup asked.

"We, um, followed you and Astrid after school," Anna answered shyly.

Hiccup eyed Anna and Elsa back and forth, blinking in confusion, then to Jack, who just shrugged.

"Ok, so uh, welcome to our little home...I guess," Hiccup said, spreading his arms. "But why didn't you guys just ask us?"

"Um..." Anna looked sideway.

"Stalking people is a hobby of her," Elsa answered.

"No it's not!" Anna pulled her braids.

"The day you hid in that library cabinet says otherwise Anna," Jack quipped, smirking.

"Oh not you too! You're supposed to be on my side," Anna said accusingly.

"I stand in the neutral zone," Jack remarked.

"Oh peeshaw, you're just siding with her," Anna pouted.

"Maybe, but I never expected her to participate in stalking as well," Jack snickered, coughing lightly into his hand. "Excuse me."

"I...did...not, just didn't want Anna to do something stupid," Elsa flushed.

"Ha! Liar," Anna pointed at Elsa excitedly. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You just wanted to tag along and visit him."

"I...have my reason."

"Yeah, right, like I totally believe you."

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, both wanted to stay out of the sibling's talk. Jack gestured to the cake which Hiccup shrugged and went to grab a plate for himself.

"Hey! What's with all the ruckus down here? Don't you know someone's sleeping?" An annoyed Astrid came down the stairs, her hair disheveled.

"Hi Astrid!" Anna greeted waving her hand.

"Hello," Elsa turned, acknowledging Astrid.

Astrid blinked at the unexpected companies. "Uh, Hi? Not really expecting anyone else besides these two. It's that a cake?"

"We're just visiting Jack," Anna explained.

Astrid gave Jack a look, he just tilted his head slightly twice, signaling her later. She nodded in understanding.

"Well, then, hope these two's been treating you guys well," Astrid said.

"It's been great, we just came not too long ago actually," Anna responded.

"Would you like some cake?" Elsa asked, hold a plate with a slice.

"Yes please," Astrid grinned and took the cake, munching it she sighed. "This is good. So are you guys staying for long? 'Cause we're gonna have dinner in a bit, why don't you join us?"

"No thank you, I think our stay is overdue, we should be going home. Come on Anna," Elsa stood up.

"Wait wait wait," Anna pulled out her phone, pressing buttons. "Let me call dad, maybe we can stay."

"Anna," Elsa chided, but Anna had already called their father.

"Hi dad! I was wondering if Elsa and I could stay over a friend's house for dinner...yes there's a boy, two actually...no, we've known them for awhile...there's also another girl though...um yes, we came because we wanted to visit, he has a cold you know...soooo, can we?...No?...What about mum's?...aw, okay then," Anna spoke to the phone."Oh! right! Thanksgiving...so we can?...Yay!...Alright, love you." She ended the call.

"We can't stay," Anna said sadly, then brightened. "But he said we can invite him for Thanksgiving, so he could 'thoroughly inspect' Jack before approving."

"Anna," Elsa groaned covering her face.

"So Jack, you should come to our house on Thanksgiving. We have a cousin coming over too," Anna turned to Jack, ignoring an embarrassed Elsa.

"Um, sure, I guess, if she doesn't mind," Jack pointed at Elsa.

"Of course she'll be fine with it," Anna grinned.

"But cousin?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she's coming over from Corona, it's gonna be fun," Anna clapped her hands together.

"Well we'll get going now, you have a nice evening, Astrid and Haylan as well," Elsa interjected, pulling Anna.

"Thank you! Someone still remembers my name!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Oh shut up! Hiccup fits you better," Astrid retorted.

"I'll see you guys out," Jack followed the sisters to the door.

"Bye Jack, Astrid, and Hiccup!" Anna called back.

"Oh come on!"

Anna ran ahead outside to her car, Elsa stood outside the door, turning back to Jack.

"Get well soon," Elsa said, looking at him.

"Thanks for coming by, I appreciate it," Jack smiled. The snow fell behind Elsa, he thought she looked really beautiful then.

Elsa suddenly stomped his left foot, it hurt since she had her boot and he was bare.

"Ow-oof," Jack felt something stuffed inside his mouth, something chewing. It was chocolate, but the dark and bitter type.

"Have a good evening," Elsa smiled innocently and as she was about to turn, there was a camera flash, courtesy of Anna.

"Aww!" Anna squealed, admiring the picture she just took. "You two are so cute together."

"Anna!" Elsa flushed.

Jack started laughing, Elsa turned, embarrassed. He coughed a little to his hand which made her look worried.

"I'm fine," Jack waved his hand. "Drive safely though, and sweet dreams."

"You too," Elsa smiled and turned, walking to her car. Anna waved at him from behind the windshield. Their car reversed out of the driveway and drove away.

Jack sighed, feeling better for some reason, he closed the door and headed back in for some more cake. He saw Astrid and Hiccup chatting at the table eating. All that's left over from the cake were some crumbs.

"Hey! That cake was mine!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! I updated, yay, right? This was fun to write and at the same time frustrating, ugh writing Jelsa is hard. Hope this is good enough for you guys, I'm still working on trying to make it better. I forgot to thank the reviewers from the last chapter, sorry. So I quadrupled my appreciation for you guys in this one. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think of it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 18**

Eyes darting left and right, switching from night vision to thermal, Jack did a quick check of the short dim hallway. Stalking forward he motioned his hand for Astrid to follow over his shoulder. After a quick discussion the week before, Jack had decided that it would be safer to pair up, for it was easier watching each other's back.

Two guards stood by the catwalk side to side, their backs facing Jack. He and Astrid stacked behind the opened door frame. He nodded, both of them sprung to action and performed their respective silent choke holds on the men. Dragging the unconscious bodies into a corner, they observed the floor below.

Crates stacked randomly in groups with a few guards patrolling in different paths from what Jack could see. The lights were on, causing a discreet search for the weapons to be more difficult. Quickly putting on disguises, he and Astrid made their way down. He made a signal to split up and search, she nodded.

Keeping his head down, absently giving short nods to any one that passed by, his eyes looked around for the crates. If they had changed the labels, it would cause a little complication. Unable to find the ones he needed, he tapped on his COMLINK twice.

-None.- Jack messaged.

_-Same.- _Astrid replied.

_"Chances are they might changed warehouse, head back," _Hiccup spoke to them.

Jack tapped once. -Copy.-

_-Copy.- _Astrid responded.

Before Jack walked back to the stair where he came, not taking any chances, he placed charges on random cartons. Meeting Astrid, she nodded, hands gesturing that she had done the same thing that he did.

A few steps up, Jack jolted back narrowly avoiding a bullet lodging itself into the wall shortly after, kicking up a little dust and debris. The gunfire was barely heard, must've been suppressed. Lights shone at him and Astrid.

"We know you're both Rangers, come back down and surrendered you little shits!" A voiced thundered across the warehouse.

Jack turned quietly, his left hand hidden from behind while finishing for a flash grenade. Astrid saw his action and prepared herself.

"Put your hands up and get over here, and maybe we won't shoot!" The man called again.

Jack pulled the pin, calculating the area of effect with his eyes, then removing the safety handle, he tossed it hard towards the guards. Immediately, he turned to the opposite direction, closing his eyes and covered his ears tightly. He heard a high pitched noise and many painful screams.

Looking back, the guards were disorientated, some randomly opened fire. Jack sprinted up the steps with Astrid right behind. He ducked as a bullet whizzed above his head, he heard shouts. A few Syndicates were shielded from the flash and now aimed at them.

"Go around, block all the exits!" One guy bellowed.

Turning around a corner, several guards stood waiting, holding knives, baseball bats, and guns. At seeing a fire extinguisher on the wall next to them, Jack quickly aimed his gun and shot it. The Carbon Dioxide gas shot out like a geyser suffocating the men.

_Pshhhhhh!_

He pulled his mask up for air filtering. Using the temporary distracting, he disarmed the gunmen while Astrid beats the others.

The man tried to hit Jack through the thick smoke, with the thermal vision, he could easier see the clumsy arms. Jack blocked it with ease, using the arm as leverage, he flipped the man, colliding with another.

Hearing gunshots, Jack looked around and saw a window nearby to the back of the room. He tapped on Astrid's shoulder, which made her turn back to him. Pointing at their exit with his thumb, he unlocked the latch and pushed the frame up for her to climb out first.

"The hell is with this smoke?!" A guard yelled irritatingly from behind. Jack dropped the rifle and jumped out.

Using the shimmies and ledges, Jack navigated downward until he landed on the snow covered ground. Their car was about half a mile from where they were. Following behind Astrid, he ran. Using the adjacent wall next to a tall fence, he performed a fast run easily hopping over to the other side.

An unforeseen searchlight happened to pass by, but then landed right on them. Jack covered the blinding light with his hand.

"Found them! Over here!" The searchlight guard yelled. Many others started to come out of the warehouse, some shooting at them.

Jack and Astrid easily avoided the flying projectiles, with the fact that those Syndicates had terrible aim. When he looked back, he saw a little white glint from the top of the roof. Eyes widened and instinctively, he grabbed Astrid's head with his left hand forcing her down to the ground.

"What the-" Astrid's voice was muffled into the snow.

_Ffffft!_

Pain shot through Jack's left upper arm for a split second as it buckled. Then he felt the cold air chilling his skin. He gripped at the area where it hurt, he could see red and it felt hot under his fingers.

"Ahh," Jack hissed in pain.

"The hell?" Astrid turned around glaring at him, when she saw what happened she gasped.

"Sniper, roof," Jack winced as he tried to stop the blood.

Astrid nodded, immediately, she popped a smoke grenade, clouding themselves from view. She then pulled Jack right arm around her shoulder pulling him onto his feet. He retracted his arm, grasping the wound.

"It's alright, I can run, it's just a graze. Now blow the charge," Jack said.

"Got it," Astrid tapped a command button on her COMLINK.

A sniper round shot through the smoke, missing its target leaving a trail.

Jack didn't need to look back as he heard multiple sounds of explosions coming from the warehouse's direction. There were glass shattering, steel and metals clattering against each other, and woods breaking into splinters. He followed Astrid to a dark corner of a building nearby.

People ran out onto the streets screaming and pointing, many dialing on their phones. As expected from civilians, some started taking pictures and selfies. Using shadows created by the streetlights, Jack and Astrid scrambled out to their getaway vehicle.

Reaching the car, Jack scrambled into the passenger's seat, Astrid was digging around for the Ranger First-Aid kit. He tore the tear of his damped navy sleeve larger so he could observe the damage. A one and a half inch wound, not too deep, and blood weren't spilling out like lava, a simple flesh wound.

Astrid grabbed a disinfectant bottle and Jack set his left arm out the door. Pulling off the glove, she poured the clear liquid on the wound while gently brushing the skin around it. Jack suppressed the urge to yank away from the cold water. When done cleaning and drying, she placed a soft pad over the gash and wrapped his arm with a gauze.

"Thanks," Jack said, softly caressing the bandage, admiring her neat work.

"No, I should be saying thank you," Astrid disagreed, putting the items back into the kit. "You saved my life back there."

"It's alright," Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That's what a squadmate is for, watching your back."

"But you got hurt," Astrid argued.

"It's only a graze, not a big deal," Jack countered.

"Big deal or not. You got hurt because I was careless." Astrid shook her head rapidly.

"Look," Jack said firmly, fixing his gaze at her. "I said it before that you and Hiccup are now my responsibilities, and I'll be damned if one of you get hurt. It's only a flesh wound, so drop it."

Astrid looked at him, wanting to argue, but then sighed as she put the First-Aid kit back under the seat. "Alright then, I will. But I don't care about the fact that you're the squad leader, I don't like seeing you getting hurt either."

Jack stared at Astrid, then nodded and sighed. "Let's just go home, I'm starting to get tired now." He put himself back into the passenger's seat comfortably, hand softly rubbing the bandaged wound. He could still feel the slight heat emitting from within, it was quite sore. He would have to sleep on his right side for awhile.

"Ok," Astrid complied, buckling in her seat belt, shifting the gear and drove the car out of the dark alley.

"Dammit," Jack muttered in irritation.

"What is it? The wound hurts?" Astrid asked, concerned.

"Not really, but now I have to stitch this shirt," Jack groaned, looking at the large sleeve tear.

"Oh," Astrid blinked. "Why not just get rid of it?"

"It's my favorite one," Jack complained. "It's a part of me."

"Ah I see," Astrid chuckled. "I'll do it for you."

"I know how to fix it, you know."

"You probably do, but I owe you."

"Hmm, this doesn't count towards it," Jack spoke, eyes looking out the windshield. Even when far past midnight, cars were still running on the streets

"Of course," Astrid burst out laughing. "Comparing a life to a shirt? Seriously?"

"Hey, I can never tell what you're thinking," Jack shrugged, chuckling.

"Guess you can't," Astrid giggled. "Take a nap, I'll wake you when we're home."

"Alright," Jack sighed with content. Leaning the seat back, he closed his eyes while his hand brushing the gauze.

…

"Hey, we're home," Jack felt a hand shaking his left shoulder, blinking away the weariness, he sat up. His mind processing of the event happened half an hour ago, keeping his wounded arm still, he stepped out of the car and into the house. Astrid was eyeing him as he walked.

Jack glanced at the hanging clock to see that it was already past 3 in the morning. Grasping on the handle, he opened the door leading to Hiccup's room.

"Welcome back," Hiccup yawned with his eyes still locked onto the digital map, when he saw Jack, his eyes widened. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Just a graze, nothing too serious," Jack answered, rubbing the spot.

"Don't take his words for it, he saved my life from a sniper shot," Astrid quipped as she entered the room.

"I thought I already told you to drop it," Jack turned around facing her.

"But I don't want to, and it's not something I'll ever forget," Astrid argued, stubbornly crossing her arms.

Jack didn't say anything as he stared at Astrid.

Hiccup looked between Jack and Astrid, then to the bandaged arm. He turned off the map and craned his neck. "We all should probably call it a night, the sleepiness is getting to us."

"Yeah, we should," Astrid agreed, dropping her arms. Before leaving, she looked back at Jack. "Make sure you don't move that arm around too much, g'night you two."

Hiccup waved and Jack nodded. It wasn't until they heard the sound of a shutting door that Hiccup spoke.

"How's the wound? Painful?" Hiccup asked, observing the white color bandage.

"It throbs a little, going to hurt more when I wake up tomorrow though," Jack groaned. "But I've had worse."

"Worse?" Hiccup asked.

"Got shot once, wasn't pretty," Jack tap his right thigh. "It went through the metal strap clip so it was shallow."

"Ah ok, but how'd you even get hit?"

"Running while they were shooting wasn't the best idea," Jack shrugged, laughing a little. "Managed to hide at the last second so it was all good."

Hiccup chuckled shaking his head, turning to a cabinet opening it, he took out a small bottle and tossed it to Jack. "Temporary pain reliever, one pill every 6 hours with a cup of water."

"Thanks," Jack said, catching the container with the right arm. "Got a fair share of pain yourself?"

"Right here," Hiccup tapped at the spot below his left ribcage. "A piece of glass lodged in there from accident, didn't feel too good either."

"Can never go scratchless eh?" Jack commented. "Astrid got anything bad before?"

"Singes here and there, but nothing major that I know of," Hiccup answered, shrugging, then he exhaled with relief. "And thank you by the way, for saving her life."

"It's what squadmates are for," Jack said, shoulders relaxed.

"No Jack, it's what _friends_ are for," Hiccup smiled.

Jack stared at Hiccup for a long moment, contemplating on his response. That's right, they were friends now. He chuckled at the thought and glanced at his arm. "She did a very great job with this. Has she done this before?"

"Yeah, wrapped me up a few times," Hiccup replied. "Don't be surprised if she started listening to you more actually."

"Why? Because I saved her?" Jack asked.

"Uh-hmm," Hiccup nodded. "She's like that, in a way it's kind of like her way of being thankful."

"I see," Jack sighed. "She was the same that night after the air raid I take it?"

"Yep," Hiccup affirmed.

"Considering how she almost...got hurt badly, I'm surprised you weren't shocked when we came back," Jack commented.

"Oh believe me, I was," Hiccup claimed, sitting down into the office chair, elbows resting on the knees. "It's just that she doesn't like being worried about. She doesn't like being seen as weak."

"But I don't see her like that," Jack interjected.

"I know, but it's her pride," Hiccup then chuckled. "She can be stubborn about certain things."

"Aren't we all?" Jack joined in smiling, finding a chair he sat down. "No school for the entire next week, think we should do something?"

"I don't know," Hiccup shrugged. "But I think we should probably take a rest. Now that they obviously moved their warehouses."

"Yeah, dammit," Jack agreed, twiddling his fingers. "A brake sounds good, haven't gotten any good constant sleep these days, and they're so much more prepared now."

"It's tough," Hiccup admitted. "And at least a week is also needed for you arm."

"I really hate being wounded, makes me feel useless," Jack glared at his wound.

"Don't we all," Hiccup chortled. "But it's not uncommon for us so stop degrading yourself."

"Pssh, I can say whatever I want to myself," Jack huffed.

"Ok then, it's your life," Hiccup laughed.

"Damn right it is," Jack laughed, shaking his shoulders. He winced slightly as the wound throbbed, he took out a pain relieve pill from the container. "Can I get a cup of water?"

"Right sure," Hiccup stood up, walking outside, reentering the room he handed Jack a clear glass.

"Thanks," Jack took the cup, putting a pill inside his mouth and drank the water. He waited about a little more than a minute for the pain to subside, he sighed. "That's much better."

"Don't abuse it, remember, at least 6 hours apart between each one," Hiccup warned. "Unless you want a nasty headache or one of your limbs get paralyzed for half an hour."

"I got it, I got it," Jack waved him off.

"Now that I noticed it, is that the shirt the one Flynn gave all of us 2 years ago?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep, and now it's torn," Jack replied. "Still have yours?"

"In the dresser," Hiccup answered. "Don't really wear it much though."

"I only wear it because it's warm," Jack remarked, then he yawned.

Hiccup took a glance at a clock on his monitor. "It's 4 now, you should probably go sleep."

"Yeah, alright," Jack stood up, rotating his neck he treaded to the door.

"And Jack?" Hiccup spoke up.

"Hmm?" Jack stopped and glimpse over his shoulder.

"Thanks, again, for keeping her safe," Hiccup said.

Jack did nothing as he chuckled. "Don't mention it, good night."

"Yeah, night to you too. Get some rest on that arm."

"Will do, bro." Jack complied and left Hiccup's room.

Closing the door to his room, Jack sat on the bed, bending down, he loosened the lace and pulled out the black boots. The socks came off and was flung onto the ground. Unclipping the vest straps, he took it off and dropped it next to the bed post. The scarf went to the edge of the end table.

Removing the COMLINK from his wrist, Jack checked for any notifications. None was found and he saw that the battery percentage was quite low, he plugged it into a charger. With a hand grabbing the navy collar, he peeled the shirt off and threw it to the laundry basket. Not bothering to remove his pants, he laid down on his back and let sleep take over.

…

Stopping outside of the familiar coffee shop Freezing Fire, Jack parked the bike. Stepping off, he placed the helmet to the bike's helmet lock as it was inconvenient carrying it. Warm air greeted him as he entered the establishment. People sat around chattering, eating breakfast or drinking their coffees. Many were paying attention to the weekly Sunday news.

Walking up to the counter, Jack saw that Kristoff was working diligently serving ordering customers. Some left the shop with carry-out bags and some sat down at an empty table. When it was his turn, he looked at the menu.

"Good morning Kristoff," Jack greeted.

"Morning to you too, so the usual breakfast then?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, although add some pretzels too," Jack said.

"Salt or cinnamon?" Kristoff hit different buttons on the order screen.

"Cinnamon please."

"Alright, coming right up."

Jack took out his bank card and paid for the meal.

"Sundays sure are busy," Jack commented.

"Tell me about it," Kristoff chuckled.

Jack waited for his meal to come, when it did he took it and searched for an empty table. "Well I'll see you around."

"Later," Kristoff said, before greeting another customer.

A person left a table empty by the window, Jack waited for him to leave before settling in. Happily devouring himself with bacons and eggs, he stared out at the window watching the snow falling. Absently he rubbed the spot where the bandaged was hidden beneath the white jacket and shirt sleeves. The pain was gone, but he could still feel the odd sensation whenever he touched it.

Jack sighed, placing his head in his palm lazily staring at people walking outside while drinking the black coffee. He tuned out the noise of chatters and only focused on the soothing sound of music being played through the speakers.

The hanged television was showing an action movie of some sort, with difficulty of hearing the sounds, Jack took out his COMLINK. Turning on a wireless connection function, he synced the audio and display from the TV to the mobile device. Fishing for a pair of ear buds, he put it in his ears enjoying the movie while finishing the morning meal.

On encountering the commercial break, Jack put his COMLINK down on the table. He looked around to see that it was still crowded. His eyes landed on the entrance where he could see more people entering the shop.

Jack would have ignored the new customers if not for the familiar strawberry-blonde hair poking through the door. Anna bounced in happily along with a few figures trailing behind her. An unfamiliar short brunette in a pink coat looked around the shop as she walked in. Elsa, poised as ever with her hair in a bun, talking with the 2 people following her.

At the mention of the last 2 members of the group, Jack froze when he saw them. A tall brown haired male with a goatee. Sporting a blue unzipped vest over a long sleeve white plaid and faded blue jeans. The man was laughing and seemingly joking about something, a little akin to flirting, with Elsa.

The last person, an average height teenager, wearing a dark teal long coat, dark skinny pants with boots. She had wild and bright red colored hair, tied into a pony tail. Jack recognized that anywhere, it was hard to miss the curls and the posture she held.

Jack put his right hand up covering the side of his head, hoping that none on them would notice him sitting here. Fingers tapping on the table nervously, when they split after finishing their 6 years of training, Jack had never contact a single one of them. Why? He wasn't sure either. Maybe he felt like he wanted to be independent and Rangers don't often speak to each other once they're separated. Wolves do tend to isolate themselves, perhaps that's the reason.

When Jack reunited with Hiccup, they didn't share a hug like they used to when they were younger. Instead it was a handshake, there was a gap between them, Jack could feel it, but since the arrival of Astrid, it seemed that it had lessened somewhat.

If Flynn saw him, it would most likely a staring contest between them until one gave out. Then he would probably slap Jack's back a few times in a friendly manner. That was how Flynn had always been, quick to understand. Merida on the other hand, Jack wasn't sure of what to guess, but instead hoped that he wouldn't wake up with a needle somehow lodged in his behind.

Jack involuntarily shuddered at the thought. He glanced over to see that the group was standing in front of Kristoff ordering items, probably for breakfast. When they were done, Anna looked around for a table to sit. Suddenly she spotted him, nudging Elsa, and walked up to him. Flynn, Merida, and the unknown girl followed her.

Jack became more nervous as the group approached his table, which was large enough to fit 6 people. No denying Anna of his existence, he shyly waved at her with his left hand, using little force.

"Hi Jack, didn't expect to see you here today," a chipper Anna greeted.

"Hey Anna, Elsa," Jack smiled nodding to the sisters.

"Can we sit here?" Anna asked.

"Sure," Jack answered.

"Come on guys, sit down," Anna told to the group behind her. Before taking a seat, she turned to Elsa and made her sit down next to Jack. "You can sit over here."

Elsa awkwardly sat down to Jack's right, avoiding his gaze as she stared at her food. Anna got down next to her and the last 3 people seated across from them. Jack kept his head down, pretending to scratch his forehead and turning off the movie displayed on the COMLINK.

"Right, let me introduce you to my cousin Rapunzel," Anna said pointing at the brunette.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Rapunzel addressed him cheerfully.

"Hey there," Jack glanced up slightly acknowledging her with a smile.

"That's her boyfriend Eugene," Anna pointed at Flynn.

"I told you, it's Flynn, say it with me, Flyyynnnnn," Flynn dragged out his name, using his fingers emphasizing the point.

"Oh stop it Eugene, I like that name better," Rapunzel elbowed Flynn.

"Well, only you can call me that," Flynn laughed, putting an arm around Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Ey, daen't be all kissy in public now," Merida scolded Flynn. Jack noticed that she no longer spoke in the heavy accent that she used to, must be a habit from changing voices. She looked back at Jack. "I'm Merida, a tag a long friend of him," She pointed at Flynn. "And You are?"

Jack hesitated to say his name, hand still resting on his forehead. Anna responded instead of him.

"He's Jack, a friend of ours," Anna grinned, then smirked as she raised her eyebrows suggestively at Elsa. "Right Elsa?"

"Whu? Uh, yeah, he's a friend," Elsa muttered.

"Why so quiet?" Flynn asked curiously, then looked like he had found a treasure chest. "Oh I see, Elsa finally found someone huh?"

"Ey, leave thae lad alone," Merida groaned, at seeing his hand, she questioned. "Something wrong with your forehead?"

That statement made everyone at the table stared at him in curiosity, Jack silently swallowed the coffee.

"Just you know, a bit itchy and all," Jack replied.

"Oh come on, don't be shy, we won't bite," Flynn snickered, tilting his head to Merida. "Well at least I don't, watch yourself around her though."

"I'll skewer ye later once we're out of here," Merida glared at Flynn.

"Ooooh," Flynn raised his hands in defense. "Okay okay, no need for that needle," he turned to Rapunzel. "Protect me!"

"Aw there, there," Rapunzel giggled patting Flynn's head. "Aren't you such a big boy."

"No, no, no, I feel very little right now," Flynn laughed.

"Ugh, haven't change a bit," Merida groaned, she muttered to herself, but Jack could hear the words. "And the other two, dunno where the last one is."

Jack looked to his side to see that Elsa was eyeing him, while Anna laughed and joined in a small conversation with Rapunzel.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked quietly, a hint of concern present in her tone.

"I'm fine, no worries," Jack answered smiling.

"You seem nervous," Elsa commented.

"What? No, where'd you get that?"

"It looks like you're hiding from something or someone."

"Oh do I?" Jack asked stupidly.

"Yes you do," Elsa deadpanned.

"Well don't worry about it, I'm completely healthy," Jack said. Everything is good, besides his arm's wound that is.

"If you say so," Elsa turned back to the table.

"So where ya from Jack?" Merida asked as she started on her breakfast: pancakes and syrup. "Here?"

"No, I'm from...Burgess," Jack answered hesitatingly, he couldn't think of another place. He could've said Berk or something, ugh.

"Burgess huh? That sounds familiar," Flynn looked up stroking his chin, left hand holding a cup of caramel coffee.

"Ya just sound like an old friend of ours," Merida explained. "He was from Burgess too."

"Oh really?" Jack asked, the nervous feeling intensified.

"Ye, haven't seen him for awhile though. Dunno what happened to him," Merida said.

"What was his name?" Anna interjected, slurping on her drink.

"It was Jack too, well Jackson is his full name," Flynn answered.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, in the short version...he moved," Flynn responded.

"What about the long version?"

"Err, it's complicate stuff," Flynn replied, relaxing back to the seat.

"Do you guys miss him or something?" Anna asked.

"From time to time, yeah, I mean we were close friends," Flynn replied, suggesting at Merida.

Jack stared at Flynn and Merida contemplating, now that he thought about it, maybe he shouldn't have cut contact. It was clear that they had been expecting contact from him. Even Hiccup stayed in touch with them and Jack did not. With a heavy sigh, Jack removed his hand from his face.

When Flynn and Merida made eye contacts with him, they both froze.

And Jack simply smiled at them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah, that was one late update, almost 3 weeks since the last one. I am so sorry guys, but since school started 3 weeks ago so you know, I was busy (most of the time). Promise the next chapter won't be too far away. It's just that it's getting harder to write as the story progresses, even with a plot already in my mind, it's still challenging executing it, if you guys know what I mean. So uh, thank you so much for your support so far, it's amazing really. I will continue to hopefully pull off a good story to satisfy you guys, so stay frosty! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 19**

Jack sat still in his seat, fingers clutching around the cup of coffee. It felt like he was sitting in an interrogation room. With 2 pairs of blue and light brown eyes staring at him, calculatingly, as if they were trying to believe a phenomenon that was happening in front of them. How long did those stares felt like, he didn't know as he wondered that thoughts were running through their minds.

The sounds of people talking in the background seemed to have dimmed as Jack could only concentrate on his table's occupants. His lips felt dry, taking a swift sip of the coffee to calm his nerves, Jack glanced to his side, noticing that Elsa's eyes darted in his direction a few times. Anna and Rapunzel were staring at each other, confused on the matter. As for Merida and Flynn, they just kept staring at him.

"Um, guys? Why are you guys staring at each other like that?" Anna spoke up, fork poking at a piece of the pancakes.

"Hmm?" Flynn seemed to have snapped back into reality when Rapunzel tapped his shoulder.

Merida, however, continued staring at Jack with furrowed brows.

"Are you really him?" Merida asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked, confused as she looked back and forth. "Do you know Jack or something?"

"Wait a minute, didn't you say that the Jack you know was from Burgess, and this Jack is also from Burgess...oh," Rapunzel's eyes widened in realization, finger pointing at Jack. "You're the same person, right?"

Jack did nothing but gave Rapunzel a small nod.

"Hmm," Flynn leaned forward, both elbows on the table, fingers pressed against each other, displaying a query look. "In our group, how many people were in it?"

"4," Jack answered, knowing that the question was directed at their team.

"What was our number 1 rule?"

"Rise and up before the sun or the devil shoots her gun."

"What thae hell is that supposed to mean?" Merida asked angrily. "What ever happened to 'Fairness in Felony'?"

"Shh, it's our bro code," Flynn smirked at Merida, who looked annoyed, then back to Jack. "Every year on Christmas, what do we do?"

"Play a game of Monopoly," Jack replied.

"The condition?"

"The winner gets to command the other 3 of what to do for the day after."

"Who won the last time?" Flynn smirked.

"You," Jack sighed.

"And what did I made you do?" Flynn now had a smug look on his annoying face.

"Uh, I don't want to say it," Jack replied, shaking his head.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Ooh, is it that bad?" Anna chirped in, grinning with a curious look.

"...Yes," Jack nodded curtly.

"Oh please, what's the worse that could happen if you say it?" Flynn remarked. "Even Elsa looks curious."

Jack looked to his right to see Elsa staring at him amusingly, he shook his head rejecting her silently demand. She pouted, Jack glanced up, Anna and Rapunzel were gleaming at him while Merida had her arms crossed while chewing bread.

Jack sighed and groaned, burying his face with his hand. "You made me wear a...speedo and stood outside for everyone to see for an hour."

Jack winced as the memory came back to him, it was as fresh as ever. Standing in nothing but a piece of cloth to cover his decency, in the middle of winter, it was ridiculously cold. Any Rangers that walked by had laughed and waved at him, the female members stopped by for a little longer. He remembered immediately jumped into the hot shower once the time was up. But that night, Jack had his revenge. To return the favor, he dumped a bucket of ice on top of Flynn while he was asleep.

To Jack's puzzlement, he wondered how Flynn won that game, Merida was the first to go bankrupt courtesy of Hiccup's finesse at managing money and properties. Jack kept battling and miraculously managed to survive Hiccup's lands, but ended up falling into Flynn's, especially the fully upgraded ones. Come to think of that game, Flynn was the bank, oh that cheating weasel.

Jack seized his thought of the memories when he heard a collective of gasps to his right. Anna had her mouth open, Rapunzel gawked at him, and Elsa was staring indifferently with slightly pinked cheeks.

Merida snickered and Flynn laughed.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, freaking cheater," Jack grumbled, he looked to Elsa who kept staring at him. "What?"

Elsa turned back to her food breaking eye contact, fingers twiddling with the fork, poking at the pancakes uninterestingly.

"Me? Cheating? Puh-lease, you just suck," Flynn remarked haughtily.

"Do you have any idea how cold it was?" Jack complained.

"Of course I did, but since you're Frosty, it shouldn't have been a problem." Flynn smirked. "Although that midnight ice bucket was uncalled for."

"Well you're a prick," Jack grumbled.

"It's nae like it's news," Merida snorted.

"Ouch."

"Wait wait wait, so he made you stand outside for an hour while only wearing a...speedo?" Anna chimed in, not bothering to conceal the giggles.

Jack groaned, which further fueled Anna's enjoyment.

"Eugene that was so mean," Rapunzel giggled helplessly, hitting Flynn's arm.

"But it was fun though, wouldn't you agree, Jack?" Flynn laughed. "Hey, Elsa, why are you so quiet?"

"Me? Oh um," Elsa spoke mutely, as if she was embarrassed. "Just a bit hungry."

Anna leaned an whispered something into Elsa's ear, which in turn made her flushed and buried her face with the coffee. Anna sat back and giggled

"What?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Nothing," Elsa muttered, eyes fixated on her breakfast.

"Well, good to see you again buddy," Flynn leaned over the table and slapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you too," Jack scoffed, chuckling, then he saw Merida who looked irritated. "What are you so mad about?"

"Tch, naething," Merida fiddled with her drink. "You look different now."

"Different?" Jack inquired.

"Yer hair is longer now and not that same skinny lad you were 2 years ago," Merida explained.

"Well," Jack sat back and grinned, blowing his brown bang upward. "I did grow up."

"Ya sure did alright," Merida chuckled, shaking her head.

The group started eating once the laughter died down, everyone got busied with their appealing breakfast meals.

"So, Rapunzel, right?" Jack asked, sipping on the coffee. The said girl looked at him and nodded while chewing, he pointed at Anna and Elsa. "And you guys are cousins."

"Yup!" Rapunzel answered happily.

"Did you guys arrived here yesterday?" Jack looked up.

"We got here last night," Rapunzel answered.

"Have you been here before?"

"Almost every year, but I haven't gone in, um, how long?" Rapunzel glanced at Anna and Elsa.

"Hmm, I think it was 2 years ago or something, woah, that's a long time," Anna replied, surprised at the answer. "Was it really 2 years ago Elsa?"

"Yes, I think it has been that long," Elsa affirmed with a nod.

"Really? Did something happen?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not so sure," Rapunzel put a finger on her chin. "I think it was about some kind of plane accident that year or something, my parents didn't want to go near the airport at all."

Jack tried to recall any accident regarding airlines from 2 years ago, he could barely think of one at all. Although, that was the year he started his Ranger career. Jack then remembered Astrid telling him about the air raid on their base, that sort of information was disclosed, so how would Rapunzel's parents know at all?

"Anyway, so, how'd you meet this...guy?" Jack thumbed at Flynn.

"Ooooh, I love this story," Anna squealed from her seat.

"Anna, don't talk when you're eating," Elsa scolded.

"Aww, fine," Anna pouted, but still seemed giddy.

"Well, it's kind of nothing really," Rapunzel blushed, holding Flynn's arm closer, who smiled and stroked her cheek.

"What do you mean nothing? It's such a romantic story," Anna swooned.

"Anna!"

"Sorry, sorry," Anna giggled.

"Ey, it's fine, just let the lad be excited, no need to be formal," Merida interjected, chortling.

"See? Elsa? You need to relax a little," Anna chirped happily.

"…Fine," Elsa sighed, resuming on her plate of food.

"I can tell the story instead," Flynn volunteered, smirking.

"No," Jack denied. "I don't want to hear the glorified version of you being a swash buckling handsome thief that stole a young maiden's heart, so no. I want the real unedited and raw documented footage."

Merida burst out laughing, Rapunzel and Anna giggled while Elsa chuckled amusingly.

"What, what, I'm so hurt right now," Flynn put a hand over his heart. "After all this time, you still don't trust me?"

"Exactly, I know not to trust you with anything," Jack retorted.

"Ouch, again," Flynn pouted.

"Okay, I think I'll tell it this time," Rapunzel smiled, pinching Flynn's cheek, looking back at Jack, she started. "Well, I was walking home from school one day with a couple of friends. On the way, we decided to hang out at a bread shop instead. Night fell and we split up, going in different directions. So I was just waltzing my way on the cobble street when suddenly I was snatched into a bag."

Jack stay silent with the group as Rapunzel recounting the story.

"When I opened my eyes, everything was dark, my hands and feet were tied, and I was scared. I saw a little light through a keyhole so I tried to peek through." Rapunzel tried to describe the event with her hands. "There was a woman of some sort in red talking with a man, I couldn't catch much of anything. When the man leaves, the woman walks up to my room and finds me awake. She was weird, looking all evil and malicious at me."

The group chuckled at that statement.

"Apparently they were holding me hostage because they wanted something from my mom and dad, she wasn't clear about it. So I don't know if it was ransom or stuff like that. It was just creepy, she left me in that room for a few days or so, giving me food, and they weren't that bad surprisingly. I waited, days passed, and still no news from the outside. Tired of waiting, I tried to free myself from the rope, which I succeeded after like half an hour or something."

"Yeah! You go girl," Anna cheered.

"Anna," Elsa glared.

"Right, right, I'll be quiet, sssssh," Anna held up a finger in front of her lips, Rapunzel giggled and continued.

"I tested the door and it wasn't locked, so I walked out as quiet as I could. I looked out the window and I think it was dawn. All of my stuff were confiscated somewhere so I didn't have anything at all, but I did find an empty pan."

"Ooh, that thing hurts," Flynn shuddered.

"Hey, no spoiler," Anna warned.

"It's not much of a spoiler," Flynn started saying.

"Ey, shut up, let the lad finish her story," Merida nudged Flynn.

"Ow, ow, okay, calm down feisty," Flynn complained, Rapunzel laughed, patting his head.

"Okay where was I? Oh yeah, the pan. So I tried to find a way out, going through some doors and I found a stair, thinking that I was on the higher floor, I walked down. As I did so, I heard something coming from a room down the hall. Out of curiosity, I opened it, and when I did, I saw Eugene so I swung the pan at his head."

"And that thing _really_ hurts I tell you," Flynn groaned from the memory.

"Hush, it's getting to the good part," Anna silenced Flynn, signaling for Rapunzel to continue.

"I hit him pretty hard since he fell back, but he got back up rather quickly. When I tried to swing the pan once more, he stopped it with his hand rather easily and pulled me into the room closing the door. I thought he was a bad guy or something and wanted to escape, but he simply told me to calm down, and he could help me escape. I didn't believe him at first, but then he could be truthful, and I couldn't help but thought that he was...attractive."

"I knew you find my smolder irresistible," Flynn flaunted, Rapunzel blushed.

"Aww, it was definitely love at first sight," Anna sighed dreamily.

"Wait a minute, you think this guy is...attractive?" Jack rubbed his left temple. "Are you sure you weren't looking at someone else?"

"Oh please, you don't have to be jealous," Flynn swished his brown lock.

"And cocky too," Merida commented.

"Well, he has his good perks," Rapunzel admitted. "So I decided to follow him, I didn't know why, but I felt like I could trust him. As we made our way through the floors, I asked him why he was there and he simply said that it was a coincident. I tried asking a few things further but he...never answered anything."

"Aww, I don't get it, why not?" Anna complained.

"It makes me more mysterious," Flynn wagged his eyebrows.

"Really? Or is there something more, a secret perhaps?" Elsa looked perplexed.

Jack spared a glance to Elsa, she was more attentive to the story than she let on. He knew that she was having questions regarding Flynn. Did Rapunzel know about Flynn being a Ranger? Flynn may be a goof at times, but the guy knew what secrets are meant to be kept. If she did know, was she covering it up as well?

"Well," Flynn leaned forward using his elbows, beaming at Elsa. "Every man has his secrets too you know."

Merida nudged Flynn with an annoyed look, who sat back quickly.

"Okay, okay," Flynn looked at Jack, thumbing in Merida's direction. "Would you switch seat with her?"

"I'll murder you in your sleep," Merida warned. "Now let the lad finish her story."

"Okay, mouth zipped, see?" Flynn made a hand motion of a zipper across his lips.

Jack chuckled at their interaction, it was still as if he was back in the training camp. As Rapunzel continued her tale of escaping the place with Flynn, he caught Elsa stealing glances at him from the edge of her eyes. Perhaps out of curiosity, not wanting to ask any questions yet, he drank the coffee as he listened.

"So by the time the woman found out that I was gone, she sent people after me, well us, to be exact, I don't think she knew about Eugene. He gave me tips on how to swing a pan effectively and miraculously, I even managed to knock some guys out cold on the way out. We made our way into the downtown district and stayed there. When night fell, there was an annual Lantern Festival and I really wanted to see it before finding my way back to my parents, so I pretty much dragged Eugene around the town."

"Then we rented a boat, took it to the middle of the lake and watched the show," Flynn grinned, but he was hit lightly by Rapunzel.

"Hey, I thought I was telling the story," Rapunzel pouted.

"Well, I just wanted to contribute something."

"Eugene."

"Okay, okay, no more interrupting, promise.

"Hmmph. Well as I was saying before so rudely interrupted. We did just that, having an amazing time as the lanterns flew up into the sky. It was so beautiful. At that moment, I don't know why, but subconsciously, I started leaning next to Eugene. Eventually, he put his arm around me and we just sat there, enjoying the moment, it was blissful." Rapunzel sighed with contentment from the memory.

"Awww, aren't you guys just the cutest thing?" Anna gushed.

"Unbelievable," Merida groaned. "Who could've thought he would be that caring."

"I second that notion," Jack agreed, smirking.

"Now you guys are just being mean," Flynn pouted.

"You have dealt with it for years, thought you're used to it by now," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway back to the story, Punzie?" Rapunzel giggled at the name.

"Ok where was I, oh right. At some point during the night, we head back to the city, but somehow the woman caught up to us with a few men. Although this time, she wasn't going to let us go, and her men attacked us with bats, I think it was."

Anna gasped.

"But it was amazing, Eugene just beat them all like an expert without ever needing for help. It was like watching a super hero fighting criminals." Rapunzel blushed, leaning on Flynn's shoulder.

Anna squealed.

"And when it's all over...we got the cops to arrest the woman and the rest of her men. Eugene took me back to my home, my parents were excited and they invited him over for dinner. Things just...go from there."

"It's like a fairy tale," Anna swooned dramatically. "I wonder if Hans is like that too."

Jack saw Elsa acutely rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's not that fairy tale romantic," Rapunzel giggled. "Speaking of your boyfriend, do we get to meet him soon?"

"He's been rather busy with his boss these past few weeks," Anna placed a finger on her chin. "But he said he might be able to join us for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh goody, can't wait to meet him," Rapunzel said cheerfully.

"Oh, he's absolutely gorgeous," Anna guffawed. ""extremely nice too."

"Ooh he sounds lovely."

"Oh he is."

Both girls burst into a fit of giggle, drawing slight attention from passerby.

Merida scrunched her nose, looking annoyed.

"I'm sure there's one out there somewhere," Flynn teased.

"Please, I'll be more at peace by myself," Merida scoffed.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Been doing it fer years!"

"Why do you keep hitting me?"

"'Cause yer a prick."

"Punzie, Merida's being mean to me."

"Poor little lamb, hiding behind his girlfriend."

Jack chuckled as Merida and Flynn bantered back and forth, when no coffee touched his lip, he noticed that the cup was already empty. Jack contemplated on the story Rapunzel just told him, he knew that there were missing parts, the story didn't sound complete at all. Sighing as he poked his empty plate still feeling a bit hungry. Despite all the commotion, Elsa sat still eating her meal seemingly not bothered at all.

"How's the meal?" Jack asked out of the blue.

"Hmm?" Elsa turned to him, swallowed and answered. "Oh, it's good."

"Okay then," Jack nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, just...enjoying my empty plate," Jack said sheepishly.

"Ah," Elsa did a small giggle, forking a small piece of the pancake, she hovered it in front of Jack's face. "Hungry?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her action, grinning, he leaned in and bit on the pancake, pulling it out from the fork and chewed on it.

"It's good," Jack commented while smiling.

Elsa returned a small smile of her own.

"I hope I get to have a taste of your cooking soon later this week," Jack said.

"Oh, it's nothing outstanding," Elsa replied shyly.

"At least it'll be edible right?" Jack teased.

"Oh shut it," Elsa stuffed another piece of pancake into his mouth, as Jack was about to say something she spoke. "And no talking while eating."

Jack chuckled internally giving her a salute while contently savoring the pancake.

"So is there anything I have to be aware of when coming to your house?" Jack asked once done swallowing.

"What do you mean?" Elsa looked confused.

"I remember Anna said something about your father 'inspecting' me sooo," Jack explained, finger quoting.

"Oh that, don't worry about it much, although he might be a bit overprotective of us," Elsa chuckled. "Perhaps he might try to intimidate you."

"Ah, I see," Jack nodded in understanding. What fathers wouldn't be cautious of who their daughters were with.

"You're not scared are you?" Elsa asked, amusingly.

"Me? Scared? Pssh please, have you seen this?" Jack smirked, flexing his right arm slightly.

"Of course not, your jacket is in the way."

"Would you like me to take it off?"

"Um, ...no thank you," Elsa flushed, looking away.

"You're so innocent," Jack laughed with mirth.

"Well, deal with it," Elsa huffed indignantly.

"I don't mind, it's quite fun actually."

"Whatever you say, no more pancake for you."

"Aw, just one more?" Jack pouted.

"Nope," Elsa popped the letter 'p'.

"If I do the sad puppy face, can I get one?" Jack suggested.

"I might get you some dog biscuits instead," Elsa giggled.

"I think I'll keep my dignity there," Jack chuckled. "So what about you mother then? Is she scary as well?"

"She won't poison you, if that's what you're thinking."

"She wouldn't on purpose or you won't let her?"

"Why are you so worried?" Elsa laughed a little.

"Well, last time I went to a girl's house for dinner, I don't think her parents liked me," Jack said, crossing his arms, leaning back into the seat.

"...What?" Elsa looked at him, a shock expression evident on her face, perhaps a little hurt or betrayed, and a tinge of sadness? Jack couldn't tell. "A...girl?"

"Just kidding," Jack laughed, so Elsa possessed some sort of jealousy maybe? He winked at her. "You're the first girl that I even spend time with."

Elsa didn't say anything as her cheeks went pink, she huffed and turned around back to her food, completely ignoring Jack.

Jack simply chortled in amusement. That was when he noticed that the other 4 people at their table have stopped talking. He saw that they were staring at him and Elsa. Rapunzel was having her hands over her heart as Anna was failing trying to stifle her laugh. Merida raised her eyebrow while Flynn was smirking.

"What?" Jack asked dumbly, feeling self-conscious.

"Oh nothing, you 2 carry on with your little conversation," Flynn remarked.

Jack stared blankly around, before landing his eyes on Anna. "So is your mother scary?"

"Oh, I bet she'll love you," Anna gushed.

"That's...reassuring, no poisonous food right?"

"Are you really that scared?"

"Just, instinct."

"Don't you worry a thing, it'll be fun," Anna smiled brightly.

"I'll take your word for it," Jack chuckled, looking around, seeing that everyone had finished their meals. "So what are you guys doing now?"

Merida and Flynn shrugged in union. Rapunzel looked at Anna.

"Why don't we go shopping?" Anna suggested. "And we could all watch a movie. You should come too Jack."

"Um, sure I guess," Jack replied. He was bored either way. Hiccup and Astrid were doing what ever it is that they do.

Everyone stood up and carried their food trays to the trash and dumped the content before leaving the shop. While the others went to a car, Jack made his way to his motorcycle, which drew surprised looks.

"I never knew you ride a bike," Elsa said.

"Well you do now, I'll see you guys at the mall," Jack grinned and placed his helmet on, putting the bike on ignition and left the parking space.

…

Stepping out of the shower, Jack dried himself and wrapped a new bandage across the still opened wound, but no blood. Surviving through the mall spree without bumping into people could be considered an achievement if it was to exist. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, he put it on and left the bathroom.

Treading down to the living room, Jack saw Hiccup lounging on the couch flipping through TV stations. The coffee table was filled with refreshments and snacks. He flopped down sitting next to Hiccup.

"Astrid's still in the shower?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup answered, finger continued pressing the channel button. "Who's coming to our house anyway? You never said anything yesterday."

"Oh, it'll be a surprise," Jack smiled.

"You didn't invite people for a party or something did you?" Hiccup looked suspicious.

"No, of course not, why would you think that?"

"No reason."

"Right, you and your reasons."

"I do have my reasons."

"I didn't ask for your reasons."

"You were certainly curious for them."

"Curious, but not wanted."

"Okay then, I'll keep my reasons to myself."

"You do that, I'll sit here and watch TV."

"I have the remote."

"I'll take it from you."

"Try it cripple."

"Hey, I'm not a cripple, give me that remote," Jack reached over to grab the device.

"Nuh uh, I got it first," Hiccup put his arm farther away from Jack's reach.

Jack continued to try to seize control of the remote, but failing to do so. The more he reached, the farther the remote got, he missed the time when he was taller than Hiccup by almost a head. The struggle went on for a couple of minutes more.

"What, on earth are you two doing?" The voice which belonged to Astrid resounded from the staircase.

Jack looked up to see her standing, seemingly shock, and she looked embarrassed as well. He then looked down to see that he was hovering above Hiccup during his attempt for the remote control. In a quick and rushed fashion, Jack scuffled off of Hiccup and landed back onto the other side of the couch.

"I was...just trying to get the remote," Jack coughed into his hand.

"Yeah, what he said," Hiccup affirmed in a hurry.

"Right, okay, then, um," Astrid's flush died down a little. Jack wondered what was going on in her mind. "So who are we waiting for?"

"Some old friends," Jack answered, unable to look at Hiccup.

"Do we know them?" Astrid asked as she sat down between the two guys.

"Me and Hic do," Jack replied.

"I do?" Hiccup asked in surprise, then his eyes widened. "Oh, they're here?"

"Yep, came to Arendelle last night."

"Who are these people you're talking about?" Astrid looked back and forth between the two.

"Eugene and Merida," Jack responded.

"Ah, so I finally get to meet them then."

"Yep."

_Ding Dong!_

"And speak of the devil," Jack walked to the door excitedly. Upon opening it, he grinned at the sight of Merida and Flynn.

"Yo," Flynn greeted, an arm over Merida's shoulder.

"Hey," Merida said, arms hugging her side shakily. "It's sae cold at night."

"About time you notice," Jack laughed, leading them inside. "Come on in."

Flynn and Merida walked in with Jack followed in the rear. Reaching the living room, Hiccup stood up staring at the pair. Unanimously, Hiccup walked up to the group and gave Merida a hug, in which she returned gratefully. Flynn came from behind and put his arms around both of them while pulling Jack in as well.

It might've looked weird from the outside seeing 4 grown people hugging each other, but to Jack, it felt like home. Flynn was patting on their backs as they huddled in the middle of the room. After a moment, Jack heard a sniffle, and it was coming from Merida. It surprised him greatly for he had never seen her cried before.

"Are you crying?" Jack asked, pulling his face back when Flynn's embrace slackened. Suddenly he felt a pair of slender but strong arms wrapping around him, red hair covering his vision.

"Shaddup," Merida croaked out. "It's wasn't the same in the past 2 years without all of ye."

Jack didn't say anything back as he gently patted her back soothingly. It was bizarre seeing Merida getting all emotional. Once she released him from the hug, he could see her tears, but he didn't need any hint to know that they were tears of joy.

"Let's not get all puffy eyes now, we should be celebrating," Flynn announced, Jack could barely see the slight glints near the bottom part of his eyes.

Jack chuckled, not wanting to voice anything as he was struggling as well. Hiccup had his hand over his forehead, covering his eyes while having a stupid smile plastered all over his face.

"Let's just eat something, and we'll talk about stuff," Jack suggested, turning to Astrid. "And meet a new face in our family."

"Wait, what?" Astrid asked, dumbfounded as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Astrid, right?" Flynn looked up at said person, he beamed at her.

"Um, yes," Astrid answered.

"Let's sit down and I'll introduce her," Hiccup suggested, sitting down next to Astrid and put an arm around her waist. The rest of the group made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"This is Astrid, and Astrid," Hiccup pointed at the guests. "Merida and Flynn."

"It's Eugene," Jack piped in.

"Shut up," Flynn complained, flashing a smile extending a hand. "It's Flynn, nice to meet you."

"Good to finally meet you," Astrid shook Flynn's hand.

"You can call him Eugene, no one really cares about how he feels," Merida grinned, shaking Astrid's hand.

"Hey! I'm a human being too!"

"Like I said, no one cares," Merida shot back.

The group laughed, everyone started eating and drinking as Astrid presented herself. Jack had to admit, she would fit in well with them. Merida found another female colleague to chat with and Flynn seemed to be relief that he was no longer her top priority.

Old memories came flooding back, from the time when he was just 10, when he just joined the Ranger Corps and was introduced to a team, to when they started to bond with each other. Ranting at every possible chance, stealing midnight snacks at every opportunity, pranking other teams just to put themselves ahead. Sharing the pain and joy together, anger and happiness, but in the end, they were all just part of the connection they shared with one another.

"So, since we got all night, why don't we start with what we did in the past 2 years?" Flynn suggested.

"Sure."

"Alright."

"Sounds fair enough."

"Ok," Jack agreed, then he looked at Flynn. "Why don't you start with the real story of how you met Rapunzel?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry, late update AGAIN! Maybe I'll just call it quits and you guys won't be tortured with the waiting anymore. Okay, I kid, I kid, I'll never give up this story, since we still got a super long story ahead. Hope this chapter is satisfying enough until the next one, which I don't know when I will be able to do it since I have to do some cram study this upcoming weeks. And laziness and procrastination, you know the drill, haha. Anyway, thank you so much for all you guys' support, it means so much to me, more valuable than gold (slightly less than diamond), just kidding xD. So tell me what you think of this crappy chapter, cheers!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 20**

Twirling a metal fork with his fingers, Jack brought it down and jabbed at a piece of chicken nugget. He dipped it in the sauce and bit on the tender white flesh. Rolling the poultry nugget in his mouth and chewed as the flavor was absorbed by the buds on his tongue. The group sat around eating from a variety of food types as they ended up ordering too many. Jack went over Flynn's story inside his head as he ate.

"So Rapunzel's parents, are the Ranger's informants for how long now?" Jack asked.

"For quite awhile I'd say, they helped with giving a lot of information through their own spy network," Flynn answered after finished chewing on the pizza.

"Does it have a name?"

"Um, I remember it's called Lantern Morgue, or just LAM, they're one of our outside information sources."

"Hmm, I never knew that," Jack said. "So they tried to pry info about us through her parents?"

"One of the reasons why I was stationed in Corona in the first place, to look out for them," Flynn nodded, sipping the drink. "When the news of Rapunzel being kidnapped, they asked for help and I was there so it was convenient."

"Leverage heh, tsk," Merida clicked her tongue distastefully.

"Don't be all moody now, your death stare will get the food spoiled," Flynn joked and laughed at Merida's glare.

"You mentioned the twin brothers, uh what's their name? Something-ton?" Jack asked, finger drawing circles in the air.

"Abbington, hired mercenaries, a nasty pair, big and strong," Flynn nodded, he flexed his left wrist. "And hell of a grip they got."

"So you found Rapunzel in a factory?"

"Like the part she told you, my first meeting with her was a pan to the face," Flynn winced, rubbing a spot near his temple. "At least it wasn't the nose."

"You and yer stupid nose," Merida scoffed.

"Why do you keep hurting my feelings?" Flynn feigned being hurt.

"Anyway, did you deal with the twins?" Jack asked, chuckling while forking another piece of chicken nugget.

"Me? Alone? Pssh no, ran as far as I could with Rapunzel in arms," Flynn rolled his eyes, then clasped his fingers against each other. "But they weren't the problem, it was the woman, known as Gothel, I think it was. She, was the devil one."

"Who was she?" Jack asked, the others were also waiting for the respond.

"A higher up, one of the admirals," Flynn replied grimly, he lifted up the shirt and Jack saw scars adorned along his abdomen and chest, there were more than he remembered. "Didn't get out of that factory scratch-free. If I hadn't had help from the brothers, probably wouldn't have made it out at all."

Jack raised an eyebrow at that.

"But I thought they were against you," Astrid spoke up.

"They're mercenaries, just had to offer a better price," Flynn said as he pulled the shirt back down. "As for the woman Gothel, she even tried to pry information out of me, and not going to lie, she was one hell of a looker."

"Uhhh..."

"Not that I gave away anything of course!" Flynn responded quickly from seeing the stares given by everyone. "But seriously though, it was hard to look away with her cleavage in my face and all."

"Ey, get that perverted mind ou' and get on with the story," Merida snapped, clearly irritated. Hiccup snickered and Astrid hit his arm.

"Alright, alright," Flynn raised his hands in defense laughing nervously. "But I mean, her face was this _close_, wasn't sure what she was going to do, but then Rapunzel caused some commotion and I heard the siren noise. After that, she fled out of the window and we never found her again."

"Did that woman tempted you or something?" Jack piqued his question.

"Multiple times, even with seduction," Flynn shuddered, then smirked. "Maybe it was because she couldn't keep her eyes off me."

Merida throw her fork at Flynn who avoided with a yelp.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Flynn pulling the fork out of his pizza slice. Jack, Hiccup and Astrid just laughed.

"Anything peculiar about her besides the looks?" Jack asked.

"Uh," Flynn closed his eyes, deep in thoughts storming through his memories. He then opened his eyes shaking his head dejectedly. "She's a mystery, made me and offer to join the Syndicate, I refused of course. Although it earned me a rather unpleasant knife in the stomach."

Hiccup winced at that, his hand rubbing the left ribcage.

"How man of the admirals do you think there are?" Astrid asked, patting Hiccup's back.

"I don't know, we never got any specific numbers, but my guess would be around 3 or 4," Flynn shrugged.

Jack remembered something.

"Awhile ago, I overheard these guys talking about Pitch's right hand man, do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Hmm, a right hand man? Sorry, not a clue," Flynn shook his head. "From what we know, he has a few close admirals, but haven't heard of the right hand man. Unless he's left-handed, why?"

"Well, apparently, that person is here to kill an old enemy or so I've heard," Jack replied, chuckling at the joke.

"An old enemy huh?" Flynn rubbed his chin. "Not the slightest idea who it could be."

"We came up empty too," Jack nodded, indicating himself, Astrid, and Hiccup.

"How active are thae being active here?" Merida chimed in, finger balancing the fork at the tip of the handle.

"Not active per se, but we're tracking down their weapon warehouses," Hiccup answered.

"And how well is it goin'?"

"Pretty well, we got a decent amount, but now kind of stuck since they changed it around. The last one we came to was empty and they were prepared for us," Astrid responded, slight annoyance in her tone.

"At least no one got hurt right?"

Astrid stayed silent, her eyes gazed on the food while Hiccup glanced at Jack. Jack smacked his lips and shook his head, he didn't need to get Flynn and Merida worried right now. "No, no one got hurt."

"That's good," Merida sighed, tracing her finger along the edges of the cup.

Flynn didn't say a word as he looked passively at Jack seemingly unimpressed. Then he glanced away drinking his glass of beer.

"So, there's not much else you can tell about the woman Gothel?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"No, didn't get much time with her to get anything," Flynn answered.

"You made a report of her?"

"Yeah, one to North. The only reply I got was to be wary and stay vigilant. So you guys remember that." Flynn spoke seriously, looking at everyone.

The group stayed in silence and nodded.

"Hmm, okay then, how'd you get Rapunzel as your girlfriend?" Jack asked, breaking the heavy atmosphere.

"What do you mean how? Haven't you seen my charm?" Flynn joked heartily. A cocky grin grew as he leaned back into the couch.

"Nae, I still don't see it," Merida deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "What was that Lantern Festival story though?"

"I think I should invest in an anti-Merida Commenting earplugs," Flynn laughed, he took a drink from his glass of beverage and sighed with satisfaction. "Rapunzel found me after Gothel fled, bleeding out pretty badly and could barely move. With the help from the cops I went into the hospital, stayed in there for like a day or so then I left to go to Rapunzel's parents and relayed the entire story. They were relief, and thanked me and paid me, which I didn't need but hey, I needed something to pay the twins."

"So what happened to them?"

"Good thing happened actually, I kept them on a good payroll and they're keeping the city safe." Flynn answered.

"Is that it? Not worrying that they might try and do something?" Astrid chimed in.

"Nah, they wouldn't try, even shared a drink with them one night, they weren't bad, just looking for jobs, and I gave them one." Flynn shrugged. "So after some nice talk with Rapunzel's parents, I left and on my way out, she popped out of nowhere and stopped me from going. I certainly wasn't expecting that, but after seeing a light pink blush across her face, I was like 'oh boy'."

"I was expecting for you to jump in happiness," Jack commented.

"Even I know that 8 years is quite a large gap for a relationship," Flynn chuckled. "At the end of that week, there was an annual Lantern Festival and she wanted to go so her parents asked me to look after her. Reluctantly, I agreed and so I went. It was fun, lots of good food for the most part. For the main event, the lanterns, we took a small boat into the middle of the lake and watched it from there. Really pretty I'll admit, it was calm and nice, as I was sitting back I felt Rapunzel leaning up to me, and after a while she fell asleep. I took her home and thought that was it, but months later she still tried to hang around me, eventually I gave in and it wasn't bad, things got comfortable from there on."

"Does she know? About you being a Ranger?" Jack asked.

"She's aware, but never stopped me from doing my work so it was good. Occasionally asked about what it is that I do, never gave her a straight answer since it's funny seeing her pouts." Flynn replied, chortling.

"So she found yer sweet spot eh?" Merida sighed, then laughed. "I'm still shocked that you even have one."

"I have a thing for brunettes," Flynn remarked.

"Then what about the factory? What happened to it?" Astrid asked.

"The cops were cleaning it up but I got clearance to check it through the chief, nice guy too. Salvage anything I could, a list of shipments to different places, mostly for the Syndicate, all the staff disappeared so I wasn't able to pinpoint the Duke anywhere either. Any information regarding the other factories were siphoned from their computers."

Jack scratched his hair in frustration, no matter how much they found, it would always end up back to square one. Now with a new dangerous Syndicate Admiral out there, what's her goal? What's her skill? When would she show up again? Who's the right hand man? Why were there weapons stored here in Arendelle? Who's the person that Pitch wanted to kill? And why did it feel like something's poking him?

Jack jolted out of his thoughts when a slight pain sensation sprouted from his left arm, where his bandage was.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Jack yelped, holding the upper arm.

"Just checking," Flynn replied, pulling his forking back.

"Checking for what?"

"If it's still painful."

"What are yer talking about?" Merida asked with a confused look.

Astrid stayed silent, Hiccup only continued eating his food.

"When did you get it? The wound," Flynn stared dead into his eyes, there were no humor present at all. "I didn't even press hard at all, so it's still fresh, isn't it?"

Jack didn't reply.

"Jack? Where is it?" Merida looked at him, voice stern.

"It's just a flesh wound, nothing major, so don't worry about it," Jack waved it off.

"Jack, show me it," Merida ordered, planting the fork down.

"Fine," Jack dropped his food onto the table, holding at the hem of his long-sleeved collar shirt and pulled it over, revealing the white bandages. "See? It's nothing."

"Turn this way," Merida ordered and Jack shifted his position with his left arm now in her direction. Merida unwrapped the white gauze until the opened flesh appeared, she grazed her fingers over it with care and observance. "Regular grade-issued sniper round, barely grazed the skin, from the looks of it, happened probably just a day ago."

"...Yeah," Jack affirmed, wrapping the bandage around his arm once more and pulling the shirt back on. "Told you it wasn't anything serious."

"Yesterday on the news, they talked about another explosion incident, that was you guys wasn't it?" Flynn asked.

Jack nodded.

"So that's what you guys have been doing huh?" Flynn chuckled as he continued to drink.

"Pretty fun actually," Jack replied.

"How bad does it hurt?" Merida asked, voice laced with worry.

"Until Flynn decided to poke it, it doesn't," Jack answered, causing for Merida to glare at Flynn.

"I was just checking," Flynn shrugged. "But how'd you get it? You're usually agile enough to avoid gunfire."

Before Jack could give a reply Astrid interrupted.

"It's my fault! I was careless and Jack had to watch over me," Astrid admitted, her face showing a slight bit of shame. "I should've been more aware."

"Stop bringing this up, I told you to drop it already," Jack snapped back.

Astrid said nothing as she crossed her arms and huffed, leaning back into the couch. Hiccup only patted her shoulders.

Jack had a distaste for those who kept blaming themselves, it was irritable and frankly didn't make the situation any better. He also hated being at the center of attention and always the one being worried for.

"Alrighty then, aside from that, what have you guys been up to?" Flynn changed the subject quickly, dispersing any annoyances that had built up.

Jack shrugged as he relayed to Flynn and Merida their activities over the past months. Skimming the unnecessary details and only repeating the important ones.

"Man," Merida exasperated, lounging back while balancing her drink on top of her forehead. "You guys get tae do the fun stuff. Me? Boring."

Jack chuckled, eating on some chicken nuggets. "I heard something about your mom wanting for you to have a relationship?"

"Oh you have nae idea how annoying that is," Merida groaned. "Mum called me back for some family talk, she's old tradition and wanted for me tae stay home and have a boyfriend like a 'normal' girl." She mocked the word normal as if it was a plague. "All this Ranger job is to unladylike blah blah blah, and I want for you tae make friends with regular people and go to a university. Pfft, I didn't care for the life she wanted one bit, boring as sod. It's more fun sticking needles into yer butts."

Simultaneously, Jack, Flynn, and Hiccup winced. Astrid only burst out laughing and Merida gave a triumphant grin.

"'Least dad took my side and mum let the matter go, but I can tell she didn't like it one bit. Since I was home for the month anyway, spent most of mah time exploring the hills and forests for fun. Also the three wee devils were also there causing trouble for their classmates and I helped them, fun times. Met some of the old bullies from grade school and oh boy, made them run for their lives." Merida chuckled darkly.

Jack suddenly felt sorry for them.

"After that, went from place to place doing reconnaissance for the rest of thae year, on the way dropped by Corona to visit and saw Eugene there, then ended up here." Merida concluded her story. "Pretty boring stuff."

"It's Flynn," Flynn miffed dramatically, which everyone ignored.

"And you missed us that much huh?" Jack commented, smirking.

"What do ya mean? Only a little bit," Merida scoffed, looking away.

"The tears spoke differently."

"Dunno what ya talking about, had...something in my eyes."

Jack chuckled, he reached over and draped his arm around Merida's shoulder, pulling her close. "Missed you too, Mer."

"Oh shut up," Merida replied, attempting to act annoyed, but failed miserably as she leaned into Jack, smiling.

"So Hic, how was pilot training?" Flynn asked.

"Me? Oh it was great, fantastic," Hiccup answered brightly, hand wrapping around Astrid's waist. "It's also where I met Astrid."

"Ahh, so she's also a pilot too I see. So Astrid, how are you dealing with him?" Flynn questioned, amused.

"Hmm let's see, can be stubborn and insensitive at times," Astrid tapped her chin repeatedly, before Hiccup could retort, she grinned and pecked him on the cheek. "But it wouldn't be him without those."

Hiccup could only smile dumbly and pulled Astrid closer to him.

"Good to know there's someone watching over him," Flynn chuckled. "So Merida, still content staying single?"

"As ever," Merida rolled her eyes, making herself comfortable against Jack's side.

"Of course," Flynn sighed, switching to Jack and smirked. "How about you then? I saw earlier that you were comfortable with Elsa back at the shop."

"Uh well yeah, we're friends," Jack shrugged.

"Just friends?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you sure? Just friends?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure."

"So you didn't notice the looks?" Flynn remarked.

"What looks?" Jack raised his brows.

"You're hopeless," Flynn groaned, shaking his head. Merida giggled from the side, Astrid did the same and Hiccup gorging himself with the food.

"What? Am I missing something here?" Jack asked dumbly, looking around.

"You're missing everything," Flynn replied bluntly scratching his forehead. "Anyway, so you're coming to the Arundel's Thanksgiving dinner right?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Of course."

"Merida?"

"Nah, I'll be staying with those two instead, I'm just a tag-along anyway," Merida shook her head.

"So it'll be just you and me then," Jack nodded, he glanced up at the clock checking the time. It wasn't too late. "So, what should we do now?"

Flynn pulled out a deck of cards from his blue vest, he opened the container shuffling the cards in his hands. He smirked. "A game of poker? It's been awhile."

Merida suddenly shot up from her spot, eyes glaring at Flynn. "Bring it on, I'll have my revenge this time."

Jack and Hiccup laughed from her reaction while Astrid seemed confused, she tilted her head. "What happened last time?"

"Oh, nothing big, I just made her lose every single round," Flynn chuckled with mirth, which only fueled Merida's glare.

"It was humiliating, being the only one stripped down tae the underwear and bra," Merida spoke, eye twitching from the embarrassing memory.

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other nervously. Astrid realized what she meant. "Oh, so you guys played that version of poker."

"So you guys in?" Flynn grinned, shuffling the cards skillfully. "Don't worry, we don't go past the undergarments."

Jack gave Hiccup a wary glance, Astrid thought for a moment before shrugging, a small smile crept its way upon her lips. "Sure, why not."

They cleared the table with enough space for everyone to play with the food and drinks still in an arm's reach.

…

"Oh come on! How the hell did you know the Ace was coming up? I call bull!" Astrid yelled as she slammed her cards down onto the table, huffing with great irritation. "No one can get that lucky, what the hell?"

"Hahahahaha," Flynn fell back as he cackled, his hand holding a pair of Aces triumphantly. Jack and Hiccup had already folded their hands, except for Merida and Astrid who were determined to beat Flynn, but the night was not in their favor. "Four of a Kind! Suck on it!"

"This is stupid, no way you knew it was coming," Astrid complained, throwing her hands up in the air.

Merida only growled and threw the cards, showing her Straight hand. "Screw this, and screw you."

"Now now, don't be so harsh, you just got to play better," Flynn's shoulders shook from the laughter.

"That's it I quit!" Astrid flopped down onto the couch with her back, now wearing only her underwear and a white tank top. Merida fared no better as she was down to her undies and bra. Jack had to admit that under all the clothes, they had great figures and he tried not to stare. Jack glanced around the room to see numerous articles of clothing scattered about. Before the game started, everyone put on extras in order to have more chances at playing.

Jack looked at himself, he was bare-chested and was in his long pants. Hiccup and Flynn were the only ones still completely covered with at least one layer of clothes. So far, Flynn only had to take off both his socks and the vest making him the winner with Hiccup coming in second due to multiple times folding.

"That was quick, it's only been a little past an hour, last time I remembered it was longer than that," Flynn snickered, gathering the cards and began shuffling it anew.

"If you were cheating I swear," Merida gave a glare.

"Please, when it comes to cards, I don't need to," Flynn smirked and started an attempt to build a card pyramid.

"One day, I'll get ye."

"When Half-Life 3 comes out, maybe."

Merida huffed folding her arms across the chest indignantly. She fished the TV remote with her toes and turned the channels with disinterest.

Jack laughed in amusement, pulling both arms up into the air to stretch. "Haven't done things like this in a while, I sure miss it."

"I think it used to better with tables and chairs flipping though," Hiccup chimed in, chuckling as he let Astrid snuggled into him.

"Didn't she try clubbing Eugene with a frozen water bottle though?" Jack grinned.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one," Hiccup laughed.

"And that hurt so bad," Flynn pouted. "I can still feel it now."

"Good!" Merida exclaimed. "I hope it will last forever."

"I'm with her on that one," Astrid remarked.

Flynn only respond was a chortle with mirth as he continued to build the fifth floor of the pyramid. He peeked at the clock. "Almost 12 already huh?"

"You guys both in hotel right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but Rapunzel is spending her night with her cousins. So it's just us." Flynn replied.

"So you going soon?"

"Nah, I think we'll just crash here."

"So you both sleeping on the couch?"

"Sure," Flynn shrugged, starting on the seventh floor.

"Merida can sleep with me," Astrid offered. "If she wants."

"That'd be great, thank ye," Merida replied. "Finally another girl in the group that I can talk tae."

"We can have a little girl night of our own," Astrid giggled. "Always surrounded by guys and all."

"I know!"

Flynn stopped building the pyramid. "I feel like we're being insulted."

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other blankly.

"So ye and Hic slept with each other yet?" Merida asked bluntly.

Hiccup and Astrid glanced away with blushes decorated their faces.

"I'll take that as a no. That's why you two don't share a room?"

"Well...we wanted to wait," Hiccup answered awkwardly, Astrid nodded with affirmation.

"Oh, good, last thing we need is a little lad running around," Merida joked. "Mum told me the same thing."

"If someone is brave enough to house a tiger anyway," Flynn snickered, before a discarded shirt was thrown at the pyramid, scattering the cards everywhere. "Hey! I was on the seventh floor!"

"I don't even know how that girl puts up with a pretentious prick like you," Merida huffed, she then pointed a finger at him. "You better treat her right or that nose of yer will be the last thing you worry about."

"Ok ok, I'm sorry," Flynn put his hands up in surrender, then moped at his destroyed construction made of cards.

Merida chortled as she turned her attention back to the drama show. Jack glanced at it and it was something about a modern version of mashed up fairy tales.

Jack sighed with content as he bathed in the feeling that the only word he could describe was home. Right now, he was happy, all his worries were withered away as he fingered his Ranger tag. He flipped it over to the side with the phrase.

_Even when separated, we are together._

Jack smiled fondly, looking back up to see Flynn doing another pyramid after gathering all the cards. Astrid and Hiccup chatting with each other and Merida shamelessly still in her undergarments watching TV. He could see a similar chain around her neck, glinting as it swayed back an forth each time she moved from her hunched position. Jack wouldn't give it for the world if everyday was like this.

Suddenly Jack heard Flynn gave a small chuckled.

"It still looks new, you clean it often?" Flynn's eyes landed on the tag in Jack's fingers.

"Once a week," Jack answered.

Jack saw Flynn reaching inside his shirt to also pull out his own, which caught the others' attentions. Merida looked down at her own while Hiccup mimicked Flynn's action. Astrid glimpsed over Hiccup's shoulder to read, she then looked up.

"You guys all have the same phrase?" Astrid asked.

"Yep," Jack nodded. "What about you?"

"Uh, actually," Astrid reached inside her shirt taking out the tag of her own and smiled sheepishly. "I haven't written anything yet."

"You never told me that," Hiccup said.

"Well you never asked. So what should I put in it?"

Hiccup eyed at Flynn, Merida, and Jack, they all gave him a grin and nodded their heads. He looked back at Astrid.

"Make it the same as ours."

"Really?" Astrid asked clearly surprised but also excited.

"You're part of us now, might as well right?" Jack grinned.

Flynn dug into his discarded vest and threw Astrid a black marker, she caught it expertly. Peeling off the see-through cover, she wrote in the phrase with joy. When finished, she put the cover back and stare at it.

"Welcome to the family," Hiccup grinned alongside with the others.

Merida got off from her spot and still haven't put on clothes, came over pushing Hiccup away and hugged Astrid tightly. "I have a sister now!"

Astrid laughed as she returned it with the same passion.

"Well now, this is certainly a good night," Flynn commented watching the two female members embracing each other while giggling. Hiccup only sighed as he scooted over to Jack's side.

"Who knew huh? Always thought it was just us," Jack said.

"I wonder if there'll be another," Hiccup stretched as he leaned back.

"Heh, maybe," Flynn chuckled, neatly placed the card as he worked diligently on floor number 7. "Careful Hic, Mer might steal Astrid from you."

"I certainly hope not," Hiccup mused with Jack barking out a laughter.

Jack closed his eyes listening to the excited chatters. He began to hum a random song as his arms crossed behind his head. Feeling the soft cushion underneath his back he rolled his head side to side slightly.

"Hey, Flynn, how the heck do you have so many cards to build that big pyramid?" Hiccup questioned causing the hugging pair to look at said person.

Jack did a quick math in his head regarding the number of cards to build a pyramid.

"Uh," Flynn hesitated.

"There's no way 52 cards can make it to the eighth floor," Merida's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"I might've...had a second deck...or third..."

Then it clicked.

"Oh you bloody son of a-"

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah...that was one long and silly hiatus. I really don't have any excuse besides procrastinating ;_; I deserve to be beaten... Don't worry though, I won't be abandoning this story anytime soon, it's really the only one I have anyway. I made a Jelsa detective concept over at my Journals and Diaries story if anyone's interested. I'll try and get back on regular schedule updates as long as my brain allows it anyway. I know some of you guys really want Jelsa to happen already, but romance has never been my forte and I want for it to happen as natural as possible. I mean, no one really reads Harry Potter to find out who ends up with who right? Well, at least I don't. This will be a long story, so I've been working on the storyline itself, getting Jack and Elsa together isn't my motivation for writing, I like the pairing, but this is not a story about them becoming a couple. I'm not that kind of writer. Uh ok, this is getting long. Anywho, thank you so much for your support and I hope this chapter brings up more questions that it answers...hahaha. Cheers!**

**-May the Fortress be with You.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 21**

Straightening out the sleeves, Jack swatted away any threads taking residence on the white buttoned up shirt. He checked the collar repeatedly as he set it straight. He took a black tie nearby and looped it under the folds. Fumbling around with it for a bit, Jack sighed and decided that he didn't know how to do the knot properly. Skipping to the next step, he put on the black long coat that reached to his knees and admired himself in the mirror.

Jack wasn't sure of what to wear so he decided to look nice, it was also the first time he had ever put on a suit. His outfit however, was not one he bought from the store, but one tailored specifically for Rangers. Extra hidden pockets for equipment and even one for a handgun. He left them empty for now as he didn't need them for anything yet. The suit's material was more durable, also lighter in weight making it easy to dry out water. Unfortunately not very resistant to the cold.

Putting the COMLINK into the pocket, Jack left the room for downstairs. Entering the living room, he saw Hiccup lying on one couch playing on his own COMLINK. Merida and Astrid were watching TV while eating yogurt, wearing their usual shirts and pants.

"Hey, uh Mer?" Jack called out, getting her attention.

Merida and Astrid turned around to his direction. At seeing his tie, the former smirked. Hiccup peeked up at him before turning back to his game.

"Still don't know how tae do it eh?" Merida snickered from her spot.

"Yeah," Jack scratched his head, looking sheepishly. "I was wondering if you could do it for me."

"Haha, sure thing," Merida got up from her seat after setting the cup of yogurt down. Walking over to Jack, she took the tie and began to do the knot. "I gotta say though, ya look good in a suit."

"Really? A compliment from you, something's definitely not right," Jack joked.

"Don't make me regret saying it," Merida's eyes narrowed, slightly tightening the knot a bit too much for comfort.

"Alright, you don't have to choke me," Jack put his hands up, chuckling. "It's not the first time you've seen me in one though."

"Ya weren't very tall back then."

"But I wasn't that short."

"I know, but ya look a lot better now," Merida grinned, patting her finished work and his shoulders.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're into tall ones then huh?" Jack gave a mischievous smirk.

"Wha? Don't be ridiculous," Merida scoffed, looking away crossing her arms.

Jack laughed at her reaction, it was rare to see Merida like this. Even Hiccup and Astrid were quietly snickering. Abusing his towering height over her, he ruffled her hair playfully. "Won't tell anyone, promise, but those two probably know anyway."

Merida glared at him swatting his hand away. She stomped away and flopped back down to the couch, Astrid patted her back amusingly.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Jack grabbed a bagged container by the counter, about to enter the garage he called back. "And I'm taking the car this time."

Placing himself into the driver's seat, he rolled up the garage door remotely and backed the SUV out to the snowy night street.

…

Pulling up along in front of the house's gate, it was closed. Taking out his COMLINK Jack selected the conversation with Elsa and texted a message.

-I just arrived, can you open the gate?-

Jack waited for a good minute or so before receiving a reply.

_-In a moment.-_

The gate automatically rolled to the side giving him entrance to the house. Jack drove on slowly and parked the car behind another vehicle on the driveway. Grabbing the bag he came out into the snow and trotted to the front door. He rang the door bell briefly, wiping away the snow that landed on his hair and shoulders. The front yard was pretty much covered in snow, not a single green to be seen. What caught his attention was the four ice life-sized sculptures by the front door. Two of them were no doubt clear cut formations of Elsa and Anna, the sheer skillfully crafted detail astounded him, down to the cloth pattern. He turned to the other two taller statues, he guess they were their parents.

_Buzzzz!_

The door opened and Jack was greeted by Elsa, who was wearing a simple but also somewhat formal outfit. It was dark blue knee-length skirt with black leggings underneath. She bore a long-sleeved white blouse that slightly exposed her neck enough that Jack could see a silver pendant. Her hair in a neat braid behind her back, she also wore a little makeups. Without her usual coat, Jack could now see that she had a small body frame, and he liked it better this way.

"So are you going to come in or what?" Elsa's amused voice snapped Jack out of his gaze.

"Hmm? Uh, oh, of course, yeah," Jack smiled with slight embarrassment. "You look great."

"Oh, thank you," Elsa said curtly, hands wrapping around her waist. "You look great too."

"Not too bad in a suit huh?" Jack smirked.

"No, not bad at all," Elsa giggled, she stepped to the side and Jack entered the warm interior.

Inside the floor was made of glossy wood that reflected the furniture and lights. Various portraits ranging from sceneries to historical figures hanged along the hallway that led deeper into the house. It was much larger inside than seeing the building from outside.

"Here, let me," Elsa put her hands out gingerly for his coat. Jack responded by removing swiftly, she took it and placed it on the coat stand. Using his feet, he took off the black shoes and pushed them against the shoe bracket.

"Thanks," Jack said.

"No problem, what's that?" Elsa looked at the bagged item in Jack's hand.

"I brought cookies," Jack smiled.

"Really? But you didn't have to," Elsa said, surprised.

"Of course I did," Jack rolled his eyes, then smirked at her. "But you can't have one."

Elsa gave him a small glare.

"What? It's not chocolate, and you don't eat anything besides chocolate, sooo..."

She glared at him a little harder.

"What? It's really not chocolate," Jack indicated to the container.

She put her hands on her hips in a bossy way, Jack thought it was cute and chuckled.

"Okay, if you're going to kill me, at least do it after my stomach is filled. Would hate to die on an empty one."

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh, she pushed him lightly forward.

"Come on, you're the last one that arrived."

"Ah, good to know that I'm late, thank you very much. Was depending on for Eugene to be the last," Jack said jokingly.

"Well, you only missed it by an hour," Elsa replied sarcastically.

"That's only 60 minutes, darn I was close."

"Again, you should check the definition of close," Elsa giggled as she walked besides him.

"Nah, this caveman's brain is already filled up, can't take in anymore information. It's too painful learning!" Jack remarked.

"Wow, must've been a torture studying then."

"You have no idea, there's all these magical metal boxes thing that carry people, I mean, how amazing is that?"

"Wait until you see the ones that can fly."

"No way!"

"Oh yes, quite magical."

"You must show me one day, I beg of you."

"Perhaps, be a good boy and I shall."

Jack and Elsa looked at each other when they stopped walking, only to burst out in laughter. They stood there in the hallway facing each other with their backs against the opposite walls. He decided that he liked her laugh, it gave a good feeling listening to it. It made him feel quite good inside, and somewhat proud. He couldn't explain why, but he simply enjoyed it.

"Um, if you two are done flirting, can we eat now? I'm hungry," Anna's voice came up out of the blue as he head poked out from the kitchen.

Jack turned to see the younger Arundel's amused face, he waved at her and she returned one happily. Elsa coughed with her cheeks flushed and stood up straight.

Anna ran up to them and hunched down eyeing at the bag in Jack's hands.

"Ooh, what's that?"

"Cookies," Jack answered, he chuckled when he saw her eyes' sparkled. "No, not until dinner time."

"Aw," Anna pouted, then popped back up cheerfully and grabbed Jack's arm pulling him. "Come on, don't want the food to get cold."

Jack followed Anna with Elsa close behind into the dining room where. It was certainly larger than the one in his house no doubt. The table was filled with different types of food laid out neatly. An empty space sat in the middle surrounded by many dishes. There were already two occupants, one was Rapunzel and Jack recognized the other as Hans from school. They were talking to each other in a friendly manner.

"I'm gonna go help mum in the back, here I'll take this," Anna chirped, she took the bag from Jack and went into the kitchen. Leaving him and Elsa by the table.

"Oh, hey Jack!" Rapunzel greeted cheerfully at him.

"Hi," Jack nodded smiling.

"Ah, nice to see you again," Hans grinned as he stood up and gave Jack a handshake.

"Certainly to you too," Jack nodded.

"Come on, you can sit," Elsa said and she sat down, Jack took a seat next to her right side.

"Where's your dad? And Eugene?" Jack asked.

"They're upstairs talking about something I remember."

"Ah okay," Jack turned his attention back to Hans and Rapunzel.

"So," Jack drawled out, not knowing of what to say as the two from the opposite side stared at him. "Cold nights huh?"

"I don't even think it's ever that cold down in Corona," Rapunzel commented, nodding.

"You get used to it," Hans shrugged.

"You know, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Jack looked to Hans.

"Well Anna insisted, repeatedly, again and again," Hans chuckled. "In the end I forfeited and agreed."

Jack didn't miss the small eye roll given by from his side. He thought that Hans seemed friendly enough, nothing wrong so far.

"Yep, I know the feeling, you'd be surprised how many times she asked me," Jack nodded his head to Elsa, grinning.

Rapunzel looked at her funnily before burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Hey! I did not! That was Anna!" Elsa retorted, face red. Jack only laughed heartily.

"So are you two uh," Hans pointed a finger at both of them back and forth. "A couple I mean?"

Else didn't respond, only to take a fork and played with great sudden interest.

"Um, no," Jack shook his head, chuckling. "We've only known each other for a like two months."

"Okay, fair enough," Hans nodded, dropping the subject.

"So how's your night so far Rapunzel?" Jack asked.

"Great actually," Rapunzel remarked. "The freedom from having school is such a great feeling."

"I feel you," Jack chuckled. "Sitting in class listening to boring lectures is such a bore."

"I know right!" Rapunzel chirped. "The only class I'm able to concentrate in is art. It's like, my life source. As for the others? Pfft."

"I think we're going to get along really well."

"Eugene said good things about you actually. And I think so too."

"Good things huh?" Jack raised a brow. "Even the nasty pranks I pulled on him in his sleep?"

"Yeah, those too, but he referred to them as unpleasant dreams," Rapunzel giggled.

"Well, if he ever gives you trouble, just get one of us and we'll set him straight," Jack smirked.

"I think I can handle him on my own," Rapunzel said playfully.

"Great!"

Their conversation went on for another few minutes or so, mostly about their interests. Jack found out that Rapunzel's favorite was Hazelnut Soup, a very good artist, had a personality almost similar to Anna's. She was an optimistic person, curious at every little thing the encountered. Despite the large age gap between hers and Flynn's relationship, she seemed happy about it. Jack didn't get a chance to talk to Hans much before Anna and her mom came out from the kitchen carrying the turkey plate, size large enough to fit into the empty space. Anna behind her held the serving of cookies that he brought.

Jack and Hans automatically stood up together to help the woman setting the large plate down into its designated spot. Anna put hers next to it.

"Thank you," the lady, Jack guess that she was in her 40's, spoke. She had brown hair put up into a braid that Elsa usually did, wearing a simple and elegant teal dress. On her hand a small silver ring shined from its spot. She looked at him, a bit startled at first, but then quickly greeted him with a warm smile. "Ah, you must be Jack, I'm Lydia."

"Good evening, Mrs. Lydia," Jack replied respectfully to the elder woman.

"Just Lydia is fine," Elsa's mother said, she observed him with great interest. "So you're Elsa's mystery boy hmm?"

"Mum," Elsa groaned. "Please don't."

"All right dear, I'll leave the rest to your father," Lydia laughed softly at Elsa's embarrassed expression. The latter banged her head onto the table, much to everyone's amusement.

Anna took a seat down next to Hans happily, he smiled back to her. Lydia sat down next to Elsa's left gently with ease.

"My husband should be down in a moment or so," Lydia said. At that exact moment, Jack heard footsteps coming down from the direction of the stairs. Came into view he spotted two figures coming toward them. The taller one was Flynn, the other was Elsa's and Anna's father, Jack had no doubt.

"Oh hey, Jack," Flynn called out.

"Hey," Jack jerked his head upward a little at the greeting. He looked to Flynn's side at the man, who was staring at Jack with great observance. He was a man also in his 40's, brown hair with a tinge of blonde combed neatly. He bore simple black suit as opposed to Flynn's navy one.

"Ah, hello there, you must be Jack," the man put his hand out as he spoke, the voice clearly showed his age. "I'm Lachlan, but you can just call me Lan if that's easier."

"Nice to meet you sir," Jack stood up and took his hand. The grip was firm and hard as they shook before letting go. There was something tugging the back of Jack's mind that he should know this person. Something familiar about him that Jack couldn't put a finger on it, the same went with Lydia. Both had greeted him with surprised looks on their faces, followed by careful inspection. He put the thought away for now.

"Well, we don't want the food to get cold now, sit down and let's eat," Lachlan smiled and took a seat next to his wife. Flynn sat down to Rapunzel's right.

…

The food was good, Jack was thoroughly enjoying his time with the Arundel family. It felt strange as this was probably the first time he had sat down having dinner with strangers, he supposed he could call them that. Yet it also gave a rather comfortable feeling, different from back home with the others, but a good different.

The dinner was lively, Flynn told bad jokes only for Jack to facepalm himself, which somehow brought out more laughter than it should. Jack looked to Elsa to see a bit of mashed potato stuck to her cheek, but he decided not to tell her.

The entire time, Jack did not fail to see Lachlan's eyes continuingly landed on him every few seconds or so, Lydia was the same. Neither of them had yet to ask him any questions as of yet as they were mostly talking to Flynn or Rapunzel about their lives.

As Jack was about to eat the piece of Roasted Turkey he had just cut, Lachlan turned his attention to him. Jack stopped himself from eating and made eye contact with the elder man.

"So Jack, you just moved here to Arendelle?" Lachlan asked in a friendly manner.

"Yes sir, around the time when school started," Jack answered.

"Ah, enjoying the city so far?"

"Quite so, until I caught a cold anyway."

"Well, make sure to put on some really thick coats then," Lachlan laughed.

"Will do sir," Jack chuckled.

"You know, I've been wanting to meet you for awhile now, since it's been rather odd seeing Elsa more outgoing than before," Lachlan said, musing at his daughter's direction.

Elsa promptly ignored him as she continued to eat with cheeks slightly flushed. Anna giggled along with Rapunzel quietly.

"Well," Jack shrugged with a grin. "I guess I'm an influential person."

"If you are, then I have a feeling we'll see each other more often from now on," Lachlan smiled, digging into his own turkey meat with his fork and knife.

"Well I wouldn't mind if the food is always this good," Jack remarked, eliciting a chortle from the man. "It really is excellent I have to admit, Mrs. Lydia, I really think you should open a restaurant."

"Oh you flatterer," Lydia laughed softly. "I can't take all the credit I'm afraid, Elsa helped me with almost everything."

Jack glanced and noticed that Elsa continued to avoid his eye contact.

"Hey! I helped too!" Anna cried out.

"You too dear, those dishes needed to be laid out also," Lydia said with mirth.

Anna pouted and mumbled. "Meanie." Hans reached an arm around her shoulder and whispered something to her ear, causing her to perk up happily.

Elsa giggled, Jack nudged her lightly only to receive one in return with irritation. He nudged her once more for the heck of it, dodging her second attempt swiftly by leaning back. He smirked at her glare.

"So Jack," Lydia spoke up again. "You have any plans after graduating high school?"

"Um, no, not really," Jack shrugged. "But I'm thinking maybe going to university for cooking maybe?"

"Oh, you like being in the kitchen?"

"Well, considering that I mostly live alone, I can't depend on fast food forever."

"I see," Lydia looked at him warmly. Jack suddenly had a similar feeling when his own mother was doing the same eight years ago. It gave him comfort, as if it restored something that he had been missing dearly. It confused him greatly. "Well, if you ever need some help or tips, come by and I'll gladly help."

"Thank you, ma'am, I really appreciate it." Jack nodded gratefully. He glanced at Flynn who only shrugged.

"So," Lachlan cut in. "How'd you and my daughter meet?"

Jack brushed his chin a few times before answering. "It was at the coffee shop and I was helping Anna with the door. When I saw Elsa, she just glared at me for no apparent reason."

He saw Elsa from the side glaring at him, but this time he just smirked.

"In my defense, I thought you were one of those play boys preying on my sister."

"And are you sure I'm not?" Jack said teasingly, clicking his tongue. "I can be quite convincing."

"Yeah, right, and I was cheating in those chess matches," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I knew it! There's no way I can lose like 30 games in a row."

"Don't be ridiculous, as if I need to cheat at all."

"And here comes the painful truth, again," Jack shed a fake tear.

"I'll make it easier next time," Elsa giggled, drinking her glass of water.

"Please do, my supply of chocolate is running low."

"But I do like the free snack so maybe not."

"You're impossible, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"Use that brain of yours and figure it out," Elsa smirked at him with a sassy look.

"If I can find it," Jack chuckled, scooping a spoonful of corn into his mouth. Looked up only to see Lachlan and Lydia staring at them with interest. Flynn was talking with Rapunzel, Anna was checking her phone status and Hans eating the cookie.

"Hmm, this is good, you bought this Jack?" Hans asked.

"Nope, baked it myself," Jack answered.

"Really? No wonder you like cooking, good stuff."

"Thanks."

Elsa reached over the table to get a coconut cookie for her own, she bit it and chewed carefully. Once swallowed, she devoured the entire thing rather quickly. He saw everyone else taking a taste for themselves, only to have surprised looks afterward.

"And Hiccup and Astrid get to eat your food like everyday?" Flynn asked.

"Most of the time, they make stuff themselves too you know," Jack replied, smirking.

"Hiccup? Is there someone really named that?" Lydia asked, confused.

"No mum, that's just his nickname," Anna laughed as she explained. "I don't know how he got it, but it's funny." She then hurriedly swallowed the food when Elsa gave her a small glare.

"Ah, I see," Lydia mused, returning to her own plate of salad.

They sat there finishing the rest of the dinner meals. Obviously a lot of food were left over and to Jack's surprise, there was still desserts to go before he could officially call it an end. At least it was just a simple Chocolate Cream Pie. He supposed it was expected that it would be chocolate of all things. But what did surprised him that it was Elsa who made it. It tasted great, not too sweet and overall good. Jack only ate a small piece due to already being full from the food before.

"So what should we do now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ooh, why don't we go see a movie?" Anna proposed, sat in front of her was a large piece of the pie, half eaten.

"At this hour?"

"Why not? I heard about that new animated movie that just came out, looks exciting."

"But do you know the showtime?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry I already checked way earlier, there's one in half an hour," Anna grinned.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?"

"Yep, duh."

"But an another animated movie?"

"There's also this _horror_ movie," Anna smirked, twirling her braid mischievously.

"We'll watch the animated one," Elsa replied rather quickly, slightly panicked.

Jack laughed at that and Elsa flushed, hitting him in the arm with her elbow. He winked at Flynn, who beamed at the silent suggestion.

"I vote for the horror movie," Flynn raised his hand. Nudging Rapunzel a little until she caught on.

"Me too," Rapunzel grinned, raising her own.

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Me three," Jack smirked.

Elsa stared as if he had betrayed her, it entertained him to no end. Anna noticed this and giggled, putting her hand up, Hans did as well.

"I guess that settles it, we're gonna go watch the horror movie," Anna chirped.

"No no no no, absolutely not," Elsa shook her head rapidly.

"But we've all agreed, it's only you against all of us sis."

"Then you guys can go, I'm staying home."

"Don't worry, you can hold onto Jack if you're scared," Anna gave a sly grin.

Elsa was taken back at the suggestion, her cheeks went pink and she shook herself off indignantly. Raising her chin up high with a dignified expression, she said. "Nope, I will stay home and help mum with dishes instead."

"Aw, come on Elsa," Anna pouted.

"Nope, well have a good time at the theater," Elsa collected the empty plates and went into the kitchen behind the counter.

Jack looked to her parents to see them looking quite entertained. Lydia giggled quietly with Lachlan rubbing his forehead while chuckling.

"Okay, you guys can go have fun, I'll stay behind and help," Jack said, surprising to everyone. Dusting his pants, he stood up and stretched.

"But Jack, it'll be more fun," Anna pouted, then perked up. "Ooh, I see..."

"Alright then, let's go, we're going to leave Romeo home with his Juliet," Flynn ushered Rapunzel along as he laughed. Hans chuckled and left with an excited Anna in tow.

"Nice to see you, good night," Hans waved before leaving, but his eyes stayed on Jack for a moment before he did so.

"Same, have a good time," Jack replied. After the front door was shut, he glanced back to see two amused adults staring at him. He coughed uncomfortably, stacking up the rest of the plates and excused himself. "I'll just...take these and go."

At the counter, Jack took note of a flower vase, the container itself was made of glass and so were the roses. Again, very sharp in detail, props to whoever sculpted this. Entering the kitchen he heard the sound of water coming from the faucet. He saw Elsa diligently working over the sink. The stacks of bowls, utensils, and plates stacked to the side. Jack put down the ones in his hand carefully, the little noise of contact made her turned to him in surprise.

"I thought you wanted to go," Elsa said.

"Nah, I think I rather help with the dishes instead," Jack shrugged.

"Oh, ok, but you don't have to," Elsa turned back to her work.

"Ok then, I'll just stand here watching you work," Jack grinned.

"You...do that," Elsa flushed a little.

"So, you don't want to use the washing machine instead?"

"Everyone knows this is cleaner."

"Well, can't argue with that," Jack chuckled, he took note of the cleaned dishes on the other side. Walking over to the washing machine, he pulled it out, switched the dial to 'Dry' and started placing the items in orderly.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked. "You don't have to-"

"Just let me feel useful will ya?" Jack cut in and continued to do his work.

"Um okay," Elsa replied.

"So, your family has a thing for ice huh?"

He saw her shoulders stiffed up a little.

"Uh, yeah, why do you think that?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

Jack felt the reaction to be a bit weird, it was just a question. Then he shrugged.

"The ice sculptures, the flower vase, the frozen sceneries in those paintings. Quite amazing though to the sculptor, beautiful work."

"Y-yeah, that's what I thought too," Elsa responded.

Frankly, Jack was a bit confused at her current behavior, it was odd and he didn't like seeing her being all stiff this way. Thinking on what to do, he poked her side.

Elsa yelped and the plate in her hand accidently flew out. Her eyes widened and before she could recover, Jack quickly snatched it out of the air within a second. He placed it back into the sink and chuckled.

"Careful."

Elsa stared at him before admonishing. "Why'd you do that for? It could have been broken!"

"Yeah, just wanted to have some fun," Jack shrugged.

"Fun? That was dangerous, what if it had hit you, or or, something could've happened?"

Jack flicked her forehead playfully, she took a sudden step back covering the spot with a hand and was about to retort.

"Relax, learn to have some fun," Jack said. "Stop being so tense all the time, it's bad for the mind, genius."

She glared at him with narrowed eyes, then she took a bottle into her hand and aimed at him. Jack recognized it as the dishwashing detergent. At seeing her smirk, he immediately grabbed a plate nearby and blocked the oncoming spray.

"Hey, what the?"

"You said to have some fun right? Then let me shoot you!" Elsa giggled and kept squeezing the bottle.

Jack had several fail attempts at blocking so several patches on his shirt got wet. Glowering at the assailant, he turned on the faucet, scooping some water and splashed it onto her clothes.

"Hey!"

"You started it!"

"No you did!"

"I'm not the one who starting shooting soap at someone!"

"But you poked me! That counted!"

The whole time the kitchen was filled with laughter and giggles. The work forgotten as they continued their assault on one another. Jack's front side was pretty much soaked in peppermint-smelled detergent. Elsa was drenched in water and her braid now tussled and hair strands came out in a not so subtle fashion, in short, it was a mess.

"Well, so much for working," a voice rang out and they both turned to see Lydia with her arms crossed and an amused smile on her face.

"Uh, mum, I can explain," Elsa flushed, immediately hid the bottle behind her back and shuffled her feet together nervously. Jack only stared at her like a child that had been caught.

"Go clean up, and then you can do it," Lydia walked forward and put her hand out. "I'll do the dishes instead."

"But mum, I can still-"

"Not up for debate young lady, now go," Lydia said. Elsa reluctantly complied and handed her the bottle and treaded out sparing a glance at him. Lydia then turned to Jack after Elsa had left.

"Uh ma'am, actually it was my fault," Jack said.

"I don't care who it was, now off you go too," Lydia replied, calmly taking the plate out of his hand. Jack couldn't muster any courage to talk back because right now, he felt like he was given an order by his mother. He shyly nodded and began to walk out as well.

"My husband would like a word with you actually, Jack," Lydia spoke out.

"But my clothes are-"

"He wouldn't mind," Lydia cut in, smiling at him for some odd reason. "Upstairs and second door to the right, he's waiting for you."

"Ah, right, okay, I'll just go then," Jack responded awkwardly. He tore away his gaze at her and promptly trying to find the staircase, which was not in view from the dining room.

"Down the hall, it's by the end."

"Right, I got it, thank you," Jack nodded his thank and headed in said direction.

Following the steps, he found himself staring down the hallway with four doors. Jack went forward until he reached the correct one and opened it. Stepping inside of what seemed to be a study, indicated by a large bookcase to the right side, the floor was carpeted. A desk in the middle to the back. The yellow lights were on and reflected by the wooden walls. One thing caught his attention immediately; the black stallion symbol printed on the back of an opened laptop sat on the desk. He then heard the door behind him closed, a locking noise and a cocking sound of a gun.

"So Ranger, how was the turkey?"

It was Lachlan's voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I wanted to get this chapter up yesterday for the whole Thanksgiving thing, but I suck so oh well haha. At least late is better than nothing right? Come to think of it, there's always mention of food in my story ._. they eat a lot huh? So um, more Jelsa fluff? I guess they can be called that, I don't even know how to do fluff honestly, just trying to give them some good chemistry and actually make it feels real and genuine. So um, hope this chapter is good enough, I'm surprised that people actually put out time and read this piece of junk. Anyway, thank you so much for your support thus far, drop a review and tell me what you think. Cheers!**

**-May the Fortress be with You.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 22**

Jack's blood ran cold, he dared to not look back as he felt the tip of the barrel touched his neck. Undoubtedly it was a suppressor from how it felt against his skin. It sent a chill down his spine, knowing that if he didn't play this right, it could be the last night of his life. He had walked into a lion's den unknowingly with no weapon at his disposal, how stupid and careless.

Jack inhaled briefly and let it out, attempting to keep himself as calm as possible. Analyzing his situation and environment for any usable objects. Lamp, books, pens, laptops, flower vase that was also made of glass, books.

He ceased his thoughts when the chilling sensation of silencer was pressed harder against his nape. Jack closed his eyes, then opened them, listening to the clock on the wall with every second that it moved.

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

"So how was the turkey?" Lachlan's voice came up again, almost with a snarky tone.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts, swallowed, and curtly replied. "It was...a bit too sweet for my taste."

"Ah yes, my wife sometimes can overdo it," Lachlan said, agreeing with him. "You know how wives are."

"Um, actually, no I don't."

"Ooh right," Jack heard him chuckling. "But overall, a good feast, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it was great, loved the...bread," Jack said, eyes dashing around the room rapidly searching for any opportunities.

"They were quite perfect weren't they? Soft and crunchy at the same time with the perfect texture."

"Definitely."

"And I see that you've been making a move on my daughter there," Lachlan spoke, his voice steeled a little.

Jack was starting to have a hard time predicting of what's coming next.

"Uh, I don't...understand what you mean," Jack said slowly, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Oh, don't you play clever with me, I see that look in your eyes. I see what's going on, you're using my daughter to get to me huh? You are treading on very thin ice here, Ranger," Lachlan's voice was laced with venom and...amusement?

Jack considered the man's question and felt a twinge of guilt. It was his original intention to come over for dinner so he could meet Elsa's father. Part of him liked spending time with her, but he had to set his priority straight. So far, one thing he could tell that Lachlan was dangerous, he anticipated Jack's coming. Wait, but then why was Flynn with him earlier?

"What? No answer?"

Jack's eyes finally landed on glass vase once more with closer inspection, it had the slightest glimpse of reflection behind him. He saw Lachlan's head shook as the man chuckled.

"So? What were you expecting?" Lachlan asked.

"A warm welcome, with gun against my head of course," Jack answered sarcastically.

"Oh come on, at least you'll die on a full stomach, that's not too bad is it?"

"True that, but I was a bit disappointed by the lack of seafood."

"You're a demanding one aren't you?"

"A habit when it comes to eating."

"Obviously, just like your father," Lachlan remarked, causing for Jack's eyes to narrowed. His curiosity spiked up even further than before, even some anger began to rise. "Yes, I knew your father, I knew him well. Charlie Frost, clever man, very good at what he did, married to Carolyn Overland. Had a son, but unfortunate the parents died in an airplane crash with an unborn child. Leaving him behind only for the kid to follow his father's footstep as a Ranger."

Jack stood in silence, unresponsive to what Lachlan had just said. His expression stilled as a carved statue. Eyes stared dead into the vase as if trying to penetrate through, shattering it in the process. He could no longer distinguish between the chill of the air from the gun's suppressor.

Jack briefly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Come on, let it all out, no need to keep it bottled," Lachlan spoke from behind.

Jack said nothing as he exhaled calmly.

"And now you're here, inside this room, only a hair trigger from saying good bye to tomorrow." Lachlan remarked. Jack could sense the man's smirk without even looking. "But how many of you are there currently? Two? Three? I know for a fact that the only reason you came here tonight was to find a certain person. So, what's your impression so far?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, only to close it disdainfully. Carefully thinking through different options, he spoke.

"Annoying."

A moment of silence came.

"W-wow, that was...blunt, and honestly, harsh," Lachlan said, surprised at the answer. "Certainly didn't expect that."

"Would you prefer a lie instead?"

"Nope, that was perfectly acceptable, my wife did call me that when we were younger. Well, still do sometimes actually," Lachlan admitted and laughed.

This unnerved Jack even more as it became harder and harder to pinpoint Lachlan's intention. His mind screamed for an answer, but he couldn't find one, no matter how deep he dug. The warmth from the heater had started to work its way on drying his drenched shirt, but the stickiness of the soap remained still.

His right thumb and index finger began rubbing against each other in circles; a habit he had gained over time. The most logical choice right now would be drawing out the conversation as long as possible to find an opening, or taking a chance and counter-attack. But he would need a distraction, just a small one would work, anything to keep Lachlan's eyes away from him just for a brief second. Think, think, think!

"So, I hear that-"

_Knock knock knock!_

"Dad?"

It was Elsa's voice.

The feeling of the pressure behind Jack's neck slackened slightly. From the vase, he saw that Lachlan had turned his head to the door, causing for the arm to be pulled back. Jack took advantage of that.

"What is it sweetie?"

Jack spun around with his left elbow up, redirecting the gunpoint to the side as he did so. The right fist ready for a quick hit, but Lachlan quickly reacted, retracting his body backward narrowly avoiding the strike. Changing target, Jack went for the arm, twisting it. The older man groaned, turning his body to lessen the pain and damage, the gun flew from his hand to the carpet, causing a soft thud.

Barely able to look at which direction the weapon went, the right side of his face was met with a lightning fast strike. Jack stumbled back into the desk as his brain registered the numbing pain, knocking over several items in the process.

"Oh I was just going to ask-is everything ok in there?"

Immediately using the desk to launch himself forward with both arms as springs, Jack threw a fast right hook, only to be parried away. Lachlan advanced with a similar strike. Block it with his left, Jack went for a headbutt colliding his own forehead with the man. The pain surged through his skull, both men groaned, wobbling away from each other. Jack blinked several times massaging the spot, that was an awful idea.

"Everything is fine," Lachlan wheezed. "What was it you're asking?"

"Um, what was it? Oh right, have you seen Jack? He hasn't left yet and I don't see him anywhere," Elsa asked.

Jack's head snapped up to the door, staring at it. Lachlan seemed to be thinking before he answered.

"He'll be out in a bit, we're just having a little man-to-man talk."

There was a short pause before she responded.

"Um, ok, then, I'll just go help mum downstairs."

Soft footsteps started to fade away as she went away. Then everything was quiet save for the clock's ticking.

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

Not waiting for another second, the two men hurled themselves at each other, trading strikes with renewed vigor.

Left block, right jab, bending back, step forward, left hook, lower cut, upper cut. For each hit that Jack made, Lachlan countered with the finesse of an experienced fighter. Jack couldn't help but think that he was fighting an uphill battle.

Tilting his body to one side, Jack launched a right roundhouse kick aiming for the man's lower torso. Lachlan intercepted by crossing his forearms, effectively nullifying the attack. Lachlan grabbed onto his leg, he spun and kicked Jack's other one. Falling back, Jack used a hand to drop to the side, landing on his right shoulder. He performed a swift roll, barely avoiding a foot stomp.

Jack scrambled back into a fighting stance, breathing slightly harder. His heart beating at a rapid pace. Hand behind fishing for a book from the shelf, he threw forward as an initiation. Predictably, Lachlan swatted aside, but that short moment blocked his vision. Jack sprang forward for a front kick. Lachlan turned, avoiding the attack and did a back kick with the motion. Jack barely blocked it and was knocked harshly to the desk, rattling the items on it, several even fell to the floor.

Lachlan went ahead with another assault. Jack hurriedly rolled over the table's surface to the other side. The moment Jack poked his head up, he was met with a black sole. Unable to dodge, Jack felt his upper body shot backward into the window sill, back ached with pain. He could already feel the bruise starting to form. He felt something cold pressed against the forehead.

After the blurred vision had focused, Jack found himself staring up at a familiar gun's underside. Lachlan stood behind gazing down at his fallen form. Keeping his eyes opened, Jack stared straight back at the man.

"Looks like end of the line, Ranger," Lachlan chuckled, clicking his tongue. "You put up a good fight, but still too young, too inexperienced. 18 years of living, and now the last thing you see is the other end of a gun, bit short of a life, don't you think?"

Jack didn't answer, for he didn't care anymore. It was it for him. He remembered back to his younger self, stupid and reckless times, sad and happy moments. He had lost a family, but found another. Made a few good friends, punched some guys, blew up buildings, even as far as spent time with a girl. His hands sprawled on both sides, not even bothering to even make an attempt in retaliation. He leaned his head back to the window, its glass panel was cold from the snow outside even with the heater on.

It was snowing that night, Jack remembered. Sitting home playing around with his father's laptop. Browsing the web for funny videos and pictures. His babysitter sat in the living room watching whatever drama show that was on the TV, but he didn't mind the noise. With the small hands he reached across the bed towards the end table for a bottle of water. He glanced at the clock, it was near midnight. He was giddy and excited, his parents would be home from their annual business trip in early morning. It wasn't until later he learned that it was a Ranger gathering between old friends, and their rule was no children allowed.

His room wasn't big, as he recalled. Just a single-sized bed, a desk for studying, but he never bothered much to his mother's mild annoyance. Instead it was littered with toys, comic books, and drawings. Building blocks put together forming things like a jet, rocket, tank, and even a small city. Movie and game posters hanged on the walls. A dress with opened drawers, several pieces of clothing articles fell out. It's mirror had stickers from top to bottom. He was somewhat a messy kid.

Enjoying a flash game when he heard a buzzing sound. His babysitter Condy went to get the door. Her name was Cornelia Dawly, but the version Condy stuck with him, shorter and more comical. She had been his neighbor for years, so when needing a job, his parents would hire her every time he was home alone.

Jack still remembered how she looked. Pretty brown hair, tied into a pony tail, the rest framed her face. She had bright green eyes. She was still in her teens and he had a crush on her as a child, always looked forward to whenever she came over. She was nice, kind, and surprisingly patience with him. He sort of missed her now that he thought about it.

There was talking, he heard unfamiliar voices, all he knew was that they belonged to at least two people. Condy was conversing and then she gasped. Out of curiosity, he put down the laptop and went outside to see what's happening. At the door, Jack saw that Condy had her hands covering her mouth while her shoulders shook. The two strangers had solemn expressions.

He had asked her of what was going on, but she only turned back, reaching down to hug him tightly. She was crying into his shoulders. He was confused, so he asked who those people were, and where were his parents. His first question was answered promptly when one of them, a man, said that he would tell Jack in private.

When in the kitchen, Jack found out that they were his father's friends, acquaintances, colleagues, or something of the sort. But his second question remained untold. So he asked again for the second time.

_"Where's my mom? And dad?"_

Then the third.

_"You know where they are right?"_

For the forth time.

_"They said that they'd be back in time for Christmas, they'll be here in the morning, right?"_

But still not a single response.

_"They promised, but they promised that they'll be here, they promised that one day I'll get to have a little sister. They promised me that!"_

He ran out to his babysitter, who was being comforted on the couch by the other woman.

_"Right Condy? You remember right? They said that they'd be home didn't they?"_

She could only stared at him with tears running down her cheeks.

_"They did promise that, they did!"_

Jack was practically yelling at that point, was he crying? He didn't know, he didn't care, he only wanted answers.

_"Look, Jack..."_

He wasn't sure how long it took for him to calm down. Ten minutes? Fifteen? Maybe even thirty to an hour? It was back in the kitchen, he had a bottle of water in his lap while sitting down on a chair. The man explained, or summarized, briefly Jack's father's work, something about a secret line of work, and the offer was extended to him.

Jack had sat still, progressing the information as quick as a child's mind would allow. He had asked repeatedly on the subject and the man patiently explained it as simple as he was able. Did Condy know? The answer was no, she was simply a regular person who lived next door. He was tired that night, but being an impatience kid, he made a decision right then. It was either joining the Ranger or going into foster care since he had no known relatives.

The surprised look on his babysitter's face was an understatement, apparently her family would've no doubt agreed taking him in. But it was too late to reconsider. That was also the last time he saw her.

Years later he came back to Burgess to station, cleaning up any Syndicate that might've been residing there. Instead of moving back to his house, which was abandoned and not put up for sale, he decided to stay in an apartment. The night before Christmas, he would visit his parents' graves and stayed there for the entire time.

Maybe this year, he'd take a trip back, if he somehow survived this predicament.

Oddly enough, Elsa's face popped into his mind at the last moment, she was sitting at a familiar table, hands holding a book with a chess set in front of her. She was smiling at him, waiting for the first move. But this was it, probably his last night, and he won't be seeing her ever again.

And he closed his eyes, prepared to take his final breath. Baiting with anticipation as the clock continued to strike second after second.

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

"But you did pretty good kiddo. Not too shabby."

Jack shot his eyes open, confused when he saw Lachlan pulling the gun back and reaching a hand out to him. He sat still, unmoving.

Lachlan chuckled and pulled Jack up by the arms swiftly, like a man picking up a child. Patting away the shoulders, straightening the creases. He stood in an arm's reach, smiling, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Look at you now, all grown up. Not the same little boy all those years ago huh?"

Jack could only stand there dumbly, mind working to figure out what the hell was going on. One minute he was about to die and now as if nothing had happened.

"Uh." Jack drawled out, clearly confused. "Do...I, know you?"

Lachlan's eyebrows rose, then he gave a knowing smile.

"Of course you wouldn't remember me, I haven't seen you since you were two after all. It's already been 16 years, time sure went by fast. You used to call me Lanny, you don't remember?"

Jack scrunched his eyes together, racking his brain for any memory of the name Lanny. Going back far into the past, perhaps if he tried hard enough, it might work like in movies. Lachlan, Lanny, Lachlan, Lanny, anything familiar. Something vague came up, but too obscure to pinpoint. It was like when a person just simply forgot a certain term to describe something. He shook his head.

"Guess not then. To put it simply, I'm your godfather, Jack," Lachlan remarked.

At this point, Jack's mind projected a blurred vision. A little him ran around the adults' legs chasing, or being chased, by another toddler, blond hair. There were laughter, giggles, chuckles, chortles, anything related to happiness. He looked back at Lachlan's expectant face, opened his mouth to speak, only to close it afterward.

"You remember now?" Lachlan asked.

Jack gave a shaky nod, still taken back from the news. He was then pulled into a strong embrace, a hand patting his back affectionately. Lachlan chuckled loudly. The elder winced a little looking apologetic, he brushed Jack's forehead with his thumb.

"Sorry about that, didn't think you'd poke your head up at the last second. I know that you have a lot of questions?"

Jack nodded.

"Come sit down, and we'll talk," Lachlan offered the chair and Jack sat down, across from his suppose 'godfather', who sat behind the desk.

"Alright, why don't you start first, I'll answer what I can," Lachlan said, fingers lacing together on the surface.

Jack tried to think of a question, where should he start? The beginning? That night? Why didn't he take him in? What's his part in the whole Ranger deal? Numerous options ran through his mind, carefully selecting the best ones, he sighed, blowing his bangs upward.

"First off, why the logo?" Jack pointed at the laptop with the dark horse symbol.

"Oh that," Lachlan looked at said item, reached over and ripped off the label revealing the laptop's brand underneath. "Just wanted to give you a little test."

"A test, right," Jack nodded dumbly. Of course, why didn't he think of that? Oh yeah, he was sort of freaking out earlier about dying. He ran a hand through his hair laughing a little. "You definitely didn't catch me off guard back there."

"Well if I really was a Syndicate, you probably wouldn't be sitting here that's for certain," Lachlan chuckled. "But you handled it well. Playing out for time to find openings, at least you nailed the basics down. So how have you been?"

"Good, I guess," Jack shrugged.

"You've been on the news a lot lately."

"...Yeah, couldn't really avoid all of that."

Lachlan gave a hearty laugh.

"I really didn't know that it was you at first, imagine the surprise when I heard Anna mentioning your name right around the time it started. Even Lydia was quite startled, so I had to make sure that it was you."

Jack stayed silence for a quick moment and looked back up.

"So since you're my godfather, Lydia is..."

"Yes, she's your godmother."

"I see," Jack started rubbing his fingers against each other faintly. "So why..."

"Why didn't we take you in since we're your godparents?" Lachlan cut in.

Jack nodded.

"After that plane incident," Lachlan took a deep breath, he glanced up to the ceiling, looking at the lights. "I felt that it would be safer if you were put into a Company instead of coming to live here with us. Even though I knew that I was supposed to take care of you were something to happen. So I guess I'll start with this." He stared straight into Jack's eyes, shoulders hunched. "I'm sorry. At that time, I was scared for my own family, and I didn't want to put any of them in danger."

Jack didn't give a respond, he only sat there, numbed. Wondering on how the hell he should be feeling. Angry at him for not telling him that someone he could call family? Sympathize because the man put his own family first? Or just wait?

He picked the third option, holding out for Lachlan to continue.

"Charlie and I were comrades, he also saved my skin more times then I even bothered to count. I owed him, I owed him big time. So all those years you were in the training center, I kept my eyes on you, as close as possible."

"But how?" Jack asked.

"Well I put someone in there of course," Lachlan answered. "Someone good with information gathering."

Jack raised an eyebrow. He wasn't exactly opened with anyone, not even with Hiccup, Merida, or Flynn until the second year. North was a busy man, he only showed up whenever there was a new training regimen, but he wasn't an information gathering sort from his data. That could only leave.

"Eugene," Jack spoke up. "It's him wasn't it?"

"Yes," Lachlan nodded.

"No wonder he knew all the tricks," Jack chuckled dryly. "Especially since he went straight to communication without extra training, because he had already finished it years prior."

"That's right," Lachlan affirmed.

"But how did you know him?"

"Here, let me show you," Lachlan stood up, walking over to a cabinet nearby, reaching in and grabbed of what looked like a picture frame. Sitting back down, he turned it to Jack's direction.

Jack looked at it closely, it was a picture of five men, hands draping around each other's shoulder. All were smiling. He recognized one almost immediately as it was his father, second from the left. In casual uniform with messy brown hair, a man in his 20's. Next to him was a younger Lachlan, hand holding a radio. The three others he did not know.

"Starfish-15, that was us in our days. You could also say we were the Fearsome Five," Lachlan laughed, looking fondly at the photograph. That's Conrad, our sniper," he started pointing each figure from the left. "Charlie, field agent. Me, communicator and information. Gerard, our pilot. And Fergus, our demolition expert."

"We had a mission where we stormed a Syndicate command base. It was a major one, we couldn't afford to fail it as it would give us a major advantage over them. Killing an admiral, known as Scar, and their own weapon factory. We messed them up, badly. Blew everything up into oblivion, but Fergus lost his leg due to a misfire from the explosive charges. We carried him out to the extraction point, Conrad was covering our backs," Lachlan went quiet, Jack had a clue of what was to come. The man took a deep breath and let out. "When we finally reached the spot, we saw him limping towards us. Blood bleeding profusely from bullet wounds, many penetrated his vest. He dropped to the ground on his back, hardly breathing. We tried to keep him alive, but none of us were medics. Charlie knew some, but he couldn't make any miracles. By the time the Gerard pulled the helicopter around, his heart had already stopped."

Jack closed his eyes briefly, he could tell that it was hard for Lachlan to recount the story. Being in a squad made everyone as close as a second family, losing a member was a hard blow.

"His last words were, "tell Eugene I'm sorry that I won't be home for his birthday"," Lachlan looked gloomy. "His wife didn't take the news very well as you might expect, she fell into depression. Little Eugene, well, he wanted to follow his father's footstep despite his mother's liking. Reluctantly she agreed, and so he joined the Ranger."

"What Company was he in?" Jack asked.

"Romeo as well. In fact, all of us were in it," Lachlan answered.

"Oh, so that's why you put me in it. Also why the others were in it too."

"That's right, we just had a feeling that you guys might get along well. We weren't wrong were we?"

"No, we're good friends," Jack chuckled.

"Ah, that's good," Lachlan leaned back into his chair. "How'd you end up here anyway?"

"North just told me so, I didn't ask much," Jack shrugged.

"I see."

"So, did this admiral Scar die in that mission?" Jack inquired.

"We don't know, his body was nowhere to be found after the cleanup," Lachlan shook his head. "Certainly hope he did, because he is a dangerous man. Gave us many fair shares of trouble before."

"How long ago was this?"

"Hmm, let's see," Lachlan scratch his chin. "I'd say about 16 years or so, I was 28 at the time."

"That was also when-" Jack started.

"When I last saw you, yes." Lachlan nodded. "That's why we limited our own children contact, incase anything happens to us adults."

Jack closed his eyes tightly, hands rubbing his hair in bundles causing for a few strands to fall off unnoticed. He sighed and relaxed against the chair, staring back at the photo. His father sure looked young, blue eyes beaming straight at the camera with a grin attached.

"You look like him," Lachlan commented. "But you got your mother's eyes. She and Lydia were best friends too. Lydia was just heartbroken after the news. She wanted to take you in right away you know, but...I said otherwise. We had an argument that night and you know about the final decision."

Jack only nodded. A part of him was sad that he was left in the care of the Ranger Corps, it wasn't necessarily bad, but still, he sort of wished he had been raised like a regular child. In the end, he made the choice so point in dreading over the past. He cleared his throat.

"So do your daughters know about...your career?"

"The Ranger one? No," Lachlan shook his head.

"Do plan to tell them?"

"I, don't know," Lachlan looked frustrated. "I don't like keeping secrets to my own daughters, but I don't want for them deal with this kind of life. Being a Ranger isn't the best job in the world."

"Right," Jack nodded in agreement. "What if they find out?"

"Then I suppose it's up to them to decide.

"I'm actually surprised you've actually managed to keep them in the dark this long," Jack chuckled. "Elsa seems to know everything around here."

"Well, she got that from me," Lachlan laughed. "But both got the chocolate craze from their mother. Although," he leaned over with his elbows, looking amused. "You seem to be close with Elsa."

"I am?" Jack asked, scratching his cheek, which was a bit heated for some unknown reason. "Well, there's actually this weird...thing that happened to me."

"What was it?"

"I've had...dreams about her, the day before I came here," Jack answered.

He looked up only to see Lachlan's rose eyebrows.

"Dreams?"

"Yeah."

"Like the irregular kind? Happened several days in a row? 7 times to be exact?"

Now it was Jack's turn to be surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"Because it has happened to others," Lachlan answered.

"What?"

"Your father had them too. When he was younger."

"Really?" This caught Jack's interest greatly, now at least he knew that it wasn't only him. "What were his about?"

"Hmm, I remember it being about meeting your mother oddly enough," Lachlan remarked. "And I swear when he met her he was shocked."

This little bit of news caught Jack off-guard. It was almost exactly what happened to him months ago when he first had it. Meeting Elsa was completely unexpected and somehow he felt this odd connection to her. In the end he decided to spend time with her to see why.

"Is there, any explanation for this stuff?" Jack asked.

"Well, we conducted a survey back then to see why, since there were a few people that had it happened too. It was a rare phenomenon, only occur once in a person's lifetime form what we understand," Lachlan explained. "The only thing we could come up with was that it somehow foretells the future."

"Only once?"

"No reports said otherwise."

"So what was the conclusion?" Jack was anticipating greatly.

"You know the usual human's five senses, sometimes a sixth one where a person can feel something that is about to happen," Lachlan spoke as Jack listened. "But this time it's visual, so the only thing we could call it was-"

"The seventh sense," Jack finished and Lachlan nodded."Any specifics on what kind of dreams people get?"

"Not clear, it's completely random and all over the place, Conrad had them too, and his was about him dying a month before it actually happened."

So it was just as Hiccup said, some really did see their own deaths. He was actually glad that he didn't have one about it. Jack laughed a little.

"It's funny, it's like I'm fated to meet Elsa or something."

"Correction, it's 'again'," Lachlan said.

"Again?" Jack got confused, then it hit him. "I met her when we were two."

"As infants actually, Charlie and Carolyn visited us several times. Even joking about getting you two married once you're grown up," Lachlan chuckled.

"Huh, wow, I certainly didn't expect that," Jack couldn't help but laughed at the notion.

"You two certainly looks friendly back there," Lachlan commented, smirking a little.

"Well, she's nice company I suppose. A bit snarky at times, but it's a good kind," Jack said.

"Ah good, then, I was worried if-"

Lachlan's COMLINK suddenly rang, drawing the attention of both men. He picked it up and glanced at the message, his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Trouble."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well woo sorry for that stupidly long delay (I was procrastinating), I decided to at least put this up for Christmas as a present for everyone :D. Hope you like it. Now I'm starting to apply for colleges so the next update will be in a year or so. I kid I kid. Will do it as soon as possible. Thank you so much everyone for sticking around, reading this and reviews really made my day (weeks). Give me a comment on how crappy this chapter was and I'll be the happiest writer ever. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**-May the Fortress be with You.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sky Clock **

**Chapter 23**

"Trouble?" Jack asked.

"At the mall, Syndicates are holding the people hostages," Lachlan answered and clicked his tongue distastefully. "Including Anna and everyone else."

"What? That big?" Jack could feel his own eyes going wide.

"Don't forget, all the stores are closed since it's a holiday, only the movie theater is open and now they're trapped." Lachlan said.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Jack said sheepishly. "So how bad is it?"

"A robbery, all the jewelry stores and whatnot." Lachlan then stood up, walking around the table and clasped on his shoulders. "Look Jack, I know we didn't get a lot of time together, but right now, please you have to go save them."

Jack nodded in agreement. He would have to put this whole thing aside for now, keeping those hostages safe was the priority. "Yeah, I know." Preparing to turn around, he then noticed that he was still in his regular attire, no gear and equipment whatsoever. "Uh, I don't have my stuff with me."

"Ah, I see," Lachlan headed towards the bookcase, he pulled a book from the top left corner and Jack heard a click. The elder man proceeded to pull the shelf to the side. Stuff hidden behind a bookcase? Classy. He tossed to Jack a dark blue camo outfit, then a kevlar vest along with some boots. "There, I think you're my size, I haven't worn those in years and they'll do."

Looking down at the stuff in his hands, Jack shrugged. "Sure, but maybe I'll change once I'm in the car, don't want to walk down there wearing these."

"Right ok," Lachlan looked straight at Jack, determined. "After tonight, I swear I'll make it up to you for all those years, and don't ever hesitate to ask my anything, ok?"

Jack could only nod, he wasn't doubting the man, there was no reason to. As cheesy as it sounded, he could see it in his eyes, they were genuine. He gave him a smile of his own. "Yes sir. I'll get the team as well."

"Right, can't forget about them as well, wait, give me your COMLINK." Lachlan said.

Jack fumbled around and tossed his godfather the device. He watched him went over to the laptop and plugged the gadget's cable in. After a minute or so, he gave it back to Jack.

"Alright, now I can tap into your channel, I'll provide another layer of encryption just in case. Now you should hurry before the news goes public and the APD comes."

"Got it," Jack bundled the pack into a roll, hoping to hide the clothes out of sight in case he passed by Elsa downstairs. Lydia probably wouldn't care, well, he didn't really know what to expect from her now knowing that she's his godmother. Should he address her different now? Or the same? Or it didn't matter? He knew something was weird when she kept glancing at him at dinner, in an unusual manner too. Well, he would figure that out once he got there. Now he had work to do.

Jack left the room closing the door behind him leaving Lachlan inside. He carried the bundle to his side and trekked down the stairs. He heard talking, two distinct female voices, the younger one was all too familiar for him at this point. Walking past the living room, he saw Elsa sitting on the luxurious brown leather couch. A large flat-screen TV on showing a drama show. He never understood what was it with girls and dramas. Lydia sat next to her daughter, both were in a sort of mother and daughter discussion. Jack didn't really want to be nosy so he promptly tuned that part out.

Elsa was wearing a more casual outfit now, a simple pair of gray sweatpants and short-sleeved white top, revealing her pale creamy colored arms. Her hair wet and draped down to her back, shimmering from the yellow color casted by the lights from above. She looked so different from the braid and bun that he was used to. Jack was caught in the moment and involuntarily stared at her. Right now, he couldn't describe anything but awe. He had to admit, it was a sight he definitely wouldn't mind seeing again. Lydia still sported the same clothing as before.

He knocked on a cabinet filled with pristine items nearby, catching the pair's attention. Now he had a much better view at Elsa's face, which was cleared of any make-ups. He liked this much better, but she didn't need to know.

"Ah Jack, the talk is done I see," Lydia stood up from the couch and went over to him. Elsa sat still staring at him with a neutral expression.

"Yes, it was," Jack said, pausing for the right now. "Not exactly what I was expecting."

"Not too bad, was it?"

"No it was...educational, for the most part."

"I'm sure we'll have a talk of our own one day too I hope," Lydia gave him a motherly smile. It was a bit unnerving but also comforting, but mostly unnerving. If there was something he remembered from one of his father's talk, women were mysterious beings. He reclined to agree

"I...won't mind one bit," Jack felt himself smiling, even if just a little bit.

Lydia then noticed the bundle in his arms and her eyes narrowed, pupils darting back and forth between it and Jack. She frowned. He almost wanted to hide the darn thing from her view, disapprovals were not something he's fond of. Especially when they're from his godmother. His first impression of her? She was nice and caring. Now? Still caring, but scary.

She turned around to Elsa, who shifted her eyes at her mother.

"Elsa, why don't you go into the kitchen and get the bag from the fridge."

"Okay mum," Elsa complied and stood up, disappearing around the corner.

Lydia turned back to him and surprised him with an embrace. She was a bit shorter than him as her head went into his neck. It was soft and comforting. Warmth spread throughout his entire body and he forgot that his shirt was supposed to be wet. It was different, instead of creating a normal sensation like every other hug, this one took him back, way back. He felt like a kid again. It took his brain a moment to register that only a few seconds had passed, so he returned the favor by wrapping his right arm around Lydia.

She pulled back to look at him, her eyes were glossy, her lips were trembling. Hands still clutching at his upper arms, she sniffed.

"Look at how much you've grown," Lydia's voice cracked. "You were only this tall last time I saw you, running around playing with little Elsa. And now look at you. Carolyn would've loved to see you right now."

Jack continued eyeing at her, he bit his inner cheek. His gaze then fell to the floor. Lydia lifted his chin back up.

"Just whatever happens out there, just promise me you'll be safe, alright Jack?"

He bobbed his head repeatedly.

"Say it."

"I...promise," Jack gave in.

Lydia leaned back in and squeezed her arms around his torso one last time before letting go. Jack didn't want her to do that, he didn't want the feeling to go away. Before he could say or do something, Elsa popped back out from the kitchen, carrying a white plastic bag in her hand. She handed to Lydia who gave it to Jack.

Using his free hand, Jack took it, curious as to what was inside. It wasn't heavy and it was round.

"Just a gift," Lydia said. "I suppose it's good night now so Elsa, why don't you see Jack out."

"Alright, mum," Elsa said.

"Good night Jack."

"Good night Mrs. Lydia," Jack replied. He watched as she gave a small sigh before leaving upstairs, probably retiring to her room or to have a talk with Lachlan. He looked back to Elsa who was waiting.

"Your parents were, really something," Jack said.

"You're ok aren't you?" Elsa asked, arms crossed. It's only now that Jack saw how much her smaller her arms were compared to his.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?"

"Then where's the red mark on your forehead from?" Elsa frowned.

"Oh that?" Jack looked up at the mark, or, at least attempted to with no mirrors nearby. "A book fell?"

Elsa only raised her left brow, looking unimpressed.

"Well, honestly, I don't want to tell you."

A surprised expression dashed across her facing, followed by annoyance.

"It's a man's thing, not something that a girl needs to know," Jack smirked.

Now she was glaring at him, hands on hips. He could imagine icicles floating behind her in a comical fashion. He found it more adorable than actually threatening.

"Look at me like that all you want, I still won't say it."

Jack looked away and whistled when her glare intensified. Until the bundle in his arm reminded him of why it was important. He really needed to go, like right now. He glanced back, chuckling at seeing her pout.

"I should really go right now, got some...stuff at home to do."

"Oh, yeah, yeah I guess you should," Elsa flushed a little and looked away, her right arm caressing the left. She turned to the other direction, beckoning for him to follow. "Come on."

When they reached the door, Jack just put the coat onto his shoulders. Elsa opened the door and he stepped out into the cold, he shuddered.

"Cold?" Elsa asked, standing at the threshold.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. He noticed that she wasn't bothered by the chill. "You're not?"

Elsa stiffened a little before answering with a shake of the head.

"No. The cold doesn't bother me."

"Ah ok," Jack gave her a grin. "Well, sweet dreams."

"Good night to you too," Elsa smiled back.

Jack hurried to his car, opening the door and dumped everything inside. Fumbling with the keys, he turned on the engine quickly to get the heater on. Through the windshield, he saw that Elsa was still by the door looking out. He gave a small wave, she returned with a small smile before retreating inside. Waiting for the gate to open, Jack reversed the vehicle onto the street and drove off into the mall's direction.

The COMLINK rang out, the call was from Hiccup and Jack answered.

_"Flynn just messaged, there's a problem at the theater."_

"Yeah, I know. Get the team moving, I'm en route."

_"Copy that. Oh, and Merida is coming too."_

Of course she would want come, if he told her no then he wouldn't be able to have a good night sleep.

"The more the merrier, you guys using the jet?"

_"It's the only way really, we'll see you there."_

"I'm arriving there shortly, ten minutes top."

_"We'll be there in less than twelve."_

…

Stopping just outside the parking area by a street corner. Jack quickly stripped off his shirt and pants. Unfolding the bundle, he eyed the outfit before putting it on. It was a bit different than his usual garbs. The materials felt softer and seemingly more padded. The clothes fit surprisingly, must've been a one size fit all type. The small Ranger logo of the striped moon blazoned by the left collar. Behind the long coat's lapel, he took out the earpiece and put it on.

He took off the shoes to wear the black boots and laced it with enough tightness. Jack strapped on the rather thin and mobile vest, adjusting it until it felt comfortable. Reaching down, he pulled out the compartment under the seats. Taking the COMLINK arm clip and a handgun, he put them in their proper places. Finally with no time to get fancy with the hair and eyes. Jack simply took out a black mask and pulled it over.

Checking over everything, with a satisfied result, Jack unlatched the door and stepped out into the cold wintry night. The street was relatively clear, with little to no vehicles passing by. Eyeing the direction of the mall, Jack started running towards it.

Surprisingly, there were no police around yet. Either they haven't gone public or something had stopped the APD from arriving on time. Darting carefully, using different objects as covers to get closer to the building that had the movie theater. If he remembered right, there should be a back entrance around the dumpster area.

_"We're here," _Hiccup's voice came out of the earpiece. _"Plan of action?"_

Jack glanced up into the sky, he couldn't see very well through the snow so he just assumed that the jet was circling somewhere in the sky, so he just assumed that they're in the clouds.

"Astrid drop down through the glass ceiling, you and Merida do perimeter check, make sure no one gets out. I'll get in from the back, priority is the hostages for now," Jack planned. "And no casualty if you can help it."

_"Roger that," _Hiccup replied. _"Which part should Astrid get off?"_

"Go to the southeastern part of the building, that's likely where they're holding the people," Jack said.

_"On my way."_

Jack peeked around the corner, he passed by a couple of the large dumpsters from the back building and looked for a specific door. Seeing a small handrail, he hopped over and ran for the red door. Testing the handle, he pushed it downward, and it was locked. He huffed disappointingly, aiming the gun at the lock, he shot it and kicked hard. The door shot open, Jack quickly grasped it to prevent anymore noise.

It was dark inside, as expected. Without the night vision goggles, Jack carefully navigated his way through of what looked like a storage area. Glancing around for any signs that would lead him into the mall.

_"Come to think of it, where the hell are the APD anyway?" _Astrid asked.

_"Beats me, you'd think that someone would've called them by now,"_ Hiccup responded.

_"Cops' dae off, maybe?"_ Merida chimed in.

_"That's because I talked to the chief to give you guys some head start._"

That was Lachlan's voice, it surprised Jack a little to hear it. Everyone except him seemed to freak out over the new speaker.

_"What thae? Who the hell is this?" _Merida freaked out.

_"Are we hacked?"_

_"Who is this?"_

Jack decided to answer that.

"Guys, calm down."

_"You're telling us to calm down when there's a stranger in our channel?"_ Astrid said harshly. Jack could tell that she was trying hard not to make it loud.

_"Why don't you tell them Jack?"_ Lachlan said.

"Yeah, alright guys," Jack paused for effect. "This...is my godfather."

Silence came for a good minute.

_"What?!"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Bloodae hell."_

"Shocking huh? Yeah, I was like that too. Except it was physically more painful," Jack said.

_"I did say I was sorry. Kids these days," _Lachlan chuckled. _"My name is Lachlan Arundel, ex-Ranger, nice to meet you young batch. Don't worry, I've added another layer of security to this channel. Ex-com, I'm an expert at this."_

Another minute of silence followed.

_"Holy shit," _that obscenity definitely came from Merida.

_"Uh, nice to meet you too, sir,"_ Astrid replied with respect.

_"Lachlan, Lachlan,"_ Hiccup mumbled. _"Your name sounds oddly familiar somehow, I can't quite put my finger on it."_

_"Ah, you must be Haylan, and the Scottish accent fellow must be Merida. You two might know of me, I worked with your fathers. Same squad."_

This time, the moment of silence was only half as long.

_"Holy shit."_

There it was again, Jack silently chortled at Merida's reaction.

_"Oh, oh! Yeah, I remember now, you must be the guy standing next to Jack's fath...oh sorry,"_ Hiccup apologized.

_"I would love to have a nice chat, but there's a bigger issue right now. The APD won't give you time that long, you know the police hate it when someone else is doing their job,"_ Lachlan said.

_"Right, right, sorry. You guys in position yet?" _Hiccup asked.

_"I'm lifting the glass panel. Damn this thing is heavy,"_ Astrid replied.

"I'm inside, still looking for my way around," Jack said.

_"Alright, Jack and...Astrid, right?" _Lachlan asked.

_"Yes, sir," _Astrid affirmed.

_"I'll send you two the mall's layout and mark the areas where the Syndicates might be. I've made some quick color coding between them and the hostages, also their approximates according to Eugene's information."_

"How did you even convince the chief to let us in first anyway?" Jack asked.

_"One of the first tactics Jack, make friends in high places. You never know when you need them." _Lachlan answered.

"I got it."

Jack looked down on his COMLINK waiting, a file popped up and he opened it. A gray and white outline tactical map came up. Different red and green dots were present. The greens were grouped up so he supposed those were the hostages. An exception of one was separated and it seemed to be in the restroom area. Some of the reds surrounded the group of greens, must be the guards. A red here and there in different spots, must the looters. Closest to his position, Jack decided to go for the lone green first.

"I'm heading for the person in the restroom first," Jack spoke. "Astrid, keep heading for the theater, take out any Syndicate you can on the way."

_"It'll be a pleasure,"_ he could practically see her grin.

_"Once either of you got one of them, take their radio and there' should be a port. Jam your COMLINK's cable into that so I can tap into their signal. Should be able to get updates faster." _Lachlan asserted.

Why didn't they think of that before? It would've helped so much.

"Roger that," Jack replied.

_"Roger."_

Jack peeked his head out into the hallway. Everything was dark, but clear. It seemed no alarms from any store had gotten off yet so they must haven't done anything. He hoped there wouldn't be any corpses by the time he got there. Glancing down at the digital map for direction. It wasn't too far, just a couple of turns and he should get there fairly quickly.

_"One more thing, you two should get Syndicate's disguises so the camera won't detect. Haylan, I'll be using your jet as a boost signal for the short jammer."_

_"Copy that."_

_"Alright, Jack and Astrid. I can freeze the cams for about three to four minutes before they suspect anything. So get going quickly."_

_"Ready anytime," _Astrid said.

Jack checked the map again for any nearby reds. There was one that just went across from the separated green.

"On your go," Jack said.

_"Okay you two. Three, two, one. Time's ticking."_

Jack shot forward with a surge of speed. He could try to knock the guy out quickly and drag him inside a stall before time's end. Easy enough.

"Quick change of plan. Astrid, head straight for the security room afterwards and get us visuals on the feeds. I'll deal with the radio."

_"Copy that."_

Darting through the marble floor with sounds resonating rhythmically with each step. Displaying reflections through the soft light from the moon. It was dark, but not impossible to navigate. It was so different from the day, when it would be bustled with visitors everywhere. All the stores lit up trying to attract any potential customers.

_Clack clack._

He turned on a corner, passing numerous signs sat in the middle. A moving light appeared and Jack ducked behind a column. It was yellow and shone in a cone, moving back and forth. Its source was from a hand holding it. The figure paced back and forth in front of what looked like a liquor store from Jack's hiding spot. He could see the man holding a small gun with the other hand.

With no time to spare, Jack shot out form the corner and ran straight at the person. The sound from the shoe's soles caught his attention and Jack was greeted with a bright light into the face, but it didn't deter him from his target. Jack jumped.

"What the-"

Using a foot straight outward, Jack delivered a harsh kick into his face. The body barreled backward, both the flashlight and gun tossed to the sides. Hearing a groan, Jack ran to the fallen body.

The man's head lifted up a little, dazed with confusion and perhaps a light concussion.

"Huh? The hell?"

Jack punched him hard, enough for the head to smacked against the floor and knocked out the man. Scampering back, he quickly retrieved the dropped items and dragged the unconscious man into the nearby restroom for men.

Jack searched the body for a radio and found one clipped onto the belt. He took it off, pulling out a cable from the COMLINK and jammed it into the port. The device's screen blinked a couple times until a box with the words 'Initiating' appeared.

_"Alright, let me do my magic. Keep going for the hostages, I'll give updates,"_ Lachlan spoke.

"Okay," Jack replied. Waiting for the green signal.

_Initiating Progress...43%_

_69%_

_98%_

_Completed_

_"Got it. You two still have about 30 seconds left."_

Jack unhooked the cable and proceeded to strip the man. Just the upper clothes should be fine, but he decided to remove everything save for his boxer and undershirt. He carried the unnamed man into one of the stalls and placed him on a lidded toilet. He used the pants to tie his legs, and the boots' laces for the hands. Jack put on the baggy brown jacket, it was a bit big for him. The black baseball cap on top of his mask, a shoulder bag and finished the set with the flashlight and the small submachine gun.

_"And time's up. Hope you two already got outfitted,"_ Lachlan spoke.

"No worries, it was easy," Jack replied.

_"Wasn't a problem,"_ Astrid said.

_"If it was, then I'd bae so disappointed," _Merida snorted.

"You're bored up there aren't you?"

_"There's nothing up here but thae wind! I want tae shoot something!"_

"Shoot the snow, that's something."

_"I'll wait for yer head to poke out."_

"Please don't, I still haven't had my first kiss yet," Jack chuckled.

_"Hahaha, that's a good one,"_ he could hear her chortling through the speaker.

Jack didn't reply. The laughter ceased.

_"Ya serious?"_

"Sound like you've had yours."

Dead silence, well, he got his answer. Jack grinned, at least he wasn't alone.

_"Not to be a killjoy, but we should probably focus on this whole 'espionage rescue mission' first," _Hiccup interjected.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

He pulled back the sleeve and checked, the first hostage should be in a restroom a little more in the north direction. He turned on the light and left the man to his slumber. Moving down the hall with ease, Jack glanced around until he caught the symbol for the washroom. The person was in the girl's area, it made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he pressed on.

Inside was empty and dark, as expected. Unlike the men's side, there were pretty much only stalls. A row of sinks against the walls with a gigantic mirror stretched to fit all of them. Jack ducked down and shone the light for any signs of feet. He found none, maybe the person could be standing on a toilet seat. He searched one by one with the same result. He stood back up and scratched his head. Where the hell could that person be hiding?

_Whack!_

Jack grunted and doubled over when he felt something hard hit the back of his head. The force wasn't enough to knock him down, he pushed a hand forward to prevent from hitting the stall's door. The unknown assailant continued the assault, aiming at his back repeatedly. Each hit weaker than the last. He surged back up and turned around blocking the object.

It felt like a stick of some sort, a wooden one. Jack gripped it and pulled it towards himself. He heard a small yelp. It was a woman. Jack shone the light down and saw that it was a mop, letting the light moved the other way he saw hair. An orange-ish blond hair in braids, greatly heightened by the light making it almost glowing. Squinting blue eyes, freckles across the face, young, a familiar dress. It was definitely Anna already, and she looked like an angry cat right now.

"Wait," Jack tried to speak, but she jerked the mop back and began hitting him again. Although this time he avoided them quite easily. "Stop."

"No! I will beat you, the cops will come soon and they will arrest you!" Anna cried as she attacked. "You will never get away with this you criminal!"

_"Jack, is that-" _Lachlan's voice came through, but Jack didn't have time to answer.

"Hey, wait-I don't-"

The stick hit his fingers and he dropped the gun with a hiss. It clattered against the floor echoing among the walls.

"Save it when you're in jail!"

Jack gritted his teeth in annoyance and shoved up against her. Anna squeaked when he wrenched the weapon away and tossed it backward. He pushed her up against the wall next to a hand dryer and clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling the screams. The other shone the light in her face.

"Mmmmmfffftt!" Anna squirmed under Jack's apprehension. Hands scratching his back and clawing at his arms. Her feet kicking his shins and she even tried to knee his man-jewels.

"Stop it!" Jack said with a small but commanding tone, ignoring her attempt at fighting. His voice was slightly muffled by the mask. "I won't hurt you."

Anna didn't seem to here as she kept struggling beneath his grasp. She shook her head rapidly, then stared straight at him. It was all just an act of bravado, he could see her terrified expression. Tears started leaking from her eyes at the edges. Her body started trembling in fear. He looked down and saw that her hands were now wrapped protectively over her coat, pressing it together tightly. As if she was afraid of it being torn apart.

Why would she-

Oh.

Jack immediately let go and Anna flopped down to the floor. He stepped back, looking down at her. She curled up, her arms escaped her torso, her legs all the way up and her head fell down. Her shoulders were shaking and he could hear the small sobs growing more frequent.

He bent down, trying to console her. He reached out a hand for her shoulder.

"Hey."

Anna jerked and she scooted further away from his touch, until she was sitting a few feet from him. She kept on crying.

His heart churned, he wanted to tell her that it was okay, that he would protect her. Seeing the usual happy and energetic Anna in this depressing state made him...angry. Angry at the person who made her like this, but it was him. He did this, he made her like that, and it would be a scar in her life. She would never know who it was behind the mask.

He didn't mean to.

But he caused it.

Intentions never mattered, only the results.

Jack gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Fuck," he cursed quietly and heard a hitch from Anna. She heard him. He went over to get the gun, picking it off the floor. He kept his distance away from her as he went towards the exit. He didn't have to look back.

"The police will be here shortly, just hide in here and wait until everything is over."

With that Jack left Anna behind. He had to get away, away from the crying. He never liked it one bit. Not since he was little, and damn sure when he's an adult as well.

"I'm sorry," Jack sighed with disappointment. "That could've gone much better."

_"Jack, I-" _Lachlan started, then paused. _"I'll talk to her, but for now, just keep your head straight. There's still the others."_

"Yeah, I know," Jack breathed heavily. "Astrid, how's your side?"

_"Just got into the security room. Taking control right now. I'm sending the feeds,"_ Astrid replied. _"Give me a moment."_

"Alright, I'm heading for the theater, it's close by."

_"I'm seeing the APD lining up out here, but they're not going in," _Hiccup intruded. _"Any idea what's going on?"_

_"They're on standby, waiting on my signal," _Lachlan said.

"You seem awfully in charge of the cops," Jack remarked.

_"Let's just say I'm really good friends with the chief."_

"Ok then."

_"Astrid, I got the feeds now, good work."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You two can go ahead and make way for the hostages, I'll survey the course and everything."_

_"Roger that,"_ Astrid complied.

"On my way," Jack started running down the hall. Still trying to clear the image of a broken Anna from his mind, but he knew it would never happen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, this is my New Year's gift to you awesome people. Hope you liked it! So 2015 is here now woo! Time for some new resolutions! Which I'll never achieve anyway haha. I seriously don't know why I always write after midnight, it's like the only time when my mind's actually working. But hey, at least it's better than procrastinating eh? I could always go back to a month-long hiatus if you guys want, I won't even complain. Thank you so much for taking your time to read and review this story, it means a lot to this amateur writer that still can't get a good score on tests...I did my best, I swear. So tell me what are you thoughts on this chapter. Cheers!**

**-May the Fortress be with You. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 24**

_Phhpmmm!_

Jack dropped the body onto the floor and dragged it into the men's restroom. He proceeded to strip down the unconscious man and tied him up.

"That's the third one," Jack muttered to himself. He rotated his wrists a couple of times, relieving them off of stress.

"How's on your end?"

_"Good, just bagged a second one, a few more turns until the theater,"_ Astrid's reply was heard from the ear speaker.

Jack peeked out from his position, the place was already in view. It spiked his curiosity as to why Anna would go to a restroom so far away when there was one situated in the theater. Was she a wanderer? Maybe.

The sudden image of a squirming Anna under his hand made him uncomfortable. He shook his head off the thought.

_"All right Jack?"_ It was Lachlan.

"Yeah, why?" Jack questioned.

_"Your heart rate just picked up a bit. Just wanted to be sure."_

Jack glanced down at the screen. True, the counter did raise by a few beats.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Anyway, I have the place in my view."

_"Ok, get closer, but stay hidden. Don't alert anyone, wait and see what's going on."_

"I know, I know. I'm not a little kid," Jack grunted. He was slightly annoyed.

Lachlan didn't respond to that statement. He kept silent on his end.

_"Heads up, I can see the theater now. A couple of guys between me and the place," _Astrid announced.

"Okay, I can see you on the tac. map," Jack looked down to the COMLINK, he spotted another blue near his position. "Now can you get a closer look with your monocular? I don't have mine."

_"Roger that,"_ Astrid complied. _"Two by the entrance, about four or so inside chatting with each near the arcade area. One behind the counter eating snacks, three playing with the game machines. All armed. I can't see anymore than that. No hostages in sight."_

_"Maybe they're holed up in one of thae theaters? That's what I'd dae," _Merida chimed in. _"Less troubles."_

_"This theater does have infrared surveillances inside, but I'll need access from the cinema's office itself. Best bet is take one of the guys there and get the answer out of him,"_ Lachlan said. _"I'll put up a distraction."_

"Distraction?" Jack wondered.

_"Time to put the police to work."_

"Oh, I see."

Jack waited as he observed the Syndicate's movements. Not much had changed in the short span of three minutes. Maybe he could run back and wake up one of the tied up members and questioned them, but too much effort. He's becoming antsy as time went by.

"Do you see a route that you can sneak in?" Jack asked. "I don't think our disguise is going to work very well, assuming that these guys aren't blind and there's too many of them to risk it."

_"I can't see one from here," _Astrid replied. _"But what's the point of going in if there's no way to get the hostages out?"_

"Uh, right, so any ideas?"

_"Wait and see what the APD will do I guess."_

_"They're sending in an officer to do negotiation,"_ Lachlan informed. _"See if you can spot their leader."_

"Leader?"

_"Don't tell me you seriously think that they're willing to bring in numbers and hold hostages without a proper person directing everything?"_ Lachlan sounded incredulous.

Jack scratched his head sheepishly. He heard Merida snickering, he promptly ignored her.

"Uh, oops? Slipped my mind?"

_"(sigh), never mind that. Once the officer gets inside, get a good hearing on the conversation, and protect the guy. But most of all, don't do anything drastic. Right now, you're both under covert. Collect all the information before acting or you'll be putting all your lives at risk." _Lachlan said.

"I know that," Jack retorted.

_"Through practices and theories, not actualities. Tell me, has any of you been through a situation like this before?"_

Dead silence.

_"I thought as much. You are all still young, fresh, and inexperienced. Don't make plans as you go, unless you like playing with disasters."_

Jack clicked his tongue, he pulled down the lower half of the mask to breathe easier.

_"Just let me lead you through this, don't play this rushed. Think it out carefully, like a chess game."_

Chess huh? Jack scoffed and chuckled to himself. Like father, like daughter then, he supposed.

_"I'm seeing an officer going toward the mall entrance, over,"_ Hiccup notified.

_"Keep an eye on him," _Lachlan ordered.

_"Unarmed, black hair, looks to bae in between 20's and 30's. A Syndicate by thae entrance as an escort it seems,"_ Merida informed. _"Astrid, they're coming in from yer direction."_

_"Got it, moving," _Astrid replied.

Jack looked down at the COMLINK watching as the blue dot slowly edged its way across the screen. He leaned out and eyed a specific spot. He spotted Astrid lying down at the bottom of the indoor palm trees' trunks, blending herself into the rather thick shrub.

"Comfy there?"

_"Shut up,"_ Astrid sounded annoyed.

Jack chuckled with mirth. He ducked in quickly and peeked out when two figures from a distance appeared. It was easy to spot the police uniform with its traditional navy uniform with gold stripes. The man looked exactly as Merida described. The Syndicate next to him was a typical looking robber, brown leather jacket plus a mask and black cargo pants, hands holding an assault rifle with its strap around the shoulder. Their presence caught the attention of the other occupants currently in the theater.

He needed to know what would happen soon and he couldn't do anything from all the way in this position. He needed to get in closer. It's about time that he put this disguise into use.

"Moving in closer," Jack said as he stretched his joints quietly.

_"Careful," _Lachlan inserted.

"I know."

Using the distraction when all the Syndicate's eyes were on the officer, Jack moved in while staying out of their fields of view until he was close to the entrance. He crossed his arms leaning against the door frame casually, trying to imitate the interest look upon the policeman like the others, which wasn't false anyway.

"What's he here for?" One of the four guards said, Number One. Jack decided to name them by numbers.

"Let the boss talk to him," the escort replied.

"He's clean?" Number Two asked.

"Not even a pocket knife. Can one of you get the boss?"

"I'll do it," Number Three volunteered and went inside. Leaving behind the group as they kept their eyes fixed on the stoic officer. The man didn't give a single hint of being intimidated by the guns pointing at him. The only sound present was the racing arcade machine being played.

"Nice night for a robbery eh?" The officer spoke, voice laced with sarcasm. "Wouldn't sitting home eating be much nicer?"

"Oh shut up, you law enforcements and shits are so damn annoying," Number One scoffed, playing with an army knife, twirling it by the handle.

"We're gonna be rich after tonight," Number Two cackled.

Jack couldn't help but wonder why they haven't broken any store yet, they all had been here for at least an hour now. And why were these Syndicates so spread out? Almost as if they were lookouts rather than waiting for robbery.

The officer scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, and with the entire APD surrounding the mall, what's your escape plan?"

"Dipshit, you cops ain't never dare to hurt a civilian, and we got a bunch of 'em," Number Four laughed.

"You all would go this far just to get some riches and potentially be put in jail?" The cop asked.

"Of course we have our rea-" Number Two began but Number One stopped him. Number Three just came back out and made a hand gesture.

"That would be none of your business. Now the boss wants to see you. Follow me."

The cop merely shrugged and followed after the man with another closed in behind. They passed by Number Three deeper into the movie theater. Number Three ended up walking back to the group he was in before. That left nine still present in the area, he needed to get inside where the hostages were, but for now there's these bunch to get rid of first. He could try to sneak in, but chances of that working was nigh to none. No portable EMP to create a temporary-wait.

Jack quickly tapped a message on his COMLINK.

-I need a short blackout, just enough to slip through.-

_"EMP? The jet can launch a short blast in a small radius,"_ Astrid replied.

_"Still too large Astrid, it would affect the police as well, and we don't want to lose communication in case our equipment have problem,"_ Hiccup inserted.

_"Ya can try to cut thae power supply. There should be one close from what I'm seeing," _Merida remarked.

Jack looked down to the map, there was a main generator, but it was quite far from where they were. If Astrid was to go there, he would have no backup. Meh, he'd live.

-Go for it, just for a short minute and it'll do.-

_"You sure?"_

-Positive, now go.-

_"Copy that, moving now."_

And with that Astrid quickly left until her dot was no longer visible on his map screen. Jack glanced back to the Syndicate group still, inching closer and closer with every step.

_"The situation is live on TV now, you have the whole city waiting for what's happening. The APD is trying to keep the reporters out, you know how they are,"_ Lachlan chimed in.

_"I can even see a news copter here, going to have to raise altitude," _Hiccup said. _"I guess this is as long as they can keep this off radar. Wondering if people would even go shopping tomorrow."_

_"Tch, everything marked with everything off, who wouldn't?" _Merida snorted sarcastically.

_"Good point."_

_"Was expecting for you to line up at a shop or something."_

_"Callin' me a slacker now?"_

_"Ehh, no?"_

Jack tuned out the rest of the unrelated conversation as he tapped his fingers against his thigh, waiting for Astrid. His mind coursed through different options of what he would do once the lights were out. Best choice would likely be to go straight for security room, immediately connect the cameras to Lachlan and let him find the right room. It would no doubt be a little difficult navigating through the dark without the NVG, but he'd be incognito. He tapped his foot a few beats and fixed his mask in a more comfortable position.

_"Found it,"_ Astrid's voice came up. _"Now which breaker do I find?"_

_"Usually in the back of the room, it's always the largest one," _Lachlan informed.

_"Hmm, let's see, large and in the back. Think I found it. Locked, obviously. Give me a second."_

Jack physically prepared himself by straightening out the clothing, checking all the straps and guns at the ready.

_"Ok, get ready Jack, plan your path. Lights out in three," _Astrid began.

Jack nudged the door opened slightly.

_"Two."_

He angled himself in a starting position.

_"One."_

Jack didn't even spare a blink as the light suddenly blacked out, bringing the entire theater into total darkness. He took no time to slip himself inside and stealthily sneak behind a column.

"What the fuck?" Someone yelled out as flashlights started to flick on from behind. Shadows were casted upon the wall. "What the hell happened?"

"Hey! Stay on guard, the cops might be pulling something," another said.

"Someone go check on the generator room."

"Get one of the guys out there to do it."

"Hello? We need someone in the generator room, the lights here went out," one spoke to the radio, for a moment no reply came. "Hello? Hello? Shit, no one's answering."

Jack peered out at the panicking group of Syndicates. Lights frantically being shone from face to face, he eyed at the entrance to the office.

"Think the cops is pulling something?" One asked.

"Since when are they quiet about anything? Oh shit."

"What?"

"It's definitely the fucking Rangers, they're already here. They must've shut down the lights."

Took them long enough to figure that out. Jack moved and ducked behind the snack counter, hand pressed against the glass as his eyes glanced above the surface. The moment all the lights shone the other way, leaving behind nothing but a pitch black area, he swiftly rolled over and made a dash for the door that lead to the office.

"What about the SAF guys? They're supposed to be here aren't they?"

That sentence took Jack by surprised as he stopped just before the handle. SAF? As in Syndicate Advanced Force? Well that made things more complicated. He hurriedly slipped through the door and dashed up a set of stairs using a flashlight. Finding a room that said 'Security', he knocked on the door then hid by the side.

"What do you want?" A voice came out muffled by the door.

Jack knocked a few more times.

"Dammit, I'm coming!"

The sound of annoyed footstep became louder as the person reached the entryway. Jack physically prepared himself the moment blue steel door opened, the white beam from a flashlight edged through the opening gap. A head peeked out.

"Where the hel-"

Jack didn't let the man finished as he instantly wrapped his left arm around the Syndicate's neck. The right hand clamped over his mouth trapping the struggling noise internally. He tightened the headlock as he pulled the victim back into the room and closed the door.

"Mmmmm!"

Jack kept the constraint for a good minute before the unnamed man passed out from lack of oxygen. He surveyed the room and saw a set of lockers, he opened the metal door to find papers and books inside. There was an adequate amount of space to fit an adult inside, albeit the lack of elbow room. He then proceeded to stuff the man's body into the compartment and locked the hatch.

_"Good in there?"_ He heard Astrid asked.

"Splendid, but we have another problem now," Jack informed, he turned to the security monitors, all blacked out due to no power.

_"Like?"_

"Looks like we got ourselves the SAFs on us. They're onto us now, so keep an eye on your six at all times."

_"Did you just say SAFs? As in-"_

"As in trouble and plural. Now I'm inside the security room, I need the power back on."

_"Got it. Hold on a sec."_

Jack went back and shut the room's door followed with a lock. Not long after the lights blinked to life and the machines started to whirl as power surged through their internal circuits. He waited for the screens to flicker their colors, which consisted of the value ranging from white to black and a very common gray look. Almost as if he was ghost hunting. Each individual camera showed their pitch dark theater room with ease. It didn't take Jack long to find the one he was looking for.

"I'm linking up to you now," Jack said as he connected the COMLINK into the computer.

_"I'm waiting,"_ Lachlan responded.

Two screens stood out to Jack as he waited for the transfer. All the other theaters were empty saved for those two. Both looked to have a group of people in their seats close to each other while there were men carrying weapons standing around. Then suddenly the cameras started turning on their own. He looked down to see that the uplink was already finished, so Lachlan must be controlling them.

_"Let's see what we got here," _he heard his godfather said. _"Looks like they split the hostages into two rooms instead of huddling them together in one. These guys are definitely not SAFs, since they rarely go in huge number, but they must still be at least two present. Likely around the boss of this whole thing. Hmm, let's find this person first."_

"How's the negotiation going down?" Jack asked.

_"No words as of yet."_

"Where is he anyway? Oh, never mind," he switched to the third screen where he saw two figures pacing around in the third room, seemingly talking to each other. At the edge was one guard, but instead of holding a rifle like the others, this one stood straight with both arms behind the zoomed closer to look. The face was completely covered with a black mask with two glinted eye holes. Body sported with tight fit clothing and he could make out the bullet proof vest and weapon straps.

Looked like he founded a SAF. The possible other nowhere to be seen. The camera went back out and focused on the next two inhabitants of the theater. Jack recognized one as the police officer earlier talking to a man taller than him. The latter paced around the policeman in an interesting way. He couldn't make out anything as there was no sound.

The stranger looked peculiar despite the white coloring caused by infrared. He bore a long coat that reached down to his knee, hair groomed back neatly, and both hands clasped behind his back. He had a sharp chin and high cheek bones. His mouth was mutely animated as the conversation continued to occur.

_"That's..."_

Then the man stopped moving.

His eyes suddenly veered its path as his neck craned slightly upward.

Jack's blood froze as the man's stoic face stared at him directly from the screen.

_"Get out of there!"_

_Beepbeepbeepbeep!_

Jack wasted no time snatching his COMLINK and launched himself right at the door. He kicked the handle opened and just went flying forward when he felt pressure and heat exploded from behind. He didn't even have time to register the pain as he landed shoulder first onto the ground and rolled afterward, only to stop when he collided with the wall. Lying on top of his injured arm didn't help either.

"Ughhh," Jack groan, he pressed a palm against the floor to push himself on his back. He coughed a few times and wearily glanced back to the security room. Fire crackling as the electronic equipment were torn apart, metal fragments laid out everywhere, sparks flew from broken chords and wires. He winced when he felt something pressing against from behind.

_"Jack?"_

Jack sat up slowly and checked himself. His underarms had scraps puncturing into his skin, but they were shallow. He hurriedly pulled them off. He could feel several behind the back as well, fortunately the vest prevented any further damage. He surveyed the COMLINK and clipped it back onto his wrist. He stood back up when he heard his earpiece going live.

_"What happened? I heard an explosion, you okay?"_ Astrid asked.

Before Jack could reply, he felt pain traveled through his right cheek. Once more, he fell down onto the ground with a thud. His senses kicked in and he rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a foot coming down. He hopped back up to his feet and put a distance between him and the assailant.

His vision started to focus from its blurriness. The figure stood before him looked almost identical to the SAF from the camera feed, but this time with colors. The outfit was almost completely black, with small silver glints on the metal parts.

_"Jack? Answer me,"_ it was Lachlan this time.

"Engaging an enemy," he didn't bother to say anything more.

The SAF member launched forward with a burst of speed, closing the distance with little effort. Jack blocked the right jab with a left arm and countered with his right. The Syndicate retaliated by effectively kneeing Jack's stomach, leaving him stumbling backward. He could barely get a break when another foot went upward aiming for his jaw. Jack leaned back and clutched the leg holding it up and swept the man's other one with a foot hook.

Jack tried for an aggressive engage follow up, only for the SAF to grasped at his vest, a foot at his gut and flipped him over. Jack performed a roll expertly from years of practice. The Syndicate had already rose back up, this time he drew a knife from his belt. Jack looked around an saw a foot-long metal rod, he took it and prepared to defend against his attacker.

With each knife swing, Jack avoided by stepping back and angled himself according to the blade's direction. He struck the rod horizontally outward, feeling the strength behind the dagger's retaliating strength.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

Jack deflected another attack, this time seeing an opening. He jabbed forward at the SAF's chest, pushing the man back. He followed up with a left hit to the right lower arm, upper arm, and a final blow to the shoulder. The Syndicate swiftly jumped back a good distance, swinging the knife arm back and forth, Jack could practically see the contorting discomfort behind that black mask.

_"I'm coming Jack, hold on there,"_ Astrid informed, he didn't have time to reply.

_"What's going on in thaere? Dammit? Jack?"_

Jack simply tuned them out.

The Syndicate quickly switched to his left hand and charged. Jack sharply inhaled and retaliated the fast strike.

_Phphhh!_

Jack instantly recoiled backward when he felt a cut on the vest, he glanced back up barely avoiding another slice. The attacks were much faster and accurate than before, this person was no doubt left-handed. The blade ricocheted when Jack swung his own weapon, he did a turn and elbowed the SAF in the face. Instead of the result he was hoping for, he felt a foot pressed harshly into the back of his knee, forcing him to stumble forward. The Syndicate took hold of Jack's weapon arm and unlatched the metal rod with a disarm move, dealing adequate pain in the process.

Frustration grew as the fight went on. Without a weapon, he was begrudgingly fighting with his bare hands. The knife went down diagonally, he blocked it with his arms crossed in an X right at the man's wrist. Jack kneed the stomach as fast as he could. In a split second, the SAF drew a second knife from behind the vest. Jack ducked evading the horizontal slash, followed by an undercut as he sidestepped. Both parties jumped back.

The Syndicate spun the blades between his fingers gracefully while Jack flexed his fists and cracked the knuckles.

_Craaack!_

When Jack saw his enemy advancing at a high speed, he used the wall to run up sideway and deliver a kick. The SAF bent backward, fell to his knee and slid underneath, showcasing his flexibility. After landing, Jack swiveled around and fended off the oncoming ferocious attacks with dodges and blocks. He winced when he suddenly felt a cloth tear and his skin nicked by the cool blade on his right arm. Unable to step fast enough, another successful cut was made to left shoulder, but shallow.

Jack's eyes widened when a hidden blade shot out from under the wrist and flew right at him. The hell is with this guy? Old school assassin? He tilted his head averting the flying metal, then an upcoming strike came out from his blind spot. Jack had no choice but to take the hit as he brought his left arm up. The cold steel lodged itself partway into his outer forearm. He grunted bitterly and kicked the Syndicate away. Jack held onto the handle and yanked it out, ignoring the blood that came with it.

Clutching the bloodied weapon, getting a good feel of the handle, Jack dashed forward to meet his enemy. He slashed downward, countering the other knife.

_Clang!_

Jack ducked down, flipped the blade into a reversed grip and struck inward.

_Clang!_

The two blades met with decisive blows, the metals grinded against each other as both fighters had double grip on their handle. A power struggle, neither side was giving in. Jack held onto the weapon tightly, his left hand reinforcing the right, pressuring the blade forward with all the strength he could muster. The SAF was matching his own with equal tenacity. They stared at each other, while the Syndicate saw his eyes he was looking at a pair of black round glasses of nothingness.

Jack then felt a knee against his stomach and he stepped back with a grunt. Almost immediately his weapon arm was twisted and pain shot through every single nerve present. He felt the knife fell from his grasp. Before he knew it, he flew through the air and landed after what seemed to be a flip. The last thing he saw was a black boot coming down at him and his vision blurred into unconsciousness.

_"Jack...Jack...happen...fuck...requesting...back...now-"_

…

Heavy breathing, soreness, weariness, deadweight, they were all he could feel as his mind was awaking from its temporary break. The darkness began to wear away as colors blurred into existence. His own mask was currently somewhat suffocating as he felt wetness at his nose. He blinked, clearing away the dim vision, when his eyes were awake, he tried to look at the surrounding.

His knees were currently draping against the carpet floor, both arms spread bounded behind him with a wire of sort. At the same time he was being dragged by the collar to someplace, but still in the movie theater judging from the smell. Jack glanced up a little to see the familiar figure in black walking with wide strides. Damn, he lost that fight bad. He didn't even bother to struggle, best to save his strength for whatever it was to come.

Passing under the sign, Jack read his destination as room number 20. The door opened and he was greeted with an adequately lit room. A person stood by the entrance, the SAF looked at Jack and he stared back. The brief exchange was quickly disconnected when he saw two people standing in the empty space between the gigantic screen and the front row seats. If was definitely no longer a negotiation if the gun pointing at the police office was any indication.

The other man turned and saw Jack, at that moment he felt sudden discomfort, uncertainty, and high-profile danger. He kept quiet and was eventually relinquished from the hold by the SAF. He stood there on his knees and only his head was required to lift his eyes upward.

"As ordered," the distorted metallic voice like a robot came from the Syndicate. A voice changer was definitely installed beneath that mask.

"Well done," the man replied, his voice deep in a strong posh accent, not yet on the level of baritone, but filled with snide yet formal. He slowly retreated both hands behind his back and walked toward him.

Jack could see the facial detail much clearer now. Dark hair brandished back with gel, wrinkles mostly concentrated around the mouth area. A part of his hair was missing on the left side, not like bald, but more of scar spawned by a burn. It ran down to the man's cheek, almost to the jawline. Green eyes intently observing him like a rat for a test subject.

"Off with his mask, will you?" The man asked to his subordinate.

He then felt his only head cover stripped off quickly, dragging some of his hair as well when it left. The air flowed through and Jack could breathe easier, but the scent of his own blood didn't make it any better.

"Ah, that's better, talking face to face is always much more preferable, don't you agree?" The man asked Jack.

Jack didn't reply, he only eyed the intimidating coated figure before him. His earpiece had gone quiet, was it because the connection was gone or no one was talking, he didn't know. The SAF had gone behind the officer, keeping watch of the situation.

"Oh where are my manners. If I shall introduce myself, my name is Jameson Irons, but you are likely more familiar with my alias, Scar. At your humble service."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hehehehe...I swear that this is a true story. I was walking on the road one day when a black cat suddenly appeared in front of me, being superstitious I saw it as a bad omen. So I went and bought a ticket to Canada so I could rinse myself of bad luck. Mid flight through, there was a storm and the plane crashed, and I was the only survivor. So I tread through an unknown forest, but there was no green, only white as the snow had coated every bit of land that it could touch. The winter weather became harsher by the hour and I was freezing, with nothing but a jacket to keep warm. My vision grew blur, my tongue thirsted for water, my stomach hungered for sugar, my ears cold as ice, my nose bombarded with chilling air, my muscles grew weak, and my mind failed to live. Alas, I found myself pummeling down a snowy hill. Afterward, nothing.**

**This is the story of how I became a liar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**People still read this story? If so then thank you so much for your support. I promise to not be stupidly late for no apparent reason and warnings beforehand. Finally turned 18 on Feb. 28th, was going to update, but turns out another Jelsa author also has the same birthday as mine, so I didn't...(I was being lazy)...(as usual)...(nothing new, moving on)...Drop a review on your way out? Please? As a belated birthday gift for me?**

**May the Fortress be with You.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 25**

The air drafted as the chills never ceased to raise the hairs on Jack's neck. He kneeled staring up at the contorted and asymmetrical face of a middle-aged man. Cold and calculative, Scar's eyes bored into his own like a jackhammer drilling through sediments. They also held a glint of amusement like of a predator toying with its food before the feast. He responded with the sound of nothingness as his lips continued to stayed tightly shut, in absolute refusal to make any attempt at speaking.

He needed to get his bearings of surroundings back and a plan. Communications were down, no use in relying for external help. For now, he would just wait.

"It's considered rude to stay silent when spoken to," Scar said as he leaned down. "Now, what should we call you?"

Jack did nothing, not even bothering with his currently bleeding arm.

"The quiet type I see," Scar stood back up, hand scratching at his bearded chin. "Hmm, such a young man. Have to say that I am far more accustomed to dealing with adults, much less teenagers. I apologize if this whole..._ordeal _interrupted your Thanksgiving dinner, but it had to be done."

The man simply smiled.

"I just had to find out who were attacking my storages, and it looks like I found one of you."

Jack noticed with a quick glance that the policeman had a surprised look on his face, staring at him questionably. The SAF stood right behind, he wonder if the man even felt any fatigue from their fight earlier. Jack couldn't tell, the posture was still as a statue.

"So where are the other two members of your little squad, may I ask?"

That took Jack's attention rather suddenly, he wasn't expecting the man to know that.

"Oh don't give me that look, it's only common knowledge," Scar rolled his eyes casually. "It's simply elementary to know how your opponent operates before bringing your own troops to the battlefield. Surely you've learned that at least."

Jack just shrugged.

"The peers your age are commonly associated with brash and aggressive lifestyles, at least it's good to know that I didn't net a blowfish, hmm?" Scar chuckled. "All show but no substance, truly, isn't it amazing how much the human race is riddled with such simplistic idiocy, but then again, that's how the selection of a rare and superior breed is found, such as us, fiddling with minute details in our courses of actions, never had the need of causing a ruse in order to parade our existence. Don't you agree?"

With that kind of logic, Jack couldn't find himself to refute that statement. Still, he opted to do nothing but gave a curt nod.

Scar clapped his hands together, smiling broadly.

"Ah, excellent! I knew that we would be able to come to a mutual understanding. Even with the barrier between our 'factions', the survivability of common sense still persists. I am very glad to know that."

Jack was getting a bit unnerved, it was reminding him a bit of the test Lachlan gave him, which he failed miserably, or maybe badly, the former sounded a bit pathetic. The man wanted information on whereabouts of Astrid and Hiccup, but now he's sprouting philosophical speeches. Why couldn't he be the typical villain and tell Jack his grand scheme?

"Now our friend here," Scar took a step back, next to the now nervous policeman. "Wanted a negotiation where I would release the entirety of 54 hostages in exchange for a large sum of direct payment. If I were to agree, which I won't, meaning that I'd be running for the rest of my life with the police right behind my tail. Quite a deal huh?"

Jack blinked.

"This gentleman here doesn't understand that the entire reason this whole setup was to flush you out. It was effective, hmm? Although, I didn't expect that I would be meeting an old friend this soon."

Jack raised a brow.

Scar pointed at him.

"I remember that outfit anywhere, after all, it was him who coordinated the entire attack on _my _base. Because of that damn squad, everything we had built up was put into ruined and I was forced into going off the radar."

His voice started to be filled with anger and animosity.

Scar chuckled darkly, his expression completely changed from before. It became more sinister and ominous.

"You also look awfully familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. My memory may have gone a tad hazy after all these years, but I'll never forget that particular squad. Starfish-13, heh, at least two members are dead now."

Jack stiffened.

"I still remember that final shot on that day," Scar's right index finger twitched as he smiled. "That was the first. Then the pilot's sudden death, bang went the second."

Jack's teeth were clenched together fiercely, he tried to not let his anger show.

"Years later, I've finally tracked down the last three. First, the doctor should be the one that goes first, hmm?" Scar sneered at Jack's direction, he crouched down, leveling their eyes. "Even when I've found out which city he's in, he's still able to hide himself effectively. Disabling your communication to prevent tracing. Clever, but it won't be long. I consider myself a fair person, since I obviously interrupted his precious family holiday night, in exchange, I will let him enjoy the rest of the year."

Jack stared back defiantly, refusing to cower under the older man's gaze.

"You'll be the messenger, for that I'll let you live. As for the girl?"

Jack's eyes widened. Astrid, shit.

Scar stood back up and grinned.

"Well, no need for two people to deliver the same message, am I right?" He reached behind and withdrew the handgun Jack saw previously. It looked like a military-grade .45 pistol, commonly used in the event of World War 2. Silver-plated on top of dark grey metal. The firearm shined under the dim theater's light.

"Your eyes, they're not trembling. I see that dying isn't a big threat to you," Scar chuckled, he cocked the gun. "I like it, you interest me greatly, and I'd like to see how you will come out of this predicament. Alive."

Jack narrowed his eyes, what was he thinking of?

His question was answered when Scar aimed the weapon backward without looking and fired.

_Bang!_

The bullet's trajectory went straight for the policeman's abdomen.

"Argh!" The officer yelled in pain as he collapsed in a heap.

Jack hurriedly tried to go to the man to help.

_Bang!_

An unforeseen pain ruptured through his shoulder like the cold steel of a blade had just punctured through.

"Argh!" Jack fell forward facedown, he rolled onto his right side when his left shoulder felt like bees were swarming with hundreds of stingers. For a second, his brain refused to respond and he saw black for a few seconds.

"Ah...ah...," Jack gasped, his voice strained.

"Tsk tsk tsk, the first sound I hear from you is agony?" Scar scoffed. "Maybe you're not as tough as I thought. Oh well, I've had my fun, looks like it's time to take my leave. Tell Ed to rendezvous when he's done with the girl. We'll the grunts to do their job."

Jack felt a foot was pushing him onto his back. The zip-tie prevented his hands from being free, he could feel the blood bleeding profusely, drenching the once dried carpet floor. He blurredly saw Scar's figure looming over, and the man looked akin to a grim reaper.

"54 people to save, 16 trigger-happy morons left to be dispatched. I want to see what skill you possesses, Ranger. You've rustled my amusement, I hope I won't be disappointed."

And with that, the man and his two subordinates left the room swiftly.

"Ahh...fuuuck..." Jack rolled on his right side, hoping for the stinging pain to subside. White and black spots splotched his vision. He tried to blink several times, squeezing the lids together shut for every time they closed. He gasped and forced himself to breathe calmly. Barely a minute had passed when his chest started to heave like its usual state, slow and steady. He was started to lose feelings of his left arm, he had to move quick before the blood bled too much. With a grunt, Jack pulled both his knees upward and looped his bounded hands under.

With care, Jack leaned over and propped himself up with the force majorly from his right hand. The smell of iron was quite heavy to his nostrils. He perked up to look at the fallen officer, who was grunting while clutching his stomach. Jack shakily got to his feet and tread to the man, he crouched down and nudged the body.

The policeman stilled, then his shaggy-head was lifted and looked around. Jack raised a brow. When the officer deemed the coast was clear, he pushed himself up rather effortless. Jack instantly understood why: there was no blood, so the bullet didn't penetrate the police-grade kevlar vest. He looked to be around the age of 25, black hair, and a sharp chin. He was taller than Jack by a few, possibly around Flynn's height.

"Hah, that hurt a bit, heh," the officer said, he turned to Jack. "How are you doi-oh, shit."

The policeman's eyes widened when he spotted Jack's condition. Almost instantly, he clamped his hands on his bullet wound, squeezing it hard to hold in the blood. Jack winced a little at the sudden pressure, but said nothing.

"Damn," the man then glanced down. "We need to get you out of that bind, got a blade anywhere?"

"Belt," Jack crooked his head.

The officer used his bloody hand to grab the item, he flipped the blade outward and cut the zip-tie. Jack's hands wrung free.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," the officer tossed the knife up and down. "Nice blade, haven't seen one like this before."

Jack just shrugged, he picked up the mask and ripped it into two parts. He tied up his injured shoulder with help from the man. "Appreciated."

"Don't mention it," he tossed the weapon back to Jack, who caught it and clipped it back onto his belt. "I'm Garrett, APD division 14 investigator, you?"

Jack stared at the man now named Garrett, not sure of what to say. He pursed his lips, the inspector had seen his face either way.

"Jack, senior at Arendelle High."

Garrett looked amused and chuckled, he waved his hand nonchalantly. "I know you're the kid that's been brewing trouble at night, you and that other one."

Jack stilled.

"I won't say a word. After all, it's not the police's business to pry into whatever it is that you Rangers are doing."

"You don't seem surprise," Jack commented, nursing his arm gingerly. The second mask strip was bounded to stop the blood leaking from the knife stab.

"I had my suspicions," Garrett admitted. "It's unusual enough for the chief to stay put, as if he was following someone else's order. Looks like I was right, it was to give you guys time."

Jack listened.

"And when it was time for the negotiation deal, I went in. But I had doubt that it was the real intention, am I right?"

Jack nodded. "We needed a distraction."

"Ah," Garrett crossed his arms, looking indifferent. "No wonder my job description was simply 'stall the time'."

Jack shrugged, then winced when pain erupted from his left shoulder, he glanced down at the area, only to spot something shiny on the ground. He leaned down slowly and picked it up. It was an empty shell, there was another one nearby. He took them both and placed inside his pocket.

"Keeping evidence?" Garrett asked.

"Might help us in the future, to track him down," Jack replied.

"Ah, well," Garrett turned to the theater room's door. "So what now?"

"Free the hostages, that's why I'm here in the first place."

"In that condition of yours?"

"I can still handle it."

"Why not let the APD take over? They're equipped to deal with this kind of situation, even the SWAT teams are on standby," Garrett informed.

Jack thought about it shortly, then shook his head. "It's better this way, less noise means less chaos and higher safety. I still got the element of surprise."

"Surprise? Won't that man just tell those thugs where you are?" Garrett asked.

"Doubt it."

"How so?"

"We're still alive aren't we?"

"...good point. So what's your plan?"

"Find my partner, wherever she is right now," Jack said, he tapped his now blood-covered COMLINK while raising his left forearm timidly. The device now looked rather demonic with the red color being highlighted by the screen light. He tried to reestablish communication.

_Connection denied_

"Damn it," Jack cursed, but it wasn't shocking news to him. Isolation worked best when trying to keep a low profile. He would have to find her manually.

"Something happened?" He heard Garrett asked.

"I'm blocked out, we're on our own for now."

"Alright, I'll take the lead, since you're down to one arm, let's keep precautions," Garrett suggested.

Jack opened his mouth to retort, to say that he was completely able, but the aftershock made him think otherwise. Even a grunt could probably beat him right now. "Fair enough."

The two discreetly made their way to the exit, Jack stayed right behind Garrett as the latter peered out into the open. The hallway was cleared of any patrols, the investigator signaled for Jack to follow. They creeped amongst the wall with careful tread.

"Should I be surprised that you're still only a teenager, yet you're doing this kind of work?" Garrett suddenly asked.

Jack stared at the man's back for a moment. "No, I suppose you shouldn't be. It's not exactly a handicap."

"I see."

"And you don't seem that old either to handle a negotiation," Jack remarked.

"Never considered it a handicap."

"Touché."

"I think being called old would be a bit much at 27," Garrett chuckled. "Honestly, I just wanted to make sure that my family is alright."

Jack blinked. "You're married?"

"With a three-year-old son," Garrett nodded.

"So any reason why you're not with them during the entire time before?"

"I had to stop by the station for some important documents, had no idea that it would become like this," Garrett gritted his teeth.

Jack only breathe heavily, he could feel his strength slowly giving away. He'd need to get the bullet out as soon as possible to prevent any infection. His eyes continued to search for any strangers around the area. Their destination was in view, theater room number 1 and 4 if he remembered correctly from the cameras.

"Let's start with number four," Garrett said as they stacked side by side to the entrance. "Damn it, bringing a knife to a gun fight is one thing, but with hostages present? That's some serious balls."

Jack laughed a little. "You're talking like we have another choice. I have a smoke grenade with me, we can use it for something."

Jack unclipped said item from his belt and tossed it to Garrett, who inspected it before sighing.

"Hopefully this'll work."

"If not then oh well, we tried."

"You sound very nonchalant about this."

"Being pessimistic doesn't help."

Garrett snickered at that. He gave Jack a look and he nodded. Garrett banged on the door loudly with three thumps. They heard some shuffled noised within. Jack unsheathed his blade at the ready. They stilled in their positions, waiting for the door to open. When it did, Garrett immediately grabbed hold of the unsuspecting figure and pulled forward while slamming the grenade to his head.

_Wham!_

Jack put his foot out and tripped the masked Syndicate. The man fell unceremoniously onto the floor with a strong thud. He kicked his head harshly for good measure, but winced when his arm ached.

Garrett jerked the balaclava off and threw it at Jack.

"You probably don't want anyone else seeing your face, am I right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Jack put on the three-hole black mask and adjusted it accordingly to his features. He had never worn anything with the mouth part open before, it felt strange.

Garrett stripped off the semi-auto rifle from the grunt and its spare ammo. There was also a black pistol so he handed it to Jack. The former then unlatched the grenade's pin and rolled the gadget into the room. Smoke started to discharge from its container, filling the place with thick white smog.

"Ahhh! What the fuck is this?" Some random guy yelled from within. Jack heard the guns being loaded.

"What the hell is going on? Where's the boss?!"

The sound of a little girl scream went up as a shrill.

"Shut up! Damn girl! Keep your damn mouth shut! Make another noise and you're dead!"

Jack clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Disarm and incapacitate, I'll take left side, you take right." Garrett said and Jack nodded. They charged in like gladiators emerging into the stadium. The moment the smoked vision cleared up enough to see a couple standing silhouettes, they took action.

_Bang!_

Garrett opened the first shot and a man yelled in pain, his gun clattered to the floor as he held his hand.

_Bang!_

Jack followed up with the next with the man in the right corner. The recoil shook back harder than he'd expected. Firing a weapon with one hand wasn't very ideal.

_Bang! Bang!_

Not wasting a second, Garrett made successive shots to his targets. Four grunts now disarmed, Jack counted only one more and aimed the handgun's iron sight right at him.

"I surrender!" The man yelled, shaking with fear. He dropped the weapon and fell back onto his behind.

Garrett was keeping his gun pointed at the other fallen members. Jack looked around to see people staring at the walking pair, the adults were wide eyed while the children scared, burying their heads into their parents. He lowered the pistol, trying to look less intimidating.

"It's all right people! We're the APD, and we're here to get all of you out!" Garrett proclaimed loudly. As if on cue, the atmosphere immediately changed from tense to relief. People sighed while holding their chest, a few prayed thanking for good fortune, however, some of the kids was staring at them like they were superheroes.

"Arghh!" A scream came from behind and the pair turned. Only to see a previously fallen Syndicate struggling against some athletic looking person, when a handgun fell out, Jack understood why. The hostages seemed to refuse being the victims, many of them stood up and restrained the remaining Syndicates. Curses flew out in rambles along with grunts of struggle. The children cheered like it was a holiday celebration, well, Jack supposed it technically was.

That's five down, 11 more to go. Jack looked around for any familiar faces, but he found none.

He felt something tugging at his hand and looked down, a little boy was pulling on his sleeve. Jack guessed that the kid was about five years old.

"That was awesome!" He grinned toothily at Jack. However, it seemed the adults were more concerned when they saw the crimson red left arm, still stunk of blood.

Jack only twitched a small smile of appreciation before turning to Garrett.

"Probably five more in the next room."

"Yeah," Garrett nodded. "Need anything else before we're going?"

"No, the lighter the better. Let's go."

"If so say so," Garrett then turned to the mass of approximately 28 people after a head count, excluding them two. "Stay quiet people! Don't move an inch until we're back, is everyone all clear?"

Murmurs of confirmation rang throughout the room. That was all they needed. Jack and Garrett quickly left the room when people started parting the path to the exit.

Theater room number 1 sat at the very end of the hallway, the plan was the same, however, it was without a smoke shield. Garrett opened the door partway and they sneaked in stealthily.

"Alright, we're going to do this the more discreet way," Jack said. "You sneak in, head count the enemies and mark numbers from left to right starting with one. Give me the signal and we'll do the same as last time. Easy enough?"

"Like learning a computer code," Garrett nodded and crouched forward, he peeked around the corner, fingers started to show single digit at a time. Another total of five, same plan as before, he got the first three and Jack the fourth and fifth.

When Garrett's palm clenched together quickly, Jack aimed over the crouched man's shoulder and opened fire.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang! Bang!_

_Bang!_

Five consecutive shots rang true with five yells followed.

"Fuck!"

"Argh!"

"Shit!"

"Motherfuckin-"

"Ahhhhh!"

The sounds of weapons clattering replaced the rest. Also screams of young children went up, causing a stir between the hostages. Jack and Garrett slowly stepped into view for everyone to see. Maybe it was the unexpected surprise, relief, or unease that caused the room to go quiet, perhaps all of the above.

"Calm down people! This is the APD!" Garrett announced loudly.

Cheers went up from the people as they all stood up, completely ignoring the groaning fallen Syndicates. Thanks and acknowledgements came from all around, although more people seemed to surround Garrett more. Having a mask with a bloody arm probably didn't help his case at any rate, but not like it mattered much anyway.

"Daddy!"

Jack turned to see a little black-haired boy running straight at Garrett, who kneeled down to catch the little man that was using a flying tackle.

"Hahaha," Garrett laughed as he ruffled his son's hair. Not soon after, a woman possibly two or three years younger than him joined in and gave a passionate kiss.

Jack merely smiled at the little family moment. Out of nowhere, his legs started to feel a bit wobbly and his vision became hazy. His injured arm was pretty numbed at this point. Due to the sudden loss of strength, Jack felt his body falling backward.

Instead of hitting the ground, something stopped him. A pair of arms looped underneath his own and pulled him back up. Jack breathed heavily and turned to see a mop of brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Take it easy," Flynn said, steadying Jack onto his feet. "Whoa there."

Jack sucked in some air to wipe away weary eyes, he turned to see many familiar faces. Everyone was here minus for Anna.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Don't mention it," Flynn patted his shoulder, grinning.

Jack saw Rapunzel standing next to Flynn while holding his arm, her gaze told him of worry. He only put his hand up, signaling her that he was fine. Hans stepped up rather quickly.

"Have you seen Anna anywhere? A young girl, strawberry-blonde hair in two braids, about this tall, wearing a dress?" Hans asked him, each question flew out in a rush, the teen actually looked worried.

Jack nodded.

"Oh, is she safe?"

Jack nodded again.

"Oh, thank you. I'm glad," Hans exhaled. "I'll help others tying up these criminals." And with that he weaved through the crowd of 25 people.

"The leftover five are taken care of, you should leave now before the police swarms in," Flynn whispered into his ear while handing him a thick piece of cloth. "You need that arm fixed asap, don't dawdle. Back to the exit that you came in. Don't leave a blood trail."

Without looking back, Jack gathered his strength and swiftly moved through the people present. He passed by Garrett and acknowledge the man with a short nod, the latter acknowledged with the same action. He holstered the handgun and made a dash for the door. Upon exiting the theater room, Jack maneuvered himself smoothly back to the lobby. True to Flynn's words, five Syndicates laid unconscious, two were wounded, but not life-threatening.

Through memory, Jack mapped out a mental map as he ran. A couple of turns and he should find the right place.

The total number of Syndicates active according to Scar was 16, hostages were 64.

He and Garrett neutralized 10, Astrid probably the other five. That made 15.

The sum of people saved from both theater were 28 and 25, equaled to 53.

54 to 53, 16 to 15.

Son of a bitch.

Jack's brained rewired itself, the destination was changed from the exit to a certain female restroom. Since he was going the opposite way, the place should be on the left side this time. He saw the washroom sign and didn't hesitate to barge in with his gun at the ready.

Aiming the gun around checking the area, it was dark and empty. All Jack could hear was the sound of his own breathing.

_Squeak._

A low but audible noise came from behind. Jack turned, but he was greeted with a blinding white light. He had to tilt his head sideway while squinting. Giving time to adjust, he could barely see the silhouette from behind the flashlight.

"Hey! Drop the gun!"

It sound like one of the guys he had heard before. Was it Number One, Two, Three, or Four?

"I said. Drop. The gun! Or I'll shoot!"

Number Two maybe?

"Are you deaf?"

Number One?

"Fucking drop it! I'll blow your shitty brain out and your shitty arm!"

Ah, definitely Number Four then.

Jack relaxed the grip to let the handgun fall. It clattered onto the marble floor and echoed.

"That's good, haha," Number Four laughed, pointing his submachine gun at Jack threateningly. "Now you're going to be my ticket out. This night might've gone to hell, but at least I won't go to ja-"

_Wham!_

The annoying voice paused when Number Four stilled and fell forward. The flashlight rolled and when it stopped, Jack saw a young woman standing behind, her face puffed haughtily as she held a janitor mop tightly.

"Hah! Take that! The mighty power of Anna!" She yelled triumphantly while putting a foot on Number Four's butt. When she saw Jack, she froze and aimed the stick in his direction. Jack sighed.

"Y-yo-you!" Anna spluttered. "Wh-what are you doing back here?!"

Jack raised a brow, then shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Anna looked incredulous. "And why are you always in a girl's restroom? Are you a pervert?"

He didn't know if he should be offended by that statement or not.

"You're so we-" Her sentence stopped midway when she yelped.

"Argh! You bitch! I'll kill you!" Number Four roared and rose to his feet, knocking Anna back. He unsheathed a knife.

Anna screamed in horror, she scuffled with her feet, trying to get away as quick as possible. Not waiting, Jack charged forward and kicked Number Four behind the knee. Fingers clutching on the blade trying to jerk it off, but the Syndicate was a lot stronger than Jack thought. He was flung over out to the hallway.

Jack groaned, but scampered back quickly when his senses registered danger.

_Whoosh! Whoosh!_

Number Four was trying to slash at Jack, all horizontal strikes. He ducked easily and rolled backward, then perked onto his feet.

"Argh! I'll kill you both!"

With a straightforward charge, Jack prepared himself. He jumped sideway to avoid knifepoint but the brute of a man shoved him with his shoulder. Jack hit the wall harshly and collapsed. His shoulder burned like molten lava was being poured all over it.

"Arghhh! fuuuuckkk!" He couldn't help but yelled out in agony.

"Heh, how do you like that huh you little shit?" The Syndicate towered over him and twirled the knife. "You fucking Rangers always ruin everything. Well, I'm gonna start with you."

Number Four kicked him harshly to the side and Jack rolled from the impact.

He was kicked again.

And again.

This time his chest was stomped on.

Jack coughed.

He was picked up and threw across the hall. Jack couldn't feel a damn thin anymore as everything ached. Everything was on fire, everything felt broken, all the senses spiked from each time he was hit.

When the blade jammed itself into his right thigh, he screamed.

"Hehehehehe."

He could barely hear the Syndicate's sadistic laugh. Blood seeped onto the floor like puddles made from rain. Jack opened an eye with great difficulty, instead of seeing the wall or Number Four, he saw a frightened girl. Anna was huddling against a corner with hands covering her mouth. Her eyes watered with small gasps and whimpers underneath.

Jack tried to twitch a smile, perhaps it was for assurance, or for her to realize who he was beneath the mask, but he couldn't even feel his lips. The only thing functional was his tongue, and the only flavor he could taste was iron.

"Hehehehehe."

At seeing Anna gasped, Jack knew that he was done for. He gave permission for his eyes to droop.

_Bang!_

"Urk!"

_Bang!_

Something heavy fell on him and it was all it took for consciousness to disappear.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yoohoo! This is the real chapter, hope you enjoy that little joke of mine xD. Anyway, I want to celebrate something special. This story is now one year old! Woo! I originally wanted to get this up Friday on the 9th for its actual birthday, but procrastination stopped me. Sorry! Now this is over with, I can probably put Elsa back in soon. I enjoying writing Jack interacting with other female characters though, it gives much more variety to conversations rather than just Elsa alone. And it's fun to tease! Haha, I mean, dreams or not, if these two are gonna get together, they need some serious bonding to do before getting there. Unless I decide to kill one of them, so meh, there's still optional paths that I can take :P. Anywho, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, because it was fun for me to torture Jack. I love doing it! Y'all want me to torture Elsa too? 'Cause that'll be fun! Dropped a review on your way out, pretty please? Happy a belated birthday to this story? It's my baby x). Also, lots of future one-shot ideas coming soon.**

**May the Fortress be with You.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 26**

Soft.

Comfort.

Tranquil.

And the best of all, it was warm.

Jack leaned back further into whatever that was behind him, the feeling coming form it was very familiar. He couldn't describe it, but he knew that he had felt it before. The air was too, the soft cushion on top of him as well.

Wearily, Jack forced his eyes open. His vision blurred so he blinked a few times to clear it up. He saw a fan spinning on the ceiling, he looked down to see a television sitting from across the room. To his right, was a cabinet and dresser, his left was a shrouded window. No light from behind nor in the room, probably night time.

Ah, this was his room.

But how did he get here?

Who put an empty rolling chair beside his bed?

His memory of the prior event flashed, Jack sighed dejectedly. He tried to sit up, but hissed when he felt pain around his chest area. He looked down and noticed that he was not wearing a shirt, but instead heavy bandages were wrapped around his torso. It was stuffy. His left arm was also covered up in white, from shoulder to wrist. The right arm less so, only light gauze on the forearm.

His pants was on at least.

Jack breathed in and out softly, lulling his head side to side. His throat felt dry as if it was poured with desert sand. He glanced sideway and saw a water bottle with a cup nearby sitting on the end table. Jack raise his right arm to reach it, but a surge of great discomfort stopped him from doing so. His arm flopped down and he groaned. Too sore to move and too disoriented to think, unable to perform any action, Jack just laid there watching the fan spin while counting the rotations mentally.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, te-.

_Click._

Jack stopped when he heard the door handle moved with the speed of a sloth. Its wooden board pushed back, revealing a person from behind. Red and bushy hair poked through the frame, the lights flicked on and blue eyes stared at him.

"Ah, ye're up," Merida said, walking over. "Water?"

Jack nodded rapidly, she merely chuckled.

"Here," Merida filled the glass cup and handed over to Jack. Seeing him staring at it, she realized. "Oh, right. Ye're not suppose ta move."

And with that she let him drink on the water while holding the glass.

Jack sighed with relief.

"Better?"

"Definitely."

"So how're ya feeling?"

"Like shit," Jack grumbled and Merida laughed.

"No kidding," Merida sighed and looked down, gripping her fingers shakily. "Really thought ye died back there. Yer COMLINK got detached and we couldn't pick up any heartbeats."

Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Merida sniffed and shook her head. "Never mind that, ya wanna sit up?"

"That'd be great," he nodded.

Merida stood up and reached over with a hand behind Jack, the other on his arm and gently started pushing him upward and backward. She stacked the pillows behind as support.

"Thanks," Jack said, adjusting himself in the new position. "So, how long have I been out?"

"Just fer a day," Merida answered, brushing her hair back over the shoulders. She was wearing night clothes, long buttoned shirt and pants, green color with brown stripes. She also looked slightly weary, seeing his look, she shrugged. "Just two forty in thae morning, Sunday, not big of a deal."

Jack rolled his eyes and laid back, sighing in comfort.

"So uh, what happened afterward? I don't remember much after something heavy fell on me."

Merida sat back, putting her feet onto the edge of his bed and arms over the knees. She blew the strand dangling in front of her forehead.

"Thae brute fell on ye, dead. Ye passed out from the brunt and blood loss," Merida explained. "In a pool of blood, that's how I found ye."

"How bad?"

"Awful," Merida snorted. "As shocked as I were, certainly wasn't a match for thae other lad. Never seen anyone so terrified before?"

"Anna?" Jack looked perplexed.

"Ye," Merida sighed, recounting her memory. "Frightened as a cornered rabbit I'd say. Can't blame her, seeing someone being battered like thaet to the point of near death. She had this, horrified look on her face when I came closer, ye were bleeding fast, couldn't help thae lad much, had to carry ye out fast. Hopefully she's fine after that account."

Jack smacked his lips three times, remembering the look on Anna's face that night.

"Water?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Jack leaned forward a little to catch the cup with his lips, he drank down the clear purified liquid. He exhaled and sat back.

"You mentioned it was the grunt that fell on top of me, was it you who-"

"Shot him? Ye, I did." Merida confirmed with a nod. She rubbed her eyes with her palms. "I didn't even think, saw him pounding on ye like that, I just had tae pull the trigger right then."

"Is the guy?"

"Ye, he's dead," Merida affirmed with a sigh, fingers fiddling with each other.

Jack didn't say anything in return, he had never taken anyone's life before, so he wouldn't know how it actually affect a person. But from what he heard, it weighed on one's conscience about their decision being either rational or irrational from that point on. He garnered strength and moved his right arm outward, reaching up he placed it on Merida's hands, who looks at him. He tried to grip her hands. They were as warm as he remembered.

"It's all right, you saved me back there. That's what's important."

He felt his hand being squeezed back softly. She held onto it while running her thumbs gingerly.

"I could've just, incapacitated him, but I was just, angry," Merida murmured. "When I saw the blade being raised, I just did it. No second thoughts at all."

Jack only nodded in understanding, if the roles were reversed, he would have done the same thing.

"So what's it like? Killing someone I mean," he asked.

"Hmm," Merida closed her eyes. "I dunno, like, wheezy? His eyes were still opened, dead. I didn't want tae look any longer before pulling ye out. Seeing little Anna shaking nearby didn't help much either when she was staring at me, scared beyond wits."

"I see," Jack looked to Merida, he decided to ask something else. "So um, when did you join in?"

"Well after ye got yer ass handed to ye-"

Jack snorted and Merida laughed.

"Astrid called for backup, so I dropped in. We also had tae cut your connection right away, but still keep track of yer heart beats. I went to Astrid first, found her fighting one of thae SAFs, losing too. I managed tae assist and made the guy retreat."

"She's all right?" Jack asked.

"Dislocated right shoulder and thin fractured humerus as well, a nasty head blunt tae boot," Merida answered glumly.

"Damn," Jack muttered, he breathed in. "How about me?"

"Ye were a little worse off," Merida replied. "Blood loss, two fractured ribs, no displacements at least, left shoulder injury. Good thing the bullet wasn't too deep in, the vest strap stopped most of thae power. And a handful of other physical damages, but nothing too critical with a few stitches. Except ye will be sore for a few weeks and barely be able tae walk for at least one."

"Ah, that's not too bad then," Jack chuckled.

Merida leaned over and hit him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Ye stupid idiot," Merida grabbed his shoulders, her head facing down, the hair completely enshrouded her facial features. Her voice shook as she spoke. "Do ye know how I felt when I saw ye lying there, still as a corpse? Two years not seeing ye and how do you think I would've felt if ye were dead, huh?"

Jack only stayed silent as he listened.

"Did ye think it would be easy for me? For us?" Merida looked up and glared at him. "What's the damn point of being a squad if yer always going alone huh? Losing a member is like losing a limb, ye think it'll just be all okay?"

Her eyes dead set on him with her lips pursed. Her arms were shaking ever so slightly, she was probably debating whether to hit him or not. Jack ignored the discomfort as he moved his right hand around her back. He pulled her in and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Jack just continued patting her until her grips slackened.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered. "Won't happen again. Promise."

Merida pushed back and sighed.

"Ye suck at keeping a promise."

Jack chuckled, feeling her hair strands tickling him. He strengthened his arm and pulled her back to him.

"Promise for real."

"Yer impossible," Merida muttered, she sighed and leaned back to her chair, she continued. "The cameras were still working so we knew where ye were. When ye were with the Garrett person, Astrid and I just helped with the Syndicates outside of thae theater. Eugene kept an eye inside fer us. Once he gave the all clear signal, Astrid and I made our way backing out. Ye were supposed to as well, but once yer heart beat signal fell, I stayed to check."

With his arm feeling not so bad, Jack accepted another glass of water.

"Dragged ye out and through the jet Hic flew both of ye straight to thae hospital in secret. Lachlan set up a secret operation room and worked on ye two straight through the night. After that, we quickly moved ye back here with little trouble. And here we are."

"The car?"

"Back in thae garage."

"The hostages?"

"Luckily, no harm. All Syndicates arrested, though I doubt they'll know anything, being grunts and all," Merida replied.

"Ah, that's good," Jack sighed, feeling the comfort of his own bed. "So how long before I can walk again?"

"Ehhh, at least two weeks until thae stitches come off," Merida responded. "So not long, in thae mean time, you'll use a crutch."

"Oh," Jack groaned, he despised being handicapped. Having sore armpits were anything but a good time, oh he was not looking forward to experience that again. "Not again."

Merida giggled and snorted at that.

"If ye didn't jump off thae tree, it wouldn't have happened."

"Hey! I was 12!"

"Ye showed yer stupidity since ye were ten," Merida snickered.

"You know," Jack pointed his finger at her mockingly. "That does not make me feel any better, and the branch broke off! I consider myself to be astoundingly brilliant thank you very much."

"Brilliant as beans? Sure."

"Why the heck, beans?"

"Oh it's nothing," Merida waved off while chuckling. "Just something I heard about bean buns obsessed panda from the East. Apparently, he's not thae freshest noodle in the bowl, but kicks total ass with the paws."

Jack raised a brow, no, both of them.

"A panda, really? What's he gonna do? Sit on the enemy?"

"Well hey," Merida shrugged. "The companies from thae East are different. Ye remember that girl's squad that dropped by? She had a Komodo Dragon as her partner didn't she?"

"But that's a carnivorous flesh-eating and venomous reptile. This is a...panda. Like, a bamboo-crazed bear."

"They eat rodents too ye know."

"But it's only like one percent so they're still considered herbivores," Jack argued.

"Wow, such racism. Never knew ye had it in ye," Merida snickered.

"Wait, what? How am I being racist?"

"Looking down on pandas now? Can't wait 'til ye get beat up by one. Especially one that eats bean buns."

Jack groaned and Merida laughed.

"Haha," Jack rolled his eyes, he turned and brushed his hand against his jaw, feeling the prickles from newly grown facial hair. He could feel himself beginning to get better. "So you and Eugene are leaving soon right?"

"Yeah, about that, plans changed," Merida shook her head. "Just Eugene, I'm staying."

"Um, why?"

"After tonight? Two members incapacitated and one huge criminal still alive? I think that's a solid reason don't ye think?"

Jack wanted to say otherwise.

"And no, yer not changing my mind," Merida glowered, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Ye know me better than that. Eugene would have had to, but he got some matters back home. With ye two in this condition, no way in hell I'm gonna leave."

Jack sighed, he knew that there was no good in saying that they would be fine by themselves. If what happened at the theater proved something, he was still inexperienced. The warehouses' Syndicates were nothing more than grunts, dealing with the SAFs was something else entirely. At least it wasn't the SEFs, because if it were, he wouldn't be breathing right now. Yeah, he got lucky, really lucky.

He remembered the old manual book.

_-Squads are designed to maximize survivability for each individual member, effectiveness in completing tasks, and dividing roles and responsibilities all the while forcing cooperation. Out in the battlefield, a Ranger without eyes on six is a dead Ranger. None is better than one's trusted teammate. Without trust, there is nothing._

_One does not simply exist to journey alone.-_

Jack pinched the bed sheet with lanky fingers. He looked over to Merida, who was sitting patiently on the rolling chair and leaning back causing the seat to tilt. Her eyes were on him at al times.

"So, any report on Scar back to headquarters?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, Lachlan said he'd handle that part," Merida replied.

"I see."

"What happened in there Jack?"

Jack opened his mouth, but then stopped.

"When is Eugene coming here? When's his flight?"

"Him? Not 'til six in thae afternoon, why? He said that he'll drop by in the morning," Merida said.

"And Lachlan? Had he said anything else?"

"Nothing besides keeping an eye on you."

"Can you do me a favor and call him to get here too? I'd rather not repeat myself twice about the story," Jack said.

Merida looked at him and nodded. "Sure. Ye feeling all okay right?"

"Yeah," Jack affirmed with a grin and a thumbs up. "Don't worry. All good."

"Completely?"

"Of course, what are you, my mother?"

"Jack," Merida glared, unimpressed at the comeback.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," Jack raised his only usable hand in defense. "But seriously, stop being so gloomy. I'll be fine."

Merida sighed in defeat, she rubbed her forehead, causing for creases to form. She looked tired, he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even close her eyes even for a brief second. It was just like back then, she never left his bedside when he had a fever either. In exchange, he never left hers.

"Come on Mer, keeping worrying will only get you faster grey hair," Jack commented.

He was met with a not-so-subtle glare from the fiery head gal. Jack chortled, holding her hand in his.

"You should go to sleep, you're tired," Jack said.

"M'fine," Merida denied, but then had to stifle a yawn. "Or maybe not."

Jack grinned.

"Come on, just for a few hours at least until the others come."

"Ugh, now what are ye? My father?"

"If I am, then I owe your father an apology."

The two shared a good-hearted laugh at that.

"Alright then, I'll get some shut eye. See ye 'til then," Merida said as she stood up.

"Where are you sleeping anyway?" Jack asked.

"Thae couch."

"Really? Never knew you liked sleeping on it, always complaining about year head and all."

"Eh, it's roomy enough, and not like I got anywhere else," she shrugged.

"Why not here? My bed got space," Jack offered.

"Wha-?" Merida arched a brow. "Ye realize we're not kids anymore."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ugh, never mind then," Merida sighed. "Besides, if I'm going tae stay here, I'd rather not break another girl's heart."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Jack asked, completely lost.

"Right," Merida face-palmed, she muttered so low that he could barely hear. "Forgot that yer an oblivious idiot sometimes. It's almost three in the morning, just go tae sleep."

And with that, she turned off the light and walked out, closing the door behind. Jack laid there, still utterly confused as to why Merida reacted that way. What this girl was she talking about? He sighed and slipped his body down, lying flat on the bed. Oh well, whatever that was, sleep first.

"Freakin' panda," he muttered.

…

"So that's what happened."

The room was once more quiet, but not his bedroom. Instead, he was sitting to the edge of the end of the couch, one hand on the arm rest and the other on his stomach. It was dark like when he woke up, but brightly lit from daylight. Jack wasn't alone, there were others lounging around the living room's coffee table. On it were food, simplistic enough for a breakfast meal. Eggs, bacons, toasts, coffee, lemonade, and orange juice. Utensils and napkins distributed to each person.

Astrid sat to his left, her right arm in a sling and shoulder in a brace, looking rather impassive. She fiddled with a slice of toast in her left hand, partly bitten off. Hiccup next to her, hunching forward while cupping a glass of orange juice. In the arm chair was Merida, holding a plate of eggs as she stabbed them with a fork. On Jack's opposite side, on the dinner chairs that they had pulled in were Flynn and Lachlan.

Everyone was wearing casual outfits for a good old Sunday meeting.

White snow descended slowly on the other side of the window. Ethereal as always, cold outside, warm inside.

When Jack heard a sigh, he turned to Lachlan who ran a hand over his chin. His eyes bore straight into the white coffee mug sitting on a coaster. He could see the aging lines much clearer at this point, those were creases of a worried man. Flynn only leaned back with one leg crossing over the other, one arm dangling and the other hand rubbing his forehead.

"Fucking hell," Flynn muttered, loud enough to hear in the quiet room.

Lachlan said nothing as he cupped both hands together, placing them in front of his face, elbows on top of the knees. His hair wasn't combed, rather more tussled with locks poking to the side.

"So," Jack began, adjusting his shoulder into a more comfortable position. "Have you spoken anything about Scar?"

"Yeah," Lachlan nodded.

"Anything?"

"Other than keeping things watched orderly, not much else," Lachlan replied, not waiting for Jack's question, he continued. "He's dangerous, to get him now would require excessive force, an a cornered lion never backs down without a fight. With the holiday season already here, there will be massive collateral damage if we rush this."

No one said a word.

"Most likely, he's learned form his past mistakes of being too exposed. Who knows if he had gotten worse or not," Lachlan sighed. "Scar was the second-in-command in the Syndicate. Part of the top three members just behind their leader. We were lucky we even got that surprised attack years ago."

He laughed frivolously.

"And it didn't even kill him, instead he killed us."

"Is that it then?" Jack asked, feeling anger begins to rise.

"Hmm?"

"We're just going to sit here and do nothing while he crawls out there doing hell knows what?"

"Now Jack, calm down," Lachlan said. He could feel the others' eyes on him.

"Why? Won't the sooner we find him, the quicker we can rid of him?"

"Maybe, but it's not the best time right now?"

"Then when is the best time? When he comes for you and put that gun barrel at your forehead?" Jack demanded, gripping on a fork.

Lachlan looked at him.

"Perhaps we'll wait until then."

Jack dropped the silverware, letting it fall onto the ground. It wasn't just him, the others also stared at Lachlan incredulously. From the tone of his voice and how he looked, Lachlan was definitely not joking around.

"Wait wait wait wait, you're not saying-"

"Yes," Lachlan confirmed, entwining his fingers together, he stared straight into Jack's eyes. "It is exactly what I'm saying. Instead of us finding him, why don't we wait until he comes to us? After all, it's me that he wants."

Jack looked to Astrid, who turned to Hiccup, who glanced at Merida, who peered at Flynn, who eyed back at him. Views exchanged between the squad members, not knowing how to respond.

Jack scoffed, laughing airly, he shook his head, pointing a finger at Lachlan in disbelief.

"So you're saying that, you'd do it this way instead, even if the chance of dying is almost certain? You said that he is one of the most dangerous Syndicates there are, yet this is your preferred option?"

"Why don't we look at the facts hmm? Jack?" Lachlan began, completely unfazed. He looked at him and both Hiccup and Astrid. "You and she were completely beaten, almost killed, just from the mere SAFs, and from what I can tell, they weren't even the best."

Jack said nothing as his mouth shut tight, finding no response to retort.

"My guess would be that they're probably only one or two years above you, look at what happened. There's three of them with Scar, and Haylan here told me that he's not even as good as the both of you. Being a pilot may sound useful and all, but what can he do when all the fights take place indoors? You're outnumbered and out skilled. Tell me Jack, what can you do in that condition?"

Jack couldn't keep the eye contact anymore, he dropped his gaze. He swallowed and stared at his bandaged, he had no answer. There was practically nothing he could do, he was useless.

Lachlan sighed.

"Look Jack, you always have to think things through, sometimes, you just have to make a retreat to stay alive first."

Jack said nothing as he closed his eyes, contemplating over everything. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and turned to look. Astrid was placing her left hand on him, she smiled comfortably while squeezing softly. He could see a slight bruise to the side of her face, it only made him feel guilty. Hiccup clapped his hands together, rubbing back and forth, looking resourceful as ever.

"I agree with Lachlan Jack. We're on his radar, best play it safe for now until you and Astrid are completely healed. No point in looking for trouble when it'll only get you killed. They're planning their moves, and so will we."

Jack rubbed his nape and nodded. After all these years, he found a family he never knew he had, and he just didn't want to lose his godfather.

"Aye, stop worrying so much, keep that up and ye won't even need dye for white hair," Merida said, pumping her fist. "Besides, it's not like we're going down easily. They want him? They'll have tae go through us."

"Come on Jack," Flynn spoke up, smirking while breaking off a crunchy toast. "Listen to them. Have some faith."

Jack sighed, he looked to Lachlan.

"What about your family then? Lydia? Won't she find out?"

Lachlan shook his head.

"Not if I can help it. This is simply between us Rangers only. I know that I have obligations to my own family, but retired or not, you're never truly relieved from your duty."

"Yeah, I guess," Jack voiced tiredly. He looked up to the ceiling, watching the spinning fan. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, what a family is for, right?" Flynn chuckled, he raised a glass of lemonade. "Cheers?"

Everyone grabbed their respective drink and clinked the cups together simultaneously.

"Cheers!"

_Clinkclinkclinkclink!_

Jack downed his orange juice within seconds. Its sweet and cold flavor glazed past his tongue, journeyed down through the throat and into the acidic abyss. Despite it being winter, nothing beat a glass of iced drink.

"So, uh," Jack began. "How is Anna?"

"Anna?" Lachlan looked at him, he scratched his chin. "Fine, for the most part."

"Most?"

"Physically great, but no doubt seeing you in that situation plastered that image in her mind," Lachlan sighed, looking dismal. "She's even got a fear for knives now. Elsa's been comforting her since. She wouldn't even sleep without her sister. Sudden loud noises startle her as well, and I wouldn't be surprised if seeing blood uneasy her."

Damn it. Damn it all. He didn't want for this to happen. Jack mentally cursed.

"But she'll be okay?"

"Given due time, it'll lessen, but won't ever fade I'm afraid," Lachlan answered, his fingers now twiddling together. "Hans even came by to give some chocolate, she brightened up, guess something will never change."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's good," Jack nodded, he glanced to his chest. "This is going to suck, no more school for a while."

"Isn't the semester exam coming up though?" Hiccup asked.

Jack and Astrid gave their pilot a deadpanned look.

"Alright alright," Hiccup raise both hands up defensively. "I'm just saying. You two never cared anyway."

Merida snorted.

"Wait a sec," Jack mentioned. "Isn't there a History project or something that's due in two weeks?"

"Shut it Jack, I don't want to hear about any work right now," Astrid whined.

"Oh well, I don't have a partner anyway. Least you got Hic to finish it."

"Why the hell are you even worrying about this crap?"

"I don't know! Kinda want to go to school all banged up, you think I'll get an extension?"

Astrid looked at him incredulously.

"Just kidding, chill."

Jack heard Lachlan chortling and pivoted his head to see.

"Anyway, I'll call you in two weeks to get those stitches off. I'll make it a private appointment so don't worry about being seen. And I want to ask a question. Who was that policeman with you?"

"Um, you're talking about the negotiator and investigator guy? His name is Garrett," Jack replied. "Why?"

"I'll just keep the name in mind, just in case something comes up," Lachlan said. "Don't worry about the APD, they won't get in the way of your future 'expeditions'. I've spoken to the chief, you have clearance to find all the Syndicates. Although he did ask to tone down the damage level."

"Hehe, right," Jack chuckled nervously, so did Astrid, only Hiccup tried to look innocent. "But with Merida here, no promises."

"Hey! Thae heck is that suppose to mean?" Said fiery redhead cried.

"You have destructive tendencies, don't pretend that you don't," Jack retorted. "It wasn't me who _accidently _blew our commander's car's tire."

"It was a bullet stray! Thae wind changed direction!"

"If you hadn't tried to shoot the damn falling leaves, we wouldn't have had to clean the entire lavatory!"

"I said I was sorry!"

Flynn laughed and both turned to look. Hiccup was a bit green from the memory. Astrid giggled. Lachlan raised a brow.

"Ok, would love to stay more, but I gotta go prepare with Rapunzel, our flight's in two hours," Flynn said. "Gotta check back to Corona and secure things there."

When Flynn stood up, Jack hobbled up to one leg and wrapped the 26-year-old into a warm hug. They clapped each other's back.

"Good to see too buddy, need more assistant? Just drop a call and I'll be in as soon as possible," Flynn said.

"Yeah, you keep your mother safe," Jack added. "And don't go after another girl now."

"Oh come on! No faith in me at all?"

"Not an ounce."

"Ouch, verbal domestic violence. Just ouch."

They laughed whole-heartedly and parted. Flynn exchanged embraces with the other members. Through quick good-byes, the tall brown goatee left the room first. Lachlan rose to his feet, he patted Jack's good shoulder.

"Come by once you're better, I'm sure Elsa would appreciate a visit," Lachlan grinned.

Jack's eyebrow elevated slightly.

"Well, see you soon kiddo," Lachlan ruffled his head affectionately and left to his car.

Huh, he sure hadn't experienced that in a long time. It felt good, really good.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yippe! Another update! Late or not, an update is good right? Seems like you guys actually want to see Elsa getting hurt, wow, and I thought I was the only sadist around here. Regarding the blooming romance between Jack and Elsa? Well, I don't want to say anything lol. I don't want to let any relationships stuff get in the way of my story, so romance is a minimal thing. I mean come on guys, I didn't even put a tag for it. Be patience! Next chapter might be up around the last two weeks of May, got tests coming up and all. Haven't even finished my university orientation yet either, gotta get that done soon too. Anywho, thank you so much for those who took their time to read this story, I love you all. Drop a review on your way out, please? Cheers to all!**

**May the Fortress be with You.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 27**

_"With the event that just happened on early Friday morning, Arendelle International Mall was forced to close despite during one of the busiest holidays of the year. Many anxious buyers were sorely disappointed as many major sources of brand purchases are no longer available. On the other news however, those who were victims during the crisis have now returned back to their welcoming families. No one was hurt. The criminals responsible for such crime were captured by the APD and are currently living in their new homes behind bars. The police reported that further investigations have been conducted. They assure that the force will use their best efforts to ensure maximum safety for the citizens."_

The same news anchor from before talked from the screen, behind her were the police lines separating the giant shopping mall and the street. Officers guarding the place completely denying any news reporter from getting in.

_"Many are saying that the APD isn't doing enough to keep the security strong and demanding an increase in patrols. Also there was an unexpected rise in snowfall during the weekend causing massive delays in flights, leaving the travelers begrudgingly unhappy. Experts claimed that despite the unusual change in weather, the regular pattern should be returning within the next few days. In the meantime, it is advised that no one should stay out after dark, best to have a companion at the least. We will continue to update the report, back to you Steven."_

The screen flicked back to a well dressed man sitting behind a semi-circle desk, hands holding papers. The showroom behind showed a weather forecast.

_"Well thank you Karen. It certainly is a rather busy year, for both the polices and criminals. Can you believe that? I must say, it's not something you would see every day, not that it's necessarily a positive thing, but you catch my drift."_

_"At this point, we can only hope that things won't get worse. It's troublesome enough to see such activities to awake in such short notice." _The woman next to Steven spoke.

_"Well now we turn to meteorologist Edward for the weather forecast."_

As expected, nothing but snow for the rest of the week. Jack yawned as he shuffled himself within his bed. Watching the morning news alleviated his sleepiness. He looked to the side, it was eight passed six o' clock. Even if there was no school for him, he couldn't sleep anymore. He sighed and flung the blanket over to the side, turning himself carefully to place the feet down. Reaching for a metal aluminum forearm crutch by the side. Jack put weight on it and tramped to the bathroom.

Admiring his own face in the mirror, Jack brushed his hand along the jaw, feeling the spikes of growing facial hair. He would normally shave, but maybe he should grow it longer and see how it looked. Jack yawned one more time before getting ready to do the deeds.

He stared down intently, never knew how difficult stairs could be for crutch people. Jack groaned quietly.

"Is staring at it going to get you down?" A voice behind him asked.

Jack didn't need to look back to know who it was.

"Was planning on it, hopefully I can activate my telekinesis power if I concentrate hard enough," he replied.

"If you say so," Astrid chuckled, still in her pajamas, she walked next to him. "Up so early? It's not like you're going anywhere today."

"Couldn't sleep much," Jack shrugged, he noticed that she was still in her pajamas, hair undone and messy. "You can't either?"

"Habit, hard to break," Astrid replied and ran her left hand behind her nape. "Need help getting down?"

"Nah, I got it," Jack shook his head.

"Remember, weak leg first."

"Yeah, I know."

Jack grasped the railing with his left hand, moving the crutch down as support with his right. The right foot then followed with little difficulty, but he shifted most of the force into his right arm. Finally the left foot descended with ease. With each careful sequence of movement, Jack made it to the bottom breaking no sweat. Astrid simply followed behind.

"Ugh, this is annoying," Jack complained.

"Oh man up and deal with it," Astrid replied, scratching her nape, she yawned. "I wonder what's in the fridge."

"I'm just going to eat cereal," Jack said, crutching along. "And then sit on the couch for the rest of the day."

"Aren't you lazy."

"You doing something?"

"Was thinking of shopping somewhere, but since the mall is not an option," Astrid commented. "Know any place?"

Jack shrugged. "Better ask someone else rather than me. But aren't you right-handed?"

Astrid glanced at her right shoulder, the strap underneath her loose shirt. She moved it a little, wincing as she did so. "Yeah, you're right, probably not the best idea. Uggggh, it'll be so boring!"

Jack raised a brow. "Never took you for a complainer."

She pointed a finger at him. "Hey, I refuse to be a lazy-ass like you."

"I'm not lazy! I was fascinated and captivated by the art of entertainment!"

"You always complain about drama being cheesy and cliché, too much high school teen romances, blah blah blah. You never finish a TV series because they're always dragging on. How modern music sucks-"

"Well back in my time-"

"You're 18!"

"I feel 58!"

"You're too much of an idiot to be that old!"

"All geniuses were once considered idiots."

"You're an idiot through and through. And geniuses were considered mad, there's a difference."

"How am I an idiot?"

Astrid slapped her forehead, uncared of how loud the sound of impact was. She waved her good hand at him in a manner of dashing the subject. "Just, forget it. But right now, what's going to be your excuse for that?"

Jack looked around, confused.

"Of what?"

"You're kidding me right?" Astrid deadpanned, looking at him as if he was an idiot. She swiped her hand in the air vertically downward, fingertips at his direction.

Jack peered at himself, from the arm to the torso, the leg, and the crutch.

"What about me?"

Another sound of face palming resounded loudly. Astrid pinched her forehead once more, causing for creases to be pushed together at the center.

"Won't someone like, I don't know, ask, or worse, check up on you, us, since we're not at school, just right after the big, bad incident?"

Why would anyone bother him?

Oh.

That's who she meant.

Elsa and Anna.

Shiiiiiit.

"Errrrr," Jack drawled out, not sure how to reply. "I fell...up the stairs?"

Astrid sighed in defeat, she stood up straight and turned to the kitchen's direction. "Well, I'm hungry. Hopefully Hic made something."

"Falling up the stairs and breaking bones is possible."

"Like I said, you're idiot."

"You're harsh."

"Someone has to be."

Jack pouted and crutched along, following the golden haired pilot. The room wasn't dark, instead it was filled with lights. So was the living room, even the TV was on some random morning show channel. He saw Merida sitting on the couch, munching on what looked like waffles with butter and syrup, a cup of coffee to the side. Hiccup sat on the counter chair drinking his own. They were both staring at the two newcomers.

"Sae early in the thae morning and you two are already making noises," Merida commented.

Jack pointed at the blond hair girl. "She started it."

The only response he received was not in verbal form, but rather physical, instead of his ear, it was to the head.

"Ack!"

Jack stumbled sideway when he was knuckled by Astrid. It wasn't forceful, but he wasn't using both legs to firmly stand. And he couldn't even massage the spot, what a cruel life.

Goal in life: to be revered.

"Ughhhhh," Merida groaned from her seat. Jack looked at the red-head as she was sinking into the couch, as if wanted for it to eat her.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked.

Merida put food into her mouth and chewed as she talked disdainfully. "I don't wanna go tae school! Why do I need to anyway? It's nothing but pointless talking that we'll never use, ever!"

Hiccup sat quietly as he drank coffee, Astrid next to him doing the same. Jack crutched to the other side of the sofa and flopped down, placing his right leg onto the table.

"Oi, foot down, I'm eating here," Merida said, glaring at him.

Jack just gave a silly grin, he pointed at her dark teal backpack with his thumb. "And you're about to leave, for school, plus, this is my usual spot."

"Don't make me hit you," she warned.

"Ahhh, you wouldn't hit a poor cripple would you?" Jack looked at her teasingly. "I mean, I'm already physically unab-oof!"

_Phrrmm!_

The rolled from his shoulder and fell onto the cushion. His head was bent to one side as he could still feel the mark where it impacted. Female, what a cruel specie.

"Okay, I think it's about time we head out," Hiccup announced form where he was. With his cup now empty, he shuffled his jacket's pockets for the car keys. They jingled in his fingers. "And come on, school isn't that bad."

"Oh please, you know how I am when it comes tae lectures, not my strong suit. More of an outdoor gal," Merida scoffed, she groaned and finished her last bit of waffle hurriedly. "But fine, you going through all that trouble tae enroll me, I'll go."

"Have fun~" Jack said and grabbed the TV remote.

Merida just grumbled something and stood up. She took a band and put her hair into a fuzzy ponytail. She brought the plates over to the sink and head out with her pack in hand. Hiccup was prepared to leave as well before he was pulled into a kiss by Astrid. When it ended after three seconds or so, Hiccup pulled back looking flustered. Astrid grinned and watched as he leave, the door shut shortly after.

Jack played with the remote's buttons. "I'm starting to think that you're doing it to irk me."

"Aww, little Jackie is jealous?" Astrid teased, she grabbed some food and drink and sat down beside him. "Never took you for the type."

"Jealous? Please, I can get a kiss whenever," Jack replied.

"Ooh, you sound confident," Astrid giggled. "Why haven't you gotten one then?"

"Because..." Jack moved his jaw in a circle. "It's not worth the trouble."

"Meaning?"

"...girls are weird."

"..."

"..."

"That just might be the oddest thing you've said since I met you," Astrid said, she looked at him with a neutral expression. "I do wonder what's going on inside that head of yours."

Jack grinned and pointed at his skull.

"Lots."

"Super?"

"Mega."

"Wooow."

"Anyway, I'm hungry. Can I have that?"

"No, go get your own."

"But I'm handicapped. Well, handicapped and leggicapped, see?"

"That's...just...bad, Jack."

"I tried. So can I?"

"No."

"But I'm hungryyyy."

"I'm not your mother, go make your own."

"...'kay, mom. But I'm using the remote to make it fair."

"Fair? How is it fair when you won't get your lazy ass up?" Astrid asked, looking mildly annoyed.

"Then give me that toast and I'll let you use it," Jack responded, smirking.

"I can just jack it from you."

"Haha, nice pun."

...

_Brrrrrr brrrrrr!_

Jack's eyes groggily opened when he felt something vibrating from inside his pocket. He had fallen asleep at some point. He saw that the TV was still on but the audio was very low, he could only make out a few words every sentence from some movie that was playing. Astrid also fell asleep on the couch with her head fell down, the neck stretched forward due to the weight. Her arms crossed, yet they were relaxed in a peaceful manner.

With a grunt, Jack sat up and got onto his feet, putting most of the weight into his left leg. He hopped over to Astrid's side and lowered to move her legs onto the cushion. He accommodated her head into a comfortable upright position. Finally, he spread a blanket sheet up to her neck. Jack took his crutch, turned off the TV and moved to the kitchen area.

He opened the fridge and was surprised to see that whatever it was that Lydia gave him was in there. Completely untouched. Jack carefully grabbed it with his left hand, luckily the knife stab didn't cut anything severely, but it still ached when he moved. Placing the package on the table, he took the bag off and saw a plastic container with what looked like a cake of sort within. Off with the lid, he saw white cream and lemon slices decorated on top in a circle.

No way, Key Lime Pie.

His favorite.

Jack cut out a triangular piece onto a small plate. He dug into the soft pie with a fork and brought the severed part into his mouth. The tart and tangy texture danced upon his taste buds. The oh so creamy paste mixed into the sour flavor fluidly. The last tinge of sweetness beneath all that soury goodness really hit him home.

It tasted exactly like how his mother used to make it.

Before he knew it, he had already devoured the entire slice, and he wanted more.

_Brrrrrr brrrrrr!_

Oh right, he forgot about the notice. Jack reached down to pull out his COMLINK, on the screen were numerous text message alerts. All from one person, Elsa. The first one arrived around the time that they usually spent time playing chess. Multiples before school started. And ones that arrived just now. He flicked them open.

_-Did you see the news?-_

_-Hello?-_

_-You're not up?-_

_-You're not ignoring me are you?-_

_-Answer me.-_

_-ANSWER ME!-_

_-IF YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE I SWEAR ON ALL MY CHOCOLATE...-_

_-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!-_

_-Hello?-_

_-Are you dead?-_

_-You know this is not funny right?-_

_-What's the best music beat to listen to during traffic?-_

_-A traffic jam!-_

_-Hahaha...hahaha?-_

_-Please delete that.-_

_-If you don't reply I'll bust down your door like a roaring T-Rex from Jurassic Park.-_

Jack scratched his head and laughed to himself, now he wasn't sure if he wanted to respond at all. It's unusual enough to see Elsa like this, but it felt good knowing that she's worrying about him. He wasn't sure how to tell her that they shouldn't see each other for at least two weeks, for her to see him like this would cause some uncomfortable questions. The falling up the stairs and injuring himself seemed very tempting right now, or perhaps he tried to vault over the railings?

He tapped on the text box and the virtual keyboard slid up from the screen's bottom edge. Jack thumped the COMLINK by the side a few times, thinking of what to write.

-Do that and I'll be the Spino that breaks your neck.-

It was barely a second when she replied.

_-THAT MOVIE NEVER HAPPENED!-_

Jack chuckled.

-Touchy, touchy.-

_-Anyway, where have you been?-_

As he was about to reply.

_-And sleeping is not an excuse.-_

Aww dang it, but that's what he did.

-In dreamland.-

_-I said that's not an excuse.-_

-But that's what I did.-

_-So deep in your sleep that you didn't answer back to me at all?-_

-Phone was on vibrate, you can't blame me for that.-

_-Oh really? Was it on purpose?-_

-Maybe, hehe. So back on subject, what's all this commotion that made you vandalize all over my message box?-

_-Well you wouldn't freaking answer! I was talking about the whole incident that happened on Thursday night. It's all over the news.-_

Jack started to feel like he's the only person outside of the family that Elsa would talk to, it felt nice, a bit like himself actually. His own address book only contained a few names, only the bare necessities.

-Yeah, I saw, crazy stuff. Anna was there that night wasn't she? She okay?-

He didn't need an answer, but it didn't hurt to ask.

_-She's fine.-_

_-For the most part.-_

Jack arched his brow, same answer as Lachlan's.

-The most part?-

_-She's been rather quiet, it's unusual. I know she still tries to sound carefree around her friends, but I can't help thinking that something's bothering her.-_

-That bad huh?- Jack sighed soundlessly.

_-I'm worried, Jack. She brushes off the subject whenever I ask her what's wrong.-_

And how on earth would he know how to solve it? He partly caused it in the first place.

-Any nightmares?-

_-I've heard whimpers.-_

-Maybe it'll go away, give her some time.-

_-I hope so.-_

Jack sincerely hoped so too.

_-So what's up with you? Why aren't you at school today?-_

Jack paused in mid reply, conjuring up every possible excuse in his mental residence.

-I ah, won't be there for the next two weeks.-

It probably took her at least a minute to comprehend that message.

_-What? Why?-_

-I'm sick.-

_-Just a cold?-_

Come on, come on, what's a good one? Jack wracked his brain trying to think.

-I got a flu, feeling awful right now.-

_-How on earth did you even get one?-_

-By being stupid, duh.-

It wasn't completely false, he should've thought things through that night. Having a crutch sucked, and he wouldn't mind saying that to every person he met.

_-I swear, you're just as bad as Anna is sometimes.-_

_-I'll come by later after school.-_

Wait, no.

-Nononono, it's probably better if you don't. This is contagious stuff.-

_-I know how to deal with flu, I'm not an idiot, idiot.-_

Ahhh, and there's that word again, did he really deserve that label?

-Not calling you one, in fact, we shouldn't see each other for the next two weeks either.-

Instead of receiving a text reply, his phone popped up a caller screen with a photo of a drooling Elsa. Jack contemplated on whether to answer her or not. It would be mean and she would spam call him, that'd be troublesome. Amusing, but troublesome nonetheless. He pressed the answer key.

"_Are you avoiding me?" _Elsa sounded really annoyed, but it's nice to hear her voice.

"Errr, no? Not really."

"_What do you mean not really?" _She asked.

"I'm just saying that, it's probably not a good idea," Jack said truthfully.

"_Why not?"_

"Personal reason," he answered frankly.

"_Care to share?"_

"No, I rather not."

The line stayed quiet for a few second, Jack thought that he might have upset her.

"_Jack, please," _Elsa's voice was soft and weak, almost as if she were pleading. _"Weird things are happening, my dad doesn't talk about them and Anna isn't herself, now you won't tell me either. Please, I want to know what's going on."_

Jack sighed, his left fingers twiddled with the fork, she sure put them together fast. It was almost tempting to tell her the truth, almost, but he knew the risks. She would no doubt try to jump into the fray, even if it's against his or her father's wish. That would increase unnecessary problems, and a Ranger was supposed to keep the innocents safe. He could lose her friendship, but it sure wouldn't make him lose sleep over it.

"There's nothing to tell," he said.

"_Jack, please. I beg you, tell me," _her voice was cracking.

"Believe me, I don't know anything," Jack tried to sound convincing. "I would had I known anything, trust me."

He heard sniffles from the other side, yep, she didn't believe him, and now she's crying.

"_You promise?"_

"Promise."

What a smooth lie. And with that she hanged up, unlikely that he would get a pick up if he called, Jack put the COMLINK down and sighed heavily. He stared at the partly eaten pie before, he just cut another slice onto the awaiting plate. He ate silently as he mulled over the phone call, the flavor had dulled and no longer flared like before. It had hurt him deeply when she cried, he didn't want that at all. Oppositely, he actually wanted to hear her laugh, it felt good knowing that he could make her do so.

Was he a bad friend? Could be.

Was he a good friend? Could be.

Nothing's even going the way he wanted to anymore. Jack glanced at his COMLINK, hoping that there might be a message from her. He sighed once more and hunched over the table, rolling the fork between his lips.

"I'm guessing it's not a date call," Astrid's voice came from the side. He looked to see that she was still lying on the couch, her head was arched backward so she could see him.

"I couldn't think of another way to put it," Jack said.

"I think she'll understand, you did the best you could."

"You think so?"

"Did she yell?"

"No."

"That's a good thing then. She's just thinking things over most likely," Astrid commented.

"How are you so sure?" Jack asked.

"If it were me and I had a friend who said things like that, I wouldn't question any further either."

Jack breathed softly, a slight weight was lifted off of his chest. At least he didn't completely ruin everything. There's still a chance.

"Astrid, do you think I'm a bad friend?" Jack asked while staring into space.

He heard her giggle, which made him curious.

"Well, what I do know for a fact is that you're a good comrade," Astrid remarked with a closed smile. "And I see that you have the best trait that is valued by everyone."

"Oh geez, like what? Caring? Noble? Chivalry? Forgiving?" Jack listed from the top of his head. The idea of him being any of those was a bit ridiculous. He never tried to be any of those, all he wanted was to keep a strong relationship to those who are dear to him.

"It's loyalty," Astrid answered. "Staying true to what you believe and never betray anyone you hold close."

Jack didn't know how to respond to such an answer, was he a loyal person? Is loyalty that revered?

"Being loyal may cause you to do some ugly things, but in the end, you just want to give others the best result, am I right?"

He could only nod.

"A girl wants a guy who is willing to commit, and a guy wants a girl who never strays. It's what keeps the bond strong between the two," she said. "Good or bad times, it's what holds everything together."

Jack chuckled a little. "I was expecting love to be the answer."

"Oh please, that's just a crappy belief," Astrid rolled her eyes, scoffing at the idea. "Anyone can love, but not everyone can tolerate. Life isn't a fairy tale, love doesn't solve problems, logics do."

"Wow, someone is very philosophical today," Jack said, laughing.

"I'm not some dumb teenager from a drama show, thank you very much," Astrid said haughtily.

"You do make a good subordinate."

"Oh shut it, you're ruining the moment," Astrid remarked. "Whatcha eating?"

"Pie," Jack answered. "Key Lime."

Astrid shuffled her blanket aside and stood up quickly, she hurried over to look. Her eyes sparkled like a kid in a candy store.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Elsa's mom gave it to me," Jack said.

"Really? Any good?"

"Try it."

So she did, Astrid grabbed her own silverware and started eating. She mewled when the flavor completely coated her tongue.

"This is awesome," Astrid commented happily.

"Yep, totally," Jack smirked as he ate his own. "I don't know why, but it tastes exactly like how my mom used to make it."

"Wow," Astrid scooped the pie and let it hanged off of her fork. "So I've sort of heard things about your parents. Are you still going to visit them?"

Jack sat quietly and thought about it. Nothing would likely to breakout from the Syndicate for the rest of the year and after he's back on his feet, he would need some time to work out again. A few days back to Burgess wouldn't hurt, plus it'd give him some time to himself.

"Yeah, two, three days top," Jack answered. "It's an annual thing."

"I understand," Astrid nodded. "Christmas is coming soon huh? Fast isn't it?"

"Sure is," Jack agreed. "Should we put up a tree?"

"I don't see why not, it'd be fun."

"We should make Hic and Mer do it, we're crippled after all."

"Agreed."

They chortled together and resumed eating. Jack blinked on the COMLINK's screen to check the time, it was ten past one in the afternoon. Time really went by slow when there's nothing to do, at least school kept him busy with stuff. Now that he mentioned school, the project and midterm coming up were supposed to be a large part of his grade, but he's lazy. Oh well, he'd do it the day before it's due, no worries.

"So when are you leaving," Astrid asked, drawing his attention.

"Probably on the 22nd," Jack replied. "I should probably book ticket now, otherwise it'd be full."

"You should, busiest holiday of the year," Astrid nodded, she used her hand as a support for her chin, the fork twirled within her fingers. "Never thought staying home could be this boring."

"You only have a slight fracture, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"How long 'til you start punching someone again?"

"My left arm is perfectly fine to do that right now."

"Why are you so violent?"

"Part of my charm."

…

FrostbiteOverdose activated a spell and was suddenly moved backward, avoiding flying boulders that came raining down like a meteor storm, shaking the ground and forming craters. The front line of the Earth Giants barreled through the player defensive tank line as if they were nothing but mere newbies. He quickly casted a white globe surrounding a team of specialized mages, boosting their magic's effectiveness. Together in unison, the squad of frost wizards launched a barrage of fleeting ice toward the oncoming giants.

Crystalline projectiles shattered as they made contact with the rough and hard surface enemies. Even without much success for damage, it did manage to slow down the stampede marginally. The mages continued with a freezing united spell that completely froze the giants of terror. Seizing the small window of opportunity, warriors with swords, axes, maces, and spears alike joined forces to attack. Rangers hidden in the backline shot arrows with great precision from their powerful enhanced bows. A great ball of fire rolled at the statues like a bowling ball down an alley. At the point of contact, giant explosions slewed across the field as the ground shook. Roars of pain thundered from the bellowing creatures, but they did not die.

The matter became worse when the giants began to change. No longer did they look like odd rock formations attached together by vines and moss, but red and yellow flashed between patches of black. Molten lava spewed from their fiery jaws of fury, the abominations smashed their horrendous bubbling fists together, creating even more flowing liquid. They shook the cavern with their deafening battle cry, generating fissures from their melting feet.

What's bad just became worse, difficult had turned impossible.

However, the brave fighters of all classes did not give up, they fought gallantly. Meshing together perfect teamwork through precise commands. Alas, even the most determined of warrior fell, one by one. The Volcanic Monstrosities showed no mercy as they assaulted with unstoppable charges, completely immune to maximized defense. Their powerful terror unmatched, the high pressure of heat negated any water vapor to exist, in turn nulling ice magic completely. The raid team devised a new strategy, no one was willing to retreat, it was for honor until the last member standing.

_-You have been defeated-_

Jack sighed with great disappointment once he saw the screen faded to almost black, the red words etched at the very middle of the screen. Without any soul left to revive, he dejected clicked the only option available. The concept art pictures were nice to look at as the game load its area, a text ran at the bottom giving tips to players. For newcomers, it would help greatly, but for long-time players, it was saying to not forget the essentials.

FrostbiteOverdose now stood in front of a tall fantasy hospitals along with those who were in the dungeon raid. Many were complaining about the crazy difficulty spike while others wanted to spread the news on the game's forum. Jack ignored everyone and made his avatar run outside to find a blacksmith to repair his top-notch gears. He loved looking at the cloth physics in this game, the developer was able to emulate it perfectly with the weather effect. Props to Fantasia Online, the MMO with the highest player count and still climbing.

"Damn those things though, wanted the loot so bad," Jack muttered to himself, fingers controlling the character's path expertly.

_Beep!_

The notification sounded along with a small green LED light flash from his COMLINK. Jack reached from the bed to snatch the device. It was a message.

_-I want to talk to you tonight, is that okay?-_

What caught his attention the most was the fact that it did not come from Lachlan or Elsa, but instead it was Anna.

* * *

**Author's Note: So here I am, still alive of course. Big apology for that big delay from the last chapter, I got lazy, again. Well, honestly I really wanted to write the short that's set in a fantasy setting, you guys can check it out from my other story Journals and Diaries, I put a lot of effort into building the world, there's still the second part, but I'm gonna update the third part of the detective story next. I really wanted to put more Elsa into this chapter, but it was really hard for some reason. I didn't want to do it for the sake of having Jelsa, things just had to make sense in Jack's current situation. I will be on vacation for the next month or so, meaning that updates will be slow again, sorry. But I just got the Microsoft Surface, which means I can type whenever I want, so it may not be that bad. And just to confirm some of your worries, yes, this fic is Jelsa, not Jarida. You guys have to understand that Jack is much closer to Merida than Elsa because he spent much more time with the former, meaning he has a better relationship with her. I want to have Jack here as someone who isn't enamored with Elsa just because she's pretty, that's just stupid and lame. If you want lots of romance, go read other spy fics, they're all love stories, mine isn't. I want a big focus on the squad and the setting, not how fast Jack and Elsa will get together. Anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing and reading this story, to celebrate something, I have over 100 favs now, yay! Thanks to you all who made this happened. Please drop another review on your way out, I would like to know what aspect of this story actually made you guys like it, thank you in advance.**

**May the Fortress be with you.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 28**

The vehicle came to a smooth stop when it slotted itself neatly between two white lines. The light shone from its post above, highlighting wipe marks on the angled windshield. Once the car was no longer in motion, snow began to collect itself, mending together and stacking on top of the hood and wipers. He opened the door and felt the cold air invading the warm temperature from outside.

Unsure why he even agreed to this in the first place, Jack propped himself up and turned. A silver crutch laid in the passenger seat, its rubber end touching the floor with the top leaning against the backrest. He took the walking aid, then proceeded to get off the black vehicle. It didn't surprise Jack when he saw a white sedan parked next to his car. Taking in the cool and fresh air, he limped to the familiar coffee shop he didn't even know opened at this time.

Once more, he was greeted comfortably with warmth, the golden light only assisted in creating such a good atmosphere. So coffee in the morning and diner at night, sure learned something new every day. There was only one worker, the same hulky blonde Kristoff leaning over a desk talking to his customer, a young girl with strawberry color hair.

A bell above him chimed as Jack walked in, drawing attention from the only two current occupants. He waved a friendly hello, instead of receiving the same gesture, stares of shock were sent at his direction. Jack sighed and glared at his crutch, he swore to never be a friend with the metal stick.

"Don't worry, I fell up the stairs," Jack announced. "Give it two weeks and I'll be up and running again."

Kristoff's quick response was to hurry to his side and offer assistance, Jack brushed him off.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that bad."

The taller male scoffed, not believing his words. "I used to do the same thing, until I slipped on ice while on crutches, weeks turned into months."

"Well, then don't be clumsy," Jack remarked.

"Falling up the stairs isn't?"

"I was on the phone."

"Expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah, best excuse I could come up with."

"That's kind of sad."

"I get that a lot these days."

Kristoff chuckled in response and ushered him to a specific table. "She just got here, only about five minutes before you."

"I can go back outside and wait, maybe then you can have some more alone time, eh?" Jack quirked his brow teasingly.

The bulky hockey player stuttered and put a finger up in a sign of silence, or shut up in this case. "Pl-please don't say anything."

Jack sighed. "You're so boring, maybe this is why she's not interested in you."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, now if you would excuse me, I got a guest to talk to," Jack smirked and crutched over to the designated table.

"Right, just tell what you need and I'll make it," Kristoff said before returning to the counter and Jack nodded.

He seated himself in front of Anna and placed the crutch to his right. The large window to the side reflected them like a mirror. She dressed rather normally and not as colorful like he was used to seeing. A burgundy long coat that reached her knees, a scarf wrapped within, the hair was still kept in its usual braids.

"Good evening," Jack said.

Anna didn't reply right away, instead she pursed her lips in a thoughtful look, as if she was deciding on how to response.

"Hello? You there?" Jack snapped his fingers. "Calling me to this social meeting and now you're not responding?"

"Oh, uh, hiya, Jack," Anna stammered, fingers twitching from the hurried reply. "I, uh, um. I just wanna say, um."

"Anna," Jack groaned. "Just speak clearly."

"Does it hurt?" She blurted out. "Does it like, hurt, when you walk?"

Jack squinted at that question, he took a glance to the side, and shrugged. "Not really, no. Why do you ask?"

"I just uh."

"Anna."

"I just wanted to say thank you," Anna said quickly, bring her head downward staring at the empty wooden table.

Jack narrowed his eyes at that. "Thank you? For what?"

Anna peered up at him rather slowly, an odd look all over her face, and if he wasn't mistaken, it was that of gratefulness. "I know that…you're the person who saved me that night from being…touched."

Well, busted, but how?

"I don't follow-" Jack began, but was cut off abruptly.

"I know it was you," Anna said disapprovingly. "Don't try to deny it. I'm sure it was you."

Jack swiveled his head around to check if Kristoff was listening, but the man was reading a magazine. He turned back to Anna, who was staring at him accusingly. He chapped his lips for no reason, he sighed, looked down then back up at her.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Jack said.

"You're lying, I know you are!" Anna determinedly accused, pointing a finger at him. "It's undeniable. No doubt you were there at the mall that night too, your leg is the proof of it."

Jack paused, yep, definitely busted. He looked down then back up.

"I fell up the stairs."

Anna stared at him with a bewildered expression, only to shake it off two seconds later.

"No, you're not tricking me, I know what I saw."

Jack sighed, he should try this another way.

"Okay, so let's say that I'm this person, how are you so sure that it's me?" Jack asked. "What made you think that it's even me anyway?"

Anna fiddled with her fingers, they tapped against the table almost in a frantic rhythm. "I ah, I know that I'm not as smart as Elsa, but I can put things together on my own too, you know. It's hard, I wasn't sure at first. But at that night, when I heard you scream, I knew."

Jack decided to not interrupt, had he scream that loud?

"It's weird enough that someone noticed me being dragged in that alley, even more when that same person found me in the girl's restroom," Anna answered, looking straight at him. "When I was pushed against the wall, I was terrified, but I didn't expect for the person to let go, I understood then that it was the same person. I know it's you Jack."

Jack turned around and waved at Kristoff, who noticed and went over. He ignored Anna's curious glance.

"Need anything?" Kristoff asked politely.

"Just two glasses of hot cocoa, thanks. For the both of us," Jack ordered.

"Got it, be right back," Kristoff nodded and headed back to make the drinks.

Jack composed himself and faced Anna. He placed his elbows to both sides, angling his forearms to form a triangle with this digits pressing against their counterparts. He tapped the index fingers together a few times, deciding on what to say.

"So Elsa told me that you've been having nightmares," he said, starting off on another topic. "Are they bad?"

"Well, um," Anna paused, fiddling with her fingers. " Just, some intense stuff, but I'm fine tho! No need to worry, dad said they'll go away soon."

"Great! So at least I don't have to call you a crybaby," Jack smirked, causing for Anna to narrow her eyes threateningly at him.

"Oh, don't you dare call me that mister," she pointed her slender finger at him. "I will show you one day that I am a maestro, the people in this city shall bow to me as their new overlord! Hahahahaha!"

Jack stared at the hyper teen with a small smile on his face, he chuckled. "Right, I'll take your words for it. Hopefully by that time, I'd be far far away. Wouldn't want to be oppressed by a chocolate fanatic."

"Hey! I have you know that I am the fairest of them all!" Anna declared, but then blinked. "Hey! No changing subject!"

"Alright, alright," Jack puts his hands up in defense. "There's no backing out of this is there?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p' haughtily. "Not until you admit it."

Jack sighed, staring at the table with disinterest. He wondered what would happen from now on, it's not like the Syndicate was going anywhere anytime soon. Perhaps if he admitted it, Anna would either stay out of trouble or be a part of it. He really hoped it's not the latter, he wouldn't know how to face Lachlan if either of his daughters got hurt because of him, well, physically worse anyway in Anna's case. Things were fine up until this point and who knows, it'd probably go downhill starting new year.

Might as well then.

Jack nodded his head hesitantly, then a firm one. "Yeah, you got me."

"I knew it!" Anna did a little air fist bump. "So that means, all those things that happened on the news..."

"Yep."

"The explosions..."

"Yep."

"The harbor..."

"Yep."

"Woah," Anna leaned backward with an awe look on her face.

"Totally," Jack just nodded like an impassive sage.

"Sooo-" Anna paused when she spotted Kristoff coming at them with two white steamy mugs.

The tall barista placed the items down, one in front of Jack and the other Anna.

"Call me if you guys need anything else," Kristoff said.

"Sure thing," Jack replied and saw the burly teen walk back to his working station. He turned to Anna. "My treat, go ahead."

"Yay! Thank you," Anna chirped and proceeded to sip the hot chocolate. She then stare back at him while holding the cup. "So um, what exactly do you do? Besides being, well, a normal teen going to school."

Jack shrugged. "Just dealing drugs, nothing big."

Anna looked at him with shock evident all over, she then turned suspicious. "Come on, be serious, I wanna know!"

"No, I'm serious, I have to run errands on most nights to do deliveries," Jack said and sipped the cocoa. "Tough job, but there are people on our turf, I have to do it."

Now Anna was just staring at him as if he was a hairless monkey. She slapped her forehead and groaned.

"I don't know whether to take you serious anymore."

"Great! So this meeting is concluded. Let's finish our drinks and go home," Jack grinned and raised his mug. "Cheers!"

"Nonononono, you are not getting out of this!" She pointed her finger at him again. He could have sworn that it's getting sharper every time. "I came here to thank you and I will do it properly."

"Well, then, you're welcome," Jack responded with a grin. "So let's drink for our good health."

"No, this night is not over," Anna declared. "Not until I say it is. This isn't some kind of joke Jack."

"Then what do you want Anna?" Jack suddenly asked, setting his drink down. "You thanked me and I accepted it. What more?"

"I want to know!"

"Know what?"

"I want to know who you are and why you're doing all of this," Anna told him fiercely.

"Why? Is what I do with my life that interesting to you? Are you that curious?"

"Well, yes," she replied meekly all of a sudden.

Jack sighed.

"The less you know, the better you are. Trust me."

"But aren't we friends?" She argued.

"Friends respect each other's privacy, Anna. We all have our own secrets, you have yours and I have mine." Jack answered calmly. "Let's just keep it that way."

"But, I," she tried to form a question, eying at him carefully like curious fox. "So your friends, Astrid and Hiccup. They're also-"

"I'm not going to answer anything. Let's finish our drinks and go home," Jack finalized. The clock's hour arm was nearing the top. "It's getting late. You need to stop going out at night by yourself. It's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself," Anna countered.

"Like how you did that night?" Jack asked and saw her going quiet. "Because I only decided to follow you when I saw that group of people. What would've happened if I didn't? Hmm?"

Anna didn't reply as she fidgeted in her seat, unable to respond. Her gaze did not meet his.

"Anna, think of how Elsa would feel, or your parents, when one day you come home all messed. Maybe even worse, not coming home at all," Jack said. "You don't want to worry them, right?"

She shook her head in affirmation rapidly.

"So stop being so reckless," Jack leaned forward and poked her forehead with two fingers. She retreated back and rubbed her spot while looking at him irritated. "Whatever it is about me that you're curious with, just leave it alone."

Anna pouted and nodded curtly. "Fine. Wait, does that mean your friends also-"

"Anna."

"Sorry," she apologized quickly, then giggled. "You just sound so much like my sister and dad, it's so funny."

"Are you calling me old?" Jack asked.

"I certainly wouldn't mind calling you brother."

"Uhhhh, what?"

"Come on, I didn't leave you guys alone at night on Thanksgiving for nothing," Anna teased with a wink. "Spill, tell me what happened."

"Ahhh-"

"And I really do mean spill! No more excuses, no more secrets, so spillllllll."

Jack only smiled back at her, not saying a single word as he continued to casually drink his chocolate slowly as he could. She stared back at him ferociously, as if trying to interrogate using eye contact. Unfortunately, cute as she was, it had to effect on him. She started to grow frustrated by the second.

"Come onnnnn, I know something has to have happened!" Anna exasperated, her patience wearing thin.

Jack just shrugged in a careless manner.

"Grrrr," she growled like a stalking predator preparing to strike at its prey. "You are not leaving anywhere until I break you, slowly and painfully, piece by piece, finger by finger, mwehehehehe."

Jack arched his right brow high up, watching the younger teen like she was either possessed by her inner fangirl, or showing the dark side. Probably both, if that's the case, he would need more drink, it was running low.

"Come on, come on, come on," Anna started to poke his hand using her delicate fingertip. He could feel the emerald colored nail nipping at his skin. "Come on, come on, come on, come on."

This was entertaining.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, I can do this all night."

The pokes were getting more rapid.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, I can see you're faltering already."

Ooh, the adorable annoyance. The drink level is dangerously low now, maybe time for a refill.

"Come onnnn, tell meeeee," Anna whined. "I didn't do all that hard work for nothing!"

Jack turned around and raised his empty cup at Kristoff, who glanced up from the magazine and understood his signal. The blond man nodded and made his way to the back room. Jack looked at the pestering young Arundel, she was definitely determined to make him talk. But only poking? Puh-lease, not even Merida's fist could make him talk.

"Fine," Jack responded. "I'll tell."

"Ooh, really?" Anna immediately sat back and squealed. "Yay! Finally someone talks!"

"Well, I discovered that your sister loves to spray thing," Jack replied. "She ever did that to you?"

"Oh my gosh, she actually sprayed that soap bottle at you?!" Anna sounded like a hyper person on sugar rush. "This is amazing! Progress! Finally progress!"

"I don't get it," Jack began nonchalantly. "Why are you trying to set me up with your sister?"

She looked at him like it was the most stupid question ever. She leaned in and whispered. "Because my sister likes you, duh."

Huh.

"Wait," Jack raised a finger to emphasize his confusion. "She what?"

Anna stared at him dumbfounded, as if he was someone from a bygone era where romance didn't exist. "Are you seriously asking me that? Ohmygosh, I can't believe you are that dense."

"What's dense?"

_Slam!_

Anna's head fell onto the desk dramatically while causing vibration to create ripples in her drink. She did it a few more times and Jack really thought that he did something wrong, so he placed his hand underneath as a cushion. Her forehead made contact with his palm and he could feel the smooth skin and hair.

With her eyes feasting hungrily at the wooden table, she groaned.

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding," Jack chuckled. "Stop banging your head before you make a dent. I won't pay for property damage."

Anna huffed and crossed her arms when she sat back up. "Here I am, trying so hard to get my sister someone special, and now I'm asking myself if it's even possible."

Kristoff came to their table and gave Jack his brown beverage. "I hope everything is okay over here, sounds like you guys are having a 'smashing' time."

Anna glanced away in embarrassment, her eyes kept dashing back and forth between her near-empty mug with the one just brought out.

"Whatever happened, Anna said she'll take responsibility," Jack said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Anna turned abruptly. "I never said that! He's lying Kristoff!"

"Well, it's only natural that the host pays for everything, right?"

"But, but, the chocolate."

"Are going on your bill, since I forgot my wallet," Jack grinned cheekily.

"That's so unfair!" Anna exclaimed. "Kristoff! Tell his it's unfair."

The tall barista only laughed. "We're closing at 12, but you guys can stay as long as you like. If you need me, just call." And with that he left the smirking crippled 18-year-old and a flabbergasted sprightly girl.

"I kid, I kid," Jack chortled and pushed the freshly new steaming cup toward the young Arundel. "Geez, you take everything so seriously. Here, take the cocoa, you'll probably like it more than I do."

Anna gave a childish pout, but did not retort as she was easily bribed with her favorite drink. "Are you saying you're not serious about anything?"

"Aside from my job," Jack shrugged. "Not much else."

"Which you won't tell me."

"Nope, classified. Afraid I cannot share."

"Huuuuuuu," she groaned cutely. "But what about Elsa then?"

"What about her?" Jack asked.

"Don't you feel anything at all?"

"She's a good friend, overly sassy, but nice," Jack answered truthfully. "Can't say I harbor anything more than that, sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, it's okay," Anna seemed a bit sad at his respond, wasn't what she was expecting. Maybe she wanted for him to like Elsa outside of the so called 'friendzone', but it's just not possible right now in his current state, perhaps in the future. "So is that why you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I just never thought about it," Jack shrugged. "Doesn't seem important to me."

"So no crushes either?"

"Ehh," Jack thought about it. "One, but I was like, ten."

"Ooh, who was it?" Anna asked excitedly.

"My babysitter."

"Uhhh, seriously?"

"What? She was pretty, can't blame me," Jack defended himself.

"So is Elsa!" Anna said firmly. "But you don't feel anything!"

"I admit, she's gorgeous," he saw her eyes glistening with joy and anticipation. "But I don't like a person for their looks."

"Phooey, you're no fun," Anna sighed. "But boys are stubborn, darn their dull senses."

Jack laughed at that and scratched his cheek. "And geez girls, they're way too sensitive."

"Hey!"

"Then can I take the chocolate back?"

"What? No! It's mine!"

Jack laughed when she hugged both her mugs protectively like they were precious treasures.

_Briiing!_

His attention was stolen when he heard the noise from the bell. A new guest came through the front door into the establishment. It was a she, wearing dark navy heavy coat with a fur hood, blond hair sticking out. Even from a distance, he knew who it was.

"Elsa!" Anna called out to her sister, who responded with a swift walk over to their table.

"Anna, why are you so late out at-" Elsa stopped once she spotted Jack, even more so when her eyes landed on a specific metal crutch by his side.

"Anyway, Anna," Jack thought quickly. "It's late enough, I should go home. It was fun talking to you. I'll go pay for the drinks."

"Wait, but Jack-" Anna started, but he cut her off.

"Hopefully the conversation here will stay between us, all right?"

"But, wait-"

"All right?" Jack pressed a bit more firmly this time.

"Yea-yeah, ok, sure," Anna meekly replied.

Elsa glanced between the both of them repeatedly while trying to understand what's going on. When Jack picked up his crutched, she grabbed his arm to stop his action. He ceased of what he was doing and eyed at the elder Arundel. She was looking at him with such confusion that he felt guilty.

"Jack, wait, I need to talk to you," Elsa said, her hand still firmly holding onto his jacket's sleeve. Refusing to let him go.

"Um, can it wait until tomorrow?" Jack questioned, feigning that he was tired with a yawn. "I'm getting kind of sleepy. Don't want to crash while driving."

"No, it can't," she said without hesitation. Her fingers refused to release him from the hold, instead it was even stronger as she pulled him in front of her. "What is going on? Why are you hurt like that? Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you," Jack replied.

"Then what?" Elsa inquired more seriously.

"Nothing, I'm just…making some distance."

Wow, that was lame.

Elsa, however, did not look amused, but rather annoyed. "Something is definitely wrong here, you're hiding something from me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"So what if I am?" Jack responded with a snap, irritated from her question. Elsa was taken back, her eyes grew into full circles. "Why does it matter to you so much anyway? Is there something wrong with keeping things to myself now?"

"No, no, Jack, I didn't mean," Elsa instantly removed her clutch from his jacket, but the fingers still lingered on the fabric. "I'm sorry."

Jack sighed, he brushed Elsa completely off him and placed his single crutch in his grip. "Look, I'm just not having a good day, okay? You can see that I'm not one hundred percent right now, so I just want to ask for some peace time, is that all right?"

He hadn't seen this side of Elsa before, the side that's completely a mixture of confusion and fear. She was afraid of something, or afraid for?

"I'm, I'm sorry," Elsa stammered out, her form retreating back in Anna's direction. "I don't know if I did anything wrong, but I'm sorry. Please, don't go away if it was anything I did. I'm sorry!"

"Elsa, calm down," Anna placed a hand on her sister's shoulder to offer comfort.

"No, Elsa, it's not your fault," Jack assured the pale teen.

"Then why are you are like? It's not normal to show up half crippled over a weekend," Elsa demanded, her eyes fiercely pierced into his.

"Pssh, normal is overrated," Jack waved it off like a silly question.

Although Elsa certainly did not like that answer.

"I fell up the stairs."

"And somehow you got severe injuries in your leg and arm? I'm not stupid, Jack."

"I know you're not," Jack admitted. "In fact, you're way too smart for dumb excuses. That's why I don't want for you to know, because it has nothing to do with you."

"But-"

"No buts," Jack cut her off. "Just leave it alone."

"Don't you dare cut me off like that," Elsa glared at him.

"I can and I will," Jack returned the favor.

"I don't like rude people."

"And I dislike nosy ones."

It was like back to square one with them, the staring contest, at a coffee place. Poor Anna was eyeing at them like a stuttering camera, unable to do anything. The tension grew as seconds went by, Jack didn't know if it was just him, but the air suddenly felt cold almost like a winter breeze just passed by. Which was impossible since no window or door were left open.

"All right you two, break it up," Kristoff intervened when he gently pushed the two of them apart easily with his hands. He didn't even notice that the barista was near him until now. "This is a place for relaxation, if you are going to argue, go somewhere else."

It was not a suggestion from Kristoff, but a firm statement.

Jack shook himself off of Kristoff hand and reached for his wallet. He pulled out a credit card and handed it to the shop worker, who understood the gesture right away. "Don't worry, I was just about to leave right after I pay."

"Got it, be back in a second," Kristoff said before going back to his station with Jack's card in hand.

While he stood, his attention was not paid toward the braided blonde. When Kristoff came back, Jack accepted the card and receipt.

"Thanks, well good night to you guys," Jack spoke and began to tread for the front door.

"Jack, wait," Elsa called and he stopped.

"What?" He turned to look.

"I'm…sorry, about just now," she apologized, her left hand was rubbing her right arm, the gesture of being uncomfortable. "I just, don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

Jack stared at her for a good several seconds before resigned. Sometimes it's just incredibly weird dealing with someone who cared so much. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You're just worried, that's all. Anyway, sweet dreams."

"Yeah, you too," Elsa gave a small genuine smile. At least no one's going home upset tonight.

"Bye!" Anna waved from the back. Jack nodded and opened the door.

He paused midway when he saw lights shone in his direction, they were from a car and said vehicle parked itself in front of the shop and not the designated parking space. Something was off. The passenger side opened and Jack widened his eyes when he caught glimpse of a completely masked man carrying a handgun. He didn't even have time to move when the barrel pointed directly at him. The gunman used his other hand to make a moving signal with his fingers. Two more came out from the back seats, save for the driver, one was carrying a duffle bag.

Robbers, and looked like they were prepared for everything. Almost midnight, one worker, three customers, a busy shop during the day: easy money. He couldn't even see their car's license plate.

"Jack?" He heard Elsa calling from behind, but he didn't reply back.

The men were advancing, the car was ready for a quick getaway. If they were somehow managed to subdue the three robbers, the fourth would just speed away. Completing the first task along was daunting enough. He was in no condition to fight, Anna and Elsa were out of the question, that left Kristoff, but he wasn't sure either. Two of them were above average build while the other quite standard.

"Jack? What's going on?" He heard her ask again, but what could he say? Damn it, he had no weapon on him, only his COMLINK, which was useless, everything else's in the car.

The guy in the front pushed the door inward with a surprising amount of force that caused for Jack to stumble back. Quickly after he felt a foot in his abdomen and fell backward harshly onto the ground with the crutch still in his grip. He leaned his neck forward as much as possible to avoid head collision with the floor.

"JACK!" Elsa screamed.

Viewing from below, Jack saw the three crooks walking in with guns aimed. Suddenly he was grabbed with the jacket and lifted, only to be thrown backward and skidded. The man had a strong arm that's for sure.

"Jack!"

He felt soft hands holding him and Elsa's face was the first thing that he saw. She looked at him in such worries that it was almost awkward and embarrassing. Even more so when she held him protectively like a mother cradling her child. His head was against some soft cushions.

"Two girls, one cripple, and the worker, this is going to be easy," a masked man's muffle voice was heard as he pointed his gun in an arch, showing his superiority. "Fine the office and crack the safe. Let's get out of here soon as we can."

"Right on," another spoke, this time it was the normal build guy with the duffle bag. He went for Kristoff and aimed the submachine gun. "Move it, kid."

"Dunn, watch them, I'm scavenging the place," the final guy nodded and trained his gun at Jack and the girls. The other guy went ahead inside. He could feel Elsa's constrict getting tighter by the second and hear Anna's breathing close by.

But there's one major thought running rampant within his mind currently.

.

.

.

So that's what boobs felt like.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, I have no idea what's up with me lately. I have no excuses to give, except for that I was on vacation and never felt the energy to write except while on the plane. So I wanted to update the detective part 3, but somehow it was easier to write this so that's exactly what I did. So sorry for those waiting for the next part in crime solving, it's in progress, just not sure when it'll update. I have more ideas and I might make one-shots for them first, which sucks, yeah I know, but I'm not abandoning my promise, so don't worry. Hopefully this chapter is to you guys' liking because I really tried to get something out xD. It was supposed to have the entire robbery taking place, but that conversation with Anna took longer than I expected and didn't want to reduce the quality on the action, so next chapter peeps. I love you all for reviewing, liking, favorite-ing, and just simply taking the time to read this. We are almost at 200 reviews though, and that makes me so happy. I never thought that I would even get to 100 xD. I'll try for faster updates in the future. College is starting for me soon in a few weeks and I'm kinda bummed that summer is over. Anyway, leave a sexy review before leaving the page and tell me what you like/dislike about it. Cheers!**

**May the Fortress be with You.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sky Clock**

**Chapter 29**

Jack really wondered if bad luck was always looming over his book of fate or destiny. As much as he loved to punch people, this wasn't the best of times. Although this did give him the experience of natural and soft "pillows". Hopefully she wouldn't notice. He glanced past the crook currently pointing the firearm at him, all the windows were now blinded, preventing outside interference unless called. It'd be almost impossible to call for back up.

Almost.

Not that he needed one anyway.

The crutch was still stuck to his arm, it's his only logical weapon of choice at this point, what he needed now was an opening.

The armed thug stood quite a distance away, impossible for him to make a lunge or even poke with the stick. He had to make him come closer somehow. Elsa was still holding onto him tightly with Anna right behind, clinging to her elder sister.

An idea hit him, silly, but chances were it might just work.

"Psst, Anna," Jack hissed while moving his lips as little as he could, so only they could hear each other. What'd he do to be good at ventriloquy, such a useful skill to have.

"Huh?" Anna whispered back.

"Call my phone," Jack answered.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked in surprised. "Shouldn't I call the cops instead?"

Elsa seemed to have picked up the idea rather quickly when she added. "Anna, just do it. Just don't let him see."

"Ok, ok, I got it."

"You three, shut up!" The crooked demanded when he must've heard noises, he aimed his weapon in a more threateningly manner as the barrel switched target constantly to each of their faces. It definitely worked when he felt Elsa squeezing even harder. "All of you, hands behind your heads. Now!"

Dammit, Jack clicked his tongue silently. Come on Anna, make the call.

"I said hands up!"

Jack didn't bother showing his annoyance when he nudged Elsa to let him go. She reluctantly did so and followed his example when he raised both arms up after unlatching the crutch.

"Get on your feet and go into the corner," the criminal shook his gun in a directional manner, so did his head.

Jack was about to move, but when he felt his COMLINK gave a little vibration, he hid a small grin. Now he just had to wait for the next second.

The speakers from the mobile device sang loudly as the song from Fantasia Online played. The volume wasn't at its highest, but enough to catch the gunman's sudden fear and surprise. It didn't last long, only for a mere second or two, but it was enough.

"Hey you! Don't move," he moved closer to Jack with the gun still homing on his face. "Don't you dare move!"

Jack could smell the stink of gunpowder when the barrel stood less than an inch away and feel the cool air from the metal tingling on his skin. He heard Elsa's tiny hitch from behind.

Come on, just a little bit closer.

When the guard released one hand from the weapon's handle to reach for Jack's pocket. He felt the fingers twitching at the linen of his pants pocket. Just when the criminal's eyes left Jack's for a split second, he swished his head to the side away from the gun and surged forward with both hands no longer behind his head, tackling the gunman downward.

Jack used the body as a cushion and grab the man's head and slammed it to the floor, temporarily disabling him. He took hold of the weapon and wrenched it out of the hand swiftly, but the disarmed man didn't waste a second and clocked Jack to the side of his face.

"Jack!"

He didn't even groan from the pain when he was forcefully tossed to the side, his back knocked against the chair legs. Jack sucked in a breath when he felt an unpleasant feeling tugged at his shirt. Before he knew it, he was lifted into the air and thrown in some random direction. Jack felt his back smashed against a flat surface before rolled into the cushion seat.

He coughed violently during the small recovery, his arm and leg were starting to sting. He just hoped the stitches didn't come off. Without losing a second, Jack fisted his fingers together and boosted himself upward and dove directly at the man. He locked both arms around the neck and midsection to bring the thug back down to the ground. There might've been some yells from either Elsa or Anna, but he prioritized his focus on the target.

Taking advantage of his position, Jack dealt blows left and right to the man's temples as hard as he could. He grabbed the head and tried to slam down, but wasn't strong enough to resist when a pair of hands prevented him from doing so with a block. The thug surprised him with a headbutt and it knocked his senses all over the place. The next thing he felt was a strong grasp around his hair and the side of his face busted against the floor.

Several times.

Jack grew weary as his vision blurred the line between staying conscious and losing it. Was that blood trickling down his face?

Shit, he couldn't pass out now.

Jack closed his eyes for a good three seconds with a strong exert to regain his bearings. He glanced up as much as possible and saw the thug holding his gun at the pair of sisters. They were frightened while checking on him. He looked back down to find anything to work with.

The steel crutch was within arm's reach.

Jack took a deep breath and curled his fingers tightly around the metal stick. He gritted his teeth and gripped the staff with both hands to knock the standing giant's back knees.

"Argh!" The man grunted as he fell backward. Jack took the chance to swat the gun out of his hand. He scrambled back up to stand while clutching the crutch in a diagonal stance like he remembered. Blood dripped from the left side of his face bothered him slightly.

"Jack," he felt a soft hand, or perhaps two, touching his shoulders from behind. Seemingly to hold him steady. It was unexpected when the grunt bolted himself upright and tried to tackle Jack.

He thrusted the crutch forward into the man's stomach, pulled back out and once more to the chest. The thug staggered backward and Jack followed up the assault with a downward strike that connected to the face. Jack didn't stop there, he dropped down and performed a sweep using his strong leg as pillar. It knocked the man flat on his back, Jack did a jump forward and aimed the butt of his crutched directly over the thug's masked face.

_Slam!_

Jack didn't care where it hit, be it the eyes or mouth, as long as it knocked him unconscious, that's all he needed. The robber's head rolled to the side as he laid there completely out cold. He stumbled back and leaned on the crutch as he breathed heavily. The exhaustion came much quicker than he thought, his injured limbs were throbbing and begging for elevated rest. He had almost considered it, but his job wasn't done just yet.

"Woah."

Anna's voice drew him back to his surroundings. Jack pivoted his head to see both sisters staring at him in awe, maybe a tinge of worry since he could still feel the blood. He sucked in a deep breath and eased his erratic lungs back to a normal rate. Easier said than done since only seconds had passed.

"Call the cops," Jack rasped out, fingers clenching against the crutch harder in preparation for the next fight.

"Oh, right, right, got it," Anna hurriedly dialed in the numbers on her cell.

It looked like Elsa wanted to say something, but Jack put a finger to his lips. The universal sign of keeping quiet worked like it should.

"Hey! The fuck happened?!"

Jack's attention was instantly diverted toward the masked figure that just appeared at the doorway from behind the counter. Elsa's head swiveled so fast that her braid whipped from one shoulder to another. Anna freaked out and almost dropped her phone. From a quick glance, he saw the call being connected so that was good.

"You little shit, what did you do to him?!" The thug pulled at his gun and stalked forward threateningly.

But his legs didn't go with him as he fell face first into the counter.

_Crash!_

Jack's brow raised a significant amount at seeing such clumsiness. He almost found it funny, but then the man kissed the ground again.

...the hell?

He could see Elsa's shoulders slightly trembling as she tried to conceal her giggling, Anna didn't even bother.

"You, bitch," he-who-fell-twice grumbled with great irritation and once more tried to assert his dominance by using the weapon. When he finally got on both feet, a body out of nowhere barreled down from the stairs and crash landed into the thug.

Seriously...what the hell?

Then he saw the bulking figure stomping down menacingly as he held a big stick. A hockey stick to be more precise. Kristoff did not look happy at all. No, no he did not.

"Arghhh!"

With a mighty yell like from the old tales of warriors, the burly blond struck powerfully with such force that made the two men airborne. They collapsed in heaps before his very feet. The predators had now become the preys. Tonight, they shall feast upon the offerings, they shall drink on their blood, and they shall dine…

"Like gods!"

Eyes were staring directly at him. Three pairs to be exact.

Why were they staring?

"Errr…" Anna looked at him oddly. "Jack?"

"What?" Jack tilted his head, not understand what was going on.

Kristoff was eyeing him too, Elsa had a look of…something, he couldn't tell.

"What?" He asked again.

Anna pointed at something above his head. Jack followed her finger's direction.

His hand was in a fisting, blood smeared within his palm, the arm was raised up high. His other hand was still around the crutch but used it like wizard staff with a pole stance. His feet spread wide looking rather proud of themselves.

Huh?

Jack scrunched his brow, a look of confusion etched on his face and he didn't even need a mirror to confirm that.

"Did something happen?" Jack asked.

"You were, narrating," Anna answered. "Are you ok, Jack?"

"What? I feel fine," Jack replied effortlessly. "Just fine."

That was when he stumbled backward and had to hold on to the table behind him. His head suddenly felt very light and he wanted to rest so badly. Jack heard sirens from a distance and he knew that they were all fine now.

"Jack," Elsa paced quickly to his side and held one hand at his head and the other behind his back. She steered him to the chair. "Sit down and let me have a look."

Jack just nodded and complied, his stitched up leg and arm were shaking from burns. He flopped down to the cushion. Elsa tilted his head and ran her fingers along his wound and inspected for damage. He wished he knew what she was looking for since he's pretty clueless when it came to medical procedure.

Elsa's face was so close to his that he could feel her cool breath every time her chest heaved. Darn that thick coat that hugged her little frame, it left almost nothing for the imagination of a hormonal teenager.

He may be a Ranger, but still a perverted boy at heart dammit!

It wasn't his fault for thinking like this. Flynn corrupted him!

"Hmm," he heard Elsa's mutter.

"Uh, do you even know what you're looking for?" Jack asked rather innocently.

"Of course I do," Elsa glanced down at him like it was an elementary question.

"Ahh..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You sure? Ahtatatatata!" Jack winced when she pressed her slender finger against the split in his head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Elsa just sighed, but her lips held traces from a smirk.

_Briiing!_

One policeman barged into the coffee shop, pointing his gun at everyone, until his eyes landed on the unconscious people. To Jack's surprise, it was Garrett. Said person saw him and gave a grin.

"Hey kiddo, you okay there?"

"Fantastic." Jack put out a thumbs up.

"Injured again?"

"It's an occupational hazard."

Garrett reached for the communication device resting on his left breast pocket.

"Central, the situation here has been neutralized, we have four men ready to be brought in."

_"Ten-four, unit 212 is en route." _

"Copy that."

Garrett let go of his walkie talkie and pulled out metal handcuffs. Jack saw that he wasn't wearing the same outfit as that night, but instead it was a regular patrol uniform. He walked over to the fallen men and performed his task. The gear made grinding noises as it locked into place.

"What about the getaway driver outside?" Jack asked.

"My partner got him, no worries," Garrett replied. He stood up and eyed at the rest. "Well, as part of the protocol, I'm going to need all of you back at the station to file a report."

Kristoff didn't say anything as he agreed with a nod, Jack guessed that he was familiar with the law and didn't want to make a fuss. Anna just looked to Elsa, whom glanced down at Jack. He shrugged.

"But officer," Elsa began. "Jack's head is badly hit and he needs medical attention right now."

"I'm fine," Jack tried to argue. "I remember my name, see? It's Jack."

"No, you are not," Elsa wasn't convinced in the slightest bit as she frowned. Her brows signified that she was probably irritated by his antics tonight. Maybe for good reasons, then again, women were weird. "I'll break your legs and drag you to the ER if I have to."

"Isn't that like...domestic abuse?"

"I'll even sew your mouth shut."

"...I think I'm just going to avoid you from now on."

"Oh really," Elsa chuckled rather darkly. "You're not going anywhere, Jackie."

"Ok, Garrett, take me to the hospital! Anywhere from here!" Jack squirmed rather dramatically. "I'm in critical condition, I am very hurt right now."

The officer simply sighed and shook his head while smirking. "Kids."

Jack heard the sound of an ambulance not long after.

…

The files dropped onto the clean white plastic surface of a table. A man in white coat paced back and forth, a monitor with images on top. He took off the pair of glasses and sat down on the rolling chair.

Lachlan did not look very happy.

Jack just laid on the white bed under the white sheet while leaning against the white pillow obediently. He hadn't utter a single word since he was admitted.

"Well the good news is," Lachlan began as he leaned back. "Nothing is broken and the wrappings managed to keep the stitches in their places. No need for a replacement."

"And the bad news..." Jack drawled out slowly.

"Your brain," Lachlan pulled the monitor outward for him to see. It showed a color coded picture of his body's processing center. "Suffered heavy concussions and the frontal lobe seemed to have been slightly damaged."

Oh, that's bad.

"And from what I've heard from the others in the shop, you might have developed a little...side effect."

"Is it life-threatening?" Jack questioned.

"I wouldn't say so," Lachlan shook his head. "But if you didn't know, the frontal lobe is associated with your personality, and I think you now have what's called, an 'Alter-Ego'."

Eh?

"A what now?" Jack raised an eyebrow as an inquiry for further explanation. "Like, my conscience is actually real?"

"Technically speaking? Probably," Lachlan explained. "You will be experiencing a change in attitude from time to time and not feel it. To your friends, you may not act like your normal self at some point. Think of this like a friend you never had that wants your body."

Well that sounded not weird at all. Nope, definitely not.

"Is it permanent?"

"It's hard to say, maybe, maybe not. The brain is a very complex machine so it's difficult to figure out how to fix it. Only time can tell," Lachlan answered honestly.

"Will it affect my work?"

"The effect will have a very little chance to occur when the brain is focused. So I wouldn't think so. Although to be sure, you should check back at base for a psychological examination and they'll answer your question. I'm not a neurologist so I can only give you brief information. You'll need an expert on this."

Jack sighed, eyes traveling upward until his irises were dead set on the white lights. So much for a quick night out. Might as well as deal with it for now.

You hear that my Alter-Ego? I ain't sharing.

"Any info on the thugs?" Jack began a new topic. "Are they with the you-know-what?"

"No," Lachlan shook his head. "The chief told me that they're just wanted criminals that's been running around for months now. Nothing special."

"One guy was strong, that's for sure," Jack commented. "I haven't been thrown like that since I was little."

"Why didn't you just grab your team?"

"Too little time."

"If Kristoff hadn't been there, this wouldn't have gone well," Lachlan pointed out.

"I know," Jack gritted his teeth. He was still weak and he knew it. If he couldn't even handle thugs like those then how could he face the Syndicates? Absolutely pathetic.

"I saw the footage, impressive skill with that crutch," Lachlan added with a little smile. "I think it suits your style."

"It was all I got," Jack claimed. "Not much else to work with when you're crippled."

"I'd have gone for the gun," Lachlan stated. "Less flashy for sure, but far more deadly and efficient."

"Well excuse me for not wanting unnecessary violence in front of your daughters," Jack argued.

"True, I appreciate that by the way," Lachlan agreed, he grabbed something from his desk and tossed it at Jack. He caught it effortlessly and it was his Ranger tags. "Elsa almost found out, good thing I snatched it quickly before she could see it."

"Oh, thanks," Jack said and he put it around his neck and stuffed the tags inside the loose hospital shirt. "You're still adamant about keeping this away from them."

"The father they are, the safer they will be," Lachlan stated with a serious expression. He looked at Jack with what could almost be perceived as a glare. "But you told Anna didn't you?"

"No," Jack shook his head in denial. "Nothing specific. Absolutely no mention of Ranger."

Lachlan just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It's past midnight, you can either stay here or go home. But I'm sure you're choosing the latter."

"You read my mind."

"If it's anything similar to Charlie's, I'd bet that it's quite dirty," Lachlan smirked.

Jack crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not my fault."

"Please, we're both men here," Lachlan waved him off with a laugh then looked pensively. "You're going to Burgess soon aren't you?"

"Yes, how'd you know? Oh wait, Eugene?"

Lachlan nodded to confirm his guess. "Before you leave though, stop by so I can give you something."

"Oh?" Jack arched his brow. "What is it?"

"You'll know when you see it," Lachlan answered. "And by the way, Lydia wants to have a talk with you before you leave."

"Uh," Jack began to sweat. "Did she say why?"

Lachlan only chuckled and suddenly looked very sympathetic when he placed both hands on his knees. "I tried to change her mind, but she's very...let's just say, stern, about it. I'm sorry."

Jack shuddered like a cold draft just passed by. "Should I pack extra pants?"

"That would be wise."

The conversation got silenced for a good minute.

"Can I just get out of here?"

"Your friend is on his way."

"Uh, what about..."

"Don't worry, I made sure they stayed home."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I owe you."

"Pay me back by not making me dig your grave."

"...That's morbid."

"It's your father's fault."

"Ahhh..."

…

_Click clack, click clack._

Jack's fingers danced on the keys of his laptop gracefully as he typed. Hovering the mouse to some dedicated button. He looked at his credit card and keyed in the numbers accordingly. He finished the process of purchase with a confirmation. Jack did a small 'whoop' in his head as he just managed to secure the last seat on a round-trip flight to Burgess. He would stay there for three days and come back to Arendelle the day before Christmas. Everything seemed to be in order and Jack grinned to himself.

He exited the browser tab and turned on another to visit Fantasia Online's game forum. Gamers were very excited for the upcoming Christmas event and so was he. Maybe he could gather the whole team to do the dungeon raid again like they used to. Well, no thanks to a trip to the hospital, Jack didn't feel like going to sleep. Hearing a disgruntled sniper complaining about losing her youthful sleep was bad enough. An entire night playing game sounded great to him.

Jack launched the game and waited for the log in screen. He input the password and watched as a loading bar popped up and began to process its weekly update. When the character screen came up, he selected his mage avatar. A splash art of a sunlit town was shown as to where his character would spawn. FrostbiteOverdose was currently sat on a stool in front of a bar. It was a tavern where he last left off. Jack moved his in-game model and weaved through the numerous NPCs and players alike to leave the establishment.

_Brrrrrrrrrr!_

The COMLINK vibrated on the table, the charging wire still plugged. Jack sighed and reached for the device. The caller ID was of a certain blonde chessmaster that he knew. He wasn't surprised to receive a call from her, instead he actually expected it. Jack tapped the answer button and held it to his ear.

"Yo," he greeted as his fingers still moved his character around the beautiful digitized town.

_"Don't just 'yo' me," _Elsa spoke from the other end. _"I thought you were going to stay at the hospital for the night."_

"I like my own bed much better, thank you very much," Jack talked back, he glanced at the time. "It's ten passed two in the morning, why are you still up?"

_"Why are YOU still up?! You should be resting for gosh's sake,"_ she sounded pretty irritated.

"Relax," Jack replied nonchalantly. "I'm fine, just a slight headache, big deal."

_"You...just...ugh, why do I even bother. If you somehow ended up insane or bedridden for weeks. Don't blame me for not trying!"_

Jack laughed.

"You should chill out there, mom-dammit! Sonuvabitch!"

His character suddenly got hit by a fireball and lost a large amount of health, Jack rapidly tapped the dodge button. He placed the mobile in between his shoulder and neck so his other hand could use the mouse.

_"Excuse me?" _She sounded incredulous.

"Nononono, don't worry about that, wasn't talking about you," Jack responsed almost as fast as a mouse squeaking.

_"...Are you playing a game?"_

"Uh, yeah?"

_"...What's the name?"_

"Uh, FantasiaOnline?"

_"…"_

"…"

_"...What's your gamertag?"_

Did she just? She definitely did. What? Eh?

Jack didn't give her an answer as he kept trying to win against this player in a PvP match. Fighting against a healer sucked big time.

_"Jack?"_

"I'm trying to focus on beating this a-hole here!"

_"Gimme your gamertag!" _Did Elsa just...whine?

"Heck no woman," Jack denied her request. "You haunt me in real life and dreams, no way I'm letting you haunt my fun time!"

_"…"_

Phew, some peace and quiet.

_"You're so going to get it when I see you in school."_

Did she just threaten him? Oh no she didn't.

"Don't worry, I'm avoiding you for the rest of the year. Even if we're in the same room, I'm putting on a blindfold."

_"Jack!"_

"Just go to sleep woman!"

_"You go to sleep!"_

_"IT'S WAY PASSED MIDNIGHT! YOU BOTH GO TO SLEEP AND FLIRT TOMORROW! GOSH!"_

That sounded like...

_"Eep! Sorry Anna."_

Did Elsa just 'eep'? That was damn adorable.

"I'm hanging up now, you're distracting me."

_"Hmph, fine, but I'm not letting you off that easily."_

"Fine, fine, fine. Night."

_"Night to you too."_

And with that he ended the call and put the COMLINK back to where it was. Right at that moment his character was blasted with some tree roots and it emptied the health bar completely.

"Shit!"

"JACK! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

And that was Merida.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hah! You guys thought I was dead didn't y'all? Okay, I guess I was. College is killing me right now and I'm also working part time at Universal. Sadly Disney World is like 20 min farther so I didn't want to go there. At least I get to see Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley pretty often haha. And games, man, too many games to play. If you guys didn't know already, adventure is my absolute favorite genre in fiction and I really, really, really want to do the other fic ideas, but my procrastination won't allow, so, oh well, hope you guys are okay with shorts xD. Next update for Sky Clock probably won't be this late, I did say probably. I've been hanging around the RWBY fandom since volume 3 popped up in my Crunchyroll so I rewatched everything. Unrelated, but just thought it's important, haha. Anywho, wrapping this up with a big thank you for those who continue to support this pitiful story of mine. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I do aim to finish it, just not sure how long it'll take. Leave a review on your way out, peace people!**

**-May the Fortress be with You.**


End file.
